Lost in Havoc
by Zae'lah
Summary: What if Ben Tennyson lost in universe full of malice and nightmarish creature. Will he able to prevail against the tides? Or he will break from temptation and corruption. How long will he able to resist before it consumes him? Or he will be the one to be a great threat on it. Rated M for violence and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, guys I'm just new in making some fanfiction stories especially crossover ones.**

 **I would like to make things clear here and now.**

 **First of all English is not my Mother-language**

 **So expect grammatical errors**

 **Second I don't mind what you tell about the story. I only accept good critics. So basically trolling or flaming is useless.**

 **Disclamer: Last but the important I don't own anything in this story.**

 **Warhammer and Ben 10 belong to their rightful owners.**

Lost In Havoc

* * *

As a hero, things aren't easy as it is. No one has ever imagined it would be that easy. It takes a brave soul to face such a threat in daily basis. Worse the world would fall, after his. Thus, it is such a burden to carry, especially if you are just not carrying the world in burden but also the whole universe. That's where Ben's story comes to a boy who obtained the most powerful device in such a young age. He knew that after taking it his life would never be the same again. As time goes many things had changed.

His cousin is now busy in college. While his buddy Kevin, well he is now in Ben's cousin in his own garage near the Academy. And Rook is busy taking some special Plumber solo mission most of the time. So basically Ben is on his own now. Even with the new updated Omnitrix Azmuth give him that allows him to become alien without any time limit. He couldn't risk it. Yes, the Omnitrix had no time limits now, but the master control is still locked. And he can't rely on it most of the time, so he practiced martial arts and magic from the books Gwen gave him. She also gave him Charmcaster's bag.

In Bellwood, Ben is busy fighting of some street villains as part of daily basis of being a hero. Here he fights some of the Forever Knights who are trying to steal some sort of device, a special teleportation device not only capable of bringing a person in a place but also in another dimension. Here he tries to stop them from what they've planning.

"You won't get away with that device," he said loudly.

Ben is in his Swampfire form currently fighting the Forever Knights to stop on what they were planning to do with the device.

"It's Tennyson! Quick we need to go!" The Knight shouted

"He's coming hurry, get in the truck!" The other Knight shouted.

They try to slow him down by shooting at him. Nevertheless, their guns are useless to his form. He keeps charging ramming anyone who in his way. Punching, kicking and throwing some fireballs at them. The Forever Knights plan seems futile in stopping him. Then another knight seemed to wield a giant blaster in his hand. He carries it like he is carrying a machine gun. He aims it at Swampfire.

"Eat this you weed freak!" As the knight blasted Swampfire pushing him back 30 meters away from them.

Swampfire who seems unaffected stands up and a bit groggily.

"Ugh, I really hate those" He said as he starts running again at them. His action never did unnoticed to the Forever Knights as they fired at him again and again.

Swampfire tries to dodge any incoming blast at him, slowing him down in the process. As he dodges the knight started the truck and tries to escape. With this Swampfire throws some fireballs the knight with blaster knocking him down and the other knights in the process. But when he did that the truck already fled.

"Crap" Said irritatedly in Swampfire's voice. "They won't get away with it"

"Looks like time for some flyers" Swampfire said as he dials and slap the Omnitrix in his Chest. A ball rushes through his vein changing his DNA. The alien appears to be a black and blue with a thin body. The alien has a cloak that wrapped in his body. He unfurls it making an appearance of what it seems like a blue mothman. It also seems to have a cold and icy aura. This form is a necrofriggan one of the aliens he unlocked a few years ago.

"Big Chill!" He shouted after the green flash died down, as he flew fast to the sky trying to chase the vehicle where Forever Knights use to escape. He's in mid-air trying to search for the vehicle. A few minutes later he found them driving on the road. He follows them silently. The Forever Knights seems unaware of it.

The truck goes along the highway while Big Chill follows it.

"Hmm, I think I would follow them first before getting the device back." He said. "It would probably lead me in their base of operation" He added. He used his invisibility to be stealth so the Forever Knights won't notice him.

* * *

After a few minutes of tailing the truck, he saw them slow down the road and turn around leading to an abandoned building. This kind of situation is not new to him ever since the fall of Sir George, the members of the Order has been decreasing. For what seems a threat before is now a minor annoyance to him. He was trying to capture every single one of them to lock them up in the Plumber base like he did in other villains.

He flew and goes intangible on the wall. He proceeds with stealth trying not to gain so much attention. The Knights are now relaxing a bit. They thought they had lost Tennyson and escaped him. The Forever Knights never knew in the darkness of the ceiling. Big Chill is floating and staring at them. After a few moments Big Chill lunged at the Forever Knights hitting and freezing some of them to be restrained. Some run for their lives while some are too stubborn and fight him. The stubborn ones, then grab some guns and firing at him. However, Big Chill turns intangible again. All lasers like projectiles just passed through him harmlessly. He then flew in under the floor.

"Ugh, where did he go?" The Knight said. "I don't know just keep your eyes sharp." The other Knight said.

"Surrender now! It's your choice are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" A chilly icy voice echoed in the building.

The Forever Knights seems to panic as Big Chill seems to disappear now they are frantically looking all around for any sign of Tennyson. While they are panicking, Big Chill then silent again flies through the ceiling looking for some things to throw at them.

"Hmm, it seems these guys are too stubborn huh" He said. "Welp, looks like I have no choice then." and he flew.

He then grabs the ceiling lights, swinging it and throwing at them. The Forever Knights are now pointing at his position and starts firing. He used this distraction to his advantage, silently subduing some Forever Knights silently.

A Knight shouted "Keep shooting, don't let Tennyson get… Guh!" He was frozen solid with ice.

"What the heck?!, Orion is frozen!" The other Knight said with shock and fear.

"Curse that boy and his alien device!" The other Knight added.

"Hehe, looks like they are pretty pissed now." Big Chill said with amusement in his voice.

"You won't stop us Tennyson! We will succeed today and we will destroy you!" The Knight said.

"Ugh, I already hear that kind of speech many years ago again and again, and still I'm standing. This kind of thing is getting boring now." Big Chill said and sighs

He proceeds to attack the Forever Knights. Subduing most by freezing them. Keeping his strategy a few minutes he made to defeat them. He noticed a Forever Knight carrying seems to be a laser cannon pointing at him. He then flew fast and grabs some blocks.

"Oh no you don't" After it Big Chill then throws the blocks at him, missing Big Chill but also hitting the other Forever Knight, who is carrying the device guarded by a few members of the order. The projectile hit the device. The blast, then throws them off away from the device. Big Chill didn't seem to notice it as he continues to fight the remaining Knights.

After the fight that seems to last for almost an hour Big Chill then inspects the area and look around for any remaining the Knights. It seems most of them are unconscious while some are frozen solid in ice. Later, after inspecting he then fold his wings to look like a cloak while looking around. He grabs the Omnitrix and calls the Plumber Base. He didn't try to transform back as he knows he is on his own, so he can't let his guard down.

"Hello Grandpa, I've successfully captured some members of the Forever Knights and find their base of operation." He said in his Omnitrix.

"Good job Ben! Just stay where you are while we're trying to get there." Max replied. "We can't afford to lose some of them so secure the area for any runaway. Do you copy? "Max added.

"Roger that! Copy!" Big Chill said. While looking around trying to guard the area for any Knights from escaping.

He then folded his arms across his chest and he said. "Huh, never learned the lesson. No wonder". While he walks around the building. Big Chill sighed, and he seemed to be bored after the fight. He walks around again and again.

Then something comes up to his mind. The *Device* he suddenly snapped up.

"I forgot about the device" He then look and walk on it grabbing it and looking at it. The device seems to be broken or sort of as he inspect it. He wonders how it broke. Big Chill then remembers when the he throws a block at the guy wielding a blaster. He tensed up a little bit and said.

"Oh crap, I…I think I've broken it" He said with a shaky scared voice.

"Come on Ben, can you actually do some good without breaking so much things" He said while he sighs.

"Now I'm screwed!" He shouted in his thought.

The device then starts flickers with light. His eyes seem to be widened a little bit by the shock and surprise. The device emits a blinding light. As the energy begins to swirl around it. The fabric of reality seems to tear apart above the device. The door busted open and the Plumbers come in together with Max on them. His eyes went wide and shout at Ben.

"Ben! Get away from that device!" Max said with panic and fear in his voice.

Big Chill then now feels fear after hearing the tone of his Grandpa Max. He unfurled his wings and tried to fly fast. But he in demised the device, begun the suck things up. Including him it was too late for him to escape. As the device begins to suck him up too, he tries to escape and screams.

"Grandpa! Ugh, do not come closer!" He shouted as he was struggling from the device. "Grrrr, Ahhh!" He shouted as he was getting closer to the vortex. Max starts to panic and tried to help him. But he was grabbed by some plumbers.

"Magister Tennyson! We are sorry but we can't allow you to come closer" As they were struggling a bit too from the device's energy that is trying to suck them up.

"No!" Max shouted "That's my Grandson, I can't just let him!" He added trying to help his grandson, but seems useless as the plumbers were also trying to stop him.

Big Chill then shouted "Granpa No please! Stay away, I will not let you too, get sucked up!" As he was getting closer to the vortex from the device created.

Max then orders the plumbers to shoot at the device to shut it off. "Shoot the device!" He shouted. The Plumbers then response fast in his command and tried to shoot the device. While shooting the device, Big Chill becomes intangible, so that they can properly hit it. The device seems to sparkled electricity.

"I think it is working!" Big Chill said with hopes in his eyes.

After a few shots the device emits electrical energy in the area, knocking everyone up and shocking Big Chill in the process.

"Gah!" He screams painfully. The Omnitrix is beginning to spark and blinks and change color.

As everyone thought the plan would lessen their hero's demise. The device becomes to form stronger energy as the pull becomes stronger and stronger. Big Chill tried to fly but he's now running low and energy and his body become weak after the nasty shock given to him by the device.

It seems all hope is lost to him. He can't believe that his life would end like this. His thought. "I can't believe things would end like this after breaking up with Julie now this." He said weakly. "I just try to save the day as hero, why things must end up like this" Big Chill added.

He used all of his remaining strength to say goodbye" Granpa! Bring my farewells to my Mom and Dad! Especially to Julie, I don't regret anything I've done great with you guys" He said in weakly a shaky voice.

"No! Ben!" Everyone shouted. The plumbers tensed up as they knew what the hero is trying to do.

"No, Ben! Just hold on!" Max said. "I can't Grandpa my body feels weak, I can't hold much longer" Ben said

Ben's vision becomes to blur and dark. Next thing happens, his body just stop and let go from struggling and was sucked up. As he was sucked inside the device quickly explode after it. The plumbers then horrified with the mix of despair and suffering. From the loss of their hero, Ben is nowhere to be found in the area.

In Max eyes, tears begin to form. "I'm sorry Ben," He said while walks from the ashes of the explosion. All the plumbers then frown and look down while others begun to cry. After it the events the news comes to the Ben's family. They were all sad, especially his Mother and Father. Sandra was crying all along while Carl comforts her.

Same goes with the situation of Gwen and Kevin. Gwen is also crying while Kevin is on her side, trying to ease up her pains from the loss of his cousin. Nevertheless, it didn't work that much as begun still crying while Julie is staring at the picture frame with her and Ben together. She was also crying. She felt bad about what happen to him. Why she feels so much sorrow. Her minds then ask. "I have already broken up with him" She said in her thought.

"This wouldn't happen if he just stops" Julie said. She then remembers all the time where she and Ben were on an adventure. Funny cause he feels nostalgic about it. Like she misses it so much even though it's just been months since her breakup with him.

All of Ben's family and friends are mourning for him for the loss of their great family and a friend.

* * *

In the void, Ben's body is floating seems motionless. He was still unconscious due to the event the happened a few minutes ago. After travelling to what it seems to be a stream of time and space. He found his self in a forest. He was now awakened now after travelling to the time stream. His vision was a bit blur and he feels weak but his strength is returning slowly. Ben stands up and looked around. To him it seems he was transferred or teleported to a forest.

"Odd, I don't remember anything" He said. "Ugh, my head, I feel so weak" He clutched his head from the pain.

"Wait!" He then snapped. "I'm alive! I didn't die! Wohooo!" He cheered up happily.

"Now, time to contact them" He grabs the Omnitrix and begins to speak. "Hello Ben to Plumber HQ" He said but there was no reply

"Hello?" All he hears is static. "Weird, I can't contact everything"

"Time to be normal again" Big Chill tapped the Omnitrix his chest but nothing happens. "Huh?" He tapped again and again, but nothing happened.

"Great! Now I'm stuck" He said. "Well, I think it's not bad after all I'm lost and I need an alien form to be safe I think it's worth it to be stuck in alien form while you're lost"

"Ok, time to find something else here." As he flies up to look around for any civilization or anything, he saw something that amazed him. There were floating rocks and piece of land form hovering above the ground and a falls on it with a rainbow. He was airborne now. He tries to look around and saw some odd looking birds and creatures.

"Looks like I'm lost in a different planet." He said with little amusement with his voice.

He was flying around for hours and yet he finds nothing. No civilization only some weird looking animals. Into his bemusement, he tried to make fun of the wildlife on the planet. But it didn't last long as he was bored again. He sighs as he flew down and folded his wings and walk around.

He walks around in the forest that seems to never end. He was now frustrated. The forest seems to have no ending. He was flying and walking around. Still no sign of any sentient beings or people he can talk to. 'This will be harder than I thought'. His mind said.

"Great. Just great! I can't find anything useful or any civilization." He said with irritated voice.

"Come on, is there any people here in this planet that seems to be capable of communicating or anything!" He sighs.

He was on planet for days and it seems there's no progress for his searching. He tries everything flying straight walking around and looking around the caves for any signs of sentient beings. But into his disappointment, there's none only wild animals. Either this world has few sentient beings or none at all.

"Ok, I've been here for a few days still no significant progress" He said as he frowned. But he continues to walk

* * *

After walking around for hours again, he heard a scream from the deep forest. Big Chill unfurled his wing and flew fast at the direction of the scream. He goes intangible to get as fast as he could. Next thing he saw was a humanlike little girl with long pointy ears and auburn hair. From her appearance, she looks like 5 to 7 years of age. The girl was being chased by wolves like creature. They show the appearance of Dire wolves from 10000 BC, but much larger and scarier appearance.

Ben then quickly tried to help the girl. He flew directly to the wolf nearest to the girl. The girl then suddenly stumbles down and sprained her legs. She was crying, begging for any help. She screamed after she saw the wolves the lounging at her. But in a blur, motion, someone tackled it and throws the wolf to its pack.

Now she saw a weird looking insect like creatures with blue and black color combination in its body and wings.

The girl felt ease a little bit, but still wary of the creature. The creature then turns to her and said.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let you get hurt" As Big Chill now faced the wolves.

The kid was confused a little bit from the strange creatures standing in front of her. She can't understand what it was saying.

"Are you trying to help me?" She said cutely in Eldar language. Big Chill on the other hand was also confused from the girl's language.

"Uh…" He all just said. "Just let me fight these aliens." The girl nods a bit, even though she didn't understand the creature. She starts to run and hide.

One of the wolves from the pack runs right at him trying to bite him. He goes intangible fast. The wolf just passed through him, biting a piece of lumber in the process. The wolves, then stand and look at him with lumber still in its mouth. The wolf just crushed it with its jaw. Big Chill was a little bit shock and surprise, he never knew that this creature has a powerful mouth just like Ripjaw.

"Ok ,you have a powerful mouth. I give you that" He jested as the wolves tries to lunge at him, trying to bite him. Also, their works seem futile. Big Chill then then tensed up.

"My turn" He flew at them punching them hard. While some try to fight back Big Chill just grab the jaw and throw it to the tall trees. He was beating them so hard. Some the wolves are now unconscious while others frozen. Those who are smart enough fled for their lives.

"Ha! Looks like victory belongs to Ben Tennyson once again!" He said proudly to himself. "Now where's that girl?"

When the fight is finished, the girl comes out from her hiding spot and cautiously looking at the blue creature. Big Chill tried to get closer to the girl without scaring her.

"Come here kid, I won't hurt you" Big Chill said.

The girl then comes closer to creature after that she collapsed from exhaustion. Big Chill catches her fast and carries her through the forest. From what he sees, the girl's left arm is bleeding.

"Oh my! She's bleeding!" He then froze left arm a little bit. He carries him through the river. Big Chill created an ice glass. He gets some water and opens her mouth to let her drink some waters. The little girl then responded, drinking the water fast. Big Chill feels relief. The girl seems to be just really exhausted, maybe because she was dehydrated from the look of her lips.

"Whew, I thought I'd lost you" Big Chill said with happy voice but emotionless face. "Thank You!"

The girl said in Eldar language in which Big Chill still didn't understand. But he knew she was thanking him.

"If you are saying thank you the welcome" The girl does not seem to mind the chilly voice from Big Chill. She hugged him and Big Chill hugged her back, brushing the girl's hair with his hand.

"There, there. Everything is going to be alright kid, your safe now." He said as begun to flap his wings and flew with the girl.

The girl seems to be surprised that they were flying in the air. She let a happy giggles and laughter. She's definitely enjoying the flight. Big Chill couldn't help but to feel happy for the kid at least for him she is safe and happy.

* * *

Little did he know that the girl was now being thoroughly searched by some inhabitants of the planet the people seemed to be riding a dinosaur also known as Troglodon. Their armor seems to be a combination of green and white armor with long looking shape helmet. Together they led by some soldiers on the ground. They have a crystal like stone on the part of their chest. The leader seems to have a wings and wielding a spear. In her hands, body and limbs seem to have runes on it.

"Farseer Kaylethe." The elder ranger on her said called her. "Yes, Rheadros?" She asked.

"We've been searching for the girl for hours I think we should take a rest" Rheandros said.

"A rest we can't afford, Rheandros. We are in search for a lost child. I can't just lie down and rest while she is in possible danger." She said

"We must not stop. Time is precious in this dire situation. I hope you understand." She told Rheandros.

"I understand Farseer Kaylethe." Rheandros replied.

After a few hours of searching in the forest, they saw some blood in the grass and leaves. They were now worried and fear for the life of the child. One of the guardians picked up the grass with blood and let it sniffed by the troglodon.

"I hope the child was safe." Farseer Kaylethe was now really worried about the child. She can't and won't allow any harm to come close to the child, a precious innocent child.

"We must make haste in finding the child!" She said. The Eldar troops then nodded as they proceed.

At least they have the light that can lead them to her. They need to find the girl fast before anything else happens.

* * *

Big Chill and the child are now walking in the forest after spending some hour flying around the forest. He was still a little bit disappointed, but it is now lessening bits by bits. At least he knew there were some people living in this planet he could communicate. He really wishes the Omnitrix wasn't busted so he could talk and understand her language.

He sighs "Welp, At least I'm not alone anymore." He said in his mind. "Oh great the sun is coming down now." He said as he watched the sun sets.

"Better make a shelter for now." He then carries her and flew above the trees putting the girl there.

"Stay here ok" He told the girl. The girl just nodded. He then flew finding something useful.

Later, he watched the girl sleep from the bed above the trees after Big Chill setting it for her. He just watches the girl sleep as he stared up in the sky, gazing into the stars. What a beautiful night, isn't not. He just watches the area for any wildlife that will attack them. He then looks to the girl and said.

"Sweet dreams kid for tomorrow we're going to have a new journey." He said while brushing the girl.

* * *

After a few hours, the sun starts to rise. Big Chill was now cooking some meat from the wildlife he captured. He makes a bonfire through the use of his mana. While cooking he was cooking, the girl wakes up from the smell. She yawns as she was also drooling from the smell. Her stomach begins to crumble. She calls the creature.

"Uhmm, Hello? Creature? Where are you?" She asked in Eldar language. Big Chill then flew up and stare the girl who is holding her stomach.

"It looks like someone is hungry huh." He said.

Big Chill carried the girl down from the trees. And sit her on a piece of lumber. He gave her a piece of meat in a stick. She was eating fast and savagely like there's no tomorrow. Big Chill just watched her eat the food all by herself.

The girl then asked and tries to give him a piece of meat. "Do you want one?" said in Eldar language

"No, Thanks." He said while shaking his head left and right as a sign of no.

The girl then proceeded to eat. Just then he heard rustling sound from the somewhere. He stood up in fighting stance. While his wings are still folded, he looks around. The girl meanwhile hugged his legs for any danger. Big Chill then holds the girls back. He was ready to fight or flight from the situation. Out nowhere a dinosaur like creature come and try to bite him. Big Chill throws the girls away and grabs the dinosaur's jaw and throws it. He notices there's a rider on the top of it.

"Oh Great! a frigging dinosaur with a rider on its back. This day is getting interesting." Big Chill said sarcastically.

"You foul creature, dared to hurt a little child!" The man said with same features as the child rush at him. Big Chill takes a deep breath and unleashed it to him. The man was shock. This creature just freezes him up. He can't move nor break the ice.

"You need to take a chill pill" Big Chill said.

More the man's companion shows. Some of them are riding the same T-rex like alien. They have cornered Big Chill. Their expression was a little bit of shocked as they never saw this type of creatures for the entire lives. Farseer Kayleth then glanced at one of his frozen people.

'This creature seems to possess an iced ability.' She thought "Be wary with this creature. We've never encounter this before" She said.

"He look so weak from me now time to die you creature." One the Eldar shouted shouting as he point his weapon at the creature shooting it.

Big Chill then turns intangible fast. The projectile just flew past his body. The Eldars are now shock of what they've seen. The creature just turns intangible. But as typical an eldar arrogant the man came comes down and go toe to toe with him. He dodges and catches her fist after grabbing the Eldars fist. He then throws him 20 meters from his position. The group now tensed up and begins to attack him. He unfurls his wings and flew dodging every shot.

"The creatures cloak is its wings." She said. "Doesn't matter how peculiar you are but you will fall!" Warp energy running through her veins powering up. Her eyes were now brightly white, while its electricity is sparkling at it. She throws some lightning bolts at the creatures but, it just dodges.

"Woah! Hey! I didn't do anything!" Big Chill shouted at them. "A guys with dinosaurs now a woman with lightning powers!"

"Ugh, Can you guys stop!" Big Chill shouted so loud. But it is useless as they keep trying to put him down.

"Heck!" He was hit in the chest by a lightning bolt from the farseer. "Gah!" He screamed

He falls down to the ground, unable to stand. The Eldar farseer carries her spear aiming at the creature's neck, standing proudly at Big Chill while he was lying down on the ground.

"Uhm, Can we talk about this." He asked while trying to amuse them. But there's no response.

She was about to proceed to stab the creature. The girl then runs at his side defending it.

"No!" The girl shouted hugging the creature. "What are you doing little one. We are saving your life" Kaylethe said.

"Please the creature is the one who saved me." She said while her eyes forming up some tears.

Kaylethe on the other hand didn't want to risk it. But if the girl story was true about the creature, she needs to spare it. For the sake of the girl, her minds begun to wrapping up things in her mind whether she would kill it or let it be. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally decided and sighs.

"It seems you helped the girl and saving her life." She removed the spear from Big Chill's neck "Fine then I will spare you."

The girl jumped in happiness. Her savior was saved and also her best companion. She hugged the creature tightly. While Big Chill hugged back.

"Thanks Kid, you save my life today now we are even" He said in a raspy voice.

Kaylethe then notice the creature's language. She tensed up and cautiously eyed on Big Chill. She fought for centuries against thousands of nightmarish creatures and beings who can only kills to feed, sports, power and domininion over the galaxy. Including these beings are the humans. Their cruel nature and savage nature also led them on the brink of their extinction after the birth of She Who Thirst.

"So, you speak creature." She said. "Uh yeah, definitely I can speak. Thanks for stating the obvious "Big Chill replied

"You should speak pay respect to the Farseer" Rheandros said angrily

"Say the guy who actually tends to kill me earlier." Big Chill rebutted.

"Hmph, that's enough Rheandros." Kaylethe told Rheandros. "I haven't seen any species that resembles close to you only the Vespids."

"So, tell me about yourself and about your species." She asked curiously. Kaylethe haven't seen this creature in any planet, nor books about the galaxy's history. Maybe this creature's race is also at the brink of extinction. Or maybe they were hunted down by humans or something else. It's something that Kaylethe can relate too.

"First off, the names Big Chill and my species name is Necrofriggian came from the planet Klymyys" Big Chill answered.

"I've never heard such a planet, nor seen your kinds in my entire life" Kaylethe said while interrogating the creature

"I think because you haven't reached corner of the galaxy yet." Big Chill replied.

It's pretty odd to Kaylethe, Eldars have expanded in the galaxy for millions of years. And yet she didn't know about this kind of species. Maybe the information from the creature has vanished after some of the eldar homeworld is devoured by the huge warpstorm. It sounds pretty logical.

"Now it's my turn to ask." Big Chill said. "What are you? Are you a space elves or something?" Big Chill asked. He's not dense enough to realize it. Their appearance basically screams Elves! In which Ben is kind a familiar from some fantasy book.

"We called our kinds the Eldar and we've been living for millions of years." Kaylethe answered. "We are the oldest and wisest beings in this galaxy" She said proudly

"Huh, I haven't heard of your species or kinds. Even Azmuth the First thinker didn't mention you." Big Chill said.

"Azmuth? The first thinker? Pardon if don't know what you are talking about." Keylethe said.

This shocked Big Chill. They didn't know about the famous creator of the Omnitrix. But his face is still emotionless. But inside in his mind he was screaming.

"Where the heck am I now?" He screamed in his mind." This is bad, this is really bad. It's the same thing happen back a few years ago." He remembers about what happened a few years ago when he was stuck in Rex's universe. He needs to relax and process these things. But he needs to think first if he's going to tell them that he's not from here or just go with the extinction thing the farseer was saying.

"Is there a problem?" Kaylethe asked. "What? No, there's none actually hehe" Big Chill snapped back and nervously laugh.

"Just forget about the things I just said" Big Chill said "I'm just lost that's all" He added.

Kaylethe on the other hand notice something from Big Chill. She feels an alien feeling while there something. Something is too familiar with this Big Chill. A human? She said in her mind.

"It can't be this being is a xeno, an alien" She was wondering "Maybe it's my imagination, but I cannot be wrong." She was confused.

She snapped back in the reality and asked the creature.

"You species might be kind since you help the little child." She said "Come stranger you might need to have some shelter."

"Ok, I think it's better than flying around this forest." Big said and then he follows.

"Is it wise Kaylethe that we bring this creature." Rheandros asked Kaylethe. He doesn't seem to approve bringing the creature to the village.

"I don't feel any malice or taint to the creature." Kaylethe replied "The creature seems pure and sentient like us."

"In addition, the creature seems to have intangibility and freezing power. It kinds could help us win the war if we successful contact and make a bargain with them" She added.

"But Farseer Kayleth…" He said while eyeing on the floating Big Chill beside them. At his back was the little girl who really enjoys his presence while riding on his back.

"Trust me on this Rheandros" Kaylethe answered back. Rheandros nodded.

They proceed walking through the forest while Big Chill was floating beside them.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they've reached the eldar village. It was simple yet beautiful village. Big Chill feels a soothing sensation in the village. He was awestruck by the sight of the village. It really feels nice since all of his life he just stays in the city.

"Whoa, It's so beautiful" He said silently awed. He was mental blocked by the sight that he didn't notice the villager is looking at him cautiously. They've never seen a blue insect like humanoid creature in their entire lives. After a few minutes of admiration to the village, he snapped back into reality.

"Ok everyone is looking at me. I feel something now in my stomach." Big Chill said, feeling not comfortable with the villagers' kind of staring.

Someone then shouted. "Darhylle!" An elder woman shouted as she runs. "Mother!" The girl from Big Chills back then let go of him and run to her mother and hug each other. They were talking in Eldar language.

Big Chill feels happy about it. He can't just watch person lost their own child. It brings ease and uplifting feeling to her.

Big Chill then lands and folded his wings, while looking around. On his side are Kaylethe and her Eldar group.

The mother of the child comes close to her and thanked her. But she uttered some word that Big Chill didn't understand. She pointed at his position and the mother comes closer to Big Chill and speaks to him in which he still don't understand since the Omnitrix is still busted rendering the universal translator useless. He can't transform back into his original form.

"Thank you." Her mother said in Eldar language.

"No problem" Big Chill while nodding. He assumes that the woman is thanking him. But he is right after all.

"Now, that the child is safe I want to talk with you alone Big Chill." Farseer Kaylethe said. Whilst removing her helm.

Her face was beautiful like a goddess that comes from the heaven. Hey eyes where azure blue. She has a fine skin. She looks like a 20 year old woman for Big Chill. He was mental blocked again from sight, staring at Kaylethe like he had seen an angel.

"Wow" Big said "She is so beautiful." He silently said.

"Is there a problem in my face?" Keylethe asked Big Chill as he was just looking at her.

"Nope, no problem at all hehe." Big Chill laughed nervously.

"Hmm, for a creature such like you. You seemed to be jovial" Keylethe said with little amusement.

"Tell me about it" Big Chill replied. "Anyways why do you want me to come with you alone?" He asked.

"I need to ask some important matter with you alone" Kaylethe said sternly

Big Chill flinched a little bit at this. "O..ok!" He said nervously as he followed her.

Meanwhile Rheandros was looking at them cautiously he grip his weapon firmly at the sight. He was a little bit furious about it.

"Why would Farseer Kaylethe want to talk with that strange lowlife creature?" He said arrogantly annoyed.

"Who knows Rheandros, maybe Kaylethe need something from the creature." He heard a familiar voice

"Autarch Jaleen, my, I'm actually surprised with your sudden arrival here." Rheandros replied

"Oh ranger, you are always surprised about me." Autarch Jaleen said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"None my dear Autarch I'm just shocked at the situation" Rheandros said "Shock in what Rheandros?"

"It's about the blue creature cloak" Pointing at Big Chill walking with the Farseer. "I don't sense anything wrong about it."

"No, but I sense something wrong about that creature. I just feel it." Rheandros insisted while looking at Big Chill like he was a threat.

"I think you're just jealous" Autarch Jaleen teased Rheandros

"No, I'm not, why would Farseer Kaylethe choose something like that to me." Rheandros said angrily.

"Calm Rheandros, if your relationship with Kaylethe is true and powerful. You won't need to worry such a thing for her." Autarch told Rheandros.

"Perhaps you are right. I would take your advice then." He said. However didn't really calmed him down a little bit.

Meanwhile, in the village Big Chill and Farseer Kaylethe walks to her headquarters. Kaylethe want to discuss something about Big Chill. She wants Big Chill's species help to aid their war effort. The tau might be good, but they are just fanatics as the Imperium. So she won't risk it. Maybe in Big Chill's species she can find some help.

"So what are we going to discuss then?" Big Chill asked. He was sitting. Across the table was the farseer who is sternly looking at him.

"I need to ask you if you have any communication to your species." She asked him.

"Why though?" That's all Big Chill can say.

"We are at the precipice of extinction Big Chill and I need your kind to aid us." She said sternly with a mix of sadness in her voice.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because we want to win a war" Kaylethe replied.

"Why," Again he asks.

"Because if we lose our soul will be the price." She said loudly

"What?!" Big Chill was shock and horrify. If they lose this war their souls will be the price?! What the heck is with this universe?! He asked in his thought. But that's impossible. The soul is beyond things! And here an Eldar woman who is now begging with him to help them to save their souls?! But, how?!

"You hear me, if we lose this war our souls shall be devoured by she who thirst." Kaylethe said with obvious sadness in her voice.

"How is that even possible? If you lose this war and your soul will be gone? And who is this She who thirst you're speaking to?" Big Chill asked her.

"She's the cause of our suffering. You see she is the God of Lust and Temptation, Slaneesh. She is one of the 4 Chaos Gods that brings suffering to this Universe" She said.

"Impossible." That is all he can say.

"Indeed, it seems impossible, but it's the truth." Keylethe said.

"Together with other race we fought for 10 millenia" Big Chill was now totally flabbergasted. 10 millenia? Millennium?! They are fighting for Ten thousand years?! This universe is totally messed up. Plus, who are the other races or aliens that brings destruction into this galaxy.

"Who are the other races that brought chaos in this galaxy?" Big Chill asked her

"The Orks, Necrons, Tau, Dark Eldars, The forces of Chaos, Tyranids and The Imperium of Man." Kaylethe answered

Orks and Dark eldars? Huh seems it's really logical since there's an Elder which basically space elves to him. Big Chill somehow snapped from his little amusement. 'The Imperium of Man?' The humans are also threat in this galaxy?!

"Let me get this clear straight. Is the Imperium of Man actually humans or just some sort of race who calls themselves that way?" Big Chill asked her.

"Yes. They are humans. Why?" Kaylethe asked him back curiously.

He could feel a little disgust and anger at her while mentioning The Imperium of Man, so it's the best for him to not reveal what his base form really looks like.

"Nothing, it's just that I can't imagine them being a threat." Big Chill was wondering how the human becomes part of the big threat.

"So can you help us? Our race will be forever in your species debt." She is pleading for him to say yes.

Big Chill somehow wants to say yes and no. He can't bring Big Chill's race into this universe plus. Where did she get that idea? It is too impossible without the help of Professor Paradox. It's entirely impossible, but the multiverse is vast to find his main universe and ask for help. Even if they can create a device, it's still hard to pinpoint the right universe his universe to be exact. He needs to think for a while. He can't just let this people to suffer more. But with the Omnitrix still busted, he can't do anything to aid them properly on his own.

After a few minutes of thinking, he made a decision. He will help them. But first he will enlighten them.

"Ok, I will help your race from extinction." Big Chill answered finally.

"Truly?!" The Farseer was happy. She feels hope for the first time. A big hope for her kind.

"Yes, really, but…" Big Chill paused for a moment

"But?" Kaylethe asked.

"I'm the only one of my kind here." Big Chill answered.

"What?!" Kaylethe seems to lose hope again, but Big Chill talk again.

"Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?" Big Chill asked her.

Farseer Kaylethe was a little bit dumbfounded of Big Chill's question. Why would Big Chill ask that kind of question? What is Big Chill's up to? She tries to process her mind to the question. But she realized something.

"What are you actually implying? That you don't come from this universe?" She asked Big Chill. The idea seemed to be too far-fetched.

"That your request cannot be done because it's impossible to bring my kind in this reality. And yes, I'm not from this universe." Big Chill said.

"Are you from the warp, then?" Kaylethe asked him. Her hands tensed up a little bit for the possibility of Big Chill being a warp spawn.

"Warp? What I'm saying is that I'm from a different universe. I came here by a portal that sucked me." Big Chill answered.

Kaylethe now relaxed a little bit by this at the same time she was shocked about what she learn. Big Chill seemed to be telling the truth. She don't sense any warp energy on Big Chill. But she can't be just at ease about it. Their conversation continues.

"Different universe?" Kayleth asked Big Chill again. "Yes" Big Chill answered her.

"In your universe, does the warp exist?" She asked him. She is interested now.

"There's a possibility. But I'm not sure of it. Some universe works differently. Probably the warp doesn't exist in my universe." Big Chill said

Farseer Kaylethe feels hope. The beacon hope shines brightly. She could save her race. She could spread the news to any eldar craftworlds.

"Can you bring our race in your universe?" She asked.

"Sorry, no I don't have the power to bring you" Big Chill said. It was true, though he was still not sure the true potential of one his powerful alien, Alien X. He could probably bring them easily. But he doesn't want to risk it. In addition, it's a pretty bad idea. Bringing some would cause more death.

Kaylethe frowned at this.

"But I can help you" Big Chill added. Kaylethe raise an eyebrow.

"How? How are you going to help us? You're the only of your kinds" She was unsure of it on how Big Chill is going to help them.

"Trust me." Big Chill told her. The Omnitrix begins to beep and blink. Big Chill and Keylethe notice it.

"Finally!" Big Chill shouted. "Whew, I thought you're broken."

"What is it?" Keylethe asked Big Chill. The thing on Big Chill's chest seems to be a strange device. It was circular with a symbol she can't identify.

"It's the Omnitrix." Big Chill answered while fiddling it. "It's the one that will help us to achieve our victory."

"How?" The farseer questioned Big Chill. "How will a little device able to help us in our effort?"

"You will know sooner." Big Chill said as he keeps fiddling the Omnitrix.

After that the Omnitrix begun to speak.

 _ **OMNITRIX BACK ONLINE: INITIATE REPAIR PROTOCOLs**_

 _ **ACTIVATING SAFETY PROTOCOL FOR THE USER: USER CAN ONLY USE THE CURRENT FORM DUE TO GLITCHES**_

 _ **ACTIVATING EVOLUTIONARY FUNCTION: USER CAN NOW USE ULTIMATE FORM**_

"Cool! Now I can use Ultimate again after a few days of being stuck with this form" Big Chill said excitedly. However, there's still a bad news for him to come.

 _ **OMNITRIX REPAIR PROTOCOL WILL BE DONE: APPROXIMATELY 1008 HOURS/ 42 DAYS**_

"Oh great, I'm still stuck with this form." He sighs "It's not bad anyway at least I can use Ultimate Big Chill." He thought.

"What in the name Khaine is that?" Kaylethe ask Big Chill. "You'll see…" Big Chill stands up and walks 2 meters away from her. He then taps the Omnitrix.

With a blinding green light, Big Chill's appearance change from icy blue to fiery red. He has flame a like wings now.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" Ultimate Big Chill shouted.

"Wha… What? How?!" Kaylethe was flabbergasted at the sight.

"The power of the Omnitrix…" Ultimate Big Chill said. "A device that possessed over a million of aliens DNA that you can use."

"Impossible there's no such thing a device like that would be so powerful!" Kaylethe said now tensing.

"In your universe, yes, but in my universe it's really possible." Big Chill answered back

Kaylethe can't believe a device that can transform you into another being. She could only imagine the power of every single Eldar warrior possessing it.

"The device is locked to me and I'm the only who can use it. If someone tries, well it would really a 'bad' idea." He then tells when the time the Omnitrix initiates a self-destruct mode. He lied to make sure no one tries to steal it. Kaylethe seems to believe to his story.

"I want you to keep this. Do not tell anyone about it or my origin, ok?" Big Chill asked her "I trust you with this information."

"Alright, I won't mention anything about the device on my colleague." Kaylethe stands from her chair.

"But how long will keep this as a secret to the others?" Kaylethe inquired.

"When the right time come. I will be the one who will tell them the truth." Big Chill declared "Have faith in me."

Kaylethe nodded "I think it's about time for us to go outside." as both Big Chill and Kaylethe about to go outside. Big Chill asked her name.

"By the way, what is your name? You haven't me told yet" Big Chill said

"Kaylethe, Farseer Kaylethe." Kaylethe said gracefully "Hello Kaylethe it's so nice to meet you." Big Chill said

"It's nice to see you too Big Chill" Kaylethe answered and smiles. Big Chill then taps back the Omnitrix, reverting him back to Big Chill.

XXXXXXXXX

After an hour of discussion the two came out from the Eldar HQ. They begin to walk towards the group of Eldar warriors. The Farseer notice one certain eldar. Autarch Jaleen she looked at her with eyes narrowed.

"Autarch Jaleen what a surprise to see you here?" Farseer Kaylethe uttered. "It is good to see you Autarch."

"Same here, Farseer Kaylethe." She then looked at Big Chill "Mind introducing me to your new companion?" She questioned.

"Oh, this is Big Chill. Big this is Autarch Jaleen. She helped me through my battles and campaigns" Kaylethe responded.

"It is nice to meet you Autarch Jaleen" Big said. "It is nice to meet you too Big Chill" Jaleen replied.

She looked the creature with disinterest. The creature seems to have a frail body. It looks really weak for her.

"Big Chill will be the one who will save our kind and the creature is alone and only of his species here that will do it." Farseer Kaylethe declared.

The group was dumbfounded about this. How will this creature help them with their survival? The creature is the only one of its species to help them.

"Farseer Kaylethe, are you sure? How the creature will able to help us if the creature is alone?" Ranger Rheandros inquired.

"I have faith in Big Chill. He will save our kind, and please stop calling him creature he has a name." Kaylethe retorted.

"I don't need your approval on this, but your faith and trust on me instead" Big Chill said

"When the time comes I will show you how will I able to help your kind" He added

Farseer Kaylethe seems to smile brightly at Big Chill's words; While Rheandros was kind of frustrated at the scene.

A new journey and adventure awaits Ben Tennyson across the star. Where war is normal and vile and nightmarish creatures exist await. The darkness of the galaxy seems lit up from a light of hope. In this cruel universe hope is still not lost after all.

"Looks like I'm too far from home and I have to save another universe." Big Chill uttered silently while looking up the sky.

"What can I say; it's the hero's duty to save lives." He added.

* * *

 _So what do you think guys? Ben is lost in the 40k universe where nightmarish creatures exist and peace seems to be just a dream. Hope you guys to like it. I make this since there's no Ben 10 and warhammer 40k crossover yet. I like 40k so much, but my knowledge is not that deep. I've only read some few books since I can't really afford them. I have priorities in my life for now. Maybe in the future, I would be able to read some books and lore about 40k._

 _I'm also willing to give this story to be adopted and renew, revise or what so ever since I can't promise to write and continue the story. But I will try to update as soon as possible hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belong to their rightful owners.**_

The Newcomer

It's been 2 weeks since Ben has arrived at the Eldar planet. The place is quiet and peaceful at night. The stars are very clear in the dark sky. Shining like sparkles dancing together in the darkness of the night. Ben is still stuck to his Big Chill form. He can't do literally anything about it. He tried to be positive about it. At least in this form they wouldn't know his true base form, would they? That's the question that keeps spinning in his mind. What if they would know? They will kill him? "I know the Omnitrix has failsafe protocol sort of thing in its system. But I can't rely to it most of the time." He says to himself silently 'Even though Iwould have the master control I still can't risk it.' He added in his thought.

He continues to stare at the sky. Like the past few days since he got stuck in Necrofriggian form. It seems this form doesn't need to sleep. Albeit, he feels tired sometimes or exhausted from a battle. He still didn't sleepy or something close to that. He wants to have a little chit-chat to the other elders to know more about their history and the history of this galaxy. Yet, they all avoided him. They are still wary of his existence, maybe. Because he just came out of nowhere? What can he tell them? That 'oh, hello I came from a different universe and drop here by accident.' Like that would work on them. They would think that he's just a crazy alien or something. 'But it's not the reason why that they keep avoiding him or don't treat him like the rest of the kind. Especially that Rheandros.' He reasoned 'At least a little nice attitude would brighten his day a little bit.'

The only Eldars who keeps calling or talking with him is that little elder girl and Kaylethe the only Eldar that know about his origin. 'Whew, at least I have few friends. It's better than none at all.' He muttered.

Flashback: 2 weeks ago

* * *

In the forest Big Chill comes along the groups of hunting Eldars. They hunt for wild animals *wild aliens* in the forest for food and for the village. The hunting was smooth. No big problems, no distractions, no enemy that came out of nowhere, etc. Only the wild lives in the forest. No big trouble. But it didn't stop him from being annoyed against the group he joined. It looks like they not really fond in him. He really didn't want to come along, but Farseer Kaylethe told him to. Also, he has nothing to do in the village, anyway. So he accepts it.

"Men, this forest seems to be full of predators." He muttered while fighting again a pack of wolves like the creature that he fought for the past few days.

"Uh, guys! I'm getting ganged up here!" He shouted at them "I could use a little hand here?"

"Hmph, for a creature that possess such strength you should overpower them by yourself." Said the Eldar guy who is securing the animals they had caught.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can solo them all!" He protested. Still the Eldars didn't help him "Fine then! I will finish this myself!"

He then continues to fight the wolves alone. Until he able to subdue and knocked them out of action. They continue hunting around the forest till the sun down. The eldars are definitely good in hunting. Their moves are so fluent like they are dancing perfectly with the rhythm. 'Wow, they are really good aren't they.' Big Chill thought as they continue to hunt.

A few hours of hunting in the forest, they finally return home to the village. The Eldars were welcomed by their kins very warmly. While Big Chill well he didn't receive any welcomed at all. The Eldars are still wary of him like he would hurt them or something. But he didn't mind it. He folded his wings to form a cloak and continues to walk away from the group. He sat alone to a bench, head down. He was staring on the ground thinking.

"Alone aren't we?" Big Chill then looked in the direction of the voice and saw Farseer Kaylethe without her helm.

"Something bothers you?" She asked Big Chill. "No, nothing actually." Big Chill answer

"You're lying." Kaylethe said to him. "How would you know?" Big Chill was bit shocked. How did she able to know that? Like this form doesn't show any emotions in its face.

"I'm over a thousand years old Big Chill. Even if you didn't show it, I can sense it." Kaylethe answers his question "So tell me, what your problem is. I might able to help."

"It's just that when you're alone in a place with people who didn't know you and didn't know them too. It makes you feel like an outcast or away from them. Make me feel lonely. But I don't mind it. I completely understand their situation like look at me." Big Chill responded to her question.

"You're not alone Big Chill. I'm here at your side" Kaylethe told her. Big Chill meanwhile, was kind a dumbfounded about her attitude. He was going to say something about her, but he chooses not to.

"Huh, you really mean it?" Big Chill asked her "Yes, I do" Kaylethe responds.

"Thanks." That's all Big Chill can answer. "I have time to talk more care about to tell some of your story?" Kaylethe inquired.

"Ok, where should I start?" He didn't want to tell her the whole truth. He would lose her trust if she knew that he is a human behind his form. He should take this conversation carefully. 'Okay be careful with the words you will spill out Ben.' He thought to himself.

He starts telling her his stories about his adventure in his universe. The battle against the greatest threat from his universe, the species that live there, the Highbreeds, the Andromeda aliens etc. Kaylethe is amused about his story. Ben, meanwhile was kind a worried about it. It would be a problem if she will be too fond of him. Because if Kaylethe learned about the real him. She would probably get devastated. He won't able to trust him anymore if he lied to her. Well he needs to think about it. No, sooner or later she would probably learn that truth.

Meanwhile, the duo didn't notice that Rheandros was staring at them angrily. He didn't feel anything good about that creature, nor good intentions of it. For him the creature was nothing more than a pest. But he chooses to ignore it as he continues what he's doing.

* * *

Big Chill was walking alone in the village all by himself. He just ignored the villagers that won't stop gossiping about him. Whilst walking around. He decided to go to the forest. He didn't notice that someone is following him. The person who is following him tried to kick him. Big Chill seems to notice it and turns intangible fast. He looked at the person who tried to kick him. It was Rheandros a ranger.

"Dude, what heck was that all about?" Big Chill asked him.

"It is nothing, creature. I was just testing your agility and reflexes." Rheandros said plainly.

"Uh huh, you could just ask for a spar." Big Chill retorted.

"True, but you will be aware and there is no challenge in it."

"Ugh, just what are you doing in here? Are you trying to follow me?" Big Chill questioned him.

"Following you? Why would I do that?" Rheandros lied.

"I may not be that smart or wise like your species, but I'm not stupid enough to not realize it." Big Chill countered.

"Why are you afraid if someone is following you? Are you hiding something? Are you plotting for the destruction of this maiden world? Or to bring harm to our dear Farseer?" Rheandros said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to help your race." Big Chill said in raspy angry tone. Clearly he didn't like the way Rheandros questioned him.

"Plus, I'm lost in this world." Big chill added.

"Hmph, I will take your words. But know this, if I learn that you are plotting against us. I will not hesitate to take you down." Rheandros told him

Big Chill gulped at this. He didn't flinch, but he was clearly afraid a little bit.

"Trust me. I promise I will bring any harm to your kind." Big Chill said

Then the Eldar walks away after it. Clearly he still didn't believe in him. Big Chill has no choice if he still didn't believe him. He just sighs and continued to walk.

* * *

Days have passed already. Big Chill still doing the same work he was doing for the past few days. It was fun for him honestly. He was able to help them in their hunt. That is more important. Little did he know the girl he saved last week from the wolves is staring at Big Chill. She walks towards him without any fear and pulled his cloak *wings*. He then looked at the girl who handed him an odd looking flower. Nevertheless, it's a beautiful flower.

"Thanks kid." He says to the girl patting her head. The girl giggles 'Cute' He said in his mind with amusement.

"Can we fly?" The little girl asked him in Eldar language. The Omnitrix is still fixing itself from the electrical surge. That's why the translator still don't work. It seems it was also busted like the Omnitrix.

"Huh, what?" Big Chill asked the girl, but she keeps pulling him "Okay" Big Chill stands up and the girl tried to climb to his back. Big Chill now knew what the girl wants to.

"You want to fly kid?" He says to the little girl. Meanwhile the girl was just pointing upward.

"Okay!" He unfolded his wings and begun to flap and fly through the air. The girl is really happy while they are flying. Big Chill's enjoys it too. Kaylethe was watching them from the ground, smiling a little bit. The fellow Eldars are scared about the girl and starts to panic a little bit. Kaylethe ease them.

"Do not worry for the safety of the child. The creature means no harm to the girl." She told them

"How are you certain that the creature won't bring harm to the girl?" The other Eldar retorted

"I just know, trust me." The Farseer answered back at them

Meanwhile, Big Chill starts to land after flying a little bit in the sky. The girl clearly wants more. But for him the girl needs to rest. It's already dark now so good for the girl to sleep.

"Sorry kid, I think it's time for you to come home" He told the girl. But the girl seems too eager. Kaylethe comes and told the girl to rest. The little girl pouted. Kaylethe smiles and just patted the little girl.

"There's always a tomorrow little one." Kaylethe told her. Then the girl went back to her home.

"Thanks about that." Big Chill said "That girl seems to be really eager." He added

"You're welcome." Kaylethe responded.

* * *

Flashback ends: Present

The sun is starting to rise. The village was waking up. They start doing their own business. Some go to their farm. While some preparing for the hunt again. While Big Chill well looking at them. He is sitting on a tree trunk staring at them. He has nothing to do anyway. So he goes down and starts walking again. The hunters still setting up their tools. For the later hunt of course.

'I think I should walk around a little bit.' He said to himself.

Big Chill walks around the village again. Ignoring the stares from the villager 'They've been staring at me for 2 weeks like I'm still new on to this planet.' Big Chill said. Suddenly someone just pulls his cloak down. It was the little girl that again.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Big Chill asked. The girl wants him to kneel down "I know you want to fly again, but we've been doing that for 2 weeks." He added

The girl seems to mutter a word and pouted and gave him a sad face with the mixture of tear eyes. Big Chill stares at her like she was a lost puppy, begging for love, which is very unbearable for him. He sighs at this and says.

"Okay, wanna see some magic kid?" Big Chill asked her. The girl was just staring at him. Clearly, she didn't understand what he's saying.

"Here it goes." He then forms a blue ball in his hand. The girl somehow flabbergasted with Big Chill's power. He then forms another ball in his other hand and starts juggling it. The little girl is just staring at him with awe and fun and made an 'Ohhh' sound. He makes some few of his magic tricks to the girl. He's trying to entertain her as much as he can. But he knew this would make the girl gets much closer to him. 'Oh great after this she will be more eager to have fun with me.' He thought and sighs again.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the hunters in the village are setting up their tools for the hunt again while Farseer Kaylethe, Ranger Rheandros and Autarch Jaleen are discussing inside. Farseer Kaylethe had a vision of the future. The maiden world is in danger. The world will burn. In which is the reason why the Elder forces are on this planet. They are preparing for the upcoming tides. She had foreseen it. Two tides will clash and the world will be the battleground. The Eldar that inhabits this world will be caught in crossfire. Yet, these adversaries she speaks to is still unknown. The future was clouded, it renders her vision futile. This is what they fear. The enemy is unknown. They are very uncertain of who they will face.

"Have you foreseen through Farseer Kaylethe?" Autarch Jaleen asked her

"No, I still haven't foreseen it. The future is still clouded."

"I feared that with this uncertainty will make our chances to prevail in the upcoming battle will be low." Rheandros said.

"Yes, indeed, we don't know who we are going to face." Autarch Jaleen said agreeing to Rheandros.

"We don't know the enemy yet one thing is certain. They won't come sooner in this world." Kaylethe said

"So you have predicted their arrival?" Autarch Jaleen asked her.

"No, but as what I can see they won't arrive sooner." Kaylethe answered

"If we don't know when they will come sooner our forces might crumble for an uncertain attack." Rheandros said.

"Even if they have arrived and taken us by surprise, they won't succeed in destroying this world." Kaylethe said calmly.

The two Eldars were shocked about the Farseer's statement. It's not about what she said totally. But in her tone which she said calmly with complacent. It seems she was sure that they will win with this uncertainty. They have never seen the Farseer so calm in predicting things. Especially on things like this even the enemies are still unidentified. No matter the information she about their victory boosted their morale up. But somehow makes them curious about her view of the future.

"How can say it, Farseer? How can we prevail against these tides?" Rheandros asked her curiously.

"I see an emerald light that shines through the darkness. A brilliant light will spark in the shadows, banishing the darkness on its path" She said with slight happy and satisfied tone.

"Before we arrive in the planet you're seems to be afraid that we will lose. What's the cause of the sudden change of fate?" Autarch Jaleen inquired.

"I don't know how it changes. Nevertheless, the only thing that matters is our victory."

"Mhmm, you're right, Farseer. We shouldn't question this instead thanking it." Autarch Jaleen said.

"So what is our plan Farseer?" Rheandros questioned.

"For now we will establish our defense in this world. Ready our troops. We'll make sure the evacuation route is well protected and no obstacles in it. If the threads of fate will change again." Kaylethe said.

XXXXXXXXX

After the discussion the 3 Eldars proceed on their own business in the village. Rheandros comes with the hunters. Autarch Jaleen talk to the Eldar on the planet. While farseer Kaylethe walks away. She was walking around until she saw Big Chill doing some things. First, she didn't notice it 'till she looked clearer. Big Chill was casting some blue energy balls in his hand. Her eyes widen a little bit. She never expected for a creature like to it possesses such ability. The odd thing was he turned the sticks the little girl holding into flowers. There's a possibility that his creature can manipulate the warp. She tried to sense any warp energy in it but none. It seems different from the warp, but almost very similar to it. That's all she can say in her mind. She walks toward Big Chill to ask it. Big Chill was somehow unaware of it.

"Greetings Big Chill and Darylle." This makes Big Chill startled as he didn't expect anyone to come. He looked to his back and saw Kaylethe. He then stops making some mana balls.

"Oh, hello Farseer Kaylethe wait, who is Darylle?" Big Chill asked her. Then he realized when look to the little girl "Ah! So that's that kid's name." Looks at the little girl

"Yes, indeed now." She talks to the girl in their language. She told her that they have something to discuss with her and Big Chill. The girl nodded and run through the other Elder kids.

"So, what do you really want to discuss anyway?"

"I just want to know some things about…your ability." She inquired.

"Like what to be specific?"

"It is about your ability to make blue spherical energy. I sense no warp energy, but seemed to act similar to it. Tell me how can make such a feat?"

"Uhmm, well you can say it's hard to explain, but it's very different from the warp as I can say. This" He then forms a blue energy ball in his hand" blue energy you see is mana. This mana energy can be found well in us." He answered

"Us? Do you mean that even Eldars possess such a power?" She asked curiously.

"Yep! Mana is made out of life energy, meaning that every being has it. It doesn't rely or connected to the warp only in us, our life-force." Big Chill said.

Farseer is shocked that there's such a feat that exist that anyone possess. Yet, they haven't figured it out. Even them one of the oldest beings in the galaxy doesn't know of its existence. If only her kind knew this before. They would not probably depend on warp energy so much. She could imagine if all warrior even Farseers possess and know how to use it.

"A magnificent ability yet no one still knows." She said

"Yeah, you use it to throw things, shoot projectiles with it, teleport, makes platforms, like you can do literally everything because of it. Though I doubt only the good ones and beings with sparks can use its full potential." Big Chill said

"Spark? What is a spark? What is special to it?" She inquired

"I don't really know what it is. But as far as I know who inherits it can manipulate it fluently like a natural ability. The only beings I know who possess it are the Anodites. Free spirited wanderers. They are second of the most powerful beings back in my universe. They can easily control it because of their body is made out of mana." He said.

She was amazed that there's a being like that actually exists. Looks like Big Chill's universe is rich in extra-ordinary life forms. Beings that can bend realities with their power are truly stunning. She was really amused about it. She can't stop wondering about it. Then something comes up with her mind.

"Can I ask more questions of you please?" She said.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged

"I forgot to ask about your Omnitrix."

"Yeah, what's up about it?"

"You said it possessed millions of alien DNA right?"

"Yeah, why?" Big Chill asked her

"I just wonder what power or abilities your aliens have or contain." She asked him curiously

"Ah, well you're going to need a long list. The abilities they have are super-strength, super-speed, flight, regeneration, elemental powers, absorption, Super-intellect, and the list goes on." Big Chill said.

"Amazing, with that power we have a chance to win. Yet" She paused

"Yet?" He asked

"Yet, I doubt you can stop them all at the same time. While we defend one planet, there are ten worlds; maybe more would fall from the war." She said sadly.

Big Chill didn't react to it. He just remained silent. It's true even with those abilities; he can't stop the war all alone. Well the fact it's also possible for him to change it. He didn't want to change the reality. This will just attract attention to the Celestialsapiens, possibly. It's also against his will to change. He had succeeded before. That time he had The Ascalon. If he succeeded before he will succeed today. It's better to die that you know you're trying than none at all.

"Look, I don't how will I help you or win this war. But I know peace will come soon." Big Chill said

"Peace is just an illusion. Only war exists in this galaxy." Kaylethe said bitterly

"I know you've been through. You just need a little faith. Even in the darkness there's always a beacon of light, a beacon of hope for all beings." Big Chill replied sincerely.

"I hope so." She said. Still can't break her grip from the truth that the galaxy has no possible sign of peace.

"By the way, Farseer Kaylethe" Big Chill said

"Yes? Big Chill?"

"You know I have this in my mind. Do you want to learn how to manipulate your mana?" Big Chill questioned.

"Are you doing this because you need something? You just need to ask." She said.

"No I'm doing this willingly without any price or catch."

Kaylethe is stunned at this. Big Chill is willing to teach him to manipulate mana with no certain price.

"Are you willingly going to do it?" She asked again

"Yes, as I can see you have talent in sorcery or that sort of thing." Big Chill said

She somehow a bit fluttered about Big Chills compliment. It actually praised her talent. Even she is not new with it. She still can't stop her feeling. The feeling of someone actually praising your talent is uplifting making her proud of herself.

"Thank you; I will accept your offer." She said with joy in her tone

"Then let's start, maybe later after the hunt." He said. Kaylethe nodded. They then proceed to do what they intend to do.

* * *

Kaylethe is patiently waiting that day to Big Chill's arrival. She's been walking around for an hours. However, she didn't mind it. The Autarch seems to notice it. She walks towards her and asked.

"Why are you walking around like your waiting someone?" The Autarch questioned.

"It's nothing Autarch Jaleen." She said "I'm just walking around thinking something." she added.

Autarch just laughed a little bit on her. "Thinking about something or someone?" She teased.

"What made you so sure of it?"

"Oh, Farseer Kaylethe. I may not be good at reading minds like you. I can read people's movement and behavior." Autarch Jaleen replied "So, tell me are you waiting for Rheandros return to have some time with him?" She said with a teasing voice again.

"It is not like that." She said. "I'm just thinking some important matters."

"Keep denying it Farseer Kaylethe but you can't deny your inner feelings." The Autarch then leaves. Farseer Kaylethe somehow has someone in her mind and it's not Rheandros. It's about Big Chill and its offer for her to learn about mana.

* * *

The hunting was again successful. The hunters have returned home together with Big Chill and Ranger Rheandros. The villager congratulated them again. While in Big Chill still the same. No one seems to welcome him. He walks alone, away from the group. Kaylethe notice this and frowned a little bit. She walks towards to the necrofriggian. Big Chill then remembers that he needs to teach Kaylethe. Suddenly someone calls him.

"Big Chill!" He turned back and saw Kaylethe walking a little fast toward him. She seemed to be excited.

"You've seemed to be excited" Big Chill said with a raspy voice.

"If I am would it matter?" She countered with a little bit joyful voice.

"Sheesh, no need to be rude, I'm just joking." Big Chill said.

"And so I am." She replied "Well, now you're here you train me I have a place."

"Okay, where do you want to train exactly?" He asked

"Well, in my quarter. It's quiet and peaceful there I could focus properly." She said.

"Oh, then lead the way."

The duo then begun to walk towards the Farseer's quarter. Kaylethe was eager to learn about mana. A new ability she could add in her combat. It's an advantage for her as she needs wide diversity of abilities in her disposal. Big Chill is amused by it a little bit. It was obvious that she was excited to learn.

Little did they know that Rheandros was glaring at them with a little anger in his eyes, he's wondering why Kaylethe want to spend her time again with the creature. So many things come into his mind. But he decides not dive in. He's probably overreacting again. He just watched duo walks away from them. The Autarch noticed it too. But she ignored.

* * *

The duo is now in Farseer Kaylethe's quarter. She then removes her armor piece by piece. Big Chill somehow flabbergasted on the Eldar's body. It was really slim and beautiful like a goddess body. He then looks back trying to avoid the sight. The Eldars didn't actually notice this. After removing her armor she then wears her robes and clothes. Big Chill looked back to her and asked.

"Was it really necessary to change?" The Necrofriggan asked.

"No, not really." Kaylethe replied.

"No reason at all?"

"No."

"Okay." The Necrofriggan shrugged off. "So are you ready?" Big Chill said.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "So, where are we going to start?" She added

"We are going to start with the basics, of course. However, since you know how to meditate and concentrate. We're going to jump up the level." Kaylethe nodded at this.

Big Chill then starts telling her the concept of mana. He starts helping her to make spherical energies in her hands. The Eldar seems to learn fast. But she still needs to learn more. Big Chill was somehow satisfied. He bet that she could be better at manipulating mana than him. The duo spends their time that night training and meditating.

* * *

It's been five weeks since he had arrived on this planet. Big Chill was getting close to Farseer Kaylethe and the little girl. He had been doing the same job and deeds for 5 weeks continuously. Go hunting, having fun with little kid and training farseer Kaylethe to manipulate mana. The eldar was a fast learner as what he expected.

"Wow, you're actually learning fast. I was really right about you." Big Chill said as the Farseer performing her mana abilities that Big Chill taught her.

"Why, thank you. I will take that as a compliment." She said

"Just keep going no sooner you'll be really good at it. You can even surpass me in it."

"How can you say that? You're the one who is teaching me." She answered back

"True, but it doesn't mean I'm actually good at it. Maybe sooner or later you'll be the one who will be teaching me." He jested.

The two laughed at this. Big Chill is laughing with his raspy voice, while Kaylethe is laughing gracefully and low. They were having a good time. Especially for Kaylethe who fought for centuries. 'She's laughing. In the situation and life she had. It's better for her to feel peace and joy for a moment.' He said in his thought.

'I promise to your kind I will bring save your species and the galaxy as much as I can.' He added

* * *

In the village outside the Farseer's quarter, Ranger Rheandros is walking around. He is furious about the two. Especially with Big Chill who is getting closer to her lover. The Farseer seems to be really fond of the creature that she spends her time alone with it. Many negative things come in his mind. He can't take this anymore. He wants to clarify some things to the creature. 'That creature is spending his time with my Farseer every night and for what?' He thought

"Rheandros, is everything fine?" The Autarch questioned "You seemed to be uncomfortable and irritated." She added.

"No it's nothing Autarch. It's just some things as usual." Rheandros lied.

"You know you can't lie to me Rheandros as I said before. Is it about the creature?" She questioned

"Yes, farseer Kaylethe and that creature spending time together every night to her quarter." He said furiously.

"I see, I have notice the two are spending most of the night together alone in her quarter."

"Yes, and I don't like where tis going to. I feared that the creature is manipulating our Farseer." He said

"It seems too far-fetched to me that the creature is manipulating Farseer. She's strong and wise. With her indomitable will nothing could make ever her turn against us." Autarch Jaleen retorted.

"No, I swear the creature is planning something and I am going to find out what it is planning to and put a stop to whatever it is, even if that means I need to spill it out in its own mouth."

"Whatever you are planning, just cease it. It won't do good between you and Kaylethe. You will just ruin your relationship that both of you created these past centuries" She reasoned "But if you are persistent then I have no choice. Tis your own will anyway. But I hope this won't ruin our plans and campaign for this maiden world."

"I will. I will do it swiftly and silently even Kaylethe won't notice." He then walked away.

Jaleen is worried about the outcome of this. Rheandros is persistent and hard headed. This could ruin the plan and campaign. She hopes it's what she thinks it is. Is he really going to put the creature down permanently? This could make Kaylethe livid as she was already fond of the creature and also the reason of their defeat. But the creature is just a creature like every other being. It's nothing like the Eldar, which lived for millions of years wise and powerful. Even if it does possess unique abilities unlike other beings, it would still bleed, feel pain and die from physical means.

"I must do something at least. Even if Rheandros is persistent and will do unnecessary things" She said silently.

* * *

The Eldar was preparing for any battle to come in their maiden world. The enemy is unknown; they need to be ready whoever they will fight. This is not the only thing worse that they have been experiencing. Their ships somehow would take months to reach the system and take the population out of danger. There's no Webway in this maiden world so evacuating them will be hard. Even the system itself didn't have one. The nearest one is almost a hundred light years away from the system, while they are preparing for the battle. A giant bio-ship was getting near to the maiden world. It had consumed the planets with any biomass and resources. Long tendrils floating around connected to its body. Few smaller bio ships seemed to escort it. This was a Tyranid bio-ship capable of delivering millions upon millions of Tyranid Gaunt, Warrior, Ravener and other variants. On the other side somehow of the system was the Ork battleship that also flying right in the direction of the maiden world.

"Ey, Boss lokz like I found somefing!" Said the ork

"Huh? Wut iz it?" The ork Warboss asked

"'E've found a planet boss. And it lokz like it's not 'eally dat populated boss." Said the Ork

"'Eally? Then it's not worth looting or conquering for!"

"But boss we still need to try what if there's a great fight waiting for us there? As fa' as I know boss world like this could have those pointy ea's Eldar lived in it."

"Mhmm, Lokz like it'z worth a try! Ok boyz full speed ahead. Get 'eady for some fightin'!" The ork Warboss shouted. Then they've starting singing their orky song while voyaging through the vast emptiness of space. The Orks may be funny. But there brutality cannot be underestimated. As a warmongering race, they seek tough foes and battle to fuel their fun. They can rip a space marine in half easily without any much effort.

* * *

Three days have passed already. Ben is still doing the same for the past few weeks. It's starting to make him bored again. But he doesn't have any choice. He can't just go around planets to planets and say 'Hello!' to its inhabitants. This is a different universe, not his. They wouldn't recognize him since the Omnitrix didn't exist and also him. The reason, which is why the very good and useful thing to do is to wait till he get the Omnitrix fixed. That's his first priority at first well, sort of for him. Since he didn't know that the device is capable of teleporting him far away. Not just far away, but very, very, very far away from his home. Now, having small knowledge about this universe his priorities change. As a hero he can't let this universe succumbed to corruption and suffering. He would anything necessary. But Farseer Kaylethe said the galaxy is in constant war. It would be really hard for him to fix it. Except if he used Alien X of course. Changing people and the reality would ease things up. But he can't do it. Changing the very nature of beings and the fabric of time and space is too hard for him to do. Well, reality maybe, but only a few bits of it. Yet, still! He still needs to do something. Things seemed to be hard for him.

"Kaylethe was right, even if I possess this power I can't save all of them. Unless if I have to use my powerful form, Alien X." He said to himself while meditating together with the Farseer.

But he realized something. This is war, right? Does it mean he needs to kill? Or take lives? How will he able to help them if he can't take a life. These make him uncomfortable and lose his focus in meditation. Kaylethe notice this and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, just thinking some few things" He said. He breathed deeply and asked "Do I need to kill? I mean I'm not that new in killings, but I haven't killed anyone. It's kinda hard for me"

Kaylethe raised an eyebrow on this "You have never taken lives before?" She asked

"Well, yeah, I'm not really fond of killing or taking lives. It's against my will."

"You're an odd yet amazing one. With all that power you have, you have not taken a life. A true and amazing will. I truly admit it even I can't hold the will to not take life. Because this is war and it is necessary for us to take down someone permanently." She said

"I just can't imagine myself doing that. It's just…" She signals him to stop.

"Listen Big Chill in this universe, survival is what really matters now. If you can't take a life, then you would die. Maybe, you wouldn't because of your device but some innocent probably will. It's hard, yes, but you need to look at the bright side. You will able to help people and defend them." She said.

"I know, but still" He sighs "You're probably right. I should be ready for this" Ben was a hero. He never killed before. But his Grandpa has killed before. He's a plumber and a soldier. So, he probably had taken lives before. He already participated in wars. So, maybe he can too, maybe it's better to take them down permanently to stop the cycle of evil versus good thing. Well, maybe it is better. Maybe he should erase all evil? No! That is against his will. Maybe he could be like his grandpa, a soldier ready to risk his life to protect the innocent. 'Grandpa had taken life before, so it's not really bad if you're fighting for the right thing.' He said to himself, while he was lost in thought the Omnitrix started to beep and blink again. And it speaks.

 _ **Omnitrix Functionality At 90%: Unlocking new form: Random Selection Proceeding**_

"Huh? Random selection…" He wondered.

"It seems your Omnitrix comes online." Kaylethe said.

"Yeah, it seems." Big Chill replied.

 _ **Unlocking New Form: Sonorosian Species: Ultimate form acquired**_

 _ **Omnitrix Setting Up Default Form: Ultimate Form For The User Is Now Acquired**_

 _ **User Is Now Defaulted In Ultimate Form: Proceeding**_

"What?!" Big Chill was shocked that he will obtain ultimate his base form. But he didn't really like being stuck forever in hyper-evolved human form while wearing his Omnitrix.

 _ **Ultimate Form Can Be Deactivated Through Will Of The User**_

"Whew." He breathed 'I thought I will be stuck in my ultimate human form.' He said inwardly. Little did he know that after years of getting upgrades and enhancement from Azmuth. The Omnitrix can now do algorithm, analyzing the possible dangers in every area. It's act like a Cerebrocrustasian in terms of calculating and analyzing. It somehow knows the upcoming danger through advance algorithms. Ben somehow was being skeptical about it. Why will the Omnitrix give him an ultimate form for his base form? He thinks some possibilities. 'Maybe Azmuth put some special system in the Omnitrix in order to keep the user safe or probably be effective in a certain situation.' He thought.

 _ **Omnitrix Current Updates Now Finish**_

"Curious." Kaylethe said while staring at the Omnitrix at Big Chill's chest "Why though?" Big Chill asked.

"Tis nothing, just some thoughts."

"Okay." Big Chill replied instantly like there's no problem at all. Maybe some things just came up to her? That is what he thought. Yet, he never knew how wrong he was. Kaylethe seems to be skeptical about the Omnitrix. It's not really about the device that makes her doubt. It's what it said. So, Big Chill's form isn't its base form? Does that mean Big Chill is not what he supposed to be? Big Chill stated that the Omnitrix holds millions of alien DNA. Does it include human form? If so there's a possibility out of one million forms Big Chill could be a human. But she didn't want to believe the possibility of Big Chill being a human. She despised them for what they did to her home world. The humans those mon-keighs destroy her home. Still the fact that Big Chill being a human in his base form is too impossible. The chances are so slim to be true.

* * *

In the warp the Chaos God Tzeentch seems to feel a small shift in the materium universe. The weave and streams of event seem to change. The outcomes of events will be affected majorly in this small shift that comes out of nowhere. Why is it just so sudden? Even his oracles didn't tell him about it. Being at constant war with other chaos gods is never a good thing for him even if they agree on some other things. He didn't want another nuisance to interfere with his schemes and plans. It seems the chaos gods didn't foresee it or felt its presence whatever that thing is he would either use it or destroy it. He will not allow to ruin his plans. But if the tides of the event seemed to be inevitable he would need the help of other chaos god to destroy it just like they did to the Emperor of Mankind.

* * *

Big Chill is now walking after training he gave to Kaylethe. The Eldar seems to be persistent to learn no wonder why she's really good at it now. Yet, she still needs to learn more. But he doubted it would not take longer for her to master it. She's above a century years old! And probably a veteran of veteran in human term or based on him of course. He wondered if they found out that he is a human. What would be their reactions? Or the best question what would they do to him? Are they going to imprison him? Or worse execute him? No, they won't kill innocent beings would they? Too many questions in his head that brings fear to him somehow. He's lucky that he is stuck in his alien form if not he would probably be dead already. He sighed at this and shook his head. 'I think I need some time for myself.' He said inwardly.

He'll need to go and find Kaylethe and asked her. He can't just afford any suspicion even a little of it. The Eldars seem to be wary of his presence. Even if the Farseer seems the one only who believe him. He just can't risk it. And so he walks in the village still disregarding the looks of the Eldars to him. He suddenly found Kaylethe talking to Rheandros and Autarch Jaleen. He waits for them to finish their conversation. It didn't take long. He then walks toward Kaylethe. He wasn't aware of the stare Rheandros giving him. He just proceeds.

"Hey guys, I'm just here to ask Kaylethe if…" He was interrupted

"Ask what for her? You're spending so much time with her and we barely talk about our campaign because of you." Rheandros said with bitterness in his voice.

"Enough Rheandros." Kaylethe said.

"Thanks. I was just going to ask her if I can go around a little bit. Ya know for some time for myself outside of this village." He said "Also dude you need to calm down I was just barely asking no need to be rude" He said to Rheandros

"Hmph." Rheandros just ignored this.

"You have my permission Big Chill you can go on." Kaylethe replied. Big Chill then unfolded his wings and fly up in the sky. After Kaylethe was now looking at Rheandros with questioning look.

"Rheandros, you and I need to talk." Kaylethe told Rheandros.

* * *

Big Chill was flying in the sky aimlessly. He was thinking about some things again. He was just basically trying to brighten up his mood by thinking positive things. Although it didn't really remove his fears at least it eases up a little bit. After flying for hours he decided to fly to space. Well, not really space just close to it as he's still in the planet's atmosphere. He was staring at the stars and noticed something. It looks like a rock with tentacles? He thought he was just imagining things. He shook his head and tried to look again. He wasn't imagining and also that thing wasn't a rock after all. It seems to be alive? He shook his head and stop wondering. He knows it's not a good sign. It's probably an upcoming invasion. It seems the object or thing whatever it is has escorts. If he only has his To'kustar form he would literally obliterate the fleet easily. So he tried to come back and land saw another ship that looks like a made out of metal scraps. It's seems to be also huge. He can't tell how big it is. Maybe, kilometers long? He looked back and forth. The two ships are getting near probably an hour. He needs to come back to the village to warn them. But he knew he would be a little late as he was very far from the village.

* * *

The Eldar in the village was now preparing for the battle. The warriors had been alerted by their scout ships in orbit. They've also alerted the other villages to evacuate and proceed to their locations by the use of their hovercrafts. The people were panicking now. The warriors trying to calm them down.

"Autarch Jaleen what is the situation?" Kaylethe asked

"The situation is fine. However, I'm afraid this won't last long." Autarch Jaleen said "Report says theirs two massive ships incoming towards the planet. They've been identified them as Orks and Tyranids" She added.

"Is there any chance the two will face each other?"

"No" Jaleen sadly and frowned. It could be a good idea if the two forces will engage in space battle. If the two races engage in space this would lessen the damage and their forces. An advantage they could use to win.

* * *

Big Chill was now in the forest flying as fast as he could. He silently cursed himself, though it's not really curse/bad words or sort of that thing. He was too far from the village. It would take hours to reach them. He regretted wandering the planet. 'Heck, if only didn't wander that far I would reach them within minutes now.' he said to himself 'I better be hurry!'

He didn't pay attention to most of his surroundings. Suddenly a spore pod hits him in midair. He crashed down back to the land hitting most of the tree trunks before he landed totally. The land forms a small crater from the impact. Ben was a bit dizzy about the impact "Ughhh! That hurts." Holding his head "What hits me anyway?" He looks up in the sky and saw what is happening. The sky is literally raining with spore pods. His eyes widened by this. Then someone tackle him in the wood. He grab it throws it back away from. He looks at the creature who tackled him.

It was a creature wielded two talons in its two limbs and a hand on another two below. The creature was tall. And it possessed an exoskeleton as armor. Its armor at the head is shaped in triangle well its head armor with looks like made up of layer and layer of chitin or hides. It was a Tyranid warrior. It's what Big Chill is facing now.

'What the heck?! I assume this creature is a Tyranid.' Big Chill muttered to himself.

The creature snarled and rushed at him. Big Chill is now in his fighting stance against the beast. He wasn't sure how tough this creature is but he will do his best to subdue or kill it if he needed to. The Tyranid warrior lounged at him, pointing the talon directly at him. Big Chill go intangible fast and creature crashed the tree. The creature was confused it looked back at Big Chill and attack again, only for Big Chill to turn intangible again. After the creature passes his body, he grabs its tail and started to swing it. He then throws it at the tree. His move seems to be futile. The creature charged at him like an angry bull only for him to turn intangible again. Big Chill tries to punch it in the head, but its exo-armor is strong. The creature didn't faze by it. It continues to attack Big Chill. The two wrestled each other with the creature getting the most hit from Big Chill. The creature is getting infuriated by this. Big Chill is also getting infuriated. The creature fought hard. He tried to hit it in the vulnerable area. But still did not work. He decided that it's enough. He breathed deeply and unleashed a cold breath at the Tyranid warrior. Encasing the creature's with ice. He grabs the head and twisted it and snapped it. He's not fond of killing, but in times like this he should get used to it.

"Now you're finished." He said to the dead creature encased with ice. Big Chill heard a rustling sound everywhere. He readied himself again. A Hormagaunt leaped out of nowhere right at him. He punched its face and the creature stumbled back. Another one leaped in. Big Chill goes intangible and freezes it. Yet 3 more goes out to battle him. He encased them with iced and kill some of it. However, more the same creature just came out nowhere. Big Chill is now getting out numbered.

"These guys have no ending in terms of numbers." He says irritated.

He taps his Omnitrix. A bright emerald light blinded the creature for a second and when the light faded. A silicon based creature with headphone on its head and now standing at Big Chills position. It was Ben's Sonorosian form Echo-echo. The Tyranids are confused. The creature they fought just changed. Echo-echo used this opportunity and blasted them with supersonic sound. He taps again. Now stand a hyper-evolved Sonorosian Ultimate echo-echo.

"I think I don't need to hold back so much on you guys." Ultimate Echo-echo said.

Ultimate Echo-Echo then lunch 10 disks and unleash a deadly sonic sound at the creatures, blasting and killing all of them. Even warriors didn't last long at this. He proceeded to every creature he faced while trying to reach the Eldar village. However, countless Tyranids showed, blocking his way which he breaks through by killing them. He even faced a Carnifex. The creature seemed to be formidable. But their battle didn't last long as Ultimate Echo-Echo explodes its head with the use of his 5 disks. He continued to his rampage against these creatures.

* * *

The Eldar warriors are holding the village the best as they could against the Tyranid. More and more of the hovercraft come into the village that came from another village. The civilians were at the headquarter, hiding while the warriors try their best to defend them. Woman and children were afraid of the battle that is raging outside. Farseer Kaylethe and the other warriors tried to calm them down. The situation is really maddening, but she was used to it. Of all enemies they would have to fight why the tyranids? The Eldar reinforcement will arrive within 24 hours they need to hold the village.

"What is the situation?" She asked an eldar warrior

"The Tyranid is rampaging and destroying everything in its path. We are still holding them Farseer. But I doubted we would last long in this battle." The warrior replied

"Do not fret; our reinforcement will arrive within 24 hours." She assured.

Kaylethe somehow is losing hope. Every hour more of them are getting closer. Yet, she still holds that hope that she foreseen. If they couldn't win this battle, at least they could all survive. If only the council approved to bring more warriors at her. The chance of winning this war would be greater. She then remembers something. 'Big Chill!' she said inwardly. Big Chill didn't show after the sudden attack. She was worried some to that creature. Could it be that Big Chill is dead? No I can't be. Big Chill possessed certain abilities which are perfect for survival.

"Big Chill can't be dead. That creature would survive." She muttered "That creature has promise in you." She said to herself.

Kaylethe goes outside the headquarters and join the battle. She used or psychic power to disintegrate every Tyranids she encountered slashing them also with her spear. Together with the reapers they hold the position rigorously with the falcons and fire prism to back them. 'Looks like the tide change again.' she said inwardly.

They continue the fight and hold back the Tyranids. Their objective is simple but hard. Hold the line 'till the reinforcement or rescue comes. While they are fighting on the other side of the forest came the Orks who are also fighting the Tyranids. It seems their landing isn't a waste after all. They enjoy fighting the Tyranids. Upon the Orks deaths spores came out their body that will somehow grow and summon new Orks.

"Hah! Lo'kz like I'm goin' to enjoy diz." Said the Warboss who is slaughtering waves upon waves of Tyranids.

"Aye boss!" Said the Nob Ork

They continue to fight the wave of Tyranids in the forest. They didn't care about their fellow Orks. The forces fought hard with no signs of losing. Their number isn't dwindling, either. Just like the battle of Octave.

* * *

"I need to hurry fast." Ultimate Echo-Echo said who is now running for hours in the forest trying to reach the village. An explosion came in knocking him back. He stands to see an Ork, which are uglier than he expected. The Orks spotted him and speaks.

"Oi whats that robot fingy" said the Ork.

"Dunno, but I can't wait loot it." said the ork

"So, you're the orks, huh? Men you're uglier than I thought." Ultimate Echo-Echo said.

"Did ya hear what it said to us?!" The Orks was furious about Ultimate Echo-Echo mock

"Ya that fing call us ugly."

"Grrr. Time to show some dakkas." said Ork then all of them face their guns at Ultimate Echo-Echo and shoot him. Ultimate Echo-Echo then used his disks to create a sonic force field. The bullets just bounce off. The Orks just keep shooting at him even their attacks is completely useless. Then their guns run out of ammo. Ultimate Echo-Echo then smirked inwardly.

"Heh, are you guys done? Cause it's my turn." He launches 15 disks on them and said "Sonic Doom!" The disks unleashed deadly sonic sounds killing them. He then proceeds to run.

* * *

The Eldar was getting outnumbered but they did not falter. They fought hard as the Tyranids just rushing at their position. Piles and piles of Tyranid bodies surrounded the village. Kaylethe was somehow getting tired of using so much psychic lightning at the Tyranids. Autarch Jaleen was on her side now fighting together back to back.

"Kaylethe are you still able to fight?" Autarch Jaleen asked her.

"Yes, I can" She replied. She ignores the pain and exhaustion. She continues to fight hard. It's been 13 hours since the Tyranid and Ork invasion begun. But somehow the only forces that they've been facing are the Tyranids. A Carnifex shows up right at both them. They ready themselves for a battle. Suddenly the Carnifex shrieks and growls. The two just stare at the Carnifex who seems to shriek from pain. Its head suddenly explodes. Blood splashed right at their helmets. Kaylethe and Jaleen just stared. They notice an object that is circular in shape with a combination of black and blue color. Then someone speaks.

"Sorry I'm late guys." They looked at the source of the new voice and saw a humanoid like robot with 6 disks floating around it. The robot blasted the upcoming Tyranids with its disks. The Autarch readied her spear and Farseer Kaylethe just stared. She then recognized the symbol on its chest.

"Big Chill!?" She asked. Jaleen somehow, look at Kaylethe skeptically.

"Yep! In the flesh! More like components or metals sort of." The robot speaks.

"Wait, this machine is Big Chill?" Jaleen inquired. Kaylethe nodded "But how?! Big Chill is an insect." She feels that she was about to lose her mind.

"Hehe, it's a long story. Better do first things first. But now you can call me Ultimate Echo-Echo."

"I am grateful that you are ok" Kaylethe said "I thought you had fallen from the Tyranids"

"It takes more than them to take someone down like me."

"So are you going to help us hold?" Jaleen asked

"Yep, that's only thing I could so far well for now of course" He said while blasting away Tyranids.

"What do mean exactly?"

"I've seen these creatures coming from space as I wander from the planet. I could probably obliterate them before they reach this planet."

"Hmph, I admit you have bizarre body physiques and abilities, but it doesn't mean you can destroy them alone." Jaleen retorted

"Well, in this form I could not, but in my other form it's possible."

"Other forms?! What do you me…"

"Big Chill possessed the ability to change into another creature." Kaylethe said

"You know about this Farseer?" The Farseer nodded

"Wha..what? How?! Why I was left behind?" Jaleen asked. She feels she's going to lose her mind a little bit.

"Uhmm, let'ss finish this first and story later." Ultimate Echo-Echo said

Autarch Jaleen just nodded. She really needs some answer later, after this battle. The trio holds the village together with warriors. Ultimate Echo-Echo deployed more of his disks for the total of 100 to further protect the village. He continues in killing and blasting the Tyranids away from the village. The other Eldar warriors are flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of Ultimate Echo-Echo. They were jumpy even Rheandros at first, but Kaylethe told them that the automaton is going to help them to survive this. They nodded and continue defending the village.

* * *

 _So that's all guys. This chapter shouldn't take me two weeks to write. But damn the headaches came up all of sudden. It last for at least 6 days. Also more works just came in making my schedule pretty hectic right now just like a few weeks ago._

 _Welp. Hope you enjoy guys_

 _Bye-Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**

 **Resistance**

Hours had passed since the invasion. The Eldar warriors are barely holding their line. The area is surrounded by piles of piles of Tyranid corpses. Gaunts, Warriors, Raveners, and Carnifexes are all lying on the ground. The field was filled in alien ichor. Most the Tyranids are either blow up in pieces or terribly mutilated by the weapons of the Eldar weapons. Even as their numbers are low, their weapons are formidable as it able to hold them longer than they already expected. However, it seems this Tyranids are just rushing blindly for hours. While it's good news that Orks haven't shown up yet, they still cannot feel relief in their situation as the chances of Ork attacks is too huge. So far, none of them appear. They are probably holding on and fighting on their own against the swarm. Ultimate Echo-Echo has proven to be effective knocking most of the incoming Tyranids towards them. Most them are blown up into pieces as sonic has been proven effective against their physiques. Even the Carnifexes who can tank most of bullets, rockets and plasma just fall quickly, maybe because their insides are weak or the Tyranids themselves haven't adapted yet, an odd one really. The Farseer was getting skeptical about the situation. 8 hours before the reinforcement arrives.

"Men, does the number of these guys have ending?" Ultimate Echo Echo asked while knocking most of the Tyranids back. "Even I can put them down easily I can't fight them for a long duration of time." He added.

"It's the only thing we can for now Echo-Echo." Kaylethe answered.

"These beings are born to devour worlds and galaxies." Jaleen added. "They are extra-galactic species that only consume and adapt. That's their only purpose."

"Geez, so these things are like space eating cockroach huh?" Big Chill jested while in serious tone.

"Yes, as it seems. But what is a cockroach?" Jaleen asked

"Uhm, just forget about it. By the way Farseer what's up with the reinforcement?"

"They'll be arriving shortly. Just keep holding our line."

"Okay, you said so." Ultimate Echo-Echo replied. Ben was now getting tired of this. He can't hold them for too long. Though he can eliminate them pretty easily it doesn't mean he can keep them for too long. If this would continue his form would either tire out or collapse in the ground. 'Heck, I really wish the Omnitrix could accelerate its repair system' He said to himself. 'I need to keep this up. If I fall now they will surely too' He added. He keeps blasting the Tyranids with his sonic again and again for hours. 'Men, I really wish some miracle happened' He said.

"Another wave of Tyranids incoming." An elder shouted.

"Let me handle them." Echo-Echo said readying himself and his discs around him. The swarm is rushing directly at him. He took a deep breath, and unleashed his sonic waves at the enemy.

"Sonic DOOM!" He shouted releasing a deafening sound on the oncoming Tyranids. "Come on, they better hurry. I can't hold them much longer I would break from exhaustion, no sooner." He said trying to stand and use all of his remaining strength. He's shaking frantically from the inside. But he didn't show it.

"I can't lose. Just hold on Ben you can do this." He muttered, trying to encourage himself.

His vision began to blur and darken. It's true that this form is powerful and strong. However, it doesn't mean it can last in battle for long duration of time, especially if the user is not used in large battles like this. This isn't even the worse part for him as he actually was holding almost the whole village with his disks alone. The fact that almost half of the forces' efforts defending the village are coming from him. But as a hero, he keeps pushing his limits for the sake of others.

* * *

The loud sounds of gunfire can be heard in the forest hundred kilometers away from the village. Fire, rockets and machine guns filling the area like a firework shot up in the sky. Thousands of corpses lay in the ground, making a pool of blood and alien ichor. Some of the corpses are mutilated; others were bloated from what seems to be a parasite. Others were burned and toasted. The scream of the hordes and swarms are maddening. The ground is shaking from the battle as two races keeps clashing against each other and with no sign of losing. The other fight for sports and the other one simply fight to consume. Orks and Tyranids always keep the battlefield in heat. Both of them keep the pressure on.

"Hahahahaa, lok at diz trashy nids. Just getting squashed like a bug!" The Nob boasted.

"Aye, they're really pathetic. They can't match the Ork's strength!"

"I'm gonna keep munching them wi'h my claws till they are all nothing but a crushed pest." Said the Warboss while crushing and tearing anything he encounters. The Orks pushed through the swarm together with their looted tanks and terrifying machines. Cutting down and shredding from afar. The Deff Dreads battle the Carnifexes. While the Ork infantry battle the Gaunts and Warriors. The Warboss let a loud battle cry in the forest.

"Wagghhhh!" This caused the Orks to become more savage in battle as their morale is boosted together with their determination.

* * *

The Tyranids keep rushing them like mindless drone. However, they notice the swarm has been slowly dwindling. The numbers of Gaunts and Warriors, other spawn variants are decreasing. For what seems to be thousands are now hundreds. The Eldar warriors keep their position. Farseer Kaylethe and Autarch Jaleen keep them at bay. Slashing and stabbing whoever comes closer. The Farseer uses her psychic power to eliminate them easily. They keep doing it until no Tyranids left. The Eldars warriors were now relaxed after it. Jaleen just kneeled from exhaustion. Kaylethe did the same who is also exhausted from the battle. Both breathed deeply as they look up to their surroundings. They are trying to sense if there's any Tyranids remaining. In their relief, there's none. Both stand helping each other. Then they look Ultimate Echo-Echo, who still standing and unmoving, not even flinching in the slightest. The Farseer was the first who comes and asked him.

"Echo-Echo, are you okay?" She didn't receive any response. She asked again. "Echo-Echo, are you…" Suddenly Ultimate Echo-Echo started to fall forward with a loud thud on the ground. "Echo-Echo!" The two Eldar women then run towards Echo-Echo. Farseer was shocked and worried about the creature. The other Eldar warriors come to aid the fallen Echo-Echo in the ground. As they come closer the Farseer gave orders to some of them.

"Secure the area! Make sure there are no Tyranids left in the vicinity." The warriors nodded. They proceed to patrol and look around for any sign of Tyranids. Whilst the Farseer holding Ultimate Echo-Echo's head.

"I need to bring Echo-Echo to my quarter." Kaylethe said.

"I will help you Farseer." Jaleen answered. The Farseer nodded at this. The Farseer asked some assistance to the other warriors. They help her and Jaleen bring Echo-Echo to her quarter. While they are busy bring Echo-Echo into the quarter. Rheandros was just staring at Echo-Echo. He never saw that creature or that machine in this world after they'd landed. It just appeared out of nowhere, blowing the Carnifex head with its disc and does possess the ability to emit supersonic sounds just like Slaneesh's Noise Marine but a lot more powerful. 'The creature or automaton suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And aid our forces.' He muttered inwardly. 'However the odd thing is that Kaylethe was so very calmed at creature like she knew it already.' The fact that Farseer Kaylethe just told them the creature will help them. But she forgot to introduce who the creature is.

'There is something wrong here.' He said to himself. 'I need to know it.'

* * *

Ultimate Echo-Echo is still unconscious in the headquarters. Kaylethe was trying to sense any ill on Echo-Echo. However, there was none in their relief. Echo-Echo was probably really dish out from the battle. Albeit this form is strong it doesn't mean it can last in battle for almost half of the day, which is the reason why he suddenly collapsed. Kaylethe was done checking on Echo-Echo. She looks toward the exit only to see Jaleen, who is waiting for her. 'As I see, Jaleen want some answers.' She thought. Kaylethe already knew the Autarch wants as she looks at her in the eyes and say.

"I know why you are here Autarch, but tis not for me to discuss such a thing right now." Kaylethe said. The Autarch was not amused by it. She really needs answers now. She blocks the path of Kaylethe and say.

"Pardon, Farseer, but I really need answers now this instant. Who is that creature? How are even sure that it was Big Chill?"

"As I said tis not for me to…"Jaleen cut her line and asked. "Like I said who is the creature Farseer! I will not repeat my question the third time. Now all I asked is for you to answer me, answer my one simple question."

Jaleen demanded sternly while looking directly in the Farseer's eyes. The Farseer meanwhile, was trying to make a decision. If this kind of matters should be discussed later together with Echo-Echo or just simply tell the Autarch the truth about the creature. But it's not for her to say it. She clears her mind and chose her decision about this.

"We will talk about this later when Echo-Echo is awake." She said. "I promise when the creature wakes up. Echo-Echo will be the one who will tell you the truth. I believed it's not my position to tell you about this. I hope you understand that" She then walks out, leaving Jaleen behind.

Kaylethe proceed to walk outside checking the warriors after the battle. All of them are tired and exhausted. However, most of them didn't take any serious injuries which the Farseers breathed deeply in relief. Their forces are still strong and bonded together. The Tyranids failed to break their position. She needs time to relax a little bit and think clearly. The bio-ship is still obvious in the sky hundred kilometers away from them. It's not moving or deploying minions to attack them. In which she questioned.

'Why did they stop to attack us?' She thought as she continues to wonder why? 'I had not encountered any Tyranids like this. This is strange and maddening. The hive mind must be planning its next course of action to eradicate us.' She said to herself.

It was true that that this Tyranids is acting strangely. First, they just throw their minions at them like a sacrificial pawn; second, they just suddenly stop their assault on the village. Kaylethe feels they're up to something. She can't remove the thought of it. Fear starting to crawl within her. The fear of the unknown is an uncertainty that brings more powerful type fear in her. But the light that she sees in the darkness. Was it just an illusion? Probably, as it was too good to be true. From the desperation to protect this world or she just misinterpreted it. She feels a big hope for the first time when she saw it. Yet, the situation proves to be the opposite. Even she had foreseen it already. She keeps walking around not minding the others and keeps thinking about. Rheandros notice this and walk towards her.

"Farseer, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "You seemed to be troubled."

"I am fine, Rheandros. Tis just something is in my mind right now." She said with obvious sadness in her voice.

"Do you wish to talk about this?" Kaylethe didn't reply, she was lost in thought again. Rheandros on the other hand is persistent to talk with her.

"Farseer, I think tis necessary even if you don't have to. At least it will ease things up for you"

"Alright." The Farseer nodded.

* * *

Echo-Echo was still lying in the bed unconscious. The head quarter of Kaylethe was quite. There's no person around. It was eerily silent inside. Until the silence was broken by groaning Echo-Echo as his eye opened up. He grumbles and grunted.

"Urgghhh… I feel so tired." He said.

He looks around and noticed that he was not outside anymore. Yet, his vision is still a bit blur so he still don't know which quarter did the Eldar put him. He waited for a moment till he has the energy to move. He stands up and tried to look around clearly.

"Looks like I'm inside the quarter of Farseer Kaylethe."

"Whew, I feel tired, but I'm beginning to feel my strength return again. I think that my trick really puts me on the edge." He said.

He tried to walk slowly directly at the exit, still struggled a bit much from the battle. Ben then realized something. He didn't know how long he was out. So he headed outside to ask only to be interrupted by the Omnitrix. It beeps and blinked and suddenly talks.

 _ **Omnitrix Updating Status: Status Report**_

He then look curiously and wonders about it.

 _ **Omnitrix Functionality at 96%: Initiate rapid repair system**_

Ben's eyes were widened with surprise. Finally, now he can almost use the Omnitrix in full function again. He can't wait to for it. Ben can't hide his happiness and joy. He readied his right fist and punched the air above and shouted.

"YES!" He said joyfully. Ignoring the fatigue that his experiencing. However the Omnitrix didn't stop at that as it continues to talk.

 _ **Initiating Random Selection: Proceeding**_

 _ **Unlocking New Forms: Initiating**_

"Looks like the Omnitrix is unlocking new forms again." He said suddenly he realized what it said. "Wait, forms?!" He was shocked at this. The Omnitrix is giving him more forms back again.

 _ **Unlocked New form: Chronosapien, Citrikayah, Prypiatosian-B, Petrosapien, Methonosian, Cerebrocrustacean, Galvanic Mechamorph, Arburian Pelarota and Talpaedan species.**_

"Whoa 9 forms huh. Not bad Omnitrix, not bad at all." He said to the Omnitrix like it was sentient. Ben exited excitedly. Same as always the Eldar warriors are wary of his presence even more. Maybe, because of the reason that he just showed up nowhere with his new form. He tries to look up the surrounding full of dead Tyranid bodies lying around. The Autarch noticed that Echo-Echo is awake and walking to the village. She was really eager to know and clear things up. The Farseer also notices it too. And look directly at Jaleen, who is walking towards at Echo-Echo. She needs to clarify things up. Kaylethe then proceed to head towards the creature and Jaleen.

"Echo-Echo or Big Chill or whatever your real name is." Echo-Echo then looked in the direction of the voice only to see Jaleen without her helmet with a quizzical look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Echo-Echo said

"You, who actually are you?!"

"Your ally." Echo-Echo jested.

"I am in no mood of joking around, you automaton. Speak now!"

"Uhmm, let's talk about this in private place can we?" He asked nervously.

"No, you need to answer me this instant!" Jaleen demanded.

"Autarch Jaleen, tis better that we talk about this in private." Kaylethe said trying to convince the Autarch. "I believe our friend, Echo-Echo, will surely answer all of your questions, so I request for you to calm and wait. This kind of matters must and shall be discussed in private."

"But farseer…"Jaleen was interrupted by Kaylethe. "No" She grunts in dismay.

"Let us head back to my quarter shall we?"

"As you wish farseer."

"Well, okay." Echo-Echo also replied.

The three then proceeded to the headquarters. The situation was getting more tense as more pressing matters need to be discussed and enlightened. Jaleen was really persistent about the creature and skeptic about. She wants to know who and what is the creature really. It could be a warp spawn came from the Lord of Change. She had heard about the rumors of a certain daemon that can shape shift into anybody and everybody. That's what she thought about the creature.

Rheandros is glaring at them specifically at the blue automaton. He was getting more curious and wary of the creature. It has the ability to make sonic sounds that can shred Tyranids with ease, unlike the blue insect creature. This one is more powerful alone. Those disks it summoned crippled most the swarm and swatted and thrown them back. He can't underestimate this one. If that Big Chill is proven strong in his own ability this one, no doubt is stronger than that insect. Rheandros haven't even started his plan on the creature and now this? This is getting frustrating for him.

'The creature is strong and formidable. I need to be more careful about it' He said to himself. 'I need to know what and where is that creature or automaton comes from' he added.

'But, first we need to finish this campaign before I settle on doing my plans.' Rheandros then walk away.

* * *

The headquarter of the Farseer was quite as usual as the three of them headed back. The Eldar was walking together with Echo-Echo who seems to be out of thought. He was trying to figure out on how he will explain this situation to the Autarch. For him convincing Kaylethe was just pure luck. He was afraid what will be the outcome of this. Ben would choose to be a lunatic in their eyes than believe in him. There's a possibility that he would just give a false hope to Jaleen bringing their race to their universe.

"Now that we are here, I want some answer now." Jaleen demanded. "I want your true and honest answer."

Ben sighed at this. Looks like he has no choice but to tell them after all. Well, no sooner after this battle, they will probably know who he is. At least what kind of creature or person he is. He thinks that if he is going to tell them what he really is, things would get complicated. Especially when you're a human, their enemy that brings pain to them. If they knew he won't able to help them. Hence, making thing more complicated in fixing this universe. 'I should better wrap these things up.' He said inwardly.

"Okay, but I hope you won't tell it anybody else alright?" Echo-Echo asked

"I'm afraid that I can't keep that as a promise. You should be the one more thoughtful about it." Jaleen retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just…" Echo-Echo sighed "I can't tell them the truth or give them hope."

"What do you mean? What hope are you referring to?" Jaleen asked sternly. "You should better listen to Echo-Echo and hear the creature's reason." Kayethe said.

"Thanks, Farseer." The Farseer nodded at this.

"Okay, I think it's for you to know that I'm not from here." Jaleen just stared curiously trying to understand what the creature actually means. Of course from the look of the creature it really shows that it's not from here.

"What I mean is that I don't belong in this universe. I came from the different kind of it actually." Jaleen was dumbfounded. For her it's completely ridiculous that there are other universes out there. Even their race didn't even discover any proved or evidence of its existence.

"That…" She stops for a moment. "is the ridiculous thing that I had ever heard." Echo-Echo already expected this type words from her. "Your story seems to be really far-fetched for me."

"Believe it or not it's the truth. In my universe, there's no Eldar, Orks, Tyranids or Chaos, whatever kind of Chaos the Farseer is referring to as I do not really know the full history about it. I came from a parallel past actually. Also, there are more species in my universe than this." He said trying to convince her.

"I am not convinced." For her Echo-Echo is just playing with her.

"Ugh, what do you actually want? I tell you the truth. Do you want more proof?" He asked irritatedly. The Autarch just crossed her arms.

"You know it's up to you if you won't believe it but in my universe there's no warp, no war, and or any conflict. Except for that certain event that happened a few years ago." He said and sighs. Echo-Echo was actually referring to the Highbreed incident.

"Hmph, if you're telling the truth, how did you end up here?"

"I was dropped here accidentally by the device that I try to get and secure. Though, I didn't even know it has the ability to teleport people away, especially sending them in the other universe." He muttered at the last sentence.

"If so, then why the Farseer didn't feel any warp anomalies?"

"Uhm, because that device doesn't use any warp energy. Plus, it's pure science!"

"Also have you ever made a device capable of teleporting someone with no types of mediums or any sort of that thing needed?" He uttered.

"No, we only use Webways to move from a certain place to another, and we also use the warp. In my opinion it's more possible than the story you say about teleporting someone with no mediums or any things that connected to it to another." She replied

Ben just sighs at this and groans mentally. Looks like this race hadn't invented this type of technology yet. Seriously for him it's really odd for a species who are wise and smart didn't even figured out this kind of technologies millions of years ago.

"Okay, have you ever heard about the Omnitrix?" He tried one more time

"No, I haven't heard of it" As I also expected. Ben thought.

"So you don't know what is it and what it can do." The Autarch just nodded.

"Well then let me show you." Ultimate Echo-Echo was about to press suddenly the ground shakes.

"What the heck is happening?!" Echo-Echo shouted.

"Let us head outside to see what is happening." Kaylethe said as the 3 of them came outside.

They saw what that the village was getting assaulted again. Kaylethe noticed that the Tyranids are gaining more as they rush through the village. It's been 5 hours since they stop their assault, thousands upon thousands of Tyranids rampaging together with flyers bombing the area with acidic sacks from their body. More minions came up. This isn't the one they fought before. Though, it's the same Gaunts, Warriors and Ravener. However, there are more Tyranids that is new to Echo-Echo's eyes. As he sees the flyers and what seems to be a Carnifex. It's has the similarity of it. But it was bulkier and bent or downcast unlike the Carnifex. This was a Tervigon that Ultimate Echo-Echo is facing right now. He again deployed more disks in total, of 8, and unleashed a strong sonic wave.

"Sonic Doom!" He shouted as disks released deadly sonic sounds.

The creature didn't last for a minute as the head of it explode. Flesh and blood splashed on the ground and to Echo-Echo. He noticed that it's not, alone there are 10 more of the same creatures rushing towards him. Snarling and growling. What a hideous creature it is. Well, most of the Tyranids are. Kaylethe noticed the Tervigons too, and readied herself. But Echo-Echo stopped her.

"No Farseer, I'll handle this." He told her

"Are you sure? You can't go and fight alone, even if your form is strong." She replied.

"Who said I'm fighting alone?" Echo-Echo smirked inside his mind.

"What are yo…?" Ultimate Echo-Echo then slaps the Omnitrix as the bright emerald light shines. Kaylethe shielded her eyes at the blinding light, after the light has gone, now stand the normal form of Echo-Echo, which smaller than his usual ultimate form. Kaylethe gazes at Echo-Echo's small form look at the creature skeptically. She raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Pardon, but I failed to see how this form will help us?"

"By this!" Echo-Echo then multiplied himself with a total of 6 Echo-Echos now standing on the ground. Kaylethe was flabbergasted at this. The Echo-Echos smirked and pressed the Omnitrix once again.

Now standing 6 different forms of Echo-Echo, they were Ben's old form that he re-unlocked after the Omnitrix was busted by the electric shock, now standing Swampfire, NRG, Armodrillo, Diamondhead, Upgrade and Ultimate Echo-Echo once again. Kaylethe was awestruck at this. She didn't know that the creature can do this, such an impressive feat for the creature. The peculiar thing about is that their souls aren't connected to one another, which she didn't know how the creature did it. However, didn't go unnoticed by the other Eldar warriors in the village. They were also dumbfounded at this.

"Okay, guys! Let's do this!" The prime Ben which is Ultimate Echo-Echo shouted. The clones nodded at this and mind their own business.

Upgrade was the first to move towards the Elder vehicle a fire prism tank. The Eldar near the tank was jumpy and shocked at the appearance of Upgrade and afraid completely trying to comprehend what it's trying to do.

"Mind if I borrow that?" The Galvanic Mechamorph jumped and latched at the vehicle frightening the Eldars nearby. The driver inside panicked at this. But Upgrade ignored it. He continues to latch around the vehicle completely covering it with green circuitry. After it the vehicle what looks like a normal Eldar fire prism. Now looks like a large hovercraft with more pointy edges and plane like appearance. Its whole body was now covered in green and black circuitry. The Eldars were dumbstruck at this. Upgrade then talk to them.

"Let me take control of this and just watch." The Eldar was still dumbstruck at this while still half-minded defending the village.

Upgrade then forms a large two prism emerald crystal with green energy emitting out of it. He then used it and aims at the oncoming swarm. The crystal cannons begun glow brightly and released a powerful green energy. Destroying the swarms and disintegrating them with instants. Thus, making their numbers dwindled in an instant. However, he's not satisfied as he noticed the Tyranid flyers keeps harassing the Eldar forces. He then morphed the sizes of the turrets into missile pods and 2 laser cannons that looks like a gatling gun with 6 barrels each. He started firing and tearing down the Tyranid flyers above blasting them with missiles that leaves a trail of light from its path. The other Tyranid took notice of it and starts attacking him. Upgrade just made a green bubble shield against the acid and continues to fire.

There were more flying Tyranids as he expected. If he had to fight them, he needs to bring the battle in the air. Upgrade decided he needs to deal with them. He morphed the tank into a plane like vehicle with an advance propulsion engine which is glowing in emerald light and putting 4 turrets 1 above, below for ground targets and two from the side of its wings together with missile launches and laser beam. The Eldar was more shocked at this. They didn't know the creature can enhance and morphed their vehicles into something more. Upgrade then flew to the sky chasing and taking down the Tyranids alone.

"Time for some bug control." Upgrade said as he began shooting down any Tyranids in the air.

* * *

Diamondhead charged at the oncoming waves from the west side. He morphed his right arm into a blade and the other into a spike like version of it to shoot projectiles. A Carnifex shows up and roared at him. Diamondhead just smirked as the creature was about to stab him. He catches it with his blade. He then grabbed it and impaled it to the ground, rendering the movement of the Carnifex futile. He forms his left hand in to a giant crystal spike and shoots its head. The screaming of the creature then stopped as it falls down still impaled with the crystal.

"Not so tough aren't you? Huh…" He said to the dead beast lying on the ground. Suddenly some warriors shoot him with devourer and barbed strangler. But it didn't affect him at all.

"What the? The heck is this?! Disgusting worms!" as he noticed those projectiles was alive somehow and now crawling on his taydenite body.

"You freaks eat this!" He unleashed a barrage of taydenite crystals completely impaling them with ease. He punched the ground and unleashed a crystal spikes at the battlefield impaling the Tyranids.

"Yeah, take that! You stupid bugs." He boasted as he continues to fight.

* * *

The ground was shaking again from the swarm rampage. The Eldar force saw an oncoming Carnifexes running directly at their position. It was bulkier than before and bigger. They ready themselves for it until NRG steps in. The Eldars was confused at this. The howling banshees from the front lines questioned the being who stood in front of them.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You can't fight that monstrosity alone." A howling banshee said. NRG then looked at them and grinned inside his armor and he said.

"Just look!" He speaks to the Eldars with Russian accent. NRG then charged at the Carnifex who also charged at him. He readied his fist and begun to glow in orange, and punched the giant beast. NRG was successful in stopping the Carnifex, but he also stumbled from the force and strength of the creature. He was knocked back 10 meters away from his current position he jaw-dropped at this and try to stand.

"Whoa, this guy actually knocked me back." He said, impressed at the creature's strength. However, the Carnifex isn't finished yet. It tried to stand roared towards him as it also shrieks from the pain. The Eldars notices the creature's head armor was melted and seems to be boiling. They were dumbstruck at NRG. They wonder where this creature comes from. It was only a white creature before came from the Echo-Echo guy they just met hours ago.

"Did the armored being just stop the Carnifex?" The Eldar warrior asked.

"Indeed, as it seems." The Eldar noted. They look at the two and watch as they both charge again towards each other. The howling banshees take a few steps back away from the two. Although, the armored being is smaller than the Carnifex it doesn't mean it's weak.

The odd thing about the armored being who is charging at the Carnifex is that it's armor begun to glow orange. The entire body of the armored being was now purely orange. They could feel the heat from it as he tackled the Carnifex and giving it a tight bear hug below its belly. The monster shrieks in pain as it struggles to get NRG off. It used its crushing claws on its armor. The Eldars notice this and shock as the armor of the being didn't have any damaged or scratch at all. NRG tries to dig himself inside creature more melting its organ, boiling the bloods and disintegrating the flesh.

"Looks like you can't handle my hot body." He said to the creature.

He used his hot fist to impale the creature from the inside. The Carnifex can't hold long from the heat anymore. It falls down towards NRG with a loud thud and dust on the ground. The howling banshees try to check the creature. Unexpectedly, a beam blasted from its body. They notice the armored being now standing. It disintegrated the Carnifex body into ashes.

"Hah! Looks like NRG von the day again!" He said proudly and looked at the Eldars who is just staring at him.

"Vhat?" NRG asked. They pointed as six more Carnifexes coming at him. He exasperated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted as one of them bites his armor and carrying him like a rag doll. The Carnifex knocks him to the ground and begun pouncing him with its claws and talons. The other Carnifexes do the same to him, trying to impale him with their giant talons. The Eldars notice that NRG is getting out numbered. They try to shoot the Carnifexes but they disregard them and continue to stabbing NRG's armor. The howling banshees try to help him. NRG observed and notice the Howling Banshees were about to help him. He shouted at them.

"No, don't go any closer to me! I can take them just stay from the safe position." He warned.

"What are you saying? You are getting outnumbered. We are just trying to help you" The Howling Banshee said.

"Just no or you'll get hurt." They ignored it and was about to battle the Carnifexes. But NRG's body began to glow more intensely. NRG shot a radiating beam right in their faces. This caused the Carnifexes to shriek in pain. Thus, making them took a step a back. However, it just makes them more aggressive and angry at him. NRG immediately shot more beams at the faces. Four of the creature falls down, however, two of them have survived and charge at him. He readied himself and said.

"Bring it on you freaks! Eat radiation!" He unleashed once more at the two. With almost great precision, NRG hits the first one in the face, and quickly after that, he fire a beam of radioactive energy at the second beast. Both gave a high pitch shriek as the flesh on their face starts to melt and burns, making their sight blind. NRG again, release a highly concentrated beam of radioactive NRG from his visor to finish the two. After finishing the two monsters, he was suddenly grabbed by the chest by a giant tongue with three talons that is used to attach and lock themselves on their prey.

"Ahh!" NRG yelped, not from pain, but from the sudden surprise attack. He screams all the way as he failed to react fast, while he was being pulled with great speed right directly into the swarm. He was pulled like a prey of a chameleon. The Gaunts and other variants of Tyranids quickly compile over NRG, overwhelming him with their great number.

"NRG!" The Howling Banshees call out in unison. They were about to give a chase after him when Ultimate Echo-Echo landed in front of them.

"What are you doing? Your clone is clearly in danger!" The Howling Banshee screamed at him, she was clearly furious about stopping them saving the armored being.

"I know." Ultimate Echo-Echo replied very calmly.

"Then, why are you stopping us?"

"Because, it'll just lead to your own death." Ultimate Echo-Echo told them. "Trust me, he'll be okay. You all saw the durability of his armor, right?" They all nodded. "Then, there's no further explanation. Besides, even if they manage to break open his armor, they'll be dead for sure." Ultimate Echo-Echo then diverted his attention on the swarm back again and presses on.

"How can the automaton be so apathetic toward his cole…clone." The Howling Banshee questioned.

"We do not know why, but let us trust his judgment for I believed that it knows more about himself and his forms, far greater than us." The other Howling Banshee said.

* * *

Armodrillo was somehow standing, he readied himself to the oncoming waves. On his side was the Autarch who is taking glimpse on Armodrillo. She just watched Armodrillo who is just standing on the battlefield. She tried to ask the creature why it's not moving.

"Why are you just standing? You should help us." She said.

"I'm actually trying to figure out something." He replied.

"You should hurry figuring out that something or else we are going to get swarmed by this Tyranids like locusts."

"I actually got it." Armodrillo said. He begins to pump his arms like a jackhammer violently. Jaleen notice the creature's arms seem to shake intensely. She asked one more time again.

"What are you going to…" She was cut in in word as Armodrillo punched the ground. The field began to shake violently from this. Jaleen tried to balance herself. She was awestruck at the creature. 'It seems this creature strong and powerful too.' She took note. 'But where did this creature come from? I haven't seen any of these beings before. Let alone a creature that can cause an earthquake.' The Autarch looked on Armordrillo and noticed the ground begun to crumble.

He pulled his arm and pumped it again. Armodrillo then punches the ground again against the oncoming Tyranids. The ground falls completely creating a wide but now so deep hole. The swarm was too late to stop and falls into the hole.

"Now that's how you actually take them down." He said. Armordrillo looks down and see the Tyranids were climbing back.

"Why of course! They are like insects, this should be expected." He muttered, slapping himself mentally.

"What now?" Jaleen inquired.

"Well, I can shake the ground and destabilizing them and you and the other guys with weapons can technically shoot them while they're down." He replied sheepishly.

"That is your plan?"

"Well, yeah, since this form is only effective in taking down multiple enemies by shaking grounds or any stuff that connected to the ground." He retorted.

"I see." Armodrillo just ignored it and continued to cause tremors in the field.

* * *

Swampfire was barely holding the other lines. Burning every Gaunts he encounters. But for him as hour pass the more Gaunts are getting closer towards him. He subdued them with his seeds and burned them down immediately before they break free. He repeated the process again and again. Abruptly, the ground began to the shakes again. He looks towards Armodrillo if he's the one doing it again. However, Armodrillo was just swaying the Gaunts away back to the hole. The ground where Swampfire is standing suddenly burst. From the hole emerge a giant beast. Its looks like a fusion of Ravener and Carnifex. However, it's much bigger than the Carnifex. It was the Trygon. It's one of the strongest minions of the Tyranids, capable of going toe to toe with greater daemons. Swampfire try to stand up and take a fighting standing. It growled and snarled at him. The Trygon try to bite him. It was too fast. Luckily Swampfire manage to sidestep to the left. However, his right arm got ripped totally and instantly like it was made of paper. Kaylethe shocked at this.

"Oh, my gosh! This guy just took my right arm and it totally hurts." He said sarcastically. Kaylethe was worried about this. But it didn't last long as Swampfire's arm grow from its body. He smirked and released a huge flame from his hand, trying to burn the creature. But in his dismay, the creature just stood there unfazed by the flame. Swampfire just make the Trygon angrier.

He whistled and said. "That didn't actually work. Oh men" The creature swatted him slicing his limbs in the process. Kaylethe take a fighting stand try to fight Trygon by her own as the creature's attention was now towards her. Quickly, she dodged the oncoming talons. She then used her spear to impale the uncovered part of the Trygon. The beast shriek in pain, however, it continues to attack her.

"I need assistance!" She ordered the Eldars. The warriors hastily fired at the Trygon. Their firearms did little effect to none at all on the Trygon as the battle goes on.

Kaylethe dodges and again, swiftly slashing the Trygon. The Trygon fought back trying to slash her with its talon. Yet, it always missed. This makes the creature infuriated. It began to swing its talon in all directions. Kaylethe manage to easily avoid the talons. However, one of its talons reached her cutting through her flesh beneath the armor in the belly area. She screamed and held her bleeding stomach. Kaylethe took a many steps back at the creature. The Eldar warriors are horrified at this. The Farseer falls down. They panicked a little bit while trying to stay in focus. One of the warriors warned her.

"Farseer look out!" The guardian shouted. The Farseer was unable to stand because of the wound. The Trygon growls and roar. It was about to attack her. But Swampfire steps in fast and able to stop the beast by throwing some seed and ensnaring it for a moment.

"Sorry, Farseer, I was knocked out for seconds." He apologized sincerely. "Take the Farseer to safety!" He told the warriors. The warriors held the Farseer back.

"Okay tough guy, time for me to show you my true potential!" He declared. Swampfire rotate his Omnitrix and taps it. The green plant alien then evolved into brown and blue being. With most of his body was made out of wood. He then shouted just as the Trygon finally able to break free from his bindings.

"Ultimate Swampfire!" He shouted facing the creature fearlessly. The Trygon's instinct sensed danger on Ultimate Swampfire. It growled and raised spread its 6 talons trying to strike fear within him. Ultimate Swampfire just stood still. The Trygon charged at him. He then raises his two hands released huge blue flame at the creature. The Trygon try to fight back, but it fails as the fire engulfs it turning into nothing but ashes. Ultimate Swampfire took notice of the oncoming Hormogaunts. He took a few seeds in his back a throw it at them killing them instantly with it. As more and more Tyranids try to overwhelm them, the heavies show up, charging at Ultimate Swampfire like an angry bull. The Hyper-Evolved Methonosian raised both his hands, aimed directly at monstrosities and unleashed a powerful torrent of blue fire that easily incinerates them. The Eldars on his back were petrified on their ground as they aim down their weapons down to the spectacle for a moment. All of them feel both awe and fear. Such a terrifying ability the creature has.

The creature in front of them, then asks.

"When are the reinforcements going to arrive?"

"They will arrive within 2 hours." The Eldar guy responded. "With you and the other creatures help we can possibly survive and win this." He added with hint of hopes in his tone.

"Hey, don't sweat it dude. It's my duty to help people no matter what or who they are." Ultimate Swampfire said.

"I hope you're done with your speech caused I could really use some hand here!" Ultimate Echo-  
Echo yelled as he fought some of the Tervigons and Carnifexes all alone. He tries blasting them away and killing them. But as more falls down more of the same creatures replaces them, which is pretty annoying for him. He didn't mind the Gaunt and or any smaller Tyranids but this one huge monster these giant creatures are so tough. It took him 10 disks to kill one. Well, for Echo-Echo it was too easy at first. When the attack began again, he only uses 5 disks to kill one, then as time goes, it was now 6, 7, 8, then 9 and now 10. 'Seriously, does these guys are getting tougher and stronger as time goes by?!' He screamed inwardly.

Ultimate Swampfire hops in and start throwing his seed all around killing the Tyranids. He raised his right and hand and unleashed a powerful burst of blue flame at the lesser Tyranids. Killing and disintegrating them in an instant.

"Stay here, I need to check Kaylethe if she's alright." Ultimate Echo-Echo informed Ultimate Swampfire. He nodded at this at take care of the swarms. Ultimate Echo-Echo noticed something on the ground. It was crystal like stone, the very same stone on the chest of their Eldar warriors. He took it and headed to check Kaylethe.

* * *

Upgrade was successful taking down every flying Tyranids. Harpies and gargoyles all have the same results. They were quickly shot down by Upgrade all alone because of his advance arsenal that makes them look like a fly. Even the Harridan didn't stand a chance at him as he quickly out maneuvers them effortlessly. Upgrade took this advantage as he knew his not affected by G-force so he used this advantage unlike any other beings that are affected by it. He made a green light lines on air kind like in Tron, but the difference with it is that the this one is more deadly as it was made of lasers able to cut through any flesh with ease. However, it didn't last. It took 2 minutes for the path to completely disappear.

"Hmm, I think these guys aren't strong." He said while securing the Eldar inside who is still panicking.

"I should probably drop you in the village earlier." Upgrade said as he flew at the village and hovers and drop the pilot. The Eldar was trembling on the ride. She removed her helmet and vomits.

"Sorry, I think she can't handle that much G-force. Hehe." He said sheepishly "Sorry again by the way." He repeated and flew again to give a chase.

"Whelp bugs, here I come!" He fires dozens of missile right towards at the harpies and activates his gatling gun at the harpies. Taking and killing most of them at the same time. He noticed some odd aircraft was battling the Tyranids too. "Okay, that's a weird aircraft looking right there." Upgrade noted.

The Orks below was watching and some of them are shooting directly at the flying Tyranids. They keep firing with very poor precision and most of their bullets just pass through in the air. They notice there is a black plane with green outlines flying and shooting down the Tyranids. They were amazed of the turrets and firepower the plane has. They could see it having lasers, Gatlings ,missiles and many more. They just stare as the 3 Ork Fightas give chase to it. Only to be shot down easily.

"The plane is surely got a lot of dakkas on it." The Ork noted.

"Aye, I wonder if we can loot it?" The other Ork asked. "Looks at those gunz it haz!"

"Yeah, those are really strong gunz!"

Upgrade observed the area and see weird looking crap tanks. 'Wait, are those tanks are really made out of scrap metals?' He wondered as he looks at it. He could see Orks and Tyranids fighting against one another. Upgrade could say that the battle between the two was really intense. He watches as the two seems to be at a stalemate situation as both seems to be steady and not moving in the aerial view. He was interrupted when his shield has been hit by something. Upgrade tried to look only to see more Fightas chasing him.

"How do these things can even freaking fly? Seriously?!" He uttered as he sees the ridiculous design of the planes which for him is too impossible to fly or perform anything a plane could.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll have to take them down before they could come closer and locate the village. If one force is bad already, this would literally make things worse. Perhaps I can cause some distractions or lure them away while taking down any Tyranids from air and land." Upgrade said to himself. He looks down to see the Orks trying to shoot him. Upgrade sighs at this.

"Looks like this Orks are stupider than they are. Even in the book they weren't portrayed that smart." Upgrade somehow got hit by something again. He takes down the Fightas instantly with little effort. After taking down the Fightas he looked down to see the Orks who have what seem to be tank now with flak cannon which is of course made out of scraps.

"Huh I wonder where they are going to use it. Probably they…" Upgrade was interrupted when it fired right at him. Of course, it missed again.

"Ha, can't even hit me. They really need more of…" He stopped when he saw more dozen of it coming and pointing their cannons at him. The Orks fired at Upgrade who performed impossible aerial movement in the air to dodge this. For him it's simply easy to do it, but the numbers of flaks that is firing at him is overwhelming.

"Okay! I take what I said!" He screamed as he dodged all them and started to get hits from every side. "Grrr. Right… time to for some bombing run strategy." Upgrade declared.

He dives down and morphed his below into a missile launcher. He unleashed a barrage of missile at them. And quickly destroying the tanks and killing the Orks. The Warboss noticed this and yelled in anger.

"Oi! Wut are ya doin'?! Take that fing down!" The Warboss ordered. The boyz was startled at this and nodded.

"Aye, Boss!" They said fearfully.

Upgrade wasn't finished at this though. He flew up and morphed his missile launchers into a plasma and laser cannon. He started wasting the ground with powerful explosion and incredibly hot energy. Burning and killing most of the forces below. He didn't hold back at this. It needs to be this way. 'I'm sorry, but it had to be this way.' Upgrade muttered in his mind as he could still feel small guilt at this. He continues on what he's doing.

* * *

The Eldar battleship was getting near the planet together with its cruisers and escorts, in the void of space where they sail through the solar winds. This is a sign of hopes for their own species and demise to others, a sign of inevitable death and destruction of their enemies. Upon this once more the enemies would feel the true wrath of the Eldars.

"Are we getting closer to the Maiden world of Caerashin?" Asked the Eldar who standing in the shadows.

"Yes, It will take a few moments for us to reach the Maiden world Farseer Taldeer" The Eldars then appears in the shadow, the Farseer of the Ulthwé then walks through the room and look at the direction of the maiden world.

"Worry not my kins, I will save you." She said.

* * *

The village was holding enough. Upgrade takes care of the flying Tyranids while taking the Orks alone, away in the village. Diamondhead buried his arms in the ground. The field then erupted as large crystal appeared creating a barricade against the oncoming swarms and also a form of cover to the Eldars who are vulnerable to Tyranid's parasite like ammo from their weapons.

"Stay behind my crystals and take cover. Don't worry, it won't break that easy." Diamondhead informed them.

The Eldars take cover from the crystal as the Tyranids begin shooting them. The crystal proves to be formidable as it didn't take any cracks or scratch at all.

Swampfire on the other hand was successful in repelling the swarm on his own. His flames are enough to turn them into ashes in an instant. With the use of his seeds he was able to knock down and kill some Gaunts who comes closer to him, swiftly. Even the Carnifexes falls down at this.

"Burn you insects!" Ultimate Swampfire said. "Eat this!" He then tossed seeds at them. These creatures are nothing more than a pest for him and the galaxy. They only live to consume in which he can't allow it to happen.

"More Carnifexes is coming! More Ravaners below grounds!" The Eldar Guardian shouted as the Raveners begun bursting out of the grounds trying to attack the defenses. The Eldars fought back together with the howling banshees aiding them. They slash and cut them swiftly. Armodrillo comes, sealing the holes of the Ravaners and Trygon for any possible lesser Tyranids that will come out.

"Nicely done creature keep sealing the holes for any possible Gaunts to come." A Howling Banshee said.

"I know that's why I'm doing it." Armodrillo replied.

NRG meanwhile, was having a hard time for himself. He just recently recovered from the swarm who try to overwhelm him and now he was getting overwhelmed again, not by the smaller but the bigger ones. Though his armor pretty strong, but it didn't stop the Carnefexes and Tervigon ganged him up. NRG was getting irritated at this. They keep tossing him like a rag doll, while he keeps melting their flesh from the intense heat of his armor.

"Ah! Ugh. If only I can get out this armor without destroying my surrounding. I would literally make these bugs into a buffet." He muttered in his dismay. A sonic sound of the disks make their heads explode their heads explode. NRG stands up to see Ultimate Echo-Echo and helps him.

"Thanks dude. Men, I'm getting tossed like a ball by cats out there." NRG thanked.

"Don't mention it dude. Come on there's more of them." Ultimate Echo-Echo uttered to NRG. They stand back to back with Ultimate Echo-Echo activating 20 of his disks, while NRG increasing the temperature of his armor.

"Time to save the vorld again." NRG said to Ultimate Echo-Echo. "Yup! It is a hero's duty after all." Ultimate Echo-Echo replied.

"Sonic Doom!" Echo-Echo shouted.

"Come get some!" NRG also shouted unleashing both of their powers to the enemy. The combination of sonic and radiation was surely deadly as the bodies of the Tyranids dead or alive both explode and melted from their powers.

* * *

Rheandros was worried about the Farseer's condition. He saw the Farseer was bleeding so much earlier. Rheandros blame the creature before who stood side by side with the Farseer. If only that creature used its second transformation or whatever it is to kill the Trygon and that automaton who visited her recently. If not only for Kaylethe, he would already request the Guardian to not allow that machine to see her. 'How dare that creature!' Rheandros fumed up inside of his mind. But the important thing that matters now is Kaylethe's condition and the battle that is still going on.

"What is the condition of the Farseer, Kaynyl and Arsurvor?" Rheandros asked the two healers.

"The Farseer was stable for now she needs to rest" Arsurvor said. "Even if she is wounded deeply, we are still lucky that it didn't hit any fatal part." Kaynyl added.

"I thank you all for this." He said sincerely at the two healers. Rheadros took a last glimpse of the Farseer before heading out. He clenched his teeth and gripped his weapon tightly from anger and frustration on the plant creature.

* * *

In the warp Slaanesh feels a psychic energy from the warp as she could feel the soul was close to death and within her grasp. She was disappointed at this. However she could tell that it's a Farseer. Another wasted soul and a new toy for her entertainment and pleasures. She decided to look through the materium world and locate the dying Farseer. She found a maiden world which in siege between Orks and Tyranids. She was interested in the outcome of this battle. If the faction is successful at destroying this world, the Eldar living within will surely fall and become one of her puppets and toys to play. From the void of space where she observed, she decided to look through the planet's surface. The odd thing when she saw the Eldar defenses is not falling yet. As she could see the Tyranids swarmed around it. She looked and observed closer only to see bizarre creatures with peculiar abilities, she hasn't seen in her entire life in the warp. She could see that they are six of them fighting and holding the Tyranids back. The blue automaton possessed a sonic ability just like her noise marines. The second one is literally made out of crystals. The third one was plant the can create huge blue flame and exploding seeds as she watch the creature throw seeds and explodes on contact. The fourth one is in huge bulky armor that emitting intense heat. The fifth one has the same armor, but the difference it has 2 huge armors and lastly an aircraft? It's very odd for her as she feels a small life force on the aircraft what seems to be covered in green circuitry. She smiled maliciously. She could add these beings as her pawns.

* * *

There are only a few minutes left before the reinforcement comes to aid them. The Eldar warriors fought hard together with Bens *other clones* to the last. The swarms are getting stronger and smarter. The reapers and guardians are tearing down the Gaunts shooting every last one of them. The Howling Banshees are cutting them down piece by piece.

"Reinforcement will come sooners my kins. We just need to hold this line." The Eldar guardian said.

"Don't let your guards from any Ravaners, they could burst out of the ground anytime soon." The Howling Banshee warned.

"Perhaps we could ask the crystal creature to cover the ground we are standing on with crystals?" The other guardian suggested. "It would be really helpful for us." he added.

"True, then let me inform the crystal. But what its name again?" The Howling Banshee inquired.

"I believe the other creatures call him Diamondhead" The Reaper replied.

"Then I'll be the one who will ask." The Howling banshee said. She then walks towards diamond who is shredding down the Tyranids with ease.

"Diamondhead!" Diamondhead looks at the Howling Banshee and asked.

"What?"

"Can you cover the ground for us with crystal?"

"Sure thing." He grabs the ground and crystal erupted and covered the ground where the line of defense stands still.

"We thank you wherever you came from." The howling banshee speaks sincerely.

"No problem!"

The battle goes on with Tyranid slowly gain position. However, they are always get interrupted and stopped by Either Ultimate Echo-Echo or Ultimate Swampfire as the two was the powerhouse of the Eldar front lines. Upgrade could probably defend the village effectively alone with his limitless arsenal in his own disposal, but he was busy dealing with the two factions in the forest. NRG could easily disintegrate any Tyranids yet his armor is limiting him so much mobility. Diamondhead can swiftly shred Tyranids into pieces no matter the size. While Armodrillo just sealing the holes the Tyranids makes.

Ultimate Echo-Echo steps back for a moment to see clearly the area, he hovered up in the 30 feet above the field. As he could see the Tyranids was still swarming the village their numbers never dwindles.

"Whoa, these Tyranids look like ants from this view." He muttered "Lucky that they didn't exist in my universe."

"Echo-Echo!" He looks down to see Kaylethe who is standing whilst holding the wounded part of her body.

"Farseer what are you doing?! You should rest!" He floated lower to her.

"I am fine Echo-Echo. I cannot let my warriors fight alone without."

"But you're still hurt! You need to rest." Echo-Echo "Yes, indeed tis wise for you to rest, Farseer." Both stared at Rheandros who is standing behind Kaylethe.

"No, I can still…" Kaylethe was stopped by her pain.

"Farseer, I think your body is saying no." Ultimate Echo-Echo said. "Besides," He pointed at the sky to see a giant vessel, coming towards the village overshadowing the forest. "Looks like our reinforcement have arrived." Both the Eldars and warrior lit up with joy. But they didn't show it.

"Finally! Our kins have arrived." Kaylethe said with obvious joy in her voice "Yes, Farseer now we could win this war!" Rheandros added.

Large aircrafts descend down to the village as many smaller comes out to deal with Tyranids both land and air. Warp Spiders teleported in on the ground. More troops come in carried by large Eldar aircraft with towering walkers and tanks. Inside the ship came out Farseer Taldeer.

She looks toward Farseer Kaylethe, Rheandros and Ultimate Echo-Echo who is hovering in the air, Taldeer look at the hovering automaton for a second and returns her gaze towards Farseer Kaylethe.

"Are you alright Farseer Kaylethe? You seemed to be in ill." She inquired.

"No, I am alright Farseer." Kaylethe replied.

"Hmm, I see. You've done your best protecting this village and this maiden world. No wonder why the councils choose you to take care of this campaign and lead our warriors to protect it." Taldeer acclaimed towards Kaylethe.

"Thank you for complimenting my actions. But I can't do any of this if not because of Echo-Echo and his fellow aliens." She raised an eyebrow.

"May you introduce me to them?" Taldeer inquired.

"As you wish, Farseer. Echo-Echo, come and greet Farseer Taldeer." Taldeer gaze at the automatons with a skeptically look in her eyes.

"Hmm, may I know the name of the creature who aided my kins to her campaign?"

"Oh, the names Echo-Echo by the way I'm a sonorosian." Echo-Echo replied. Taldeer look the symbol in its chest. 'The symbol is familiar. Where did I see it?' She thought.

"Pardon if I may ask more. But what is a Sonorosian exactly? I have not heard or seen you species before."

"Well, Sonorosian are living sonic inside this containment suit."

"Your body is your suit?"

"Well, yeah, we are living sonic sound so we technically need it."

"Interesting, tell me is there more of your species?"

"Sorry I'm the only and alone here." She frowned at this. No moments later a screaming Upgrade crashed to the ground close to them. Echo-Echo looked at Upgrade and asked.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ultimate Echo-Echo questioned.

"Well, yeah, I got shot down in the air by these weird looking planes that came from that ship. Of course, I'm okay!" He yelled and groaned, trying to be sarcastic.

"Did that vehicle just talk?!" Taldeer is shocked at this. The more unexpected thing is the something came out of the vehicle black and green goo detached. Upgrade reform is human like body with one eye on its head standing seven feet tall at them.

"He can talk. He's a Galvanic Mechamorph he can upgrade any technologies ten times better." He informed

"Amazing." That all Taldeer can say.

"Quick introduction, the crystal one is Diamondhead, that plant is Swampfire, the yellow armored dude is NRG and the yellow one is Armodrillo."

"I see." Taldeer muttered.

"Hey guys I think it's time for us to come back as one again." Ultimate Echo-Echo said.

Taldeer see four more different creatures walking towards them. Ultimate Echo-Echo and Upgrade walk closer too. They tap the Omnitrix, returning to Echo-Echo. The prime Echo-Echo absorbed all of the clones to his body. Taldeer was dumbfounded at the creature's ability. It was very strange to see a creature doing something like this and she hasn't seen it in her entire lifetime. The Eldars who have arrived was also dumbfounded.

"What are you? And how did you do it?" She questioned.

"Let's say I have a very special gift from science." Echo-Echo teased.

"Hmph."

"We first met him as Big Chill a blue insect like creature in the forest saving the child. And yes, he can also shape shift to other beings we haven't seen before. Not only that the creature can shape shift it was also…" Kaylethe was interrupted.

"Whoa, that's too much chat for today guys. So are you going to help us ya know, defeat those Orks and Tyranids?" Echo-Echo asked

"Yes, my fleet will take care of them. However, we have to leave this world."

"What?! Why?" Kaylethe asked.

"Most of the planet's surface was now a barren land, no trees and or anything, an empty husk, a dead world." Taldeer informed them.

"I see." Kaylethe frowned at this. "All is already lost somehow."

"Not if I can help it." They looked at Echo-Echo skeptically.

"It will not be easy, but it's worth shot! I got an idea on how to bring the planet's life forms." Echo-Echo "However, you need to clear the Tyranids first in this planet."

"It will take a few days for us to clear the whole planet. The bio-ship was destroyed by my fleet, including the Ork ship." Taldeer replied.

"All is fine then! We'll just finish cleaning the planet and I will fix." Echo-Echo

"You always give us hope. But this is too much." Kaylethe replied.

"What did I tell you? Just have faith in me." Echo-Echo wants to test this. If the no watch Ben can bring them back after being hit by a Chronosapien time bomb. This theory should and would surely work now. Ben thinks as he remembered the event dealing with evil versions of himself. 'I hope it works somehow.' He thought.

* * *

 _Whew... Another chapter took me 2 weeks to write again. But unlike the second chapter it was kinda hard for me to write it._

 _My vocabulary is really low. Thus, decreasing my ability to explain things for example a thing or the way it looks like or how the event happens._

 _I just simplified most of them._

 _That's all for now! Hope you like it guys!_

 _Bye-Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**_

 **Restoration and New Journey**

* * *

Hours after the arrival of Farseer Taldeer force. The fleet of her engage hastily both Orks and Tyranids at the same time making sure not of any of those two races escapes. The Ork ship was taken down fast while Tyranids manage to fight them off but still loses and annihilated by the sheer force of the Eldar fleets. Kaylethe, Jaleen, Taldeer and Rheandros was discussing about the maiden world. All of its precious natural resources was consumed and assimilated fast. Kaylethe then realized why this Tyranids behaving strangely. It sends its forces for distraction and only focus on harvesting the planet first before going to its threat. A smart but futile move somehow, if the Tyranids only focus on them rather consuming the world first they wouldn't probably survived. 'We are lucky the Tyranid focus on the assimilation of the world first than going full rampage on its foe' Kaylethe thought. 'However the Tyranid have destroyed most part of the maiden world. Also Orks would be a problem too in the coming centuries. The fact that the Orks already laid spores in the very ground of the planet after a few centuries it would grow. And give birth to the new generation of Orks. The risk of leaving it would be high as time goes by if it left unnoticed.

"Farseer Taldeer what do we do now. The Tyranids have assimilated the world almost. Only this part of land was left untouched by the Bio-ship's tendrils. The rest are now barren as you said. And it seems there are a lot of Tyranids survived. Their digestion pools must be out there somewhere too." Jaleen said.

"I've feared about it. Yet, cleansing the planets with Tyranids infestation would be easy. As for the Orks, I…I really don't know. We can't let the people live in this world. Now that Orks had laid their spores on this world. The only solution I might think is incinerating it. Begin to reshape the life forms again after it." Taldeer replied.

"What about the suggestion of Echo-Echo. The creature said there is a solution in our current problem. We could let Echo-Echo do what it needs to be done" Kaylethe suggested.

"Hmmm, looks like you have given your faith too much on the shape-shifter, Kaylethe. How are we sure that it going to revive or restore the maiden world. Tis too impossible for us do it as it takes thousands years for us the reformed the world in its full shape." Rheandros retorted. "You had given yourself too much hope. Even with its peculiar abilities it still had its limits and I don't think there is creature or form his could do that alone." He added.

"I have to side with Rheandros with this Kaylethe. Beside he has point there. Even with creature's ability there is no probable form for it to do it. Look us eldars we are an advance species that lives for millions of years. Yet there's no any special evolution unlike that creature Echo-Echo we met." Jaleen speaks crossing her arms while looking blankly.

"But if there is a chance why can't we let it! There is nothing wrong in believing something that could possibly happen. We just need to give it a try. If we lose already then there is nothing to worry about losing more or something." Kaylethe countered sternly with hopes in her eyes.

The three Eldars just gave her a disapproving look. For them it was strange to see and feel that the farseer who is bitter for centuries is being like this. She had faced the darkest truth of reality and experienced it. Those hope and light had died already, died out inside her heart. 'But why now?' Ever since the arrival of the creature she has been too positive. Kaylethe would even give the creature a chance to do something which is too far to be possible. It sounds insane and illogical to even let it live close to their people as they don't know its real intention. But she even let it and stayed close to it as she already knows what the creature really is. Unknown to them Kaylethe was holding something in her mind that she couldn't utter. She promised Echo-Echo that she will never told its secret. Jaleen also promised too for the truth so she doesn't need to worry about her, she didn't even believe Echo-Echo's origin at the first place.

* * *

In the village the warriors was trying to evacuate the planet. There were no celebrations after the battle. The Eldar inhabitants did not hesitate to come and leave their homeworld. If they are going to be safer in the craftworlds why not just come to them? The Orks had left their filths in to this planet and for centuries new Orks would arrive to come and ravage the world, an outcome that could happen in the future. The Eldar was sad at this. Another maiden world is lost onto their enemies. Ben was looking at the evacuating village with sorrowful eyes. He knows the feeling of losing home. However he needs to give a try if his plan could possibly work, hopefully. However he needs to ask some possible reasons on why would the Eldars left this planet at this first place if they can cleanse it. So he decided to ask some of the warriors.

"Uhmm. Excuse me. Can I ask something?" The guardian looked at him down and talks. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you need to evacuate the population if you can just cleanse the world in few days?" Echo-Echo inquired.

"We need do it because there's no choice left to us but do so. The Orks in this very world had already left their spores in the ground." The guardian answered.

"Eh, so what's up with it anyway? What so special or dangerous about those spores? It's not like it will summon more Orks like Tyranids right?" The guardian just stared at him. Ben then realized something.

"Don't tell me that I was actually right about those Orks spores." Still the guardian just stared at him and nodded.

"Crap! Seriously?! So after killing them there would still be left and grow new Orks and possibly come to be a big threat again?" Ben asked

"Precisely, if the world will left unnoticed their population would possibly grow rapidly. Thus, creating a new batch of hordes to plunder and kill." The E ldar replied.

"Okay, so is there any possible solution?" Ben asked to the guardian. If there's one remaining option he could possibly do it. He can't just leave this planet after a long fight and holding it. This can't be just this after they have all been through. Ben still thinks about using Chronosapien form to restore it. However, he needs to secure this planet for any possible Ork threat that would emerge. He needs to ask one more time again to be sure if there's any option left.

"Is there anything or something that could possibly work in order to wipe this Ork spore?"

"Yes, but the price is the world itself."

"What do mean?"

"The only possible thing we could do to incinerate the whole planet."

"I see then I suggest we can just do it right?" The Eldar just stared again at the creature. 'Is that creature really suggesting for us to do it' He said in his mind.

"I can't believe that you actually going for that option. However our ships so far don't have the capabilities as farseer Taldeer's fleet is only made to engage ships."

"Mhmm, If that's the case I guess I'm going to incinerate the planet all alone." Echo-Echo said straightly. The Eldar was now questioning the creature's mental state. How would it even able to do that?

"Sorry, but can you repeat what you said. Are you really going to incinerate the planet all alone? You need a few battleships to do it."

"I actually figured it out. Say can you give some of your technologies or anything I can fiddle to make a bomb for it." Echo-Echo uttered. The Eldar was dumbfounded is really going to make a bomb to incinerate the world? He didn't actually expect for him to go for that option.

"Hmph, even if it works how would you possibly restore the life of this world? It would probably take thousands of years to make it habitable again."

"Oh. That, I can actually do it we just need to clear this mess up," He replied. "And besides there's no hurt in trying." He added.

"Hmm, perhaps but tis not my authority to let you do it or give you permission. If you need something you should ask that kind of request to our superiors. You must go talk to the Farseers or anyone who is in full command and authority." The guardian suggested.

"Oh, so where are they so I could start it?"

"They are probably discussing in the headquarters. You should probably wait for the meeting to end. Tis inadequate to just barge in ask what you need."

"Yeah, I know about that." Ben replied. He decided to look around the village. The damage was of the battle was extreme. Tyranids limbs and blood are all around the field. Ashes upon ashes, corpse upon corpse all are lying down on the ground. He could smell the extreme stench of the dead bodies of the Tyranids. Fortunately that there's no one had been killed during the assault. However most of them are badly injured by sudden attack of Ravaners. Thanks to Armodrillo who can detect movements in the ground they have been warned early before the attack. Hence, lessens the damage they brought. Also to Diamondheads crystals which are incredibly strong as it able to tank most of the Tyranids deadly acid projectiles. The new forces have come after the attack from the forest. Ben could see that they are bit disappointed? He walks at them and ask.

"Uhm, why are you guys ya know sad or disappointed?" Echo-Echo asked the Eldars who little did he knows was cautious about him. They hesitated to response the small creature. They didn't give answer until a howling banshee warrior comes and talk to them.

"I think tis wrong to not answer the creature's simple question." She said. The Eldar warriors look at each other and decided to answer the creature's inquiry.

"We are tasked to take down the remaining Orks at the forest. We are successful at eliminating most of them. Yet, we failed at taking down their Warboss who is still alive." The newly arrived guardian said.

"Mhmm, can you give me the Warboss position? I could probably help."

"The Warboss is in the forest in the north. Head there and you will see a camp. That is their base of operation. It's hundred kilometers away from our current position."

"Okay" Ben then taps his Omnitrix. A bright emerald then shines. He transformed into a black and blue feline like creature with creature that with lightning like jumpsuit in his body. Its eyes are emerald green. It also had blades in its arms. The creature stands in full 6 feet tall.

"Fasttrack!" He shouted.

The newly arrived warriors are shocked and dumbfounded. Whilst the howling banshee just stare. She was used to it because she's one of the warriors who defended the village together with the strange creature. But the howling banshee was till surprise of the creature's new form.

"Mhmm, this might work" Fasttrack said.

"Where do you think you're going with that form of yours?" They stared at the howling banshee asked him.

"Hunting the down the Warboss of course. What else do you think I'm going to do anyway?" Fasttrack replied back.

"And you're going alone?"

"Yeah, since most of you look tired and weary so I could just technically take care of it." He was about to run when the howling banshee grab him by the arms. Fasttrack look at her and asked.

"What?"

"You can't go alone you'll just get yourself killed." The warriors look quizzically at the Howling Banshee. Why did she even care if it goes alone? A guardian decided to talk to her.

"You should let the creature do it alone. If Fasttrack can shape-shift it could probably transformed in to something that it will fit in a certain situation." The guardian said and mentioning the name of its current form.

"If I can't stop you then I wish to come with you." They look at her until Fasttrack was the first to break silence.

"Are you serious?! You just fought a bunch of space bugs you need to rest like the others though! Plus the elder dude is right. I have forms that can fit in to any situation."

"We can't just risk it even if you have forms for everything." She said sternly. Fasttrack sighs at this he don't want to argue he just want this to be done and thinks for a few seconds. He made his choice.

"Okay you're coming with me but don't engage when I say don't understand?" The howling banshee nodded. "Alright you guys just stay here we're just going to take some serious business."

"We wish your victory at this. And please don't let one of our kin get harmed" The guardian said who still wary of the creature.

"I can't wish anything but I'll do my best to at least lessen it" Fasttrack replied. He then looks at the howling banshee.

"You can't catch with me even in your full energy. I suggest you hold my back while I carry you"

"Hmph, I maybe a bit tired but I can still move like a wind." She said while a bit hurt on Fasttrack words.

"Because, you can't run with me I'll just simply…" He then stops and go straightforward "Just hold onto my back and please don't argue anymore just do it." The howling banshee then hold onto Fasttrack back.

"Okay this might get rough so be prepared." Fasttrack then readied himself. "What are you going to…" She was cut out of her line as Fasttrack suddenly run very fast leaving a trail of dust. The warriors who are left behind are awestruck. Speed is essential in everybody to move and to battle against foe. Now there's a creature than can do it easily and faster than they could ever imagine. Wherever it come from it was still a mystery to them.

* * *

Fasttrack was running along the forest cutting through any vines leaves and breaking any woods with his enhanced strength. Not minding everything in his path. The eldar on his back was holding thoroughly on Fasttrack. She never knew that this form can run so fast. Whilst running she decided to talk with it.

"Can I ask something if you don't mind of course?"

"Sure you can ask"

"What are you really what is name of this species?"

"Well I'm in a Citrakayah form this species can run really fast. It also possessed enhanced strength." He wasn't sure about that last part though. But in his experience he was able to carry someone without losing speed.

"I see. But why are you really here? What is your true reason and purpose?"

"My reason and purpose is simple. I'm here to help no matter what. And for the question why I am here well I don't even know myself. All I knew was I was awaken in the forest I was about to leave the planet until I met the little girl. My first priority before is that to get home. But now it change somehow. There are things needs to be done and fixed before I go back." Fasttrack answered. He missed everything back home but it this emotion had been suppress for now because of the new purpose and job to finish. Also hoping for Professor Paradox to find him and help him to get back home after this.

"So you have a family back home?"

"Well yeah, I miss them so much. However I can't just go home without fixing your problem."

"How are able to do that? You're alone and the only one of your possible species here."

"I already knew that don't worry"

"One last question I hope tis not personal for you."

"Are you actually a male behind those every form of yours? I just notice most of them resembled to be a masculine like a male's body"

"Of course I am male. Moreover I should had tell you guys already so you can stop calling me an it."

"Pardon then if we don't know. We just don't want to assume something"

"Hey, hey don't sweat it's not a big deal anyway for me. So can I ask? Just to be equal. I answer all of your questions so I hope you answer honestly plus its one and simple anyway

"Hmm, fair enough what is your question?"

"I just want to know your name. That's all"

"My name is Alisis. That's all?"

"Mhm, One more this is the last. Why did you decide to join to be what you are now?"

"I decided to join because our species is dying." Fasttrack already knew about this when he and Kaylethe talk about their race. It was really horrible for him to hear it. But he can't do anything for now. He needs to learn more about this universe before he decide to take a step up to challenge the great evil that exist within this reality.

The duo reached the Ork camps after a few minutes. They could see a bunch of orks walking around and fighting their kind. Ben could see them fight each other while some of them just watching and actually enjoying the show. He's not new to this. If these guys are vicious and savage it's not surprising to see them fighting each other. He observed the area first. Fasttrack then ask the Alisis about Orks to know more about them.

"Since you're here with me, I'm going to ask you about them. So how can I put them down? Do I need to maim?"

"You can just do that or kill their leader. If you kill the Warboss the hordes will lose its morale and its proper cooperation towards each other."

"How would I know which one is the Warboss?"

"The Orks respect strength and size. You'll see it with your own eyes." Fasttrack observed the area. And see a giant Ork what seems to be guarded with smaller but still big Orks. The Warboss seems to be angry as he could see it was ranting on the hordes. They were really pretty scared at him.

"Mhmm, there's a lot of them. I think it's for my ultimate" Fasttrack taps his Omnitrix changing into a plant based creature.

"Swampfire!" He yelled and taps the Omnitrix again changing into hyper-evolved methonosian. "Ultimate Swampfire!"

"I see you're going to use that plant base power of yours. Well then."Alisis ready her sword and guns.

"And who said you're going to battle with me. You just stay here. I don't want of you get hurt"

"Are you underestimating me?" Echo-Echo sighs. 'Here we again'

"Fine you can come with just careful. Okay?" Alisi nodded. Ultimate Swamfire lead the charge. He grabbed some of his seeds and readied his self to battle. The orks notice a blue and brown plant like creature at charging towards at them.

"Is that moving plant?" The orks said

"I don't know maybe were just imagining" The ork other said.

"Oi, what are you just staring at shoot the plant!" The nob yelled.

"Aye, boss!" They begin to spray bullet to Swampfire. However most of it missed him even it hit his body it simply regenerates making their bullets futile. Ultimate Swampfire jumps in the air and said.

"Special delivery!" He throws explosive seeds at them blowing and killing them in the process.

"Agh!" The screamed of orks was heard together with big explosions.

"What the hell is that?!" The Warboss demanded.

"An intruder boss, a walking plant just come and wreck our defenses" The ork said.

"What kind of crap are you sputtering about? A walking plant? Are you toying with me?"

"No boss it's really real!" A sudden burst of explosions come together with blue flames erupting with it forming a circular like tornado. The screamed of orks nearby it can be heard. Ultimate Swamfire comes out together with a howling banshee. Alisis shoot down the gretchins and sliced the orks at the neck with ease.

"Sorry for crashing your homes. But it's time to end this" Ultimate Swampfire said with cocky smirk in his face.

"So, my boyz ain't lying eh. Fine, go get him!" The nobs charge at him. Swampfire raised his two arms and release a powerful burst of blue flames burning them instantly. He proceeds to charge ramming the smaller orks and hitting them with his bare fists. A deff dread comes out of the smoke and sliced Swampfire's left arms. He kick the deff dread away for him engulf it with fire. The metal from the walker melts fast and cooking the pilot inside.

Alisis charge at the choppa. The orks manage to swing his axe vertically but Howling Banshee bended back fast. And deliver a kick to its jaw. The orks ruthless swing again vertically. She side stepped to the left and bring her sword to slash neck part of the slicing and cutting its head. Another one rushed at the howling banshee. The Ork tried to shoot her but, she backflip and aims her gun at his head fired her bright lance like bullet creating a hole in it. A nob with power claw comes to her she was about to slice the unarmored part of its arm however the nob catch the sword and yanked it away. She was then hit by powerful left hook by the ork. Alisis stumble back at this. The nob claw's sparks with electricity and ready to cut her in two pieces. Ultimate Swamfire saw this and grab the arms of the claw. He punched its face and kicked him away from the howling banshee.

"I told you already that you shouldn't come." He said while helping Alisis. Ultimate Swampfire pick her sword and give to her "Here's your sword."

"Thank you"

"No problem" The duo look at the hordes they were now standing against them together with some few deff dreads and looted tanks on their back. The grinding of the blades of deff dreads as they ready themselves to cut both of them. Both Ultimate Swampfire and Alisis steps back at this.

"What is your plan now?" Alisis asked him.

"Retreat" Ultimate Swampfire answered.

"Alright" Alisis steps back but she notice Swampfire wasn't moving. "What are you doing" She questioned.

"Taking all of them alone you won't be safe if you're near me." He said

"What you are implying too? You can't fight them alone even with your regeneration." Ultimate Swampfire just look at her.

"You need to get back away from this camp because things would go pretty nasty." He taps his omnitrix and change to an armored with oven like head.

"NRG!" He yelled.

"Wut iz diz? Ya change into someone with armored? What to protect yourself? It doesn't matter we'll just cut through you. Kill'em ladz!" The warboss ordered to his orks.

"Actually, this armor is not meant to protect me. Hehe" He chuckled. NRG's helmet suddenly opens a bright orange like energy shot up in the sky. They all cover their eyes as the light shines through. After a few seconds they could see an energy being floating in the air 10 meters above the ground. It grinned and said.

"It meant to protect them from me!" He shouted and flew straight to the Orks.

Alisis was taken aback at the sight of the energy creature such a peculiar evolution for a being to have that kind physique. She run back away from the camp as she could feel the area was seems to get hotter and feel her body become weak from the energy creature.

"So, that's what the creature looks like outside of the armor." Alisis muttered "And that armor was never really intended to protect but a prison to control its power." She concluded. Alisis watched as the battle goes on in the camp from afar.

"Shoot it boyz!" The Orks sprayed their guns at NRG. All of the bullets are either just passing through or melting in his body. An Ork Loota shot him with orange lightning like energy at him. These only make things worse for them as NRG glows brighter. They were just feeding NRG with their weapons. NRG started to heat up the area. He raised his armed and shot a powerful radiation ray at the tanks and walkers. The vehicles are tough as it able to resist the hit but it didn't last long. The metal plating of the tanks was beginning to heat up melting the vehicles inside out. The Orks and Gretchins inside are beginning to feel the heat as they getting cooked alive.

"It'z getting hot we need to get out!" The orks said while trying to cool down his body by blowing some wind.

"Aye, if we don't get out we're going die here!" The gretchin screamed clearly panicking of the situation.

Outside NRG keeps shooting radiation beam at them. Burning and melting their flesh in the process. Another stupid ork shot him with the same orange lightning like energy weapon that he wielded on his shoulder. NRG just stood there unfazed by the attack. The energy weapon of the orks only strengthened him making his body shines more brightly.

"Thanks for the meal!" NRG said as he burned the orks who hit him with energy weapon. "Yum! That was actually delicious." He added with a grinned in his face.

"Boss, we need to run this creature isn't dying to our weapons!" An Ork screamed as he could feel the intense heat.

"Wot?! Ya coward!" The warboss grabs the ork and squeeze him with his claw. "I ain't coward to run. Now if ya don't want to be with him ya better attack that creature!" The warboss ordered. The orks startled shook their heads up and down nodding

"Aye boss!" They said the energy being they're facing chuckles at them. All of them look around on it. NRG speaks.

"Ya know you should listen to your boys sometimes." NRG said with a little grim in his voice "Perhaps you would live and able to escape. I'm not really into killing someone or something you but there are choices that must be chosen."

"Huh, and wut iz dat?" The warboss questioned angrily. Clearly this won't be good for him.

"This" He floated 30 feet from the ground and begun to shine thoroughly increasing the temperature on the surrounding. NRG begin to burn and melt their camps and equipment. He started to unleash random energy beam at all area. Everything that it hits get burned or melted depends on who or what it hit. The orks are now running as they knew their attacks are useless to the creature. The warboss who is stubborn refused to do it. After a few minutes he stops. NRG look around to see the mess he had done.

"Hmm, looks like I overdid it again didn't I?" He looks around and floated down and walked around observing the area.

"Grrr, I'm going to kill ya!" The Warboss stormed at him with blind rage ignoring the heat. NRG stood still unfazed by the Warboss menacing charge. He grabs NRG by the belly and started crushing him. NRG smirked at this as he phased out his arms out from the tight grip of the Warboss power claws. He grabs the claw in the arm part and begun to melt it. The Warboss screamed in pain at this. He tries to wiggle his right arm to throw NRG away.

"You should at least think before you attack an energy being like me. You see" He increased the heat and impaled his two hands at the Warboss big arms. The warboss continue to scream louder from the agony "I have no bones to be crushed."

"Wha…what are ya some kind of a freak of nature?!" The Warboss yelled now fearing for his life.

"Let's put it that way if you want. However I had to finish you. I truly wish that I can fix things without taking any lives but I know you won't care as your race is savage and only born to kill and battle. And this is war." NRG said in grim tone. He moves his body closer to the Warboss and grabs his head. The Warboss keep screaming and screaming, louder and louder, like a beast caught by a hunter ready to be butchered. NRG slowly move his hands towards his neck and started to pull it. He increase the heat and after it. The head fells down blood pouring from the ground and to his body but it evaporates by the second it comes contact with him. He stared down on the head and the fallen body. He aims his right arms at the head first burns it into ashes, he did the same on the Ork's body. NRG stared for a moment and starts to walk away. He gazed upon the setting sun on the horizon. NRG move to his armor again. He closed the helmet of his armor and stands up and walks away from the burned camp.

"You really level this place you know." He looks on Alisis leaning the broken column of the camp.

"I know, let's get back to the village" NRG said.

"Well then, do I need to ride at your back again?"

"Hmm. Maybe but I have something else in my mind" Ben taps his Omnitrix changing into a blue humanoid like insect.

"Big Chill!" He shouted in a cold raspy voice and unfurled his wings. Big Chill approach the howling banshee and he held her in bridal style. Alisis was caught off guard at this.

"This would be nice if it wasn't embarrassing." Alisis said as she was unease at this not about the creature but the way he held her.

"Eh. Well, just ignored it then." Big flaps his wings and depart from the camp.

* * *

The warriors are helping the inhabitants grab their needs. Some are checking on them while some are checking to their injured warriors. Ships started to depart from the area taking the eldars in to the giant vessel the floats on the sky. The two farseer together with the autarch and ranger comes out to observe. Farseer Kaylethe notice that Echo-Echo is not in the village. She looked to find the creature. But she didn't found it. Kaylethe then approach the guardian if they saw Echo-Echo. In her disappointment they didn't notice it leave. She walks away asked to ask some of the warriors again.

"Pardon my kins but have you seen Echo-Echo the white small creature?" Kaylethe inquired.

"While yes we see the creature that helped you." Said the guardian confirming her question.

"Oh, where did Echo-Echo go then?"

"The creature head towards to the Ork camp together with the howling banshee."

"What?!" She screamed a little bit and shocked at this.

"The creature is stubborn same thing goes with the howling banshee" Then some loud thud on the ground near the forest has been heard by warriors and farseer. They prepared themselves at any opponent. The leaves rustled as they could hear someone is approaching. Out of the bush comes out the howling banshee together with Big Chill with folded wings as a cloak.

The eldar warriors are a bit wary at first but they aim down their weapon except the farseer who is just looking right at Big Chill furiously.

"You! Why did you go alone?! You could have killed yourself!" The farseer complains about Big Chill's action which is really reckless.

"I am sorry farseer but his not alone I was there with him." The howling banshee said trying to protect the creature's action.

"Still, wait his?" Kaylethe asked

"Yes, farseer this creature is a male" Kaylethe then remember the time when she strip down her armor completely only living her almost naked even if she wears a thin clothe inside. She now feels a little bit embarrassed at this. But she decided to continue.

"Back on the topic why did you go alone? Why you didn't request any support or any group to come with you?" She inquired.

"Meh, why bother them though. Besides I have successfully taken them down. Well most of them, so you don't need to worry. Also they could ruin my plan." Big Chill said straightly. The Farseer narrowed her eyes a bit at Big Chill's last sentence.

"What plan? What are you up to?" She demanded.

"Restoring the planet of course, since it almost pretty dead and will take thousands of years to bring it back, fully." He answered.

"That's your plan?"

"Yeah, since it would be a waste just to leave this planet. By the way can I get some of you technologies? I need to do something." Big Chill requested.

"Technologies? What for? What are you going to do with it?"

"I just need to create something that would be useful in restoring the planet."

"I see." Kaylethe was skeptical at Big Chill but she approved at this. 'I guess I will just accept Big Chill's request if this would possibly restore back the planet.' She gives her faith at Big Chill with this.

"Well then, we will just talk to Farseer Taldeer to confirm your request"

"Alright!" Big Chill said. The duo approached Farseer Taldeer who is talking to some warriors.

"Evening, Farseer Taldeer" Kaylethe greeted the other farseer.

"Evening, Farseer Kaylethe what is it do you need?" Taldeer asked her. And gaze at the blue insect creature behind the farseer.

"I don't need anything my Farseer but Big Chill needs something." Kaylethe answered.

"Oh, what do you need then…Big Chill?" Taldeer questions as she can't stop staring at the symbol on the creature's chest. 'I swear I have seen it before' She thought.

"Well, I need some you know thing to fiddle with to do my project." Big Chill answered

"Hmm, what is this project you speak of?"

"It's a surprised. I don't wanna spoil it." Big Chill teased.

"Fine" Clearly annoyed at the creatures teasing. "Follow me then." The three of them walks off to the ship. Taldeer order the pilot inside.

"I wish to bring the farseer and this creature to my ship." She ordered.

"Yes, my farseer." The pilot replied. The ships begun to hover and engines begin to light up and goes directly at the orbit heading towards the ship.

* * *

The ship had arrived at the giant vessels orbiting around the planet. Big Chill could see some of the smaller ships which are for him are still big. He looked around the design of the giant vessels. It kind a resembled a fish with 3 fins for him. After a few minutes they have arrived inside the ship. He could see an odd yet exotic beautiful design inside. Big Chill could see some of the warriors wearing robes and unarmed well some of them as most are duty in his guess. The eldar look at him but he just ignored it. They continue to walk for a minutes before they reach the facility which look like an armory for him.

"Here this is the facility in my ship so far and also the things you needed are here" Taldeer explains

"Okay then let me sta…" He was caught as Taldeer block him with her arm.

"Not so fast creature Kaylethe will observe and watch you." She said.

"Tch, fine let's go then" Big said.

"Good, I should leave you two for now" Taldeer walks out of the room after it.

"What now? What are you going to do?" Big Chill just stared at her with possible smug in his face well not entirely obvious as he was still looked emotionless but only in his mind.

"Just watch. But first." He taps the Omnitrix changing in to a creature with a pincer with a huge head. The creature resembles to earth crustaceans with a frown face and the Omnitrix on its lower part of its body.

"Brainstorm!" He yelled.

"A new form of yours, so what it could do?" Kaylethe ask curiously

"Ah. This form possessed super-intellect and electro kinesis." He said a little bit fast and chuckle. "Pardon my dear if I speak a little bit hastily. I just can't hide my excitement on my certain project." He added.

The Farseer was bit dumbfounded of the sudden change of the creature's attitude and speaking pattern.

"Oh. Alright, well then you can now start your own project."

"Well, worry not my dear Farseer for this project of mine only takes hour to finish." Brainstorm said. He then began fiddling some things inside assembling and disassembling them while uttering some science logic and mathematical equations. Kaylethe just stared and listen to the creatures words. She could understand what it means but not fully.

* * *

The room was silence Kaylethe was walking around watching Brainstorm do his job who still muttering some science things for almost an hour. She keeps looking at the window and the space outside the ship. Kaylethe take a good look on Brainstorm device that he created. It was a cylinder like device together with energy emitting to its core and center. It looks like a small tower as observe the 4 spike like rods on its side sparkling at little bit. She then looked at the square platforms that seemed to be one feet long and wide. Which Brainstorm also created, from the equipment and devices he gathered.

"Just gonna put this here, activating that and voila!" He finished his works within an hour. Kaylethe look at him and awestruck on how fast he completed his project.

"My project in now done I could now move on the phase 2 of my plan" Brainstorm uttered and taps his omnitrix changing back to Big Chill.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Kaylethe inquired.

"You'll see soon." Big Chill replied.

The duo then leave the room after Big Chill's project had done. Big Chill was carrying his device while walking with Kaylethe. They continued to walk to find Taldeer who is talking to a warlock and exarch warp spider. After the conversation the two leave. Kaylethe was the first one who approached her.

"Hello, Farseer Taldeer." Kaylethe greeted the farseer.

"Hello, Farseer Kaylethe." Taldeer greeted the farseer back. "So are you finished with your project?" She asked Big Chill

"Well, yeah took me an hour to finish this." He said emphasizing his device by lifting it. Taldeer notice the creature was a holding a boards on its left arm.

"What are you going to do with those…boards?" Taldeer questioned.

"It's a gift for someone actually. Now had you evacuated the entire population on the planet?"

"Yes, we evacuated the entire population our Warriors also fall back together with them as we are planning to engage and cleanse the planet at dawn."

"You don't need to do that though. Just lemme put this device on the planet surface and poof everything will be clean. So do you have ship to bring back to the planet?"

"We have some would like to go back now?"

"Yeah so things could be done now." Big Chill said.

"Mhmm, follow me then." Taldeer and Big Chill leave but the two noticed that farseer followed both of them. Taldeer questioned her "Why are you following us?"

"I just want to make sure that Big Chill reached the planet." Kaylethe replied.

"Uh huh. I don't see anything wrong with it so you could probably come can she Farseer Taldeer?" Big Chill inquired.

"You can come along then farseer Kaylethe" Accepting Big Chill's request.

"Oh yeah!" Big Chill cheered up.

The three approached the ship they rode before. The ship ramp open up and they enter. Farseer Taldeer ordered the pilot again to bring them back on the planet's surface. There was only silence after it. Until Kaylethe break the silence.

"So how is this going to help the restoration of the planet?" Kaylethe asked referring to the device Big Chill had been holding.

"Just wait and you'll farseer Kaylethe. I promised that you will be happy after this." Big Chill answered. "Here take this boards and hold it's a gift to the child actually."

"This is a gift?"

"Yes, for her since I want to make her happy."

"I see." She leaned back on the ships plating as they await their arrival on the planet.

A few minutes had pasts since they departed in the ship. Only silence was now presence in the ship as the three starts to wonder something. Kaylethe was being so skeptic as usual. She had given her faith too much on the creature. The odd thing is why so much? Taldeer meanwhile is just taking a glimpse of the creature's hourglass. Big Chill somehow was daydreaming as he remembered he hadn't eat any chilli fries or drink smoothies for a month. 'I miss those things back in my home' he thought. They were interrupted from their thoughts when the pilot speaks.

"We are about land" The pilot announced. Their heads perk up at this. The ship began to descend on the village. The ramp opens and the three comes out. The village is empty and now a ghost town it seemed.

"Hmm, pretty quiet here huh." Big Chill noted. "Now time to set thing here." He set up the device on the ground and the countdown starts. The two Eldar looked at the device doubtfully.

"How is this going to help us restore the maiden world?" Kaylethe questioned.

"The device will just sweep any remaining Orks and Tyranids in the planet. Engulfing it with fire and cleansing it giving me a chance to restore the world in its full health or anything you can actually think that is connected to that word." Big Chill answered.

"You are going to exterminate the world using this simple device? How are you able to create it at the first place? Even the imperium used ships to do it in a certain planet." Taldeer inquired sternly narrowing her eyes at the sight of the creature.

"Well yeah, that's the plan. In terms of creating this powerful device I just figured it out myself." Big Chill sneered while answering not physically but inwardly to himself. He returns his focus on the device clicking some buttons on it. The device began to spark in life glowing brightly a bit. It shows the time of the detonation. It speaks.

"Detonation will be activated within 20 minutes" The bomb said.

"Well, I guess it's time for you two to leave now. By the way is there any Eldar in the planet? Because you really need to warn them before this device explode" Big Chill suggested.

"The Eldar in this world are now in my ships like I said earlier. And you, why aren't you going with us? You could die from the bomb too." Taldeer said. "Yes, if this device is capable of exterminating all life in the planet's surface then it surely powerful and you can't survive it." Kaylethe added.

"Ohhh, You still doubt me farseer Kaylethe" Big Chill said sarcastically hurt from Kaylethe. He didn't mean anything it was just joke.

"No Big Chill I was just worried. Because you're the only being that gives me this hope and light. You promised to me that you will help me, help us. I don't why I just want to believe. However you have been pulling impossible feats which bring fears within me." Kaylethe said sincerely. Taldeer look at her and raised her eyebrow at this. Kaylethe really change from bitter Eldar to a hopeful one. 'How did this creature manage to change Kaylethe's perspective and belief, how did it able to change it which intrigues me somehow.' Taldeer said to herself.

Big Chill come close to her and looked into her eyes and he said. "You don't need to worry about me. A promise is promise. If I can only fix this things up without taking lives or destroying things I would. But I can't also as you said I pulled some impossible feats already. So try to trust me on this one and go." He told Kaylethe and she nodded.

"Are sure you want to stay?" Taldeer asked before entering the ship again.

"Yes" That's all Big Chill said. The two Eldars enter the ship and leave the planet. Big Chill was look at the countdown which is a hologram that is shown about the device. It was 14:00 minutes.

"So six minutes have passed already huh" Taking a note on the countdown. "Now then." He taps his Omnitrix changing into an armor being what looks like a walking giant oven.

"Well, time to wait" NRG said in thick russian accent.

* * *

The ship was silent as usual as they departed from the planet. Kaylethe and Taldeer are lost in thought. Taldeer still can't believe on how the creature able to change Kaylethe. So she decided to talk with her.

"Farseer Kaylethe, may I have ask you?" Taldeer requested.

"Yes farseer you can ask, what is it?"

"Why do you put so much hope and trust on that creature?"

"I just want to from the story he tells and what he really is. It just fascinates me."

"I see, but what really makes you trust that creature so much. It-he must have something don't he?"

"Yes, the wonderful story he had told amaze me when we are in the village." She said and remembers some of them especially the story of the Highbreeds.

"It seems that you truly know him that much. So can you tell me what he really is? And where he came from?" Taldeer asked more curiously.

"Pardon, farseer but I also promised to him that he will be the one who introduced himself of who he really is." In dismay Taldeer just let it.

"I understand." Taldeer said.

"You should not worry about Big Chill he would tell you what he really is sooner." Kaylethe uttered trying to lift up things assuring to her that Big Chill will reveal the truth.

The ships have arrived and landed. Both of the Farseers walk out of it. They were meet by the two Eldar which the autarch Jaleen and the ranger Rheandros.

"Where have you been you two?" Jaleen inquired to the two farseers.

"We just take Big Chill to the planet" Kaylethe answered.

"Why did you two bring the creature? For wha…" Rheandros was stopped in his line as the light shines from the glass of the giant vessel. Their attentions are caught by it. The four look at the glass window of the ship and see the planet engulfed with fire which actually looks like it exterminated by imperial ships. This wasn't left unnoticed by other Eldar in the ships as they orbit around the planet.

"By Khaine what happen to planet!?" An eldar guy shouted.

"Had the inquisition ships arrived?" Another eldar guy asked.

"We haven't detected any imperial ships! How is this possible?!" An eldar woman also asked

The four is just staring the farseers was just staring at the planet while the other eldar was just ranting about it. At first they didn't doubt the device would work yet here they are now seeing the planet actually getting exterminated. While the two are just staring the autarch and the ranger are shock somehow. Jaleen was the one who recover and approached the guardians to find any possible sign of imperial ships.

"My kins search the system. We should not let any imperial ship slip through us." Jaleen ordered. However Kaylethe stops them.

"I think you tis necessary for you to search the system." Farseer Kaylethe said.

"Why? We should search the system or they would annihilate this fleet" Jaleen retorted.

"You should not worry about it because there is no imperial ship in the system. And that you see in the outside" Pointing at the planet from the ship. "Is Big Chill's doing" Both of the Eldar was taken aback at this they were shock at the revelation.

"Are sure about this? How did it do it?" Rheandros inquired clearly becoming more wary.

"He creates a bomb to cleanse and purify the world from any Orks and Tyranids infestation" Farseer Kaylethe answered in her usual monotone voice.

"What?!" The two Eldar was dumbfounded at this. "How could it create a bomb? Most especially a powerful liked this?" Rheandros said referring to planet which is engulfed with fire and giant cracks can be seen through the space.

"We gave him some of our few technologies which he just develop and construct within an hour only." Farseer Taldeer answered. No sooner a giant emerald green dome envelops the planet the planet they could clearly see a giant pillar of energy connect on the surface empowering it. After it the dome starts to return back to the giant pillar where it came from. The strange one is the after getting enveloped by the dome the planet's was turning now into green from the barren waste land that it had become before. The four and the rest of the Eldars from the ship are awestruck at this.

"Amazing!" An Eldar shouted clearly astonished on the scenery.

"Thanks Isha the maiden world is now returning into its previous state!" An eldar woman added.

They all cheered and feel the spirits uplifted by this event. They could literally see the maiden world at its green healthy state. The inhabitants are really happy at this.

"I can't believe our home is returning back." Said an Eldar woman with teary eyes.

"Yes, indeed my dear we could now go home." The husband of the said Eldar woman hugged her. They all feel joy and cries. They all cry in tears of joy at this. It was strange yet lightening feeling.

The two farseers together with the autarch and ranger are now wonderstruck. The creature was truly fascinating in Kaylethe's mind. She is right about giving her faith on the creature. 'You are indeed a savior to us whatever your real name is. I really thank you.' She said in her mind thanking the creature she met in the maiden world.

"Farseer Kaylethe I think tis not necessary for us to evacuate the population after all" Farseer Taldeer said who clearly astonished.

"Yes my farseer. Perhaps we should deploy and return to the world to see clearly." Farseer Kaylethe suggested.

"Indeed we should. My kins prepare yourselves we are returning to the maiden world!" Farseer Taldeer announced.

"Yes our dear farseer" They said and started to board their ships again to go to the planet's surface.

* * *

Ben is now in Chronosapien form kneeling and panting on the ground. Clearly exhausted from the power he just used to restore the planet. He never really tried the true potential of Clockwork. Ben knew this wasn't his form's true potential yet but probably one of it.

"Whew, heck that was really tiring lucky that I didn't lose my consciousness while doing it." Ben muttered, trying to stand from exhaustion. He tried to stand still with his bare strengths that still remains and taps his Omnitrix returning to Big Chill. He walks around the village that is previously damaged by the battle. Now it fully fix looks the same before. Big Chill then looks up in the sky to see several ships descending from the orbit to the village.

"Looks they are now surely intrigue by this. Better prepare for some explanation at this." He muttered. Big Chill started to walks to the ships that just landed. He was greet a by happy inhabitants and warriors together with farseers, autarch and ranger. Big Chill received a hug from Farseer Kaylethe.

"I really thank you! I should not doubt every word you say." The Farseer said and she lets go wiping her tears. Big Chill taps her shoulder at this.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's a he…my duty to help you guys." Big Chill said who almost slipped his line from saying he's a hero. 'They should not know. If they knew they will surely give their hopes that much. And will lead to a probably disappointment. Maybe, they shouldn't know for now or never at all.' He thought to himself. A girl then hugs his leg. He looks down to see a familiar little girl again.

"Oh, hello Darylle what's up?" He asked. The girl uttered something that he didn't understand.

"She says thank you Big Chill and she miss you too." Kaylethe said.

"Oh! You're welcome." He said pinching the cheek and nose of the girl. Taldeer comes at them to and talked to Big Chill.

"You creature are the most fascinating thing I've seen and experience. Tell how do you do such a feat?" Taldeer asked.

"Let just say it all comes to a certain evolution." Big Chill teased. It was true that one of the most special parts of it was the Chronosapien. A special alien race with the ability to control time at will. Taldeer frowned at this as he always teases her and the other eldar.

"Hmm, I think it's time for celebration is it not Farseer Taldeer?" Kaylethe said.

"Yes, farseer Kaylethe it is indeed a right time for some celebration." She looked to the eldars. "Gather around everyone!" Taldeers begun her speech about the victory and after it they all cheered. The eldars brought some food and cooked it in a bonfire the inhabitants make. They all gather around singing and cheering. Big Chill refused to join he was simply satisfied at this staring the people happy. He gathered some woods nearby from the forest to create a campfire for himself. He set it near to a lumber and he sits down. With a flick of mana Big Chill ignites it. He feels a poke to his left and saw the little girl again. The girl uttered something which he still can't understand. Kaylethe approached the two.

"Looks like you need some help" Kaylethe said smiling at Big Chill.

"Well, yeah I really need. Say you can translate everything I say to her? I wanna tell her about some of my story." He asked.

"Hmm, tis pretty easy I can do it"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. You can now try told her about your adventure."

"Right… But first let's start this to be a little more…dramatic." Big Chill said and right hand began to glow. The little girl was knew what his doing so he observed closely. The fire on the on the bonfire started to dance and the color of it change from orange and red to bluish transparent flame. The girl stared at the dancing fire and saw some image in it. Big Chill started to tell a story while doing his spell. It was his past memories he is showing but he alters some of it because of Kaylethe. The farseer stare somehow and begin to translate every word Big Chill said. The children of the village notice this and they make a circle listening about the tales of Big Chill through the help of Kaylethe. They all stared at amazement as the flame dance. They could literally see different aliens which Kaylethe haven't even encountered in her life. Big Chill didn't show any of the most important memories like the battle of Diagon and the forge of creation. Especially that one they don't need to know about its existence and about those two immortal time walker.

Taldeer was also celebrating the victory and restoration of the maiden world. While everyone is busy celebrating she tried to find Big Chill and Kaylethe. She saw a campfire where the children gather around and noticed that the flames are blue and now dancing? Taldeer took a step closer to see clearly what's in the flame. She saw the image like holograms which is moving and she also watched Big Chill doing something. The creature's hand is glowing in blue energy and it seems its telling a story. However, ever she was more focus on what it's doing and the image on the fire the creatures, beings and aliens she haven't seen her life. Taldeer look curiously. 'This beings I haven't seen this before in my life. Where did they come from especially Big Chill or whatever its real name. Where did you really come from?' She thought looking at the image. She then tries to sense any warp energy from the creature. Yet, she didn't feel anything on it. She needs to know what kind of sorcery did this creature doing.

"Farseer and Big Chill" They all turn around to see the Farseer Taldeer. "Can I ask you something especially to you Big Chill?"

"Uh, sure! Okay kids story time is over." Big Chill said and translated by Kaylethe "Owww" They all muttered. Big Chill chuckled at this. The children then return to their parents.

"So what are you going ask?" Big Chill said.

"How are you able to do it?"

"Able to do what?"

"The thing you do on the flame. Are you also a sorcerer and a psyker?"

"Sorcerer yes psyker? Nope, I don't even know what it is." Taldeer was dumbfounded at this. The creature use sorcery yet it didn't know what a psyker is?

"You're not a psyker?"

"No I'm not and like I said I don't know what it's that"

"I think I forgot to tell you about psykers Big Chill" He then turned his head to Kaylethe.

"Psykers are being born with psychic powers able to control the energy and power of the warp" Kaylethe explained.

"Uh huh…Well it's not warp based actually. Let say it's different but at the same time it's the same." Big Chill uttered.

"What do you mean?" Taldeer inquired curiously.

"This energy" He creates same energy sphere again to his right the same thing he did when he is introducing it on Kaylethe the first time. "Is a mana energy very similar to the warp but not connected to it. It's connected to us and we can use it at any time in our will." Big Chill explained. Taldeer was awestruck at the information it has given to her. 'A newfound knowledge of sorcery that creature has can be used by anyone else. This is truly amazing. The special part is that in doesn't rely on the warp or connected. It could lessen its instability and attention from the chaos gods. If we only knew of this before the birth of she who thirsts, then probably we won't suffer.' She said inwardly in deep thought about the mana.

"Co…could you teach us how to use it?" Big Chill's head perks up at this. 'Oh boy.' He thought. Ben knew this would come up. The reason that he don't want teach because his not even good at it. Sure he used it normally and more frequently but he is not a pro. Maybe if his cousin is here things would go more smoothly.

"Uhm…uhh…su…sure!" Big Chill said hesitantly.

"Wonderful! Maybe you can come with us in our craftworld?" Farseer Taldeer suggested.

"Yeah it really is!" He added sarcastically but the two farseer didn't notice it.

"Good then perhaps we should move tomorrow in the morning." Taldeer said.

"Whoa…whoa we can't just move after the war. I need to make this planet won't into any invasion again." Big Chill retorted. "I need set some special security on the planet up first."

"Hmm… You should not worry about it. Since the tyranids and orks had already reached the system. Some of my ships will remain into this world." Taldeer assured.

"Yeah…Maybe we can just stay here for 1 day at least?"

"Yes, we can."

"Good then." Big Chill stands up and stretched his body a bit. "I need to start now."

"Halt for second, have you ever tried to rest? It seems you haven't rest after the attack." Kaylethe noticed.

"I don't need to rest. Most of my forms don't like this one. But it doesn't mean I can't be tired from fight or after doing something. I don't need to sleep either." Big Chill replied back.

"So you were just here the whole month not doing anything in the night?"

"Yup, I'm just staring at sky and wandering around the village. Now enough for chit-chat I have things to do before we leave."

"Alright" Farseer Kaylethe nodded.

"By the way have you spot or detected any tyranids in the planet Farseer Taldeer?" Big Chill inquired trying to make sure his plan actually works.

"No, the maiden world is clear and there are no signs of any Tyranids left. I ordered my warriors scan the surface while we land." Taldeer answered.

"Okay, so can you bring me back to your ship again?"

"I think tis not necessary. I had some of your needs in the ship." Taldeer said and pointed a specific ship.

"Oh…well I'll better go off then." Big Chill approached the ship open ramp. He starts getting what he needs to construct a beacon that allows them to contact the Warriors instantly and adding some features to it.

Big Chill taps his Omnitrix and bright emerald light shines. After the light fade away the creature before change back into a crab like alien.

"Brainstorm!" he yelled. "Right… it would take a significant amount of time for me finish this construct to allow the inhabitants to call for help. In addition to their further survivability when helps are out and takes time for them to reach the planet I must create a special field of defenses and shields." He concluded. Brainstorm then starts disassembling and creating a new layout for his project.

"I think I might need a bigger space for my work." He said and opens his head and shot electricity. Brainstorm use his electrokinesis to carry his stuffs out of the ship. The Eldars are a little bit jumpy again and at the sight of the new creature just like the first time they saw Ultimate Echo-Echo. However the others are used to it especially the one who defended village. The gazes of the Eldars are drawn towards him as they wonder what his trying to do or make. Brainstorm just ignored as always and continues on what he was doing.

"A new form I guess?" Brainstorm heard a voice behind. He looked behind to see the Autarch.

"Yes indeed, however tis not really new as I unlocked this form of mine a few years ago." Brainstorm answered.

"Oh, I see. So you possessed an electrical ability and high intellect is it not?"

"You are also correct this form do possessed high-intellect. Not just high-intellect but super-intelligence! This species is the second smartest form in the universe." Brainstorm remarked. The autarch raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Then why I haven't seen or knew your kind?"

"Maybe you haven't searched every corner of the galaxy." Brainstorm retorted while fiddling with his tech. "Now if you excuse me for I have work to be done." Jaleen then walks out. It only took him a few minutes to construct it. The machine was almost the size as he is but it's a bit taller than him. He sets in it in to the ground stabbing the giant spikes below which seems to be covered in green circuitry. The machine flickers to life as it activate then it started to grow taller which also look like a pillars with spike like antenna on its side and begins to spin. Brainstorm click a button on it and machine starts to expand more. It started to divide itself and expand and connect to the main part. The inhabitants could feel a small shake on the ground. The machine continues to expand below. Brainstorm just watched the machine do its deeds. Farseer Kaylethe approached Brainstorm and asked him.

"Brainstorm what is it doing?"

"As obvious as always, the machine is clearly expanding below." Kaylethe was skeptic and curious about it and try to asked again.

"But how is it able to expand? Where did you get those enough materials that it needed to expand?"

"I just simply use your technology. I modify it and create something that can help the village defend itself when there's an invasion comes. That's what it can do so far. I also add an advance algorithm and basic AI programming on the machine to calculate the danger and analyze it. It won't activate until it detects any possible danger like a Tyranids invasion for example. It emits a special frequency that can't be disrupted easily and it has initiative when things will go worse. This machine will try to perform different task depends on the situation. And the materials it used was actually on the planet itself. It's also capable of harvesting the mass the planet to sustain itself. Worry not the machine will not cover the planet. I put a limit on it. This machine would try to build a few parts of it on certain area in the planet for further defenses of course, constructing a special defense system like high concentrated orbital laser cannon which is capable of tearing most of materials that exist and of course it can shoot ships. However I doubt it would able to destroy colossal battleships like yours. In terms of using energy I use actually open a portal which I also calculate and use a lot of variables for the possibility of finding the right alternate dimension which is filled with energy. And create a pocket size portal in it to allow it to flow and harvested by the machine. That's all." Brainstorm explained.

"Hold on a second! Alternate dimension? Is this machine used warp based energy?" Brainstorm chuckled.

"Oh dear Farseer, the multiverse is big and there are limitless possibilities out there. Same goes with dimensions the warp isn't the only dimension that exist. Some are really quite odd for beings like us that not used to their physics as they work and move differently."

"You mean you actually able to open a portal to another dimension? How are you able to do it?"

"With science of course, plus it's not the only portal or dimension we discover. The Galvans had able to find a dimension they call the Null Void which houses the most notorious criminals in the galaxy or possibly the universe."

"Amazing, your universe is truly wonderful and advance." Kaylethe said fascinated about Brainstorm's universe. Brainstorm meanwhile frowns at this which he actually look like all the time.

"Yes indeed, but it also the birth place of powerful beings and some of them are really dangerous that we need to separate themselves throughout the universe and possibly the multiverse." Brainstorm was actually referring to Maltruent the mad Chronosapien and others.

"I see, it seems our universe have in common. Yet, compare to us your universe seems to be more peaceful than ours." Kaylethe said and again frown and saddened.

"Hey, hey fret not my dear Farseer I know soon light will shines through this reality." Brainstorm trying to calm the farseer.

"It's the dark part of the wonders itself. I guess but why this kind of darkness why?" The farseer tried to ask frantically and seems to be pleading. Brainstorm just stared and tried to calm the Farseer. He was in deep thought about this universe. 'I never knew this universe can be like…' He stops and looked at the farseer 'like this.' Ben thought.

"Shush, farseer you need to calm yourself. Maybe that is the reason why out of all universes the device put me here instead." Brainstorm said. "Perhaps that is the reason or more."

"Perhaps that is the reason" Kaylethe uttered.

"Listen closely farseer Kaylethe you had survived for centuries of battle. This will not break you. Have some hope that the light will shine through the horizon again." Brainstorms told her. "Rest assured that you always grab that thin hope of yours, tightly as I believe that everything has its own right time to be happened." He added while patting her back.

"Alright" Farseer regained her will again and try to stand still. Farseer Taldeer approached them and looked at Kaylethe and noticed that something on her.

"Are you alright Farseer Kaylethe?"

"Yes, I am alright Farseer Taldeer there's nothing to worry about." Farseer Taldeer didn't believe it but she just let it pass. Ben then taps his Ominirix the two Farseer covered their eyes at this. When the light fades Big Chill is now standing once again and he talks.

"Okay I'm ready to go to your Craftworld. Though I just should ask a couple of minutes than 1 day cause it only take it a minute to construct and set up things" Big Chill said sheepishly. He really never knew it would take only a few minutes form him to figure it out. Big Chill even doubted his second smartest form.

"Excellent then come then. However are you really done?" Taldeer questioned.

"Yes I am done the machine will do its job so don't worry. We better go off right now." The warriors are now gathering and returning to their ships to leave the planet once again. Big Chill was a little was grabbed by a kid the same little girl that plays with him and makes fun with him. The girl seems to uttered something and hug him Big Chill kneels down and hug the girl. Suddenly the Omnitrix beep and blink again.

 _ **Omnitrix: System is now fully online and functioning at 100%**_

 _ **Repairing system: Finished**_

 _ **Initating: Previous Omnitrix status now.**_

 _ **Unlocking previous forms: Initiating**_

 _ **Unlocked forms are now usable**_

 _ **Omnitrix update and repair finish**_

"Huh, looks like the Omnitrix is fully fixed" Big Chill thought.

"What is that?" He looks on the girl shockingly.

"Can you repeat again?"

"What is that?"

"I can understand you now. Can you understand me kid?"

"Yes, I can understand you now. Wait! I can understand you now?!" Big Chill chuckles

"Well yeah it seems. Sorry if our conversation will be short like this, Darylle." He said sincerely "But Big Chill needs to go now." He added. Big Chill was grabbed by the girl and look at her crying.

"Please don't leave us! Please don't leave me. Can you just stay?" Big Chill felt ache in his heart at this. He looked at the girl in the eyes. The girl didn't bother by his appearance.

"Listen Darylle, Big Chill needs to go and help people. Don't worry we will see each other soon." He reassured.

"Are you sure?" She sniffs. "I will really miss you!" The girl can't stop hugging him. Big Chill then remembered something the gift that he created for her.

"Farseer Kaylethe, do you have the stuff that I've given to you?"

"Yes tis here" Kaylethe reach something in to her back. She grabs the board and gave it to Big Chill "Here"

"Thanks for keeping it." Big Chill then looked back at the girl. "Here take this Darylle." He gave the board on the kid.

"What is this?" Darylle asked.

"A gift to you." Big Chill said.

"Really?!" Darylle was happy at the gift.

"Also" Big Chill grabs something on the board. A pendant materializes from board with the omnitrix symbol into it. "Wear this all the time. So I could always be with you wherever I am." He puts it in the little girl's neck.

"Thank you! But what am I going to do with this?" She said pointing at the board.

"You just need to press this." Big Chill pressed a button and the board expanded and becomes longer than usual. It looks the very same board that he owes back when he was a kid the same black with blue transparent lines at the middle of it.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Step on it." Big Chill said. The girl follows his word and stepped in the board. It then suddenly came up to life and starts to float. The girl was shocked and scared. Big Chill was there holding her.

"Don't worry you won't fall I assure you. Give it a test." The girl seems to be hesitant but she did it anyway. The board then accelerated to the sky however it's not really fast. The girls seemed to be scared. She tried to calm and the feel the sky. She then looks around and notice she was flying. Not literally she is just skating with wind by the use of hover board of course. The girl then laughed joyfully. The Eldars below panicked a little bit. But Big Chill stops them.

"Relax guys; the hover board is safety it won't let the rider fell even if you're using it upside down." He assured. "Just watch" The elders watch the little girl use the board. She is happy about it.

They awed at the technology. Then never knew this creature can create this. Kaylethe, Taldeer, Jaleen and Rheandros approached him.

"Why didn't tell you can create something like?" Jaleen said.

"You never asked guys." Big Chill countered.

"But doesn't mean you can't share with us your knowledge about it don't you?" Rheandros uttered.

"Yeah, sure it's pretty easy to create a layout though. Maybe, I could give help make some of it when we arrived at your Craftworld." Big Chill said.

"Are you going really going?" Big Chill looked on the girl who is now standing in front of him.

"Yes, but don't worry I'm going to return." If he could only smile he would already. Then they hug each other and let go. Big Chill proceeds to go. The ships ramps are now closing he could still see the girl waving at him. He waved back at her. Then the ramp is now fully close. He stared on the window to take the last glimpse of the village. 'I'm going to miss this planet' He said.

The ships landed back on the vessel and they walk through the control room where he could literally see everything from the inside. The five of them are standing at the center.

"We are now returning to the craftworld Ulthwé." Taldeer commanded.

"Yes my Farseer." The ship crews said.

They departed the planet and proceed to head back to their Craftworld. Big Chill somehow was thinking again about this new adventure. 'Welp, here we go again Ben.' He thought as the giant vessel leaves the system together with its escorts and smaller battleships.

* * *

 _So, that's all for now guys!_

 _Once again I thanked all you for give me some idea to this chapter._

 _I never really intend to make Ben go the craftworld. Well not completely._

 _My first plan was to separate him from the eldar go to the tau world._

 _However, I decided to change it, probably because it's the best move._

 _Thanks to Fortitude of course!_

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**_

 **Voyage**

It's been hours since they departed the maiden world. Now the new journey of Ben Tennyson starts in this new universe. He was just watching the emptiness with of space filled with stars. A wonderful sight for him even he's used to space travel. Meanwhile Taldeer is ordering something on the crew of the ship which he just disregarded somehow. He then looked at the odd exotic design of the control skeptically. Ben feels mystical just by observing the details of its design somehow. The five of them are in what seems to be the main control he guessed. Together with Jaleen, Kaylethe and Rheandros they travel. Ben was thinking how he will help this universe. It seems that the warps in cause of all major problems in all of this. If he's going to help them he needs to find a way to eliminate them or cut the source but the psykers power are connected to it.

He then tried to think any possible ways of just fixing the problem. The *Chaos Gods* he remembers. None of this would happen because of them at the first place. Sure Ben's not new in dealing with these so called gods like Diagon who he successfully defeated. Thanks to Vilgax of course. If not because of him, he won't able to imprison the Demon God in the Ascalon. A powerful sword created by the first thinker Azmuth. Battling with gods will be really hard. There's no way he would battle them in their own domain. They are powerful within it. He's been thinking how to defeat them. If he's going to fight and kill them he needs to drag them out of the warp and fight them in the material universe. At least in material universe he had a chance although it's not enough for him. 'I need to find a way to eliminate them or else if I fail their influence will continue.' He thought. Ben knew that he needs a hundred percent absolute solution in dealing with the chaos gods. 'Things need to be perfect when the right time comes.' Ben said to himself. He stared back at the stars. How a wonderful sight, yet behind those lights and beauty, an unimaginable horror exist within it that lurks through the darkness of the galaxy.

Something flickers on Ben's mind when he remembered the feeling of being watch back in the maiden world when he's in his Ultimate Echo-Echo form. Since the day he learned how to use magic. His mind becomes somewhat strong and vulnerable at the same time. He could say it's strong because of the ability to fight back any beings with mind powers back in his own universe and vulnerable because of how it can easily sense supernatural things that a normal being won't easily sense. It brings chills to him even though that feeling of being watched only last for a minutes. He's always trust his feeling about this kind of stuffs and they were never wrong. Ben needs to be careful for now on. 'Whatever or whoever that is. I need to be more cautious of my own presence in this universe. Who knows who that is behind the shadow observing my moves and most especially my mind? I just really need to be careful from now on.' He reminded himself silently. Ben decided that he needs time for himself so he approached Taldeer.

"Farseer Taldeer" He called.

"Yes, Big Chill?" Taldeer asked.

"I just wondering if I can leave this room I just need to think something." Ben requested.

"Oh, is that all?" Taldeer questioned. Big Chill nodded. "Well then, you can go now."

"Thank you" Big Chill said. As he was about leave the room Kaylethe tried follow and approached the Farseer Taldeer to ask permission. Taldeer accepted it and allow Kaylethe to leave.

"Big Chill!" He turns around to see Kaylethe walking towards him hastily.

"Yeah, Farseer Kaylethe?" Big Chill asked.

"I just want to ask where you are going." The Farseer said as she follows him exiting the room.

"Well, basically going somewhere. Say can you give a room?" Big Chill asked.

"Why do you need a room?" She asked.

"Well for something else of course." Big Chill answered.

"Oh, you can just ask me what is that something you want." Kaylethe said. Big Chill just stared at her.

"Seriously can you just give a room?" Big Chill asked.

"Why do you need a room anyway? It's not like your form of yours needs it." Big Chill just stared again not knowing what to answer.

"Look I just need a room to meditate I hope it's enough." Big Chill said straightforward.

"Well, I have a room if you want to meditate. We can also do it." Kaylethe replied. Big Chill was really getting irritated while the farseer was being amused. Kaylethe just want to spend time with him again and to thank him about the work he had done for the maiden world. However Big Chill was is not really amused by it. 'What does she want from me?' He thought.

"Ya know if you're not gonna leave help me I'm just gonna do it myself." Big Chill said with obvious irritated tone as he walked away from the Farseer.

"Big Chill, wait." He then stops and looked at her. "I'm sorry if you are getting annoyed but please hear me out. I just want to make you happy. It's the least I can do to repay you for what you had done to us and maiden world." Kaylethe said sincerely.

Big Chill sighed at this. "Look Farseer Kaylethe, you don't need to do it or give something like you're paying a debt. I do it on my own. A simple thank is enough for me." He said calmly even though he felt a little bit guilt on what he did, especially on the part where he was about to leave the farseer. He didn't know notice he's turning rude.

"I just really need time for myself. So if you can help me give a room I would really appreciate it." Big Chill said.

"I see, well then I can give you what you want." Kaylethe said. "Come and follow me."

The two then walks through the ship. Ben can't stop observing the exotic design of the ships. He feels that every detail have a story behind. He's not actually new about this kind of stuff as he read some books about elf. They are really meticulous in some things especially in terms of designing stuffs. But he never really knew how it actually felt in personal. He can't really describe what it is however it he knew it feels mystical. Ben then notice the way the other eldar looked at him which made him feels unease. He knew they are doubtful and skeptical about his sudden appearance and existence in this universe.

"Just ignore them." Kaylethe said. Big Chills perked up and look at her.

"I know they are skeptically about your existence and appearance. Don't be bothered by it. Your actions speak for what you really are and I see it." Kaylethe said complimenting him. Big Chill felt nice at this.

"Thanks Farseer. Also I would like to say sorry for being a little bit rude to you earlier. I really wish you accept my apology." Big Chill said remembering what he did earlier.

"Apology accepted." Kaylethe replied instantly.

"So is that it? Just like that" Big Chill asked.

"Yes, it's a simple matter furthermore I should be the one who should've apologized to you."Kaylethe answered.

"You know you said it's just the way you're thanking for what I did back there." Big Chill said referring to his actions that he had done for the maiden world. "If I should've had known about that sooner maybe I wouldn't snap like I did earlier. Anyways let's just forgot about it and move on."

"Agree, we should just forget about it. It matters not regardless." Kaylethe said concurring on what Big Chill said.

The two proceeds to walk about an hour since the Eldar ship is really big. It really took time for them to reach the room Big Chill requested for. And of course Ben can't stop wondering about the eldar ships interior design again. It feels like it's pulling him or something when he tried to focus looking on it. The two had finally arrived to Big Chill's room which the farseer has given to him.

"Here is your room Big Chill." He looked at it. The door of the room automatically opens when they stepped closely to it. And now Big Chill could see the inside. The room wasn't big or small it's just right for his taste. Although the edges part of the room was covered in shadow as the light from didn't reach it. There's also a window which shaped like a diamond or the best kind of shape he could describe. Ben then decided to look at the bed which doesn't really have odd appearance as it close resembles a normal bed. And his gaze turns to the crystal light what seems to be a lamp, he guessed. However Kaylethe on the other felt a little bit anxious. She looked at the expressionless face of Big Chill who is observing the room and thought he might not like it.

"Uhm, I have another room for you in case you don't like this one." She said.

"What? No! No, it's actually fine to me the space enough. It looks actually great!" Big Chill said while raising his hand at chest level and shaking it. He didn't want to disappoint the Farseer plus it doesn't matter if the room is small, he doesn't even have things with him so it's not needed.

"Wonderful!" She said gleefully. Big Chill felt ease at this. "Now I shall go then. Farewell for now Big Chill." She said and waved her hand as she departed. Big Chill did the same and waved back at her. After that he step inside and walk towards the bed and the door behind him then close. Then it suddenly opens and closes again. Big Chill looked back but there was nothing so he just ignores it. 'Huh, why it opened all of a sudden?' He thought. Ben then looks at his Omnitrix. 'I wonder what it my form look like it in ultimate form.' He thought and taps his Omnitrix. And with a bright flash of emerald light shines and fades. A new hyper-evolved creature is standing now at full 7 feet height.

It has helmet and the visor looks like T with two nods in both the cheek part as breathing system and the top of his helm has green circuitry including the side parts of it in the ear. It also wears a long black coat that reaches his ankles and shoulder plates on it. The armor inside resembles close to a crisis suit but with more plates and from the neck and joint part has green circuitry. Although it's not obvious in the arms because the coat covers most of it and the gloves had special solid thick metal on the top of the fingers which kind a looks like a brass knuckles. The back of its wrist is emitting a green energy that can be used as melee or range weapon. Ben was amaze in his ultimate form and feels weird about it at the same time. He feels like it's not really him. But he's still awestruck at his hyper-evolved form. 'Cool, I never knew this is what would an ultimate human look like!' He complimented. 'However I still want my original base form.' He added. Ben taps his omnitrix again returning to original form.

"Ah, it feels good to be back!" Ben said cheerfully and lay down to the bed with wide arm spread and closed eyes, and feels the softness of it. He never felt comfortable as ever before after finally returning to his human form. He still wears his signature green jacket, black shirt and blue jeans.

"So you're a human after all." A voice speaks. Ben's eyes shot open at this and quickly stand. His eyes glowed brightly blue together with his two arms. Not clearly happy that someone is in his room trespassing. He raised his left arm a bit and light up to see who whose hiding in the dark corners of his room. When the room is illuminated enough, Ben could clearly see who is on the certain dark corner near the window. A 'Howling Banshee' he identified by the look of her armor. The odd thing was the Eldar wasn't wearing a helmet. She had blue eyes and the color of her hair was color was red or auburn to be exact.

"Who are you?" Ben asked and still on guard.

"Ohh, so you had already forgot about me." The howling banshee said.

"Look lady as much as I want to guess who you are, but you're clearly trespassing." Ben replied.

"You really did forget about me. Our little adventure back on the maiden world is still fresh in my mind. The way you brutalize the Orks camp with the energy form yours was surely devastating." She said with sarcastic hurt tone. Ben then realized who he's talking to.

"Alisls?!" Ben remembered.

"Ahh, finally you remember." She said.

"Whoa, is that really you?" Ben said and let his guard down a little bit. The light his eyes diminished and faded completely.

"Yes it is. I'm Alisis." Alisis replied.

"So what are you doing here? Are you going to reveal my true identity to them?" Ben said bothered by in his true form getting revealed.

"No. Why would I do that in the first place? Isn't it rude to me that I expose your true form? After the deeds you have done for us on the maiden world. It's just right to hide it if you don't want to reveal it yet." She said a bit sincere and worried for the boy.

"Thanks." Ben said and breathed deeply. He felt ease at least.

"So who are you? How do you change into different creatures that we haven't seen? Is that device you wear that able you to shape-shift?" Alisis asked hastily.

"Whoa just slow down okay, I'm going to show you since you won't believe my words. But first!" Ben said something and his eyes starts glow again. It vanished after a few seconds.

"What was that? Did you just casted a spell?" Alisis asked curiously.

"Well, yeah I'm just going to make it short. I cast a special spell barrier in myself especially to my mind. Since I need to be sure no one is probing on it. However my very presence doesn't really hide by the spell. It's a bit complicated to explain since I don't really study so much about magic. Let's just move on." Ben said not wanting to explain further since he'll just make things more complex, possibly.

"Alright then, now tell me who you are."Alisis asked.

"Will you believe my words if I tell you?" Ben asked back.

"Try me." Alisis challenged.

"Well, I came from another universe. Do you believe that?" Ben questions. Alisis was dumbfounded at his answer. She thought this boy is playing with her.

"Don't toy with me. Speak the truth." She demanded.

"It is the truth." Ben sighs. "I know this is what going to happen. Anyways if you want a real proof then I'll just show you my memories. But please whatever you see in my head, don't mention it to others or talk about it. Especially to farseer Kaylethe since she hold so much grudges against humans." Ben said assuring that the howling banshee will keep her mouth shut.

"I guarantee I won't say word about you and the memories I will see." Alisis assured.

"Okay then." Ben came closer to her and tried to reach her. He never expected that Eldars are these tall. Same thing with Alisis she never expected that the human as short as the boy was at her chest level. Alisis close her eyes and tensed up a little bit feared what the human will do to her mind. She still doubted him. But her burning curiosity overpowers the fear so she let it.

"Here goes nothing." Ben had finally touched her head mana energy begun to surge out from his hand and into her head. Her eyes shot opened glowing with blue energy a little bit shocked expression unto her face.

* * *

Hours had passed already. Farseer Kaylethe had finally come back to the main control room. Now the three of them is now discussing about important things. The four still can't move on in the recent event that happened a few hours ago and that is the return of the maiden world into its former glory. Which for them is too impossible to accomplish with only a few time given to them. The fact that the creature able to create a strong bomb that is equivalent to an exteriminatus power makes them fear it. The mixed emotion together with doubts makes them more feel safe and afraid at the same time. They feel safe because of the creature's ability that able to overpower its foe and afraid of what will the creature become in the future. Will it going to betray them? Is the creature plotting something against them or any other race that live within this galaxy? The real question that circulates in their minds was. Is the creature really alone in this realm? If one shape-shifting creature is powerful enough because of its versatility then what kind of destruction and havoc will the creature creates if there are more of them. All of them had the same thought except for farseer Kaylethe of course.

"I still fear the creature even after what it done for our kins back in the maiden world." Rheandros said. He felt a little bit ease when the creature helps them. But his fear return when he learned that the creature capable of creating such a destructive weapon.

"Yes, I feel the same too." Jaleen agreed. Even she knew its story she still don't believe it.

"But he said he will help us right? Why do we need to fear him? He even brings back the maiden world." Kaylethe defended.

"How are you sure? Is it really from the bottom of his heart? Or he wanted something from us and this galaxy." Taldeer countered.

"I agree with farseer Taldeer. Also haven't you foreseen this kind of outcome farseer Kaylethe? It seems the arrival of the creature was all of a sudden." Jaleen said while also agreeing with Taldeer.

"No, he just came out of nowhere. First the future was certain. Our inevitable death is assured and certain. However, it changed after he's arrival in the maiden of world of Caerashin. I tried look back for any possibilities of victory but sight it was too shrouded." Kaylethe said.

"But you also said that you see a bright emerald light shines through it. Maybe, it's not just a metaphor way of fate but also a literal way of showing it." Jaleen concluded. All the three of them look at her.

"What do you mean by it, Autarch?" Taldeer asked.

"Don't you see? The bright emerald light that you see is the creature. Before it quickly change an emerald light covers its entire body. The plausibility that the light you foreseen was the creature we had met." Jaleen said. "I still fear the creature. Yet, there's no harm in believing it could really help us."

"Hmm, you have a point. But still its origin is still a mystery to us. I suggest one of you farseers will try to ask to look and probe its mind." Rheandros suggested.

"I don't think he would gladly accept us to look through his memories." Kaylethe said.

"Right…Also I notice. Why didn't you try to read its mind when it first arrived? Isn't all minds are like an open doors to psykers and seers in which you can just take glimpse and found out there secrets." Rheandros said.

"No... I haven't able to take a look at or even take a glimpse. Its close somehow, maybe a physical contact would work or force entry. However, he would really not like it, probably." Kaylethe said.

The four still continues to talk about the creature. All of them feel the same turmoil towards it except for farseer Kaylethe.

* * *

In Ben's room the two is still standing. Ben is trying to show everything she needs to know, however he decided to let her see all of them. Alisis on the other hand was just staring blankly as the human's memories pass through her. The beings she saw and the power they possess are terrifying and magnificent. The fact that this creatures she saw are came from different reality which for her is too. Beings that can literal gods and this boy had the same form as those beings that seem to be made out of stars and galaxies. Alisis never imagined that somewhere out there these kind beings exist. She was also awestruck when she saw the very last part of the boy's memory. Alisis saw Ben trying to stop a being that can manipulate time and after defeating it he had witness the creation of the universe. This also made her astonished at the sight as she looks through the window of ship. Then the last part fades as she was brought back to reality.

Alisis was taken aback and stumbles down on the floor. She felt little bit dizzy from the recent *memory sharing*. Ben reached an arm to help her stand. Alisis gladly accept and held his arm to lift herself.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Yes…I'm alright" Alisis said, shaking from what she just witness.

"Wew…Okay so…Whoa!" Ben was cut off when Alisis suddenly grabs and look him in the eye.

"Can you end all of this?!" Alisis asked, gripping his shirt.

"What?" Ben asked backed.

"This misery we have been experiencing for millennia. Can you end all of this?" Alisis questions, desperately wanting some answer from him.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do it. There are rules and regulations I need follow." Ben replied.

"And so I thought." Alisis said, sadly because of her expectations.

"As much as I want to end it instantly, the consequences of my actions will not go unnoticed by the beings outside of this universe. You saw my memories right? You should've known it well when I try to bring back my own universe." Ben replied, remembering the trials he had gone through.

"These great powers I possess are not easy to bear especially if the whole universe is expecting on you." Ben said, frowned. "As the bearer of the great device in my universe the Omnitrix it is my duty as hero to do what I can to help them. That's what right I'm doing now.

"Yet, it's not your fight. I know you can leave this hell hole. You have a form that can do it and just let us. Even if you tried to be a hero, people won't see as what you are." Alisis said. Ben frowned more at this. Alisis was right. Not all people will see him as a hero. But he'll try his best to do what he can. Ben never knew how this universe works. He's about to witness the real nature of it sooner.

"I shall take my leave then." Alisis said. She stands and approached the door then she stops. "If you ever wonder how get inside. I just came in since the door is unlocked."

"Uh, like I really know how it actually works. Anyways, are you not angry about me being a human? " Ben said. Alisis then turned around and speaks.

"No, we may be Eldars but at the same time we have our own differences just like you humans with different points of view." Alisis replied. "Just like every being that had different fate. Mine was a fortunate to not experience such a traumatizing or horrifying incident. Farseer Kaylethe somehow was really…unfortunate to experience it at such a young age." She said, grimly then stops.

"Why? What happened when she was little?" Ben asked in desperate tone, begging for some answers.

"Sorry, but it is not for me to tell you that story. Tis up to her if she's going to share it to you." Alisis said.

"I see, so it's personal." Ben muttered. Alisis nodded. "Okay I won't dig deeper into that subject. So I guess this a goodbye for now. See ya later."

"Goodbye and see you later too." Alisis replied back and leaves the room. Ben approached the door and tried to lock it so no one can just come in. It took him a minute to figure how to lock it. After that, he reached something from his jacket and from Charmcaster's bag. A spell and opens it. Ben tried to search something from it, a specific protection spell. He removes his shoes and sit down in the bed crossed leg and meditate while search for the right spell.

* * *

In the warp where the gods of chaos live, a specific god has been feeling odd and frustrated. The chaos god Tzeentch feels the same small peculiar rift in the materium universe. The strange thing is this one is appearing everywhere in the galaxy from time to time. This anomaly and uncertainty makes the god of change felt anxious because of how unpredictable this rift is. Tzeentch had never experience anything like this. The god asked why this is happening. This occurrence is getting out of Tzeentch's hand. On the other side the god of pleasure, Slaneesh also felt the same but in different reason. She just took a few moments out however when she came back they are all gone. The creatures are all gone from the maiden world. The odd thing when she looked back the world is now fully restored. This never happened before. Maybe, because of those creatures helped also bring back the maiden world life. It's very disappointing that they are gone now. But she knew who will be her lead in finding them.

* * *

A giant asteroid almost the size of a moon is floating around in the vast emptiness of space, lurking in the darkness traversing the galaxy to feed and to prey on ships. It was just there floating around waiting, ready to engage when the right time comes.

* * *

Almost a day had already passed since they departed. The eldars are still awake. The fleet will take a month before they reach the nearest webway gate. Kaylethe was in room meditating. Taldeer was still on the control room. Rheandros and Jaleen are walking together patrolling. Meanwhile with Ben, he falls asleep in the bed. He jacked was on the other side and wearing only his shirt and pants.

Ben somehow was dreaming something. He was walking to hall. The floor was seems to be normal. He stared for a second and turns his head all around. The bearer of the omnitrix notice that the hall was somewhat covered in green slimy fungi like substance with spore all round on it. He swears he feels like he's going to puke anytime now. Ben also noticed that the whole hall was covered in the same disgusting substance. A wail was heard on the end of the dark hall. Ben gathered up every strength and courage he has to continue, trying to approach the sound of woman who is crying. Oddly, he felt sick somehow but he press on. When he reached the end he could see a cage. Like a prison cage but with more bizarre, nasty look on it. He tried lean forward to see what inside. Ben's eyes are met by an Eldar woman who looks pretty sick and weak.

"Are you here to release me from this suffering?" The woman asked. Ben was speechless, even when tries to, something is holding him back from his words.

"Can you speak at least? This prison, this hell is odious and loathsome. Please, I'm begging you help me." The woman speaks while still crying. "You're the only who reached my prison. Everyone had tried, but they all fail. They all failed to achieve their goal in releasing me. You somehow, had able to achieve it. And you're the only who tries who didn't succumbed to this place. I'm begging you to liberate me." She pleaded.

"I…I don't know." Ben said. The woman frowned at this and asked.

"Why?" The eldar woman asked.

"I don't know how to free you. I don't even know how I even got here in the first place." Ben said. He looked at the shackles and cage but there's none. The prison was seemed to be no entry or cage door.

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized.

"Perhaps, tis not my time yet or my fate lies within here, trapped for eternity." The woman said in sorrowful voice.

"I'm sorry, but I promise I will find another way." Ben looked up to his left hand noticed that the omnitrix wasn't there. This makes him frowned and saddened more.

"I understand however can you visit me if you have time?" The woman requested.

"Okay, I'll try. But I don't know how. I just came here." Ben said.

"It is alright for me, I would rather wait someone like you for a long time than to be with that abomination." The eldar woman said. She then decided to stare at the person, the being who she had just met. The woman noticed that the being was somehow emitting blue aura on it. She feels courage and security which ease her pain.

"Who is that abomination you speak to?" Ben asked seriously, demanding who she means.

"It's the…" She was cut off when Ben's body shines. The woman tried to approached him hastily from inside the cage and beg. "Please don't leave me. Just stay longer." She pleaded and sobs, grabbing his shoulder from inside her cage desperately begging for him to not go sooner. Ben grabs her left arm with his right hand, looking down and scowl at the situation. He can't do anything; the omnitrix is not in his left arm.

"I'm really sorry. I will try my best to come back here don't worry." Ben reassured. His body enveloped by a light and he disappear from the disgusting place. Ben's eyes shot open after this and sit up in the bed. He looks around and realized he was still in his room, given to him by the farseer.

"So, it's just a dream I guess or was it." Ben said to himself while rubbing his face and eyes with his two hands.

"Maybe, I should go outside." He grabs his jacket and put his shoes on. Ben activated and selected the specific alien that he needed. When he picked the right alien he taps the omnitrix changing back into a blue moth man. After the conversation to the woman he saw in his dream, he can't feel fine or alright like there's something he should do about her situation. He decided to get walk in the ship. Some of the eldars are staring at his peculiar form which he just disregarded as always. He was just there walking aimlessly thinking about the woman again, until he bumps to a group of eldar.

"Ow, sorry I was kinda…lost somehow." He apologized.

"Hmm, you're the one the farseer spoke of." The eldar guy said who is wearing warp spider armor.

"Yes, he is Gulbryn. He's the one." The eldar woman said who is wearing the same armor. "And oh!, what a strange creature he really is. Tell me where did you come from?

"I've also heard a rumor about you turning in different species or beings that we haven't seen isn't right, Ylvan?" Gulbryn said.

"Indeed, he can turn into any species. What is your name?" Ylvan asked.

"The name is Big Chill I'm a Necrofriggan from Kylmyys a very cold planet. Its inhabitant went extinct after a major ice age occurs. And only us the Necrofriggan survived." Big Chill said in cold raspy voice.

"Oh my! What tragedy for the inhabitant of the planet." Ylvan said, shocked. Big Chill then changed the subject.

"Yeah, anyways, what is that suit of yours? It doesn't seem like an ordinary protection suit unlike the other ones I saw." Big Chill asked curiously, taking a look on their suits. It has some sort of big battery pack on its backs.

"This?" Gulbryn said, pointing at their suits. "It's a warp spider armor, capable of teleporting us to a specific place instantly but not literally by the help of our warp spider jump generator." Gulbryn explained.

"Uh…what do you mean actually in teleporting instantly you to a specific place but not literally?" Big Chill questioned.

"You see warp spiders don't actually teleport. We might look like we are, however we travel first in the warp in order to do so."Ylvan explained with a bit change in her tone. Big Chill noticed this and so he asked again.

"Why? You seemed so bothered about travelling in warp." Big Chill said.

"Because when we do it. There's a chance that we never come back." Gulbryn said with a sad tone. Big Chill mentally slapped himself about the warp. He forgot that it's was also the place or dimension where demon *daemon* exist.

"Hold on a sec…Did you even try…ya know modify or invent something that doesn't rely warp. Also does this ship even have an FTL system?" He asked.

"Most of the races here rely on warp travel the Imperium, the Chaos, the Orks and us Eldars." Ylvan said.

"What?! Seriously, you know about the risk of travelling the warp, then why your race didn't even invent nor do something." Big Chill said.

"We haven't predicted it and we don't know it could be really worse like this." Gulbryn countered.

"Ish… says the race with the clairvoyant ability." Big Chill also countered.

"True, but the path is quite misleading sometimes and none of us expected this." Ylvan said. Big Chill crossed his arms and rubbing his chin with left while thinking how to fix their problem. He then came up with an idea.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Big perk up. The two Eldars then look at him skeptically wondering in his mind right now.

"Say, can I have some of you equipment especially you suits?" Both of them raised an eyebrow at this inside their helmet.

"What are you actually going to do?" Gulbryn asked.

"Like what usually do, help people of course. Now can you lead me in to your armory?" Big Chill requested.

"Sure, we can but how are you going to help us?" Ylvan inquired.

"You'll see soon come on!" Big Chill said, cheerfully. The two just shrugged to each other.

"Come then." Gulbryn said.

"Oh yeah, you haven't introduce yourselves properly by the way." Big Chill realized.

"Hmm, I'm a Gulbryn and this companion of mine is Ylvan." Gulbryn said. "Now that I had introduced you properly you can now follow us."

Big Chill then obeyed and followed both of them. In didn't take an hour to reach the armor. He observed the area. There's no pretty much change in terms of designs except for the equipment and weapons inside which look exotic.

"Here we have reserve warp spider armor." Gulbryn said, leading Big Chill to the certain warp spider armor. Big Chill attention was caught by the sight of different armors. Some of them are familiar like the howling banshee armor, the reaper and guardian. Although most of them are not quite that familiar as he haven't actually seen them in the village, only in the arrival of their comrades.

"Now how are you going to help us with this?" Ylvan asked, pointing out the suit.

"By this of course!" Ben taps his omnitrix changing in to a crab-like alien.

"Brainstorm!" He yelled. The two eldars flabbergasted at this. They look the alien skeptically.

"What do you need to shout what I presume your alien's name?" Ylvan asked.

"Well, it comes to a certain habit, my dear. Now where are we? Ah right!" Brainstorm then analyze the suit. He struggle somehow because of its oddity and peculiarity. He keeps muttering science logic and mathematics while analyzing it. Brainstorm tried his best to understand it. The suit was somehow wasn't a normal one as he expected as it is utilized use the warp as a medium to travel. Which also makes it hard because of the concept of the warp is like magic.

"Hmm. Maybe, I should try to removed and replace a specific part and modify to fit it to my description of what proper teleportation really is." He said. Brainstorm began fiddling the suit and starts removing some part of it.

"I think I'm going to need a small hand for this job." Brainstorm said.

He then taps his omnitrix changing into a small frog-like alien.

"Greymatter!" He yelled. The two Eldars wonders where the creature goes. Then the both of them look down to see a small alien. They were dumbfounded at the sight of the small creature.

"You're small." Gulbryn noted. "And it also looks weak." Ylvan added.

"Yes, I am! Thanks for stating the obvious. However you should not underestimate this form. For this beings are the most…uhm I mean one of the smartest creatures in the galaxy!" Greymatter said, proudly. "Now if you don't mind I'm going finish this." He then dived inside the suit. Since he can't understand the real logic behind the warp teleportation, he decided to ignore it for now and focus on upgrading and changing their armor. However he knew in the future he'll need to study about it to possibly create a device that could go against it. The two eldars was just standing there watching the little creature as it do its work.

"There and done." Greymatter announced. It only took him a few minutes to figure and modify the suit.

"It doesn't really change in terms of appearance but I somehow figure out how to modify it." Greymatter said. It true, the appearance didn't change. It still looks the same as the normal warp spider armor.

"I see, so you just change the interior part." Gulbryn concluded.

"Yes, since I don't have any materials on me. I just use the armor itself to upgrade it from the inside. I could probably upgrade every parts of it like modifying it in order for the wearer to carry heavy things or to tank most of powerful attacks." Greymatter said.

"Can you really do that?" Ylvan asked, astonished at the small creature.

"Of course I can, like there are 4 of my forms can do it easily. However, I'm not sure about the fourth one." Greymatter said, doubting about his form who expel gasses*Gutrot*. It might be a smart form too but he hasn't use that alien to create something, except for Jury Rigg, Brainstorm and Greymatter of course.

"How about one of you wear and tries it?" Greymatter said.

Both Eldar look at each other and back to Greymatter. They were cynical about it.

"I will try it." Gulbryn said.

"Are sure about this Gulbryn?" Ylvan questioned.

"No, I however sure that if this creature will bring harm to us. I will rip it apart myself." Gulbryn said, in serious tone. Greymatter gulped at this and he talk.

"Well, fair enough." Greymatter said. Gulbryn then take the armor. He replaced his armor with it. After, wearing the new warp spider armor which modified by Greymatter, he began to activate its teleport. The suit instantly activated and teleport him. Unlike the previous version this one is literally instantaneous. Gulbryn appeared at the other corner of the room. He was awestruck at this. The suit transfers him in a certain place without entering the warp.

"You…you have done it." Gulbryn said. Ylvan was just staring at him. "I thank you for what you did to our suit. With this, we won't worry anymore about not getting back in real space. I wish there's a way I could repay you."

"Nah, you and your kinds don't need to. Plus it ain't that hard to upgrade at the first place." Greymatter said.

"Is it true that you didn't travel in the warp?" Ylvan asked.

"It is true! Ylvan, with this kind of knowledge in technology, we could now fully avoid the dangers of the warp!" Gulbryn said.

"How did you able create something like this?" Ylvan questioned.

"You can all thank science about it. I just barely use its logic creating a special teleportation system to your suit. I believe there's a thing called quantum mechanics in which law can be more simplified yet complex at the same time, with the help of advance algorithm and mathematical logics." Greymatter said.

"So this science of yours is pure. Do you mean that you don't use any kind of sorcery or magic on it?" Gulbryn asked, curious and skeptical about what the creature said.

"Of course, since our species don't possess magic or warp ability unlike your species, we depend on our own magic and that is science." Greymatter explained. "And now my job here is done, Can I take my leave now?

"Of course you can. And thanks for upgrading and modifying the armor." Ylvan said. Greymatter feel that he's forgetting something.

"Oh, I forgot. Hey do you have any equipment like computer where I can put the schematics and blueprint of armor's teleportation system." Greymatter said.

"We have equipment you want but we don't have this so-called com…puters." Ylvan said.

"Hmmm, okay just give what you got and I'll make the teleportation's blueprint." Greymatter suggested. After making the blueprint Ben decide to walk inside the colossal battle ship in his Big Chill form, taking a good look inside. He was amaze how at this. Big Chill spends his time walking around ignoring the murmurs of the Eldars inside. That's what he only do inside. Even spending for hours walking inside the ship there's always a new sight that always caught his attention. That's what he's doing for one whole day. Big Chill didn't even notice how long he had been doing it, and continues to wander, until something came up into his mind. He stared up to the ceiling where the stars are visible from the transparent part of the roof.

* * *

In the ships control room the 3 certain eldars had returned Rheandros, Jaleen and Kaylethe. They check up how Taldeer was doing now and trying to get some news. So far, Taldeer has none and decided to talk about the shape-shifter again. The same as always, the 4 are always debating, discussing about creature and so on. Kaylethe was still defending the creature while the 3 was still cynical about it. They were busy debating while the crew detected something at the top of the battleship. The crew look unto their radar and noticed that there's a very small signature moving. They look on the window but there's nothing. They decided to inform Farseer Taldeer.

"Farseer Taldeer, we have detected small signature right on the ship. But we can't see anything from the outside." The eldar guy said who near in the radar. The 4 stopped at and turn their heads towards him.

"A signature? Have you checked it back again?" Taldeer asked.

"Yes, my farseer. However there's no any sign of any small ships or probes around us. We however suspected it as an anomaly to our battleship system." The eldar guy concluded. Taldeer take a good look outside from the inside. Rheandros approached the radar. It is indeed detecting something. The strange thing is the signature was too small to be a fighter or a small ship. He narrowed his eyes as the signature began moving towards where they are now.

"Farseer Taldeer the signature is coming towards our position." Rheandros warned. They all tensed up at this. Jaleen ready her sword, Taldeer and Kaylethe their spears and Rheandros his gun. He was gazing into the window and into the radar. Minute later, the signature just change its direction and turned right. It circle at their position first, until it stopped right directly where should've spotted and see it with their naked eyes. However, there was literally none. All of them felt cold suddenly.

"What is this chilling coldness?" Jaleen questioned, feeling the cold inside. She look at the window to see a certain part of it covered in thin iced.

"Did that part of the window just suddenly covered in thin ice?" Kaylethe asked, noticing the window covered in thin ice. All of them look at it and noticed there's something that looked like a white transparent thing floating outside which look like a phantom. The phantom thing then becomes fully visible, waving right at them. They all then recognize who it is.

"Is…is that what I think who it is?" Jaleen said confounded at the sight.

"Yes, it's him. It's Big Chill." Kaylethe confirms who is now rubbing her temple with her left hand. They were all dumbfounded at the sight of Big Chill is flying in the vacuum of space.

"Farseer Kaylethe, why you didn't mentioned that this creature has the ability to survive in space?" Taldeer asked, turning her gaze at right at Kaylethe and to Big Chill.

"I don't know myself. Big Chill didn't tell or mentioned about this." Kaylethed answered, still open-mouthed.

"Hmph, looks like the creature has full of surprises." Rheandros snorted.

"That is the problem." Jaleen said, attracting attentions from the word she said.

"How could you say it's a problem?" Taldeer questioned.

"This creature is full of unknown ability, a total wild card. I could feel that there's something more than meet eyes." Jaleen said sternly. All of them then look back at Big Chill who is flying away.

"Where is he going?" Rheandros wondered.

"Who knows?" Jaleen shrugged. Kaylethe some was skeptical. She tried to process things. 'Why he didn't mentioned that he can survived in space.' Kaylethe thought.

Big Chill was flying kilometers away from the fleet to take a good look on the vast emptiness of space. He noticed something very far away. Big Chill flied closer to see what it is. A closer and notice it was a spheroid asteroid which is half the size of a moon and there's was smaller asteroid on it somehow. He flied closer and closer until it was only a few kilometers away from his position. Big Chill landed touches the surface of it and tried to walk around it.

"Odd, I feel something about this asteroid." He said, feeling unease about it. Big Chill felt a vibration. He tried to sense something ominous and curiously analyzing it. This didn't last as a powerful explosion suddenly appears. He tried to fly back away as fast as he could and turn intangible. When he knew he's at safe range. He saw who was hitting and firing right directly at the asteroid. The eldar fleet was firing at it.

"Why the heck are they hitting it?" He asked. Big Chill turn his gaze on the asteroid as saw it unleashing giant tendrils almost hundreds of kilometers long. He then realized what is actually happening, and decided to fly back at the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship farseer Taldeer was ordering her fleet to engage and take an evasive maneuver to avoid the giant tendrils from the asteroid. All of them fire directly at it. They all focus all of their fire power to try to destroy it before it comes near. Big Chill only took minutes to arrive at the ship. He goes intangible and phase through at the window. The crew was shocked at this, but he ignores them.

"Farseer Kaylethe what is that is thing?" Big Chill asked.

"It's a void kraken. Rumor says that it traveled in the emptiness of space to prey and devoured ships." Kaylethe answered. And watch as one of its tendril almost caught a cruiser class eldar ships. The ship quickly so an evasive moves to avoid the tendrils. All of the eldar ships do the same trying to outrun the void kraken. The Eldar batteries are really strong; however it's quite futile against the void krakens thick layer of asteroid covering it.

"Can you create a bomb to destroy like you did in the maiden world?!" Jaleen asked quickly, remembering what he did. She almost loses balance as the ship keeps shaking.

"Yeah, I could, I can do it instantly. I need a specific amount of time to create it." Big Chill answered.

"Maybe, you can do something about this?" Taldeer inquired.

"I could probably do something but the damage will be the same. However, it could make thing more badly than they usually are. I just don't want to make thing worse." Big Chill said, not sure if using his To'kustar form would work. Well, it could but the fragments will surely do some serious damage to the ships.

"Is there anything worse than our current situation right now?" Rheandros countered his statement.

"He's right, creature. If you don't act sooner, surely we're going to get attacked and there would be more damage and worse the death of our kins, which are in the other ships." Taldeer pointed out, approving at the Rheandros.

"You can't pressure him. Even with his ability, there's always a limit. He's just a normal being like us" Kaylethe defended.

"You say he could save our kinds farseer Kaylethe. Now it's time for him to prove it and why we should believe in his word." Jaleen said.

"OKAY!" Big Chill yelled. "I'll do my best. I will try to take that monstrosity myself. Now, go take your ships at a safe distance. Go as a far as you can. Got it?" Big Chill said in serious tone. They all nodded and Farseer order the fleet to try and flee away from the creature. Big Chill was about then flaps his wings and goes intangible and flew outside through the window. Kaylethe became mad at this. She tries to stop Big Chill engaging the creature alone but she was too late. After that, in green emerald light Big Chill change into a manta-like alien a flew towards the asteroid. Kaylethe was surprise in his new form. She then turned her anger in to her kins.

"What was that all about?! Letting him go facing that monster alone." Kaylethe said in furious tone.

"On the contrary, are you forgetting something farseer Kaylethe? The creature said he could destroy the Tyranid and Ork ships if he only can access to a specific form of his." Jaleen countered. Kaylethe then remember what he said in his sonorosian form.

"I see, then. But he say can destroy a ship. Not this kind of monstrosity."Kaylethe said.

"Then, we will see what he's capable of." Rheandros said.

* * *

Currently, Jetray is evading any debris from the asteroid. The giant tendrils aren't really a problem to him since it really moves so slowly. He's currently thinking what alien could subdue it.

"Waybig would work but the debris and fragments from the explosion will do damage, surely." He commented, trying to find a way to at least subdue or slow it down. Something then came up to his mind.

"Aha, let's try this." Ben taps his Omnitrix, changing into a humanoid robotic appearance. It has a green and white body and has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly moves. The Ominitrix can be found in his belt.

"Atomix!" Atomix yelled in righteous voice. He flies right directly at the creature, ready his fist and punch it so hard, that it causes a nuclear explosion. The behemoth seems to shriek soundlessly in space from the punch of Atomix.

"Begone, you foul gigantic beast!" Atomix shouted in his usual righteous voice. He used his immense strength to punch one of the tendrils. The power was so immense that he able to actually cut it off. He continues to do the same in its other tendrils.

* * *

"We are detecting a massive spike of unknown energy." The Eldar woman said.

"Where did it originate?" Jaleen asked.

"It says in our readings that the energy originate from there." The Eldar woman pointed at the sight of the creature which getting bombarded with green energy. They notice that the creature is struggling to move and its tendrils getting mutilated.

"Is that Big Chill's doing?" Taldeer asked mild awestruck at the scene.

"Yes, it's what it looks like." Kaylethe answered. She slightly loses balance as the battleship begins to shake again as the waves from the explosion hits the ship.

"Get the ship away from the kraken immediately." Jaleen ordered as the ship was still shaking. The crew obeyed her and starts moving the battleship far away from creature.

* * *

Ben was successful in slowing down the giant behemoth. However, the creature didn't show any sign of stopping. Ben decided to look if the ships are far enough. He felt relieve when see the ships are really far enough. Now he can finally use his Way Big to end it.

"It's time to end this!" He declared and taps his Omnitrix. A green emerald light shines and a colossal humanoid creature appeared with a large fin on its head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. It has blade-like growths on its shoulders and spikes on its waist. It has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows and has wristband like outgrowths on its wrist and has green eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. It has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of it feet and a line on the side of its neck.

"If what they say is true about To'kustars power that capable of destroying small planets. Then it's time to show and prove it." Way Big said, punching his left arm with his right fist. He used his enormous strength to propel himself away from the creature, using the debris from the asteroid. When he reached the right range, he crossed his arms starts forming energy around it. After powering up, cosmic energy shot up in his arms and towards to the creature. The kraken growls soundlessly at this. The energy is so powerful that it manages to pierce through the creature in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the creature explodes and shattered in to pieces. This occurrence instantly attracted the attentions of the eldars in fleet. All of them are stunned at the sight. The kraken was destroyed into pieces. However, all of them wonder who did it, there's no ship in their fleet that can retaliate the behemoth, except for the eldars who are in the battleship control room. They were awestruck at the creature while at the same time feared it, besides Kaylethe. She however, admires the creature more. The more impossible and hard task it did, the more she starts to hope for their salvation.

"So, were right all along. That creature whatever its real is has more devastating form in his disposal as we expected." Jaleen said.

"Indeed, a good ally but a dangerous enemy. We're lucky that we are the ones who found it. If it falls into the hand of the enemies, especially the Tau, then it's our demise." Rheadros commented.

"I agree, with this creature on our side, the enemy has no chance of winning against us. At the end we are the ones will stand triumphant in this war!" Jaleen declared. Kaylethe somehow don't feel really good about their comments. He wasn't a weapon; he is the possible savior that could end all of their suffering.

"I don't think the creature is simply just weapon. He could be our last of hope, our final stand on this growing darkness in this galaxy." Taldeer said as she watches the asteroid getting destroyed.

"Do you think he has more ability than having destructive powers? A power beyond our own believes that could possibly exist?" Kaylethe asked.

"What do mean?" Rheandros questioned.

"If he has countless form at his disposal, could be one of them bring back someone?" Kaylethe asked.

"Even with his abilities alone, there's no chance that there is something like that could exist. We are sorry Farseer but all of us had its own limit." Taldeer answered.

"I just thought about it." Kaylethe said with sadness in her voice.

* * *

Way Big in a meantime, shielding himself against the debris and fragments came from the creature.

"Ugh. Ow. Ouch. I should've stayed farther." He commented on his current situation as he was still being hit by the giant pieces of asteroid. When it finally ends, he taps his Omnitrix changing back into a manta-like alien, Jetray and flew back to the battleship. He taps his Omnitrix again and goes intangible and phase through the glass. He became solid again and crashed on the floor. Big Chill feels fatigue after using Way Big's power. The Eldar quickly rush to aid him. Rheandros and Kaylethe tried to support him by grabbing his arms.

"You have done well creature. You never cease to amaze me." Rheandros admitted.

"Hehehe, as part of my job of course this kind of thing isn't new to me." Big Chill joked. He tried to stand but almost fall. The two Eldar quickly catch him.

"Enough talk you need to rest." Kaylethe ordered.

"Yeah, Okay." Big Chill replied.

"You should bring him back to his quarter." Taldeer suggested.

"Alright Farseer Taldeer, let's go Rheandros." The ranger nodded at this and takes him to his quarter. They brought Big Chill back into his room. When they reached it, Kaylethe suggested that he'll take care of him. Rheandros agreed and leave Big Chill in Kaylethe's hands. Kaylethe try to put him on the bed so he could take rest.

"Thank you." Kaylethe said to him. Big Chill stared at her with emotionless face. "Once again you save us from the threat. I'm grateful to meet you."

"You're welcome." Big Chill said, he wanted to smile but he can't. "You're free to leave now. I'll take care of myself." Kaylethe smiles and she spoke.

"No, let me take care of you. It's just small payment for the deed that you have done." Kaylethe said.

"Well, if you say so." Big Chill replied. He was now resting, but not sleeping. He was just there lying down on the bed while Kaylethe was just on his left side securing him. She decides to take a look and notice an old book on a table in Big Chill's room. Curious about the book, she decided ask Big Chill about this.

"What is this book?" Kaylethe said, grabbing the book on the table.

"Oh that? Well it's a spell book. It's where I learn most of my tricks alone." Big Chill replied.

"Really? How fascinating this book then." Kaylethe complimented. She observed even further. "Can I open it?"

"Sure." Big Chill agreed. She opens the book to see what's actually inside. The book possessed a lot of spells in which Kaylethe couldn't really understand because of its unknown language.

"Ya know. I was thinking about something on that book." Big Chills says. "I could possibly make some copies and try to distribute to your kinds."

"Truly?!" Kaylethe asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I also plan to give it to other possible race that could be our allies." Big Chill said. Kaylethe didn't like the idea somehow. This power should be taught only to higher and wise race such as the eEdars.

"Why giving it to other races? They didn't deserve this kind of power." Kaylethe said, disapproving on Big Chill's plan.

"Why? I'm sure they did deserve this. I'm positive that there are other races out there that feel the same pain the way your kinds feeling it. Even they don't have the same experience as what happened to your kind." Big Chill said. Kaylethe didn't try to argue and just agreed to his point.

* * *

Two days had already passed; Big Chill spends almost time in his room, while Kaylethe was visiting him to check his state. Big Chill attempt to discourage the farseer from visiting by saying he was okay. However, the Farseer insist and keeps on what her doing. He just sighs and gave up.

"Men, she's an adamant sometimes." Big Chill commented. Now he can stand and at full strength. He planned to convince the Farseer again that she doesn't need to visit him. The door opens, he however sighs.

"Look farseer Kaylethe, as much as I appreciate your care, but I'm really good now you don't need to check me anymore." Big Chill said, not looking on the door.

"Pardon, but it's me Alisis." Big Chill then turns his head.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were Farseer Kaylethe." Big Chill replied. "So, what's up? What you decide to take a visit?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk with you." Alisis answered. "If I'm disturbing you, maybe I should leave."

"No, no. You're completely fine. I mean just come in." Big Chill said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, about you." She replied and giggles somehow.

"I don't think I have something discussed or to tell you. I've show you my own memories." Big Chill said.

"Well, it's not about your story. It's about you." Alisis replied.

"Oh, well I don't know any possible topics. How about this, I can share you something, while you tell your own story. But I'll try to change some few things. Just to make sure my secret is kept. I just want to make sure. How is that?" Big Chill asked.

"Hmm, Fair enough to me." Alisis answered. The two sat down to the bed and begun telling their own stories, Big Chill or now were referred to as Ben to Alisis is now actually talking about himself. Alisis on the other hand was telling her stories about her early life. She starts her story from her childhood. Ben was quite interested at Alisis's story. He found it fun and fine. For him only Alisis so far is the trustworthy of his true self. Ben tried to ask why she didn't feel any ill against human. She tells that the humans are the reason she and her family was alive. Alisis didn't much remember who they are because she was just a child. But she was thankful to them nevertheless. Ben feels a little bit hope that there's none xenophobic humans that still exist in this galaxy. He also expecting to find and meet some of them. Unknown to the two, Kaylethe was near at Big Chill's room. She hears laughter inside. She bit her lips and step inside. The two then turn their gaze towards.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no not really farseer Kaylethe, what makes you come here?" Big Chill asked.

"As usual, I was about to check you." Kaylethe replied.

"Right…about that again" Big Chill muttered. "By the way this is Alisis. You know the one come with me when I face the Orks." He introduced

"Greetings farseer Kaylethe, I'm Alisis, tis nice to meet you again." Alisis greeted.

"Care to join us farseer Kaylethe?" Big Chill asked, inviting her into their conversation.

"Sure." Kaylethe joined. The three of them start to talk and exchange stories. The two meanwhile are getting closer than usual, while Kaylethe was kind a getting left behind. But she tries her best to understand it. The three of them spend most of their time by having conversation in two weeks. Kaylethe barely understand what Big Chill implies too. While Big Chill taking a walk and fly outside in his free time. Kaylethe and Alisis are having a discussion about Big Chill.

* * *

Big Chill was now talking to farseer Taldeer in the control room. Since he was bored, he tried to ask if their ships are capable of FTL travel. Sadly, all of their ships had none. And they all rely on Webways. He then requested her that he'll take a look on their propulsion engine. Taldeer agrees and command two guardians to escort him. When they reach the engine room, Big Chill could the enormous and complexity of the engine. It was so big that it double or triple the tallness of the tower of empire state building.

"Woah!" He gasped at the sight of it and whistles. "That sure is a big engine right there. So uhm, aren't you guys going to your, you know own duty?"

"Pardon, but we can't leave you alone. The farseer also ordered us to guard you." 1st The guardian said.

"Oh yeah, I forget about that. Welp, time to go…" He then taps his Omnitrix, changing his form into a cerebrocrustacean form.

"Brainstorm!" He yelled. The two eldars was baffled and flabbergasted at his ability. He then realized the form he takes on and sighs. "I was expecting Greymatter, well Brainstorm could actually work too."

Brainstorm look and analyze that engine. He use he electrokinetic power to levitate himself. It only took him a few moments to fully understand every part of it and memories them. Brainstorm requested something on the two guardians if he could have some if they have an electronic device that is capable of storing and processing data, typically in binary form, depending on the certain instructions given to it in a variable program, which basically a computer in short. The two eldars nodded and give him a device which is the same device the two warp spider has given to him. While making a possible outline and schematics for improving and upgrading it, Brainstorm starts a little chit-chat about humans while making the virtual blueprint, since he was intrigue of their technology and progress for forty-thousand years.

"So, how advance are these humans in our current time now?" He asked.

"I would say they are not really advance as you thought about them." 1st The male eldar guy said.

"What are you implying to?"

"That the humans aren't that advance just for you information. The humans actually pray and blessed their machines to actually work in which they called machine spirits. If you think it's some sort of madness then you are wrong in believing it. They manage to make their technologies work through their prayers and belief." 2nd The second guardian explained. Brainstorm then finished the schematics in a few minutes, completely detail from macro to micro circuitry. He places the device on a pillar and starts banging his head on the other side. The two Eldar stared at him perplexed and confuse.

"I don't think that you actually said something wrong on your statement about the Imperiums machinery. I however think that you had broken his sanity by telling him about the Imperiums so called holy machinery." 1st The guardian said, and stared at the sight of Brainstorm who is still banging his head on the pillar. However they found it amusing somehow. When he returned to his senses, he stopped banging his head and faced the two Eldar to ask again.

"Seriously, though? Is the Imperium own technology departments are run by scientists or by some priests?" He asked, agitatedly. Not finding the logic to their technologies.

"Actually from what we gather they are called techpriest, a so called holy religious combination of both as they worship the technology they had made or the lost ones that have been rediscovered." The 2nd Eldar guardian in a smug amused tone spoke.

"It was just sarcasm! Also you're not helping my wonderful intelligent mind!" Brainstorm ranted.

"It's what you ask right? We are merely answering your question is it not?" The 1st eldar guardian said who is also amused about his ranting. Brainstorm on the other hand groaned at annoyance. They continue their conversation and laughs about at Brainstorm who is still struggling to understand it.

* * *

On an unknown grassy planet, a man wearing a long white scientist lab coat with goggles in his neck and gloves, his has a prosthetic right arm and a cane to his left arm. His outfit basically looks like a british scientist. He was standing on the certain top of a mountain, staring up in the sky. He opens a portal and walks through it. Now he's standing in the vast emptiness of space, gazing upon the stars, observing and thinking. He thought deeply about this and speaks.

"Hmm, now that I have checked this reality, it's time to meet an old friend of mine." The guy spoke and disappears. "However, I think it's not right time to meet him so far." And he hummed as he walk in an empty space.

* * *

 _Whew, I finally had done writing this chapter._

 _Sorry, for the long wait._

 _Thanks again, for your suggestions and ideas once again._

 _Specifically to *Dunn, Fortitude, and Guest*_

 _I'm still open and accepting your ideas guys._

 _Some ideas for now are not *I don't know the right term* fitting? In this chapter so far_

 _Maybe, on the next chapter or in specific chapter *I dunno for now but I certainly gonna use them anyways. Since kind figure it out somehow on when and where I should put them.*_

 _Hope you guys to like it._

 _Bye-Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**_

 **The Craftworld Ulthwé**

* * *

It's been three weeks since they departed. Taldeer was checking some of the warriors. Kaylethe, Jaleen and Rheandros are on the bridge discussing about what happen last three weeks ago. While Big Chill was not on the other hand is flying for his life as an exarch banshee is chasing him down the lonely hall. He breathed some air and unleashed it blocking the way of the exarch banshee.

"Geez, what's up with her?" Ben muttered. Suddenly a bright while light illuminates right in front of him. A blade suddenly erupted from the light as he flew fast away from it. When the light fades he saw a warp spider. However this one is different from the usual warp spider armor and weapon. Its armor is similar but with different design on it and two power blades on its both arms. Instead of a normal spinneret rifle, the exarch has two death spinners connected to the back of its armor. The exarch warp spider shoots him with wired like projectile. Big Chill dodged this and created a wall of ice to block it. The exarch swiftly move and teleported himself above Big Chill. However ever when his blade about to make contact to his skin. The moth-like alien disappears. He cocked his slightly at this and teleport back to find the blue alien. Big Chill then reveals his head on the ceiling, trying to take look of the area. He flies down and folded his cloak and walks away. 'Why the heck are they attacking me?' Big Chill thought.

He hear a footstep from his back and tense up. Big Chill turns his gaze behind as he readied himself to any possible threat that will occur only to see a familiar eldar with black hair and staff on her left hand. It was Taldeer. Big Chill breathed deeply and felt eased. However, he didn't try to put his guard down. Taldeer wondered why he was so…tense like he's expecting a fight that will occur anytime soon, so she speaks.

"Is there a problem Big Chill?" She asked.

"Well, yeah there are this dudes that is trying to kill me." Big Chill said.

"Kill you?" Taldeer questioned.

"Yeah, a swordswoman with screaming like mask which kind a similar with Alisis but with different design and this warp spider dude with double gun that shoots mesh up wires." Big Chill said, trying to remember what they look like as all happened so pretty fast. "So, uhm how did you got here anyways?"

"I heard a scream probably the swordswoman you speak of, the howling banshee." Kaylethe said.

"Yeah, she was screaming in the hall while chasing me. And it's quite disturbing like I'm being chase by an actual banshee." Big Chill flinched as he remembers that scene. It brought chills down his spine.

"Hmm…" Taldeer muttered while rubbing her chin part of her helmet. "I probably need to have a few words with those exarchs." Taldeer said.

"Exarchs? What are they?" Big Chill asked.

"Tis a long story as they had different origin and story behind. I suggest that you should stay in your room while we're here. If you ever try to go outside, have at least someone on your side, like farseer Kaylethe. Or just go outside the ship. It's probably safer there than inside, since your form has the ability to survive in space it won't be such problem to you am I right?" Taldeer said.

"Right…" Big Chill replied in cold raspy voice.

"I will try my best to persuade them not to attack you and try to settle this in different way." Taldeer explained to him.

"And what if they didn't agree?" Big Chill inquired.

"Then I have no choice but to let them fight you." Taldeer answered.

"What?!" Big Chill asked.

"They are warriors Big Chill. But, unlike those warriors you encounter, this exarchs will try test their mettle towards you. As they see you as new sort of challenge to them. So I feared that a talk won't satisfy them." Taldeer explains to him. "Also, I think that they have taken interest in you because of the humor that's been spreading inside this battleship about your deeds that you had done to the maiden world."

"Oh… Okay, well it makes sense to me now." Big Chill concluded.

"I could probably arrange a battle for them. However, I think it is the best that we do it in the craftworld. So everyone could see your ability." Taldeer said.

"It's not that I don't like having many people. But isn't that would makes thing worse?" Big Chill said.

"I don't really think so about it. I believe it will only satisfy their needs of battle once they saw you in action, a chance to properly see your versatility in battle. Also is this the very first day they try to fight you?" Taldeer asked.

"Uhm no…It actually started like a week ago. It was this guy with chainsaw and sword hybrid, then a lady with wings, and a guy wielding a spear and gun…with a scope on its top." Ben remembers and explained what they look like. "I think I need to go back to my room"

"Hmm, if you wish so then go. Just be careful." Big Chill shook his head at this and leaves. The farseer meanwhile was thinking something. 'If what Kaylethe claims to us that you are really going to help our craftworld and kind. Then tis the good chance to see you in battle, Not only to us but to the whole craftworld.' Taldeer thought and walks the opposite the way.

* * *

Alisis is standing outside of Ben's room, knocking if some is inside. But there is no response inside. So she decided to walk away. He's the first human companion she has so far. Most of them are fanatics to what they believe human supremacy in this galaxy, including their belief in gene purity which can lead in to fate equally worse like theirs, extinction. She never actually imagined or thought about its possibility. But now it's clear to her mind. Gene purity is lie. There's no good at it. It could only lead to their death. The Atasians is the proof of this. Thanks to Ben's memories. 'I hope you save this reality. You had jump once in different universe. And you don't have a second thought of saving it even if it doesn't belong to yours.' She then placed her hand in her chest. 'You don't even hesitate to save others while your life completely at risk. I can't imagine those beings like the Diagon can exist, those fifth dimensional beings and the Celestialsapiens that could warp reality in a flick of a finger or blink of an eye.' Alisis noted. She felt something warm in her chest. It was her heart. The possible feeling for the boy that he just met is glowing brightly within her. She could make their relationship works. She don't care what will her kind tell about her.

Alisis can't remove her small smile in her face. She then realized something. What if this war ends? Would he go home? He said don't know how to go home. However, he knew someone could actually do it easily. She was really worried. 'If this ends Ben, would I still able to see you after this?' She asked, frowned at the possibility of Ben leaving them after the war. So she decided to ignore the feeling she has and press on. Hope that it would not fall deeply towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Ben is flying around the battleship. He wanted to go back in his room but his change his mind. He was now flying and seems to be gliding around ship. From the front and to the back of the engines thruster, observing and enjoying freely outside. At least this one doesn't make him bored at all. He stared at ships and its fins which that seem to be sailing through solar wind in the vacuum of space. The enormous weapon it had in its own disposal, such monstrous technology that both should and should not exist. However in desperate times like a great war that has been burning for millennia, technologies like this are needed for survival. He scowls at this, but he has no power to do anything, or did he? Ben tries to scratch his head from thinking that same possible solution he had, trying to remove it from his mind. 'No! I won't do it. I won't warp and change them just to end this quickly.' Ben said to himself, sternly and rigorously.

He was at the top of the ship's wing and flew down to return. Ben decided to take a glimpse inside the bridge from the outside and notice someone is waving at him. Ben tries to look clearly to see who it is. It was the farseer he had known just few weeks ago. Farseer Kaylethe was the one who is waving at him. He tilts his head in confusion so he flies to the bridge. Kaylethe is looking at him and gesturing her hand to come inside. Big Chill then phased out from the window and talk.

"Hello…what's up?" Big Chill asked Kaylethe.

"I am good Big Chill. But I do need something from you." Kaylethe said, as she tried look away a bit. "If you don't mind of course"

"Nope, not at all, it's completely fine to me. So what do you need?"

"You see I've been living for too long and battling in different planet. I travel the space for almost for almost a thousand year." Kaylethe tells.

"Save it." Big Chill spoke. "Not that I'm trying to be rude but go straight to the point farseer."

"Alright, I just want to experience to fly in space without the needs of riding a spacecraft."

"Why you didn't say so? Never mind let's go." Big Chill shrugged.

"Are we going to the armory again?"

"Yeah, I'll create a suit for you or probably just modified one." Kaylethe's eyes seem to spark from happiness.

"Really? You're going create a suit for me?" Kaylethe asked.

"Yep…I also plan to make fly in the vacuum of space so both of us can enjoy it." Big Chill replied. "It will be easy if you have any spare eldar armor." Kaylethe think for moment and came up with an idea.

"Hmm, I could give you one that you can modify." Kaylethe speaks.

"Let's head up now." Big Chill said, Kaylethe nodded and leave the room. On their way on the armory they meet Taldeer as she was approaching at the direction of the bridge. She stares at the two who are getting closer, curious on what or where they will go. And so she greets.

"Hello Big Chill and farseer Kaylethe." Taldeer speaks to them.

"Hi! Hello." Both Big Chill and Kaylethe greeted her.

"I see you two are leaving. May I ask where you are two going?"

"Well, were going to the armory to create something for farseer Kaylethe." Taldeer look quizzical at Big Chill.

"Hmm, Can I come with both of you?" Taldeer asked, still doubting at Big Chill.

"Sure why not." Big Chill instantly replied. The three then head on the armory where Big Chill can create the suit for Kaylethe.

* * *

Rheandros had returned to the ships bridge to check Taldeer only to find Jaleen alone together with the crew.

"Where's farseer Taldeer? Isn't she supposed to be here right now?" Rheandros asked Jaleen.

Jaleen just shrugged her shoulders slightly and speaks. "Who knows? I just came here." She said.

* * *

In other side of the ship, Big Chill is fighting the urge to face palm as he listened to Kaylethe and Taldeer about the Swooping Hawk aspect armor. But he still pays attention nevertheless. They were walking towards the armory. After finally reaching the armory, a group of Swooping Hawks and Guardians had caught their attention to the three. Big Chill as always pays no attention to their stares. He could hear the whisper and gossips from them. Now that they are inside, Taldeer decided to speak with Big Chill.

"Now that we are here, care to explain to me what is your planning to do?" Taldeer questioned Big Chill.

"Ah…you see I was going to create a suit for farseer Kaylethe to allow her to fly in space. Also since I heard story about this Swooping Hawks armor not being able to fly in the vacuum 'space' I also plan to create a version of it that able them to do so." Big Chill explained while raising and waving his hand. Kaylethe just smile, while Taldeer on the other frown at his plan. She didn't like idea of a strange alien tampering with their equipment. Big Chill noticed that Taldeer disliked his idea about fiddling their armors.

"You know if you doubt me that I will sabotage your equipment. I swear that I will never do it as my purpose is to help you guys." Big Chill said. Still they didn't believe him except for Kaylethe.

"You don't need to worry. I've done this before with the warp spider armor." Taldeer snapped at this and grabs Big Chill by the cloak. The other eldars inside, scowled and glare at Big Chills. Kaylethe on the other hand was shock and confused. But then she understands why Taldeer do it. It still didn't stop her for defending Big Chill.

"Farseer Taldeer, calm down for moment please." Kaylethe begged. Taldeer didn't hear this and continues to hold Big Chill.

"Who gives you permission to touch our aspect armor?!" Taldeer demanded lividly. Big Chill winced, struggling a bit from her grip. Lightning began to crackles in her eyes and arms. Big Chill feels really terrified and scared in his situation. Necrofriggan are not really fond of electricity.

"Wait, calm down farseer listen to my story first! I was just helping them. The two warp spider warrior said that they travel through the warp instead of actually teleporting. They also said that there's a chance that they won't return in real space and forever lost or prey by demons in the warp." Big Chill said, trying to tell and defend himself. On the outside of the armory Ylvran and Gulbryn overheard this. The two then come inside only to see Big Chill being held by Farseer Taldeer. Big Chill noticed them and wave at them a little bit as he whimper a bit.

"Farseer Taldeer, what is happening here?" Ylvran asked, and look on Big Chill.

"This creature just tampered with our aspect armor, your aspect armor without my permission." Taldeer said furiously as her grip was getting tighter. Big Chill wants to go out of her grip. However his intangibility can only work if no one is touching him, unlike Ghostfreak.

"Farseer, we were there when he fiddling our armor. We are the one who gave him permission do to it. Don't blame the creature." Gulbry said, defending Big Chill. "So, if you want let out your rage with the creature. I supposed you put it with us." Gulbryn added, pointing towards them with Ylvran. Owning the consequence of what Big Chill had done. Taldeer look at them and to Big Chill. She then drops him on the floor. Big Chill rubs the part where Taldeers grabs him and stands.

"I see if this creature really helps you then you will the one who will prove his words." Taldeer said. Gulbryn was the first to step closely. Energy began to engulf him as his body disappears only to appear on other side. Kaylethe and Taldeer try to feel any warp energies. They were shock. There was none, even in slight there is none.

"I hope that I had proven the creature Big Chill brings no harm to us but only aid to our kind." Gulbryn said in serious tone.

"Yes, at first we don't believe him, however he proven himself. We don't feel any deceit on him." Ylvran said, also defending Big Chill.

"Alright, I believe you." Taldeer replied. She then turns her gaze back on Big Chill. "If you ever do this again Big Chill, I myself personally smite you. Are we clear?" Big Chill swallowed at this.

"Yeah…yeah I will never do it again." He then looked on the two warp spiders. "Thanks guys."

"Tis nothing to us for it is just a small help compare to what you had done for us." Gulbryn thanked and appreciates the creature's help.

"See what I was saying farseer Taldeer. The creature doesn't bring harm to us. He's willing to protect us all! He didn't even request everything in return. Only our faith and trust to him." Kaylethe said, acknowledging Big Chills deeds.

"I sure hope you trust me on this." Big Chill said in raspy voice.

"I trust you from now on. But if you ever do anything unpleasant, you'll know what will happen to you." Taldeer warned. "My eyes are with you if you will do anything to farseer Kaylethe."

"Okay… I will remember your words." Big Chill replied.

"Good, now you may proceed and resume to your plan." Taldeer said. Big Chill then taps his omnitrix. A green emerald shines blinding everyone. And his appearance change in to crab-like alien with large head.

"Brainstorm!" He yelled. The new eldars as always, flabbergasted at the sight of the new creature.

"So the rumors are true about you changing in to any kinds of creature that we had unseen." A female swooping hawk warrior said.

"I also heard that he is the one defended villager together with the forces of farseer Kaylethe. They also said he can divide or clone himself." The second female swooping hawk warrior said.

"Amazing" The first swooping hawk warrior uttered.

"Thank you for your compliments my dears. And indeed I can divide myself and transform them as it individual creature." Brainstorm said.

"This is the swooping hawk aspect armor." Kaylethe introduced. "You can modify this aspect armor into something that pleases you." Brainstorm then walks closer, putting his right pincer on below his mouth while observing the aspect armor.

"Fascinating, those firm edges and smooth surface…" Brainstorm said, still muttering and giving the armor a commendation. This put a smug look on the faces of the aspect warriors as Brainstorm praised the armor for its flawless and elegant design. He breaks his fascination and return to his plan.

"Hmm, I see that in order to for this armor to work in space. I need to not to completely just modify. But instead alter it and create something absolutely new." Brainstorm said. He removes the armor from storage and begun to disassemble its part. Then notice something from the materials it that they have to create this and the other armor.

"Hmm, if you don't mind my dears, what is this and the rest of the armors made of?" Brainstorm inquired.

"It's called wraithbone. It is what we use for most of our technology. Through psycho-engineering we able to manipulate crystallize psychic energy that can exist solid in realspace brought forth from the warp and shaped by us, Eldars." Kaylethe explained. "However, only Bonesingers can create something complicated like this as they are the master of crafting these crystals. Sung by theirs and manipulated through the psychic minds from aspect armors to tanks and towering Wraith Knights." Brainstorm then remained silent as he makes the armor. The reason he remains his silence because of how illogical it was. 'Creating armor by singing? Seriousy? How the heck is this even possible? I know magic doesn't make any sense sometimes. But combining it with advance machinery and technology? Never knew it could happen somehow.' Ben thought. He then decided to speak.

"Thank you, for your time in explaining about the origin of this…panoply." Brainstorm said plainly.

"You're welcome." Kaylethe replied.

"Hmm Farseer Taldeer" Taldeer then looks at him. "Do you mind if I wish to have two armors? I would like give this one to Farseer Kaylethe personally and the other for the warriors." Brainstorm speaks, requesting for two armors.

"I don't see any problem with it. Fine, you can have the two of this." Taldeer replied, pointing towards the second armor and agreeing to his request.

"Wonderful! Don't worry farseer Kaylethe it will take me minutes to create." Brainstorm said cheerfully and began creating a new version of Swooping Hawk armor. The sound of materials that is clanging echoed and filled the quiet room. That is the only source of noise inside, as they observe him do his job. After thirty minutes, he able to complete the two armor.

"Viola! The armors are now done!" Brainstorm declared. "Fifteen minutes each as I expected in my calculation. Well if say the overall amount of time I took to make it. The accurate time wouldn't be fifteen minutes." Brainstorm muttered to himself. The eldar look at the creature quizzically. 'Did the creature really need to calculate the exact time to finish it?' They thought. Kaylethe on the hand, didn't mind what he just said as her focus was on the armors. The Swooping Hawks aspect warriors take a good look on the armor. In their disappointment, the armor looks…dead. The feather of it was removed and changed in to a primitive folding wing, in their perspective and view point of course. The helmet was also change from two eye lenses to a visor. However the shape still remains and didn't change too much. They glare at the sight of the strange creature, Brainstorm.

"What is this?" The second Swooping hawk aspect warrior speaks. "Is this some kind of an insult?"

Brainstorm just chuckle at this. The warrior thought his mocking or just one of his terrible bad jokes, probably. But then the Cerebrocrustacean talk.

"Ho ho. My dear, this armor is not meant for atmospheric flight but for space flight. Those wings would be profitless in the vacuum of space." They look at each other and try to calm and listen to him.

"You see originally I would prefer somewhat of a basic jetpack but your flight suits gave me an inspiration. Instead of that i decided for something more closely to what Kaylethe would have wanted, so I replace its jet propulsion motors for an instant small size rechargeable power pack."

"How can it be recharge then?" The second Swooping hawk warrior asked.

"Oh and how can it be recharge you say? Why thanks to the solar wings capable of fast absorbing the vast quantities of high-energy plasma, which escaped a star's gravity, that has been spreading throughout the galaxy, and other energies that surrounds the galaxy, allowing the wearer to fly at incredible speeds with near limitless power."

"Mind you I place a limiter on how much it can absorb in new engine for I fear it might explode due overflow of power."

"Now the wings may look "dead" but thats because it lack any energy left in them. And even if enemies try to target them, don't bother i made sure their durable enough to withstand anti-armor weapons and even absorb energies from laser weapons as well."

"Once they have some power in them, it activates a special hologram to disguise them to look like real live wings glowing wings."

"As a bonus i added the helmet with breathable air and a device connect to the thoughts of the user to be able to "move" said wings just like they could move their limbs and flap the wings just like my Big Chill form. I also gave the wearer extra protection in the armor to protect them from the increasing G-force from the speed they may experience." Brainstorm explains almost every possible details and questions.

Hearing this boastful claim, the Eldar were nonetheless stun save for Farseer Kaylethe who was staring at her own space flight suit and wonders what her first experience would be like. Brainstorm wanted to add some words. Well about their lack of innovation and ingenuity. 'This universe's science is a mess.' Brainstorm thought. But he decided to stay silence and kept that word for himself.

"Incredible" The third Swooping hawk warrior said.

"Unbelievable" The fourth Swooping hawk speaks.

"I concur." The first Swooping hawk agreed to the two.

"How are able to create something like in no time, let alone discovering how to harvest this plasma you speak of?" Taldeer questions, getting interested from the intelligence of this creature.

"Science and logic my friend, it's all science and logic." Brainstorm replied, like he's actually emphasizing something from his words. In which didn't go notice by the eldars.

"Now if you don't mind. I wish all to leave in meantime while Kaylethe changing her armor." Brainstorm requested. The eldars do without any words coming off their mouths. They leave silently and now remains in the area are Brainstorm, Kaylethe and Taldeer. Brainstorm hit his omnitrix changing back in to a moth-like alien.

"I must head on the bridge." Taldeer said. "If you want anything come there." And so she leaves and gave a wave at them. The two return it by waving back at her as he departed the armory.

"I'll see you outside of the armory." Big Chill said as he too, walks away, leaving Kaylethe alone in the room. She then strips her aspect armor off and starts to wear the armor piece by piece and part by part. The armor was mixed in black and white, similar to their typical armor color. It's also glowing in color white a bit like circuitry line in the joint area. When Kaylethe was done, she then proceeds to head outside to meet Big Chill who is waiting for him.

"Hello, Big Chill. So, how do I look?" Kaylethe said. Big Chill turns his stares at the farseer. Her helmet is in her left arm. Kaylethe's auburn hair is flowing like calm water. Big Chill was stunned at her body shape which is really slim. The women of the aspect warriors from the armory glare at him, giving him a disapproving and dirty look. Big Chill took notice of this and talks.

"Okay, guys I know you're angry on why it looks too erm…slender. I just didn't expect it to look like this." Big Chill reasoned while scratching the back of his head. Kaylethe just smile.

"Are we on our way now?" She asked.

"Oh yeah…right I forgot lets head on the airlock of the ship." Big Chill said. Kaylethe tilt her head forward a little bit a sign of concurring. The two leaves and head their way on the battleship's airlock. After half an hour of walking, they finally arrived. Big Chill expected to see a giant airlock. However this one was meant for fighters so it isn't that big. Kaylethe taps the panel and the airlock opens, only to be meet by another sort of barrier. Except this one is made out of energy.

"We can phase through the barrier." Kaylethe said. She then look at and the pilot who are looking at both them. "Stay here until we return." Kaylethe ordered to him. Trying to make sure someone would open the airlock once they leave the ship.

"Ya know farseer Kaylethe you don't need to someone for us to open the airlock from the inside. I can phase through solid walls remember." Big Chill said.

"Alright, forgot what I order to you." Kaylethe said.

"Yes my farseer." The pilot replied. Kaylethe wears her helmet and go with Big Chill.

The two walk while Big Chill leading the way for the both of them and phase through the barrier and starts to drift in space. Kaylethe was frightened and squeal, and grabs Big Chill by the arm. He on other hand manages to slow them by opening his wing. He grabs Kaylethe by the hand fly through the vacuum of space. Kaylethe was still frightened no matter what. Her armor now began to glow brightly in white and come online.

 **Swooping Hawk: Space Variant: Online:** The system of the armor speaks.

"Don't worry about a small AI system I put in the suit. It actually can help you." Big Chill assured, while grabbing her, flying throughout the battleship.

"I trust you on this." Kaylethe said shakily. "Now how do I fly this?"

"Well, the system follows your thoughts, so you know what do to next." Big Chill answered. She does what he said and the suits wings began to spreads, glowing in the darkness of space. It was made out of hard-light similar to that of an energy barrier. Big Chill look at her like he was looking at an angel. The wings are now almost six feet wide overall from the other end of the wing. Even then, she was still scared. Big chill pats her shoulder and said.

"You should let go now." Big Chill speaks softly.

"I…I can't." Kaylethe replied to him frightfully.

"Yes, you can. Heck, you even face that towering carnifex back on the maiden world." Big Chill joked, trying to convince her to let go.

"I still can't." She said. Big Chill grabs her by cheek of her helmet and look at her in the eyes. Kaylethe on the hand felt her heart skips a beat, beating heavily for every second that pass.

"Don't let your fear consume you, farseer. Or else your dream would fall together with you. All it needs is one little step." Big Chill said, staring at her eyes, giving her the courage and determination to do it. 'Okay, where did that came from Ben?' He thought, wondering where those words came from.

"Very well, I will try." Kaylethe then release herself from Big Chill and test her suit. With a mere thought, the suit then zooms forward. She squealed again and screamed as she panicked. Big Chill quickly held her by the hand to guide her. They fly aimlessly in space near the battleship. When Kaylethe finally learn how to maneuver, she told Big Chill to let go now. She then do some aerial acrobat in space while Big Chill on her side. The suit leaves a trail of light as it fly. The Eldars inside the battleship took notice of this. They stare in wonderment at the two and also marvel the armor, especially those Swooping hawks that saw the armor. Back on the duo, Big Chill comes up with an idea.

"Hey, Farseer" He called.

"Hmmm, yes Big Chill?"

"You know it's kinda boring just flying around the battleship. How about we race?" Big Chill suggested.

"A race?" Kaylethe repeated.

"Yeah, I want to make things fun. Here's the objective. Whoever returns first after flying around the battleship's fleet, that person will be declared as a winner." Big Chill explained.

"Hmph, I see. Well then, if it's the race you ask. Then it's then what you get." She then bolted, leaving Big Chill in surprise.

"Hey, not fair. I haven't started the countdown yet!" He complained.

"Try to catch up then." Kaylethe replied. Big Chill groans and moves hastily, trying to catch up with her.

Kaylethe stared back at Big Chill who is catching up a little by little to her. She smirks and increased the speed of her speed leaving him behind.

"Playing like that eh. Fine!" Big Chill then taps his omnitrix, changing himself in to a fiery hyper-evolve necrofriggan. And try to reach her. Kaylethe look behind again, and see Big Chill was not there.

"It looks like I was really fast." She said to himself.

"Yeah, and luckily my Ultimate Big Chill had increased my speed." Kaylethe then stare up only to see Ultimate Big Chill flying at the same speed as hers.

"I haven't seen that alien's ultimate form for a while." She commented.

"Yep, it's been almost two months. I think? Let's just focus on the race" Big Chill said. The two turn their attention back to the race. After an hour, the two successfully return back to the battleship.

"That was a good race." Big Chill said.

"Yes, indeed it is." Kaylethe agreed. Later, the two was now flying closer to each other, appreciating the wonders of the universe. They were just there staring and the billion star across the galaxy, such a beautiful sight to see. They exchange stories and experience while floating in the space. Kaylethe suddenly moves forward to the necrofriggan, grabbing his left hand by her right and guiding his right to touch her face by the helmet. Big Chill just stared at her blankly not knowing what to do in his current situation. Kaylethe was looking to him right into his eyes. She then moved her left hand to his back and lean forward to Big Chill's expressionless face and rests her head. Her heart was beating fast. Kaylethe want to savor this, every moment, every minute and second of it. A joy she never felt for centuries, a joy like this. She smiled at him while her tears a pouring down from the happiness she been experiencing now.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

"You're welcome." Big Chill replied, sincerely to her. "Also, stop crying. Just enjoy this moment okay?"

"Okay" She muttered. From the friendly dance they did. Now they were flying in space, moving slowly, relishing the moment. Big Chill then then moved his right hand from the cheek to her waist. The duo then starts to dance in space. Like stars shining in the darkness space, like a lover dancing waltz in a stage, lights focused on them. The eldars watched the two from the inside. The stunning view of the between the fiery insect alien that they haven't seen and the strange eldar woman with an elegant, glamorous wings from the space suit that shimmers are irresistible. Everyone in the bridge also watched this.

"Beautiful" Jaleen commented.

"Yes, indeed" Taldeer agreed, letting a small smile in her face. The duo continued to dance for almost an hour, completely unaware of the attentions. 'I wish this would last.' Kaylethe thought. Ben meanwhile 'I feel really guilty right now.' He sighs inwardly. 'I wish she remain like this to me.'

* * *

Almost four weeks had already passed, Ben was really bored. He is in his bed sitting for a while, holding his both hands supporting his head by the chin and thinking deeply. He's been spending his days in the vacuum space sometimes alone without the farseer on his side or with Alisis, since the day he decided to show and reveal his true past on her. She became closer to him which makes him actually felt more comfortable with. Unlike the closeness he had with Kaylethe. He still feared her reaction when the time she will learned of his true identity. And she was also getting closer to him as the time goes by. He feared this kind of closeness he has for her and the possible feelings Kaylethe has for him. There's no doubt that he would definitely break her trust on her. 'Hurt or not, you need to figure this out Tennyson. You can't hold this secret to her no sooner.' Ben thought to himself. 'But how will I tell it to her? How can I tell her the truth without breaking her trust on me?' He sighed at this. 'I wish there is something that I could do about it.'

There's a sudden knock on his door, so he dialed his omnitrix fast picking his necrofriggan form, Big Chill. When he finally changed, he approached the door and opens it. His eyes are met by the same Howling Banshee he had been spending time together. Alisis, stood outside of his room with a warm smile in her face.

"Hello Ben, I hope I'm not interrupting your day." She greeted and asked.

"Not at all Alisis, you can come in as much as you want. Also, don't say my real name. I don't want to be question why you call me Ben, please?" Ben welcomed and reminded her to not speak of his real name even if they are alone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about it." Alisis apologized. Big Chill accepted it.

"Okay, let's get inside." Big Chill said. Alisis then come inside of his room. Unknown to the two, Kaylethe was hiding behind the pillars of the ship, curious about the two who are spending much time together with each other. She tried to walk closer. As she was getting close, she could hear laughers inside the room. Kaylethe didn't doubt Big Chill and his motives to other eldars. However, she feels odd with this one. Kaylethe feels a bit of jealousy towards the two. Although, she and Big Chill spend the most time back in the maiden world, Kaylethe couldn't stop the feeling. But she chose to ignore it. Kaylethe really wonders why he spends so much time to that Howling Banshee all of a sudden. 'I know I shouldn't doubt your motives. But I can just stop thinking the reason why you choose to with her.' She thought. She put her left arm on her chest and walks away. 'You can't have this kind feeling, whatever it means. You have Rheandros already in your life.' She said to herself and continues to walk away. Luckily for Ben and Alisis, Kaylethe didn't hear his true name.

* * *

Inside the battleship's bridge, Jaleen has been chosen to the take care of the eldar ship in the meantime while Taldeer take a rest. Rheandros was on her left side hands folded and watching her taking command. Everything is fine, no savage Orks ships nor those twisted version of them, the Dark Eldar. Silence consumed the bridge with only the taps and ping sound of holographic monitor can be heard inside the room. The two is just there observing and looking to the vastness of space. Kaylethe came in with the same neutral face as usual, however there's an obvious sadness on her face. The two then look at Kaylethe and notice there is something on her.

"Is there as problem farseer Kaylethe?" Rheandros asked, concerned about her.

"There is none, Rheandros. I am fine." Kaylethe replied in expressionless voice. Jaleen raised an eyebrow on this.

"Are you sure that you really are fine? It seems something is bothering you." Jaleen questioned. She obviously didn't believe the farseer.

"Yes, I am Autarch. There's no reason for me to be bothered." Kaylethe answered.

"I know you're not telling the truth farseer. You know me for so long and you know that I can always tell what a person really feels or problem. So, tell me is this all about that shape-shifter?" Jaleen questioned, leaving the farseer speechless a bit about how accurate she is towards this kind of stuff.

"Ye…yes" Kaylethe said, hesitantly. "But it doesn't matter. It's just a simple thing not worthy of my attention."

"It is? Then why are you bothered by it?" Jaleen countered.

"Farseer Kaylethe, you know we are like family here. We had each other, so you can tell us what it is." Rheandros assured. "Is it really about that shape-shifter? Did he do something…wrong this time?" Rheandros asked, this time with viciousness in his voice.

"No, he didn't do anything bad. It's just that he is spending much more of his time in his room together with that certain howling banshee." Kaylethe said.

"And who is this howling banshee?" Jaleen asked.

"I believe her name is Alisis, one of our greatest warriors." Kaylethe answered.

"Oh, why are you bothered by her then? She is just howling banshee. As far as I know she didn't do anything inappropriate so far." Jaleen said.

"I really sense something about that howling banshee and I don't like it." Kaylethe said.

"Is it really about that or there's something more? Are you actually suspicious because she plans something on that creature or you're actually jealous that it spends more time together with Alisis?" Jaleen teased, making the farseer stare at her with distaste look at her eyes. She didn't like where this going to. Rheandros also didn't like the way the autarch questions Kaylethe.

"I am sure that there is something about it. Maybe, she knows something more." Kaylethe said, folding her arms and holds her chin, thinking.

"Hahaha" Jaleen laughs "What a poor excuse farseer. Also didn't you already know about Big Chill and his origin which is also too unconvincing and farfetched for such an origin am I right?" Jaleen said, remembering what the creature said. This makes Rheandros enthrall and curious, so he speaks.

"Unconvincing? By the meaning of it, what are you actually saying?" Rheandros asked.

"Oh, should I tell him Kaylethe?" Jaleen asked for her assurance in this sort of topic since she made a promise. Kaylethe thinks for a minute and she finally decided.

"Yes, I think there's no hurt in telling him about Big Chill's secret. However, I will be the one will tell it. This is between all of us Rheandros understood?" Rheandros nodded. Kaylethe breathed deeply.

"What is this origin about Big Chill that you are about to reveal farseer Kaylethe?" Taldeer asked, appearing out nowhere. This makes the three startled a little bit.

"Farseer Taldeer, how long you've been there? We didn't hear you come." Jaleen said.

"I just arrive, autarch Jaleen. And I also overheard your conversation. So what is this about the origin of Big Chill you will reveal to Rheandros?" Taldeer asked, she was also curious about the creature.

"That Big Chill and his home and kind didn't exist here." Kaylethe answered, a bit hastily. Taldeer confuse a bit so she tried to ask more for clarifications.

"Didn't exist here? What do you mean by it?" Taldeer questioned.

"The planet where he came from, don't exist in our universe. Meaning he don't belong in this reality."Kaylethe said.

"He doesn't belong in this reality? If so, then…" Rheandros stopped and realized what Kaylethe means. "Big Chill doesn't come in this universe?" Rheandros concluded.

"Yes, Big Chill said he came from different universe which is more advance and peaceful." Kaylethe said.

"No wonder why we didn't encounter or seen those creature he transforms into." Rheandros said. Then Big Chill suddenly came in from the window of the ship. He folded his wings and approached the four.

"Hi, what's up guys?" He greeted, waving his right hand at them. But he noticed their unlikely stare towards him. Big Chill who is clueless speaks.

"Uhm, is there a problem?" Big Chill asked them.

"No, there is none actually. But I have a question for you." Taldeer said. Big Chill tilted his head a little bit by this. 'I wonder what is that question' He thought.

"Is this true that you come from different universe?" Taldeer demanded. "And if so, then why you choose to hide it and not tell us about this?" She added.

"So, I'm guessing that you tell them about this farseer Kaylethe." Big Chill said. The farseer was a bit ashamed. Big Chill on the other hand didn't feel offended by her action, the fact that he still holds some of his secret towards her. 'Huh, well that seems fair, plus you will reveal yourself sooner Ben once you arrive.' He thought

"I'm sorry." She didn't say any excuses.

"Hey, no hard feelings farseer Kaylethe, I'm going to reveal myself and my true origins anyways." Big Chill replied. "Look guys, your questions will be answer once we have arrived to your craftworld. Don't worry everything will be clarified sooner." He assured.

"We will be expecting honest answer when we get back. I will talk to the council about this." Taldeer said sternly to him.

"Oh, I will give more than an honest answer to them." Big Chill said. "Because, I know words are not enough. They won't believe me at the first place." He then folded his arms. "Like you guys and only farseer Kaylethe believe so far."

"Hmph, that's quite true about us not believing your ridiculous story. No one has ever been able to go around the universe or even beyond it." Taldeer said.

"Hehe" Big Chill laughs a bit eerily which brings chills to them a little bit.

"What is so funny?" Rheandros asked.

"Well, you're not the only who said that to me. Also it's really not my first time jumping in different universe." Big Chill replied.

"You had done this before?" Jaleen questioned.

"Yep" Big Chill admitted. "Though most them are cause by accident like this one." He then wondered why it's always had to be an accident. "The multiverse is big and it exists. Also there is a saying. There's more than meets the eye." Big Chill added.

"Interesting" Taldeer said silently, thinking deeply about his story. Then a question came up to her mind.

"If so, then do the Eldar exist in your universe?" Taldeer asked.

"Eldars don't exist in his universe farseer Taldeer. Neither, the Orks nor Tau exists." Kaylethe answered. She gained attention of because of this. "He already told me about this way back to the maiden world." Kaylethe added.

"So, how long before we arrive to your craftworld?" Big Chill asked.s

"We'll arrive there no sooner. It'll take at least an hour." Jaleen answered.

He then turned his gaze at the window to see only gasses and clouds. The fleet enters inside of it. The whole ships then enveloped by darkness and only the light of the monitors and ceilings was their only source of light.

"Uhm, why are we entering a space cloud?" Big Chill asked, curious about it.

"You'll see soon." Taldeer replied to him. After an hour travelling inside the space cloud, Big Chill could finally see what's behind those clouds of it. An enormous crescent like object floating, emitting an energy what seem to be a white lightning with large pillars below. He gasped at the sight of it.

"I'm guessing this is your portal to the craftworld." Big Chill said.

"Yes, it is and our way to the craftworld without risking our lives travelling the warp." Kaylethe said.

"I thought you guys never travel in the warp?" Big Chill questioned.

"Webway gates might indeed use the warp. However unlike travelling the warp, webway gates are like tunnels that connected to one another. It flows together with the warp so detecting or breaking in won't be that easy. This is one of the rarest webway that is capable of transporting large ships and fleets." Kaylethe explained.

"Oh, now it's clear to me." Big Chill said. Then he something came up with his mind. "You know if you're space travel going to be like this. Couldn't your race just well I don't know, create a spaceship that is capable of bringing portals along with them?" The four stared at him, trying to understand what he really means.

"It's just like this guys, don't be offended by words. But you had live for 65 million years, didn't you even tried to innovate or creating something." Big Chill said.

"Are you implying that our race is not smart?" Rheandros questioned.

"I didn't say your race is not smart or dumb. I was just saying that you can actually create something or base it to your own technology. Like a wormhole for example which is capable of bending the fabric of space in order to travel around across the galaxy instantly than FTL propulsion system, possibly. The only issue is that only gigantic ships can use this kind of system since it probably uses a lot of energy than we ever thought." Big Chill explained. He still didn't understand why they invent something like it.

"We tried to create something similar to that. However we feared that it will only open in random places on this galaxy, thus downing the idea." Taldeer said. "Also we had our webway to travel in different place in the galaxy. Tis much safer than the imperium's warp travel. " Big Chill was dumbfounded at this. 'They should at least make an alternate way than travelling through the webways.' He thought. 'Even if I invented a FTL system for them, it would definitely need large of time installing it to their ship's system. So the wormhole system could possibly work and best alternate for solution for fast travel for now.' He added. Big Chill was cut to his thought when a one of the crew of the ships speaks.

"We are entering the Webway gate." The male crew announced as the fleet begun to enter one by one. The portal swallows them. After a few minutes their ship was the next one, slowly engulfing it with energy as it enters the Webway. Big Chill tried to observe what is inside. The tunnel was like a mix of strings like energy flowing continuously which kind a similar to the time stream. After it the warp tunnel spits them out in another Webway gate. The sight of the Craftworld can be fully seen from the ship's bridge. The gigantic almost planetoid size ships has giant domes in it. He could see the city from the outside of the dome itself. Giant pillars and towers can be seen almost at the center and below the Craftworld. These what makes Big Chill gasped even more. He could see some battle ships from a distant. Which look like a small ant compare to the size of the Craftworld. He was really awestruck and astonished by it. Kaylethe notice this and speaks even if he has an emotionless face.

"Impressed?" She said with smug look in her face.

"Yes, I do. This is the first biggest thing and second biggest one that I have ever seen!" Big Chill exclaimed. Kaylethe and other look at him, confuse of his statement. However, Big Chill was actually referring to the Galactic Gladiator who is capable altering the size of his body that is bigger than the galaxy itself. Ben knew that the Galactic Gladiator could grow even more.

"First biggest thing and second biggest one that you ever seen?" Jaleen repeated and raised an eyebrow. Big Chill snapped back to reality and speaks to her.

"Oh yeah that. Don't actually mind it." Big Chill said, trying to not discuss even more further to his statement.

"If that is you wish then so be it." Jaleen shrugged. However this makes the other 3 more curious. 'First biggest thing and second biggest one that you ever seen? Is the creature playing with us?' Rheandros thought. On Kaylethe 'What does he mean by it? Also a thing and one, is he referring to another creature?' she thought. Meanwhile on Taldeer's mind 'This Big Chill is surely full mysteries and secret. To what I can possibly conclude, he was actually referring to a creature, maybe it is similar to a void kraken perhaps.' She thought.

"Farseer Taldeer, we are now approaching to the Craftworld's hangar bay." The female crew said.

"Prepare the transport spacecraft." Taldeer ordered.

"As you wish farseer Taldeer" The crew said and obeyed her. Taldeer then look at the four and said.

"Come with me especially you Big Chill. Don't try to come alone inside or else you'll attract the attention of the warriors and exarchs inside. There's no doubt that they will and try eliminate you immediately if they saw you." Taldeer reminded. Big Chill gulped at this.

"Okay, thanks for reminding me." Big Chill agreed and nodded. He really feels so scared right now about this. Luckily they didn't notice this because of his emotionless face. The five then leave the bridge and went to the battleship's hangar bay to get to the Craftworld. Later, after their arrival inside the craftworld's hangar bay, the five was met by guardians, warlocks and few exarchs. They greet and congratulate them and after it, they turn their gaze on the blue cloaked alien. Ben could feel that their stares are piercing his very soul even if they are wearing their helmets. Like they would attack anytime if he tried to do something they won't like. He flinched inwardly at this.

"Just stay close to us and I assure you nothing will happen." Kaylethe said to him. Big Chill nodded.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to get far away from guys, so that I won't be a squashed bug." He joked, trying to lessen his fear. Taldeer approach one of the warlocks and request something to him.

"I would like to meet my father." She said to the warlocks. The warlock shook his in approval and once again turns his gaze towards Big Chill.

"The creature will come to us." Taldeer said. "If you wonder why, it is a secret for now. There are some special things I need to discuss with him."

"I understand farseer Taldeer. Come with me then." The warlock replied. The five proceed inside the Craftworld together with the warriors that meet them earlier. The residents of the Craftworld took notice of them. They are not staring at the warriors but to a certain blue alien that they haven't seen. Big Chill observes the city inside and noticed most of the stares are directly pointing towards him. He tried his best to ignore but their looks are really discomforting. An Eldar that is wearing colorful attire holding a staff is staring from a distant to him and silently follows the insect.

* * *

After their arrival, an hour had already passed they are now at councils building.

"What do you mean we can't talk to him right now?" Kaylethe demanded to the warrior who is guarding the giant door.

"I am so sorry farseer Kaylethe. But the council is having a conference." The warrior said.

"How long will the conference last? Also why the farseers isn't informed at least? Jaleen asked and pointed towards the two farseer.

"It's an urgent meeting as far as we know, and the conference would last in five days." The warrior answered.

"What?!" Kaylethe questioned.

"Chill farseer Kaylethe. It's only five days. No need to hurry. Plus patience is a virtue." Big Chill said.

"You're right. I should be patient and wait."

"I think we should settle ourselves for a now. What do you think farseer Taldeer?" Rheandros asked, looking her.

"I think it is a good option. Let us return to our homes." Taldeer said and all of them nodded except for Big Chill.

"Hey, wait where can I stay?" Big Chill asked.

"Hmm, there's not much home here. Even so, people would likely try to attack you, because you are different to the rest of us." Taldeer speaks. "It's not about actually your race mind you.

"I understand that. People would tend to attack me because of my appearance so it's not much of a surprise." Big Chill said.

"Good, I suggest you should come with farseer Kaylethe. Tis also wise since you two had known each other already." Taldeer noted.

"Now everything is fixed, we should head to our own way." Jaleen said, and they start to walk away. Taldeer then look back and call Kaylethe.

"Farseer Kaylethe, just take care of him. I heard some exarchs planning to attack him again to test their strength and ability. Beware." Taldeer reminded.

"Also, farseer Kaylethe" Jaleen speaks. "Don't take haste of everything. There's always a proper time." She teased. The farseer just rolled her eyes and leaves.

"Come Big Chill and stay closer." Kaylethe said, Big Chill obeys and follows her. The citizen was eyeing on him which he shrugged and press on. The hours of walking Big Chill remain silent, not making any sound. He was only following her. Kaylethe look at him and ask what's wrong and why remain silent.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe, I can do something." Kaylethe said.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Big Chill said. 'I hope it's true.' He thought, and decided to change the subject.

"So, tell me about this craftworld, your craftworld specifically and any recent happening lately?" He asked.

"There's not much, only daemon invasion are more frequent that could happen." Taldeer answered.

"Demon invasion? Why is that?"

"It's one of the effects for being close to the Eye of Terror."

"Eye of Terror?" Big Chill looks quizzically at her.

"It's where the daemon comes, a permanent rift between the warp and realspace, where the downfall of eldars began. Trillions of souls had been devoured by She Who Thirst. For ten millennia, it's been like this since his/her birth." Kaylethe explained a small fragment of history of the Eye of Terror. "If you wish to know how it started and who witness it. You can ask to Farseer Eldrad. He's the oldest among us, and the one who actually witness the event in his very eyes."

"I feel sorry for those people, if I can only do anything about." Big Chill said, saddened by the fact that he can't do anything. Well, some part of him says he can do it. However, he knew he can't bring back those souls. The only thing he can do is to return back in time and prevent it from happening, which he can't also do, sadly. What sorrowful and painful reality for him. 'This is a pretty MESSED UP UNIVERSE!' He screamed inwardly.

"I'm sorry, for your people." It's what Big Chill can only say.

"Don't be bothered. It's in the past; the important thing now is the living Eldars who survived. If she shall succeed, then it's our complete lost, forever in her shackles for eternity. Use only for her personal entertainment." Kaylethe said grimly.

"Then, why can't you leave this place? I will help your Craftworld if you want. Just give me…" He was cut.

"No, we can't leave. The forces of chaos are our main enemy. We can't leave even if we want to." Kaylethe said.

"That is…" Big Chill sighs. "Okay, if you say so I won't ask anymore. But I want to help you if you want. If the craftworld can't leave then there must be I can do." Big Chill said.

"If that's what you wish to do I can stop you, maybe tomorrow we can head to the Craftworld's armory." Kaylethe suggested.

"I also notice. What is the name of the Craftworld, your Craftworld exacly?" Big Chill questioned.

"Ulthwé, Big Chill. Tis what the name is." Kaylehe replied. After hours of walking they finally reached the home, Kaylethe's home. When the door is open, the room was simple, except for the designs of course for him. There's nothing really especial about it but somehow make him admire it.

"It isn't big. But I'm sure it's enough for the both of us. I have a spare room to the right. Make yourself feel at home." Kaylethe said.

"Thank you, it's just right for my taste." Big Chill replied.

"Good I shall go to my room." Kaylethe speaks.

"Okay." The two head on their own room. Big Chill locks the door and change back in to his human form and stretched himself a bit.

"Ah…feels good to be back always." Ben commented silently, yawns and places the book from his bag on to the table on the left side of his bed. He lay down on his bed removing his shoes and jacket and sleeps.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alisis was looking for a certain person, Big Chill to be exact. She was now at the craftworld, walking around, trying to remove that thought of loving a human. How surprising it is to fall instantly to him, especially to Ben in a short amount of time. She finds him interesting, interesting enough that she never expected it to happen sooner. Perhaps the memory he show what makes her to do so. Oh, the mystery, the question that circulates in her mind.

* * *

Back to Ben, he was now on the same dream, the same place and the same look. He was wandering now what seems to be a garden. A mix of fungus and spore garden, flies fly all around. The nasty smell makes him feel sick. So sick that he wished he had Heatblast right now to burn this place. 'What kind of being even lives here?' he thought. Ben heard a wail. The same wail he remembers back on his previous dream. He rushed inside and through the hall. The yes of his met the same Eldar women. She was wearing a green dirty clothe with a necklace, covered in slimes. Her hair was mix of white and green flowing like calm water. She had the same Eldar symbols all around her and in her head, what he presumed to be a crown or tiara. Dead leaves and vines all around her body. Ben saw her drinking something, he then call her.

"Hey! Don't drink that!" Ben shouted not so loudly. The eldar woman heads perks up, dropped the bottle and turns her head towards the familiar voice. When her eyes finally meet the person, her heart and body felt joy.

"Finally, you had returned again." She said, looking at her with teary eyes and walk closer to him. Ben also walks closer

"Yeah, sorry I was…late. Oof!" Ben replied he was caught off guard when she hugs him from inside of her cell. Instead of panic, he feels a soothing sensation, a sensation that he never imagine or measure. He then returns it to her by hugging.

"At least, you are on my side. I'm all alone here." She said while sobbing. "Please don't leave so soon." She begged.

"I will try this time." Ben assured. "How do you end up with this place?" He asked.

"When the birth of She Who Thirst, Slaneesh. The Eldar gods was slowly killed. One by one, they all fall from his/her grip." She tells. Ben was listening to him and staring at her with questions in his mind. 'Why is she telling the story of the Eldar gods?' He thought.

"Only two of us survived during her attack. I was so powerless and try to flee. I beg for my life to anyone, to someone who is in the warp to help me. I was so desperate that I didn't expect a help will come from a certain chaos god. The Plague Father, Nurgle." She said. Ben's body tensed up at this. 'Okay, this is not good news.' He said inwardly to himself.

"The plague father helped me with my escape. He fought Slaanesh himself, he won the battle and take me in to this garden. I was forced to be her bride and drink those concoctions that he made." She said with sad tone. Ben never imagined that this could happen to a god. He looked at her with determination in his eyes and said.

"I promise you this. Next time I will meet you. You will be free from this prison!" He declared.

"Do you really mean those words you say?" She asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, don't worry." Then the two grabs each other. Ben body shines back once again, slowly fading from the place. The woman smiles at him and speaks.

"I will be waiting for you, until we meet again." The woman whispered to him soothingly. Ben nodded, he fades totally and leaves. He slowly opens his eyes and he stands up, rubbing his eyes and stretches his arms. Ben looked at his jacket and clothes wish still looks clean. Maybe, because the fact his staying in his alien form that his clothes never got actually dirty. And so he wears it back. He dialed his Omnitrix and taps it when he finds the right alien he needs. Ben was back in his Necrofriggan form and leaves the room. He saw Kaylethe on the table in her normal attire, taking a sip from her glass.

"Hello how was your rest?" She asked.

"It was good. How long did I stay in my room?" Big Chill said.

"You've stay there for fifteen hours why?"

"Nothing really, just asking"

"Alright" Kaylethe replied, taking a sip again from her glass. "Would like some warm drink? It could help you." She suggested.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Also this form doesn't need drink." Ben replied.

"Oh, is there anything you want? I could prepare some for you." Kaylethe said.

"If you have metals or molten metals that I could possibly eat then I would." Big Chill said, sheepishly.

"Metals and molten metals? My, your species have uncanny appetite." She noted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Big Chill then took a sit on the opposite side of table. "Soooo…uhm how is your day?"

"It's fine, as usual. You on the other hand must prepare." Kaylethe said, pointing her hand towards him.

"Why though?"

"Did you forget? Farseer Taldeer had arranged a battle for you and the Exarchs, since they were eager to test their mettle and skills in your alien forms." Kaylethe explained.

"Oh crap. I forget about that." Big Chill muttered. Kaylethe just giggled.

"You don't need to worry. It's a friendly match. Plus, it's also a chance for the Eldars to see you in action."

"Yeah, she said the same already."

"I don't need to explain things more further then. Come be ready, your battle will start within two hours."

"What?!" Big Chill screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Kaylethe questioned.

"No, I'm just surprised that's all!" Big Chill said sarcastically.

"Good. I just need to change." Kaylethe then came back inside her room. After minutes of waiting, she came up with her aspect armor.

"Well, now let's go." Kaylethe said, dragging him out.

"Okay how are we going to reach them within two hours?"

"Simple, you fly us both there." Kaylethe said to him plainly.

"Eh, but I don't want to attract the attentions of the citizens." Big Chill reasoned.

"Do not worry. At least they won't attack you as long as I'm with you." Kaylethe speaks.

"If you say so…" Big Chill grabs him in bridal style, unfolds his wings and flaps his wings and fly.

* * *

In the open field where dozens of Eldar war machine lies. The exarch and warriors are preparing for the friendly match. The Howling banshees are swinging their blades, same thing with the Dire Avengers. The Swooping hawks are checking their wings and else mind their own business while they wait. Alisis was with the Howling Banshees. She will go fight Ben soon in a friendly match. After exact two hours. Big Chill have arrived together Kaylethe. The two land and was met by Taldeer.

"Finally, you have arrived." Taldeer greets.

"Hi!" Big Chill said while waving his right hand. He then looks to the warriors on the corner of the field. "So, are they the one who will fight me?" He added, looking at the opposite sides with the warriors readying their weapons.

"Before we start, I will explain what they are capable of." Kaylethe said to Big Chill.

"First the Dire Avengers" She pointed. "Dire Avengers are patient and methodical warriors, as furious in attack as they are intractable in defence. They possess an uncanny ability to read the ebb and flow of a battle. One moment they might unleash a hail of fire before plunging forwards into the enemy lines, power weapons drawn, whilst the next they might be falling back, luring their foe into a carefully prepared ambush."

"Second one, the Howling Banshees. The Howling Bashees are the all-female Eldar Aspect Warriors who specialise in highly mobile melee combat and represent the Eldar War God Khaela Mensha Khaine's ability to instill fear in his foes. These lightly-equipped warrior-women are fearsome melee combat specialists who draw their inspiration from the unearthly creature with which they share a name. What the Howling Banshees lack in brute strength they make up for with their uncanny and inhuman precision and efficiency. The piercing warcry of these aspect warriors has heralded the coming doom of countless enemies of the Eldar people."

"The third one is the Striking Scorpion. These Eldar aspect warriors epitomized the deadly attributes of their namesake, and they are the most skilled of all the close-assault Warrior Aspects. They are merciless killers without exception, reveling in the hunt and the kill, using stealth and shadow to cloak themselves from sight until the moment of attack."

"The fourth are the Fire Dragons. No Eldar Aspect Warriors revel more in destruction than those who serve the shrine of the Fire Dragons. Taking as their totem the fierce, fire-breathing creatures of Eldar legend, they epitomise the brutal, wanton destruction of war. When called to arms their goal is the total annihilation of their foes, to the exclusion of all else. Fire Dragons are aggressive and warlike close combat fighters who utilise heat-based weaponry to destroy enemy armored vehicles and drive the foe from his fortified strongpoints."

"Lastly the Swooping Hawks, they are the aerial aspect warriors of the Eldars. They wear cunningly constructed anti-gravitic wings that enable them to launch high into the air at a moment's notice. They are able to launch lightning-fast aerial assaults against their foes, cutting them down with the deadly energy weapons known as Lasblasters in a blur of colour. The Swooping Hawks take their name from the wild hunting birds of Eldar mythology, which symbolize revenge and retribution. Just as these birds of legend contains the spirit of a murdered Eldar, hovering over their killers as a mark of guilt, so too do the Swooping Hawks fly across the battlefield, dealing swift death as retribution to the enemies of the Eldar." Kaylethe finished explaining the warriors capable of.

"So technically, Dire Avengers are for luring and traps, Howling Banshees for swift and mobile combat, Striking Scorpion are for stealth, Fire Dragons are for heavy armor targets and Swooping Hawks are for aerial combat and also support." Big Chill concluded. Kaylethe nodded at him.

"There are two Dire Avengers, three Howling Banshees, Four Striking Scorpions, Four Fire Dragons and Two Swooping Hawks. Each one will led by their own exarchs." Kaylethe explains further.

"Hold on a second. If the Striking Scorpions are the most skilled warriors of all Aspect Warriors, how come they are more of them than the Howling Banshee that I will fight? Isn't it supposed to be the opposite way?" Big Chill took notice.

"Silly you, of course you have different forms of yours to counter them is it not? So why are troubled by it." Kaylethe said.

"Right…" Big Chill groans and grumbles a little bit.

"That match will start in 20 second prepare yourselves." Taldeer announced. Kaylethe look at Big Chill told him to go now. Big Chill obeys and proceeds in the middle of the field. His opponents are the Dire Avengers.

"Ah, you're the creature who help and saved the maiden world. It's an honor to meet a peculiar creature like you." Both of Dire Avengers bow formally.

"No need for formalities here." Big Chill said.

"If that is what you want." The Dire Avengers ready there weapons and slowly circles him. Ben decided to change his form. He taps his omnitrix. A bright emerald light temporarily blinds them and the rest of the people and warriors who are watching fight. When the light fades, he was now replaced to what seems to be an earth monkey. This alien had four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. The Omnitrix symbol can be found on his chest.

"Spidermonkey!" He yelled while making an 'ock' sound, just like a typical monkey. They were stunned and stupefy at the same time because of his appearance of that of a primate monkey.

"A mon-keigh!" The Dire Avenger aspect warrior muttered.

"I know! Ock! Ock!" Ben said, while jumping side to side. "Now shall we?" The two charged at Spidermonkey. One by one they deliver a slice on the creature. Spidermonkey, thanks to his agility swiftly dodge them. He struggle hard as every time the other one finishes delivering a strike with the sword. The other will swiftly move to attack him after the other which makes the difficulty of striking back is high. 'They don't give a chance to attack.' Ben thought. Spidermonkey caught the right arm of the warrior and quickly tries to climb on his back before the other had chance. The exarch saw this and move hastily trying to take him off on the aspect warrior body. Spidermonkey use his tail and web his helmet to disrupt him. He then kicked the back of the warrior and flips back away. He used his tail and webs his chest and pulls aspect warrior towards him. He delivers an uppercut to the warrior tossing him in the air and with his sheer strength. Spidermonkey quickly webbed back and pulled himself this time. When he was at the same height as warrior, he gave him a roundhouse kick on the face. Forcing him and throwing him 10 feet away. Spidermonkey lands gracefully while making his monkey sound. The warriors try to stand and readied his self-back again. The exarch recovers from his webs and silently stalks to him before attacking. Spidermonkey took notice of this and dive-roll away before the sword reached him. The exarch and the warrior then use their rifle and pistol *Shuriken Catapult and Shuriken Pistol* to fire at him. Spidermonkey quickly dodge this by jumping up in the air and doing a barrel. When he lands back, he jumped side to side like in zigzag pattern before jumping back in the up in the air again. The warriors still focus their weapons on him, so he decided to take it away from them. He used his web to yank their weapons from them. Spidermonkey pull it forcefully that he actually manages to detach the Exarch's pistol from its left arm. He grabs them and throws it away from them. The exarchs grinned from inside of his helmet and speaks.

"Hmph, slippery mon-keigh you are." He said.

"Ock, ock. What can I say? Monkeys are really smart. Ock! Ock! And also agile! Ock! Ock!" Ben cheered to himself.

"Go on; fancy me with that form yours. Give me the fight I wanted." The exarch replied.

"Ock! Ock! You betcha! Ock! Ock!" Spidermonkey also replied.

The two then attack charge at him. Spidermonkey do a backflip and shoot webs on them from his tail. The Dire Avengers evaded by side stepping and slice any webs from their way, making his webs useless on them. They did the same the tactic and tried to make sure he would not get the upper hand again this time. Spidermonkey already learn from the previous one and so he adapted. The warrior tried to slice him horizontally, thanks to his height and flexibility he able to avoid it by bending his body backward and quickly, he leaps and webs his helmet again and jump to his back and smack his head on the ground by pulling him down. The warrior delivers his blade from above. Spidermonkey roll down on the left direction. The blade easily pierced the ground.

Spidermonkey whistle at this. "Okay, that's a very sharp blade you got there." He muttered, taking note of the blade.

The warrior pulls it back and rushes at him again. He tried to dodge and counter punch him; however he was distracted by a kick from the side of his rib. The exarch once again returns to battle. Spidermonkey readied himself but the two decide to take a few steps back. He wonders why and blindly just rushes at them instead while still on guard. The warrior walks away, letting the exarch face him alone. The two exchanged blows to once another while the warrior sneakily saunter behind the creature whilst it's busy dealing with the Exarchs, trying to make sure his prey won't notice him. Spidermonkey's enhanced sense detected him. The warrior was about to attack him from behind when he leaps behind the Exarch and push him by kicking his back. The two stumble down and quickly he webs them, subduing them and making sure they won't be out easily. They struggle from his web and try to tear it but it has no avail. Spidermonkey come closer while doing, well his usual monkey thing.

"Ock! Ock! Say the word! Ock! Ock!" Spidermonkey said to them.

"We yield!" They declared indignantly.

"The match ends here. Spidermonkey prevail in this match!" Taldeer proclaimed. The audience applauded slowly, stunned at the sight and skills of the primate. The two still struggling from his web and so he decided to help them.

"Ock! Ock! Let me help you two. Ock! Ock!" He then rips down the web from their body. The two stand and leaves, still not accepting the fact that they were defeated by a monkey. Spidermonkey returns to Kaylethe. He felt the soreness of his body. He also got some nasty bruises.

"Ugh, men that Dire Avenger Exarch really hit me hard." He said while slightly throbbing.

"You had done well, Spidermonkey." Kaylethe acclaimed.

"Thanks for that. Ugh! Men…my adrenaline is probably wearing off." He muttered and thought. Maybe, it is the reason why he doesn't feel pain every time they successfully land a blow on him.

"Would like me to do something for your pain?" Kaylethe asked, sincerely to him.

"Thanks I appreciate your help, but don't worry the pain will fade sooner." He assured.

"The next battle will between the Howling Banshees and the shape shifter." Taldeer notified as the two ready themselves up. Spidermonkey stands and walks in the arena.

"Be careful." Kaylethe told him.

"I will." He replied and smile at her before proceeding to his next battle.

The two different participants meet at the center of the field. Spidermonkey's opponents composed of two Howling Banshee Aspect Warriors and one Howling Banshee Exarch.

"Ah, finally I can properly fight you without any obstacles on my way. So, please don't wastes this moment as I, myself would also not waste this opportunity." The Exarch speaks.

"I'm glad." Spidermonkey said, not knowing what to actually reply to them.

"I never imagine I would have a chance to fight." The other Howling Banshee said, he then turn his gaze towards her and wonders. "It's me if you can't identify me because of my helmet."

"Alisis?!" He realized.

"Yes, it is me." She said.

"You two know each other? Good then." The Howling Banshee Exarch and the warriors draw their swords. "Then you know how to fight him."

"It depends. He has multiple forms and some of it has not been seen." Alisis replied.

"Hmm, we should have precautions towards him if he ever transform in to the creature we hadn't known." The Exarch said.

Spidermonkey, meanwhile was studying and thinking the right alien he needs to use against them. 'Hmm, speed and mobility, then I should pick...' He taps his omnitrix, engulfing himself in emerald light. The alien resembles to that of a semi-armored Velociraptor. It has black wheels on its feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of its head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that it has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of its eyes. It wears the Omnntrix symbol on his chest. It has five blue stripes on his tail.

"XLR8!" He shouted in husky, high pitch voice.

"Another transformation" Alisis said, slightly surprise to see another form.

"So, what this form can do?" The Exarchs asked.

"You'll see." He answered, taunting them using his left claws. The Howling Banshees charge together at him. They were puzzled because of the fact that XLR8 is neither moving nor flinching. Everyone look at the creature quizzically as if it lost its consciousness from the battle. XLR8 meanwhile was just standing, he jerked off a little bit when the Howling Banshees started to scream, disorienting and making him feel and taste the fear of them, slightly taking a few step back. 'Not this again.' He thought as the warriors are getting close. They raise the sword and was about to slash him. However, when the blade almost make contact to the creature. The creature disappears out of thin air. The Howling Banshees was surprised and shocked.

"What in the name of…" The second Howling Banshee muttered, but she cut off by the voice behind them.

"What are you trying to hit guys?" XLR8 joked to them. They stare behind see XLR8 who is now wearing a visor that intact to his body.

"How did you get there instantly?" The Exarch demanded.

"Just one of my tricks" He replied to them. The Howling Banshees then sprint towards the creature again. They try to hack and slash it, again and again. But every time they were so close on hitting it. The creature just disappears and appears to another place. The warriors are growing frustrated at this except for Alisis.

"Are you going to fight? Or you will just run?!" The Exarch asked, furiously.

"Geez, calm down, I was just warming up. But if that's what you want then I'll give it to you." XLR8 dashes forward. Before they can react, they were rammed by him with great force, flinging them at the process. The Howling Banshee recovered by back flipping back. The audience gasped at the sight of the battle. XLR8 rush at them again, they try to dash and evade but it was futile. They staggered from it and look at sight of the creature.

"I give you what you want. Now it's your turn, hit me!" He challenged on them. The Exarch growls and charge at him together with the two warriors. This time XLR8 didn't run or try to dodge their attacks. Instead he waits for them. When the blade from the Exarch almost makes contact to his body, he catches it with his right hands easily without exerting any effort. The warriors almost tried to attack them from two opposite sides. XLR8 quickly sway the blade of the Exarch and use his tail to throw her back and instantly caught the two blades from the two warriors. The Exarchs and Warriors tried to slash and hack him. XLR8 easily catches and deflects them by the use his claws. The audience watch in awed as XLR8 deflected all the attacks without breaking a sweat. Then they decide to shoot him with their pistols. XLR8 easily caught them. They stared at him blankly as they wonder where the projectiles hit. The warriors try to take glimpse of the area but there was none, not even a single hole. XLR8 then shows them the shuriken bullets on his two hands. They jaw-dropped at this, stunned on how to creature manage grab the bullet. The Howling Banshee shoots at him again. However, this time he redirected the bullets towards them. The warriors quickly notice this and dodged. This makes the audience gasped even more. Even Taldeer was astonished at the battle. Kaylethe, Jaleen and Rheandros felt the same. The Howling Banshee charge back and deliver deadly blows with him easily just deflecting their attacks again. It last for a few minutes with the two having a break. The Howling Banshee decided to retreat for a while and look at him.

"How are able to keep up?" The second warrior asked. "You…you have…great agility. But no one not even us can catch a bullet." She said while panting a bit. XLR8 retracted his helmet and look at them.

"Well, this form meant to counter yours. Speed and mobility, that's where my XLR8 form comes in, you, see this alien can move really fast. So fast that you won't able to tracked their movements or trails. So, fast that time almost stop in my perception." XLR8 explains.

"So you didn't use trick. Instead you choose to run away from us." The Exarch took note.

"Well, I didn't actually run but more of an evasion." XLR8 replied.

"I see, so Fasttrack is not the only form of yours that can move very fast." Alisis said, remembering the blue feline like alien.

"Amazing, you have two fast aliens at your disposal, a natural ability that they already possess while we…tried to master them by training for centuries, and you. You just have them as your natural ability like it is part of your body." The Exarch said, with a slight envy in her voice.

"Yes…" XLR8 blandly replied. "Now let's end this shall we?" XLR8 zoom forwards at them. The Howling Banshees have barely moved and was rammed by XLR8 yet again. But this time he knocks down out of equation. They were thrown by the force and remain to stay down this as the pain from the battle surges through. He then tried to help them however only Alisis accept it. 'Huh, maybe I do too much this time.' He thought as he helps her stand up.

"That was an interesting battle." She said.

"Yes, indeed." The Exarch also said as she tried to stand up by herself. "I can't wait for another round."

"I don't think there will be another round." XLR8 replied. "Farseer Taldeer told me and you already. That's why we settle this in a friendly match."

"Who said I accepted it?" The Exarch retorted, but obviously she was jesting. XLR8 gulped nervously and cringed as he remember the time when was getting chase by them in the Battleship. The two then leave while Alisis gives him a hug which XLR8 also return. Kaylethe meanwhile irked at the scene, she do not know why but she didn't like it. The two broke up their embrace and walks away from each other. XLR8 returns back to Kaylethe who seemed annoyed.

"Whew, I gotta say this Howling Banshees are easier to deal." XLR8 said.

"I think it's an unfair fight." Jaleen said who is leaning on the wall.

"How's not fair?" XLR8 questioned. "Also how long you've been there."

"I just arrive here. Now back your question why is not 'fair'. It's pretty obvious, you can move very fast and able to catch those shuriken easily. Plus you manage to redirect it at them; you know how much speed it required to able to do that right?" Jaleen countered. "What's more is that I presume that you can move faster than that." Jaleen added, pointing out his performance.

"Okay point taken. You're also not wrong. I can move fast, plus it is not first time I had done it." XLR8 said, trying to stop his laugher as he remembers what he had done in the baseball game.

"What's so funny?" Jaleen asked.

"Nothing, I just remember something." XLR8 replied, he then look at Kaylethe who still annoyed. XLR8 who is dense sometimes, apologized to her. "Look Farseer Kaylethe, I'm sorry to what I do to them." Kaylethe then snap making XLR8 flinch.

"Are you with her now?" She asked like a jealous girl.

"With her now? Do you mean that Howling Banshee, Alisis?" Kaylethe nodded. "Nope, not at all we are just friends."

"Really, then why do you spend so much time with her back on the ship?"

"Look farseer it's not like that…" He then stops and realize something on her. "Are you jealous?" Kaylethe, then blushed at embarrassment.

"No! I am not." She yelled.

"Hmmm, XLR8, she's right." Jaleen muttered.

"Thank you Autarch." Kaylethe said.

"She's definitely jealous." Jaleen said, teasing the farseer again. Kaylethe gave her an irritated glare.

"Let's just forget about this." Kaylethe said.

"Okay…so we move on now?" She nodded, but still annoyed.

"The next match will begin!" Taldeer announced. XLR8 then proceeds to the field. He's now facing the the Striking Scorpion Aspect Warriors. Unlike the other one that bares the color of the craftworld this one has the green armor. Ben already guessed whose the Exarch is as he looked on his crab-like left hand with the same pistol on its arm. 'These warriors utilize stealth. Okay Omnitrix give me something that has stealth ability!' He said inwardly and taps his Omnitrix. His appearance change in to a ghost like being. It has shackles on its wrist, waist and neck. And has black lines all over his body.

"Ghostfreak!" He yelled in creepy eerily raspy voice, much like to Big Chill's voice but scarier, making the eldars around him unnerve of his appearance. They were shock and terrified. Taldeer narrowed her eyes at this. The presence of form alone gave them a disturbed feeling. Even, Kaylethe who is close to him felt the same. Except for a certain eldar, Alisis, she already knew of this. The Striking Scorpions also the same; however they did not show it. The Exarchs steps closer a bit.

"What are you?!" He asked, totally unnerved of his appearance of that of a ghost.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a ghost. Hehe" He chuckles this bring chills on their spine. Even they fight daemons for their entire life; they still can't remove the embrace of fear from his form.

"Now, shall we?" The warriors sprint towards him, chainswords ready to strike and rip his skin and flesh. Ghostfreak flew through the air, quickly avoiding their attacks. He disappears out of thin air. The warrior alerts themselves for any possible attacks. Ghostfreak was observing on them. So, far there were 3 warriors and 1 Exarch. He strikes one of the warriors, punching him and smashed him on the ground. The other went to aid their teammate. Ghostfreak try to attack the other. But he was surprise when this warrior manages to kick him. He was of course surprised, the others then charge at him. Ghostfreak retreats and becomes visible. The Exarch is grins inside of his helmet; he then charged at him and quickly tries to crush him with his crab-claw. Ghostfreak turns intangible and the Exarchs just phase through his body, leaving his attack futile. Immediately he goes tangible and tried to punch the Exarch but he was interrupted when the warriors intervene. They move swiftly but slower than the Howling Banshee. They strike deliver powerful hit on him completely. Ghostfreak growls in pain. 'Do all eldars hit like this?' He wonders. Ghostfreak tried to attack them, but this time he makes sure that all of his efforts will be worth. He was looking at them while strategically think what his next attack. The warriors rush at him, slashing him hastily. Ghostfreak body began to open; tentacles sprouted inside and dart towards the warrior. The warrior was surprised, he was not ready or expecting this. Four tentacles grabs both of his arms and legs, crippling him for moment. Ghostfreak decided to use his body to hit the others so he let his arms go and swing him at them, knocking them back at the process. Ghostfreak throw the body from the warriors who are trying to stand removing them from the equation momentarily. The Exarch sees this and charge at him. Ghostfreak tried to use his tentacles to grab him, however it was futile. The Exarch easily evaded them and brings a powerful punch from his claw. Ghostfreak was send back, hurling away. He grunted at the pain. The agony sings throughout his body. 'That punch hurt so much!' He mentally yelled. The lights then began to dim as he stares on the field, staring right at them. It was dark, so dark that he can't almost see them. Silently like predator stalks to its prey, they send powerful strikes at them. Ghostfreak only scream from the pain. He quickly used his intangibility to avoid them. He floated 20 feet up in the air, away from the Striking Scorpions.

'I need to change.' He said to himself. Ben slaps his Omnitrix. The emerald light attracted their attention. The dark area was illuminated for a second and disappears. The Striking Scorpions was suddenly attack by a powerful force. They all stumbles back at this. They thought the light was just sort of help to locate their position. They then spread out. The warriors and Exarchs look at the sight of the new creature from the ghost like being now change in to a bat like alien. They saunter quietly, before bringing a powerful strike at him again. However the bat-like alien quickly moves behind and hit them. In shadows where they fight, powerful blows exchange by two participants with one overpowering the other with its sheer strength. Alone, he completely manages to gain the upper hand. When the lights came back again, the eldars saw a new form.

It is a vampire-like alien with pale-blue skin and sharp yellow teeth. It wears a black and green jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. It wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on its suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Its head is rather large and features green eyes. Its head spikes are part of its suit and they do not cover any part of his body. It also has green flaps under its arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. The Omnitrix was placed on his chest.

"And that's how Whampire fight." Whampire said with his typical old English-like accent. The eldars was surprised and curious as how he able to defeat the Striking Scorpions. The Exarch tried to look at the Vladat as he staggered and ask.

"How…how you able to counter us from shadow?" He said, still feeling the pain.

"I was barely observing you and your skills and I notice that you able to see me even with my invisibility even in the dark. So I decided to change my form to try counter yours. I thought Ghostfreak is enough, but I was wrong. I can see that you are such an adept in to this kind of battle. Your prowess performance manages to counteract my Ectonurite form." Whampire said. The Exarch then stood up and speaks.

"But nonetheless, your form of yours is capable of countering our attacks, tis truly astonishing. Tell me how you able to see us in the darkness?" He asked.

"Infrared vision" Whampire said. "You see my vision is not that normal. All I can see is the heat, the pulse of every living being, their veins inside of their body. All of them, I can see all of them." He added.

"Now, I see how you able to gain the upper hand. I never imagine such a form could exist. You amazed me and gave me the battle that I want. Now I concede to my belief in you. I thank you for giving me this opportunity." The Exarch said.

"You're welcome" Whampire replied. He departed from the area returning back to Kaylethe and Jaleen. Before any of them could comment he raised his left hand stopping them.

"I know I'm fine." He said, dumbly it's not what they're going to say.

"It's not about you always…whatever you are now." Jaleen said.

"Call me Whampire and the name of this species is Vladat."

"Alright Whampire, why didn't tell us about that you have a form that is literally a ghost?" Jaleen asked.

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore." Kaylethe muttered.

"Like you ever ask guys…" Whampire retorted. "Now let me rest 'cuz I know in 2 minutes, maybe, the sparing match will start again."

"Rest all you want for now. However, I must ask about your condition. So how was it?" Kaylethe speaks.

"It's fine, just a little bit stiff from the fight." Whampire shrugged.

"The next round will begin!" Taldeer announce to the crowd.

"Welp, time to go again" He sighs.

Whampire could see who he is going to engage this time. Their armours are color red and it has many spiny protrusions in it. There were 3 of them and once he presumed the fourth is their Exarch.

"Ah, Changeling finally we met in battle. Impress us with your abilities. No need to hold back as we won't also hold back against you." The Exarch speaks, guns ready *Fusion guns and Firepike* to shoot anytime. 'Those things look hot. No pun intended to that.' He said inwardly. 'Hmm, fight fire with fire huh. I know the exact alien to use.' He then slaps his Omnitrix.

Ben change into a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Its eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, its shoulders and head have red petals. Its elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. It is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. It wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Swampfire!" He yelled in stuffy, nasally voice and face palmed as he exasperate. "Seriously…ugh nevermind" He said, annoyed at his current form. Ben is actually wanted Heatblast instead.

"A plant? Are you gone insane or simply stupid?" The Exarch mocks.

"Hey! Don't you know there's a saying that… 'Never judge a book by its cover'? I assure you this form can kick your butt!" Swampfire retorted.

"Hmph, prove it then." The Exarch said. They then point their weapons right at him. Swampfire tensed up and said.

"Oh men…wait!" They fire their weapons at them burning and destroying his body in the process. The eldars gasped at this even Taldeer.

"Looks like he proven himself wrong this time" The Exarch comment.

"I'm not even starting yet!" They hear voice and turn their head down on Swampfire who is slowly regenerating. He stood up and looked at them, hands ready.

"Regenerative ability, just like a typical plant" The Exarch said, taking note on him.

"Not just regenerative ability" He then flicks his finger and envelops his hand with fire. "I also have fire ability." Swampfire then throw fireballs right at the Fire Dragons. They quickly evaded thanks to their light armors unlike the Imperium one which is pretty heavy. The two participants traded their own attacks. Melta-like projectiles against flame balls projectiles, heat against heat and fire against fire. Swampfire are getting beaten but able regenerate and stood up again nevertheless. The Fire Dragons only takes minimum damage because of their armors.

"It seems your abilities alone are not enough." The Exarch said.

"Yeah? Well, have this!" Swampfire then threw a few seeds at them. Unaware, the seeds sprouted instantly wrapping and immobilizing them. He then put his hands on his waist just like what heroes do, he smirks at his job.

"Hows that?" Swampfire asked, still with his cocky smirk that is etched in his face.

"Like a usual plant I see." The Exarch commented. They then break the vines that hold them. Swampfire takes few steps back. He didn't expect to them to break out of his vines easily. Swampfire decided to use his brute strength against them. It was good at first, not until they try to fight back and counter him. 'Okay, like all of them have super human strength. This is not good.' He thought. Even they weapon are meant for close range. It's useless as their armors can easily stand against to most of his fire attacks. 'If I can't defeat them with normal fire attacks then I might need to increase my power.' He then came up with an idea to defeat them. 'Right!' Swampfire uttered inwardly. He spread his arms and began releasing gas from his body, covering the whole area with it. The eldars who didn't wear their helmets cover their nose as the awful smell from Swampfire's methane gas is unbearable. Even if the thick cloud of gas didn't reach them, the smell is still strong. The warriors quickly realized what is happening and tried to flee from the area. Swampfire then flicks his finger, igniting the gas around him. This causes small explosion on the field. The wreckages from the ground are obvious. Some are burnt and others blown to pieces. When the smoke settles, the Fire Dragons bodies are now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Woops, I think I overdid again." Swampfire said.

"The shape-shifter wins!" Taldeer declared. After a few minutes, the warrior stood up, still feeling the body ache and pain from Swampfire explosions. Swampfire then leaves and returns back once again.

"How's the fight?" Swampfire asked to Kaylethe and Jaleen.

"It was good but short." Jaleen answered.

"I concur." Kaylethe agreed. "But nonetheless, it was still entertaining."

"I'm glad that it was entertaining at least." Swampfire muttered. "Now for the final battle" He stretched his body as he prepares himself.

"You're next opponent will be the Swooping Hawks. Be careful for they are the elites of air." Kaylethe reminded him.

"As if I would let myself to lose, besides I'm not new in dealing someone like them." Swampfire commented. He then turns his gaze on the Swooping Hawks who are floating 5 feet above the ground.

"They want aerial battle then let's try Jetray!" Ben taps his Omnitrix Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from its shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. It is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. It has yellow horns extending from its nose, gills underneath its arms and yellow patagia which it uses to fly and glide through water.

"Jetray!" Ben yelled and flew through the air. The Swooping Banshee raised their heights. The two are now floating fifty feet above the ground. They stare at Jetray with wonder and curiosity as how did the creature able to maintain its body in air without flapping, which is impossible for such a being to have it. Especially if don't use any kind of technology or propulsion system in their body.

"I never seen such bizarre creature whose body able to remain in air. Tell me how; do you able to do it?" The Exarch questioned before starting the battle.

"I don't know. You should probably ask evolution about that kind of stuff." Jetray replied. He then observed their weapon. 'Huh, looks like the Exarchs gets the powerful one.' He thought. The fight starts after that. Both them dash forward to each other while the two Swooping Hawk warriors retreat from the side, letting the Exarch try to take Jetray alone. The two engage in aerial battle, both firing their own weapons, the Exarch's Hawk's Talon and Jetray's Neuro-Shock. Jetray tried to ram himself to the Exarch to pummel him on the ground, but the Exarch swiftly dodges this. He quickly fire at Jetray at the back. Jetray thanks to his speed, able to evade the oncoming fire. He used his Neuro-shock against to Exarch to distract him. The two warriors then join the battle and fires right him. Jetray tried his best to hit them but it was useless. He can't focus so much because of the projectiles he needed to dodge. Unfortunately, some manages to hit him, destabilizing his flight a little bit. This was followed by more powerful shot from them. He then does a barrel-roll and loop in air and use his tail to shoot at them which they just evade. Although, Jetray able to hit them with Neuro-shock, this wasn't enough as the Swooping Hawks continues to fight. He doesn't want to use lethal force and try his best to avoid serious injury on them. Every time he tried to counter them the other warrior will help and intervene. 'I can't increase my speed without them trying to stop me. In addition, there's no place to hide above. It's pretty open.' Ben said to himself. 'I need to change again.' He then slaps his Omnitrix, changing back to the phantom moth alien.

"Big Chill!" He yelled in cold raspy voice. The odd thing is that his cloak was still folded and his floating in the air. The eldars tried to question and reason on how he did it.

"You change back in to your normal form?" The Exarch wondered, thinking it was his base form as he always uses this. He then unfolds his wings,

"Yes…" Big Chill replied, playing along through. "Since I can't give you some 'Neuro-shock' therapy, I might as well try to give a cold operation." He said and disappears in the air. They all look around trying to find him, until one of them felt a chilling coldness. Big Chill reappeared behind hit the Swooping Hawk warrior behind; they all turn their attention on the warrior. When Big Chill tried to hit them from behind again, the warriors quickly moves away and fire at him. He evaded and disappears again. This time to grabs the wings and tried to freeze it; however he stopped by the other as they rush themselves towards him, aiding their kin. He tried to freeze them by his icy breath but they are fast enough to evade. Plus, it's not cold enough to freeze them completely even though they've been hit several times. Ben reappears again, a few meters away from them. He turned his Omnitrix and taps it. He turns in the same Necrofriggan, but this time, it's a Hyper-Evolved Necrofriggan. It has the same body shapes with Big Chill but has the fiery look on it. The crowd stared with awe and wonderment at his form. 'So, this is the form that appears outside in the battleship.' The eldars thoughts that had saw this from the outside of the battleship.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" He shouted.

"What is your gimmick this time? Trying to intimidate us? Sad to say it won't work" The Exarch said.

"Oh! It's not a gimmick, but a way of defeating you. And yes, you should be intimated by now because I can do this!" Big Chill then charge at one of them, he was faster than his normal Necrofriggan form. The warrior who's targeted by Big Chill flew away quickly. He was successful at his attempt until he felt something on his left leg. He was shock that it was covered in thick ice. The warrior tries to stabilize himself as he tried to break the ice. Ultimate Big Chill becomes tangible and looked at them who seem troubled. He could feel that they are a bit anxious now. The Exarch and warriors then shoot him. Big Chill turns intangible to avoid this. Their projectiles just pass through his body. When they knew it has no effect they stop. Big Chill turns tangible back again.

"How about we chill things up?" He said and breathed deeply. The area began to become really cold somehow. The Eldars and Warriors what is happening. Ultimate Big Chill unleashed a stream of flame right at them which the Warriors quickly dodged this by flying away.

"From your freezing breathe now to flame breathe? You are a truly extraordinary. But still, your flame and peculiarity in terms of your abilities won't be enough for us." The Exarch said.

"Really?" Ultimate Big Chill said eerily. "Let's level up the fight then shall we?" Ultimate Big Chill then shoots icy flame at them through his wings and hands, spraying them everywhere. The Swooping Hawks try to evade them. However one of them got hit by them flame, and he started to fall as he stared to his armor now encased in ice. Ultimate Big Chill grabs him and helps him land smoothly on the ground to avoid getting serious injury from the fall. He flew back to finish the two. He turns invisible and flew behind and subdues the other warrior with his icy flame, trapping him in thick chunk of ice. The eldars who was watching was stupefied to the least, especially of how flame can freeze things.

"A flame that freezes things…how is that even possible?" The Exarch asked who is also in shock a bit.

"Let's just say that 'fire so cold it burns'." Big Chill replied and disappeared again, only to appear behind him and give him a tight hug behind. The Exarch struggle and slowly he feels really cold, a freezing sensation as he stared down to his armor slowly getting encased by ice. When Ultimate Big Chill knew he can't fight anymore he slowly puts him down in land. He folded his wings and stand away from them. The eldars then helps them and carried them away to melt the ice.

"This sparing match ends here! Big Chill wins the entire rounds!" Taldeer declared. Ultimate Big Chill's fellow friends approached him, most especially Alisis and Kaylethe.

"You have done well Big Chill." Kaylethe complimented.

"That was a great fight!" Alisis said cheerfully who is now recovered. She then gives Ultimate Big Chill a hug. Ultimate Big Chill then returns it back by hugging her. Kaylethe felt an irritation suddenly by just staring at the scene.

"I think that's enough, you could suffocate Big Chill." Kaylethe said.

"Why farseer Kaylethe? Are you bothered by them 'embracing' each other?" Jaleen snickered. Kaylethe irked an eyebrow and glare at her which as usual she just disregarded it.

"Hi, guys. Did you enjoy?" Ultimate Big Chill asked.

"Yes, we enjoy Big Chill. Your peculiarity really exceeds our expectations. We shouldn't surprise anymore you can almost do all things." Kaylethe replied.

"Doing impossible things are part of my list. Hehe." Big Chill said and chuckles. Unknown to the group, some of the councils are watching the battle this whole time from a far. One of them is Farseer Eldrad Ulthran.

* * *

The council was intrigues by this changeling, a shape-shifter that transform into the creatures they haven't seen. Even Eldrad who is the oldest amongst them felt the same mutual feelings about the creature. He admitted that he hasn't seen this creature in his entire lives. Odd, that the creature possessed unique abilities and doesn't rely on any weapon. They speak about this; maybe they should invite him to their meeting together with the two farseer on his side, Farseer Kaylethe and Farseer Taldeer. News and gossip spread like wildfire since the arrival of the group from their recent campaign on the maiden world of Caerashin. Of course like normal being, they were curious to the least. When things have been settle they order a group of guardians to escort and bring the creature in the Council of Seers.

"Bring the shape-shifter to us. We would like to give a word to him and a possible arrangement for it." Eldrad ordered.

"Yes Farseer Eldrad, as you command." The guardians said then they leave.

* * *

In the meantime, Ultimate Big Chill, Farseer Kaylethe and Alisis are walking throughout the city, giving Ultimate Big Chill who is still not returning to his normal form a tour. He was impressed of how the city looks like. They were elegant and meticulous as always. They were also many Eldars in the city right now.

"I must say, I am amaze of how your city looks like inside of the Craftworld." Ultimate Big Chill said.

"We are gladly accepting your compliment about it." Kaylethe replied with a smile on her face. "So, Big Chill since where talking about this kind things. Why don't you tell us what is the most beautiful things you had seen?"

"Hmm, I think of only one thing." Ultimate Big Chill speaks, putting his left hand on his chin.

"I guess you had seen when time you stopped Maltruent and successfully completing the mission." Alisis suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah! About that, it was the most beautiful thing I see. I also never knew there is more of Skurd's species exist." Ultimate Big Chill speaks. "That was also the time that I almost die." Kaylethe then look at him, eyebrows raised as he stare curiously.

"You almost die?!" Kaylethe questioned, shocked about this.

"Yes, farseer Kaylethe he almost dies from the explosion. Thanks to the Omnitrix advance system, he was saved nonetheless." Alisis answered.

"Why Alisis knows more of your story than me?" Kaylethe asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Uhm, it is complicated if I tell you farseer Kaylethe." Big Chill excused.

"Well, I had a lot of times now. You can tell me everything from the small to major details." Kaylethe demanded. That's when the time they heard a march. They turn their gaze on the guardians who is approaching them closely. There were eight of them. One of them steps closer and talk to them.

"The council wishes to talk with shape-shifter on your side." The male guardian said to them. They look at each other and back to him.

"Well, look at the farseer Kaylethe. Your wish to speak to the council about me had come true!" Big Chill joked.

Kaylethe giggles a bit. "I see, lead the guardian." She told them. The three leave together with them.

* * *

In the room, the council has been waiting for their arrival. Taldeer was also there, sitting on the left side of the table. She was also informed by guardians. Taldeer was facial features are almost the same with the other eldars. Her black long hair was smooth as silk and she had a black eyes and pale skin. Her father Farseer Eldrad, patiently waiting as he was staring at the sight of craftworld from the window. Their guest and the farseer had finally arrived after a few minutes of waiting. It was just two of them since Alisis is not allowed inside; she waits outside of the Council's building. Seems bother and worried about this meeting.

Back inside the room, the council stared at Ultimate Big Chill curiously. They need to know what and where he came from.

"Come shape-shifter, we will need a few words from you." One of the council speaks.

"Go on Big Chill." Kaylethe said. Big Chill takes a breath, deeply and speaks.

"Okay, tell me what do you want to know and I'll answer them with full honesty." Ultimate Big Chill said.

"Hmm, can you tell us on how you able to transform to the creature that we had never seen before?" One of them speaks.

"By this." He lifts his cloak revealing the Omnitrix.

"What is so special about that symbol of yours?"

"This symbol on my chest is the Omnitrix. The most powerful device created by the First Thinker." They look at him quizzically.

"Go on proceed."

"You see the Omnitrix had power to let the user become another species. This one is the newest and advance version of the Omnitrix because it doesn't rely on the Codon Stream anymore. It has its own storage of DNA inside."

"How many species do this Omnitrix have?"

"It's over a million species, all came from the Milky Way galaxy. And five that came from Andromeda Galaxy." The council was shock. A million forms in a small device? They were amazed, however doubtful about it.

"How such powerful device can exist? In addition, those creatures, we haven't seen them for the rest of our lives. Care to explain?"

"Those species don't belong in this Milky Way Galaxy if you thought. Yes, they belong to that galaxy but they came from different reality."

"Reality? What do you mean by it?"

"That I myself don't belong in this reality. I belong to another universe, technically. Same thing goes with the creature or my forms you see."

"Are you actually telling the truth? Your stories are too far-fetched to be believed with. It's too far to be believable at the first place. How can we know that you're telling us the truth?" Big Chill expected this.

"It's not my problem if you don't believe it. But I know it is the truth. What do you want more to seek with me?" Eldrad then approached closer the table and stare at the creature sternly.

"Show us your true form. Then you will gain our trust on you." He said.

"If that's what you want." Ultimate Big Chill then looked back at Kaylethe. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." Kaylethe wonders why he was apologizing. Ultimate Big Chill taps his Omnitrix, returning back to his normal Necrofriggan form. He taps again transform in to something she didn't expected. An eldar like…no human figure was now standing. Unlike the usual human in this galaxy, he however doesn't wear the same primitive armor they have. It was more advanced as they stared at the green circuitry running through his joint areas. Energy emitting in his arms. A long black coat was covering most of it. And a visor in his helmet. Ben touched something on his neck. The helmet began to de-materialize like it was made of hologram. Revealing his face, and yes it was human with green emerald eyes and brown hair. He still had the same features of his normal form but more mature and almost as pale as his other self, Eon. They were surprised at the sight. Kaylethe's eyes widened, she was really shocked at the revelation in front of her. She felt something inside of her, something that she was familiar with, the feeling of loathe. 'You were a human all along, a monkeigh!' She screamed in her mind with rage.

Taldeer meanwhile felt the opposite. She stared at the familiar face of the human. She felt something that only two individuals can only feel. Taldeer want to stand and hug him. She didn't know why, but she feels like a child, craving in to something that she never has, the affections and love? A strange thing for her, as every moment that passed the more image flashes on her mind, however it was blurred and unclear. 'Why do I feel this, why are you so familiar like we met before. Why?' She asked.

"It's not my true form yet. The form you see is the peak of human evolution after a million years of war, a hyper-evolved homo-sapien or in my term ultimate human." He said in deep monotone voice. Ben then taps his Omnitrix. This time he was smaller, a boy wearing a green jacket and blue jeans.

"And this is my original form. I'm a human behind all of those forms. My real name is Ben Tennyson." He said.

"A human, a monkeigh wielding a powerful device? Is this a joke of fate?" One of them said.

"How did you monkeigh, manage to get you hand on it?"

"I accidently got it when I was ten when a meteor passing through and crashes in front of me."

"You gain this power when you're just a mere child?!"

"Yes, and I hope it's enough to all of you. I was tasked to bring peace throughout the universe, even if that universe doesn't belong to mine. I just want you trust on me." Ben said.

"It's not enough monkeigh." Eldrad speaks and steps closer towards him. "If you shall wish to gain our trust, then let me probe your mind." Ben's eyes widened. This what he fear the most but he don't have choice.

"Okay" He accepted. "If this makes me gain your trust then I'll gladly allowed you to probe in my mind.

"You have my words monkeigh." Eldrad assured. He then touches the head of the boy. Eldrad see all, from the day he gain the Omnitrix to meeting his Arch-nemesis and his nightmare the ghost form he they saw in the battle 'till the time the Omnitrix malfunction and threatens to destroy the whole universe. He was terrified of how such device capable of doing it, meeting the creator and letting him fix the Omnitrix. He was shock this this boy possessed a titanic form the he called Way Big. The time jumps when he was fourteen years old. He saw the great possible war that will ignite and the typical xenophobic human and that is the Forever Knights as hero he tried not to kill and instead save one of this so called Highbreeds that later on become one of his friend and pledge loyalties on him to protect earth after he save their all kinds, then the return of his arch-nemesis and meeting his evil twin Albedo. And the time the time walker appeared. The most part that taken his interest is the being that made out of stars and galaxies, a form he called Alien X. This form is indeed powerful as he returned back the time easily like it was just little problem to be solved. Eldrad knew that this form is also tricky as there are two personalities in its mind that needs to be argue with before Alien X could do something. This form of his could change the very fabric of reality like it was just a mere child's play. Then the time he met his evil twin again, gaining the Ultimatrix after recently activating his old Omnitrix self-destruct system. The boy defeated his arch-nemesis again. The time then jumps again as he choose to disregard the minor parts of his memories. The scene jumps to Aggregor who successfully absorbing the five Andromeda Alien. This makes the boy rage up; he activated his form called Humongousaur, pummel him and smash through walls. He then throws a two story house at the mad Osmosian which made Eldrad impressed because of the sheer strength of the form. He then saw his future and other counter that is capable of aging everything to dust. Eldrad wonder what is wrong with memory as it's not rightly sequence Then it jumps again when the time they enter the place so-called Forge of Creation. It's stopped right there and the memory forcefully jump to another scene to the Esoterica. A humans the holds the power to jump through dimensions, they battle their way and discover the motives of this group. It was the resurrection of their God, The Diagon. A nigh-omnipotent demon that is capable of controlling the minds of beings easily. Eldrad saw Knight which they called Sir George. The boy and him try to defeat the giant monster which almost the size of their cruisers. The boy transformed in to his titanic form and evolved it to something more powerful. It's now bigger which he called and Ultimate Way Big and battle the demon. However its cosmic powers are still not enough as the creature able to defeat him without flinching. The knight failed and died, until his arch-enemy comes again, Vilgax, absorb the God and gain his powers. The boy manage to defeat him by the use of the Sword they called The Ascalon. The warlord tried to temp him to eradicate all evil. But the boy decided to return back all the Estorica in to a human. Such a heroic act for him, Eldrad admitted to himself. The memory jumps again this time, the boy transform in to his form Alien X. He saw a device lying on the ground, suddenly it starts to blow and consume the whole universe in to utter darkness and void. This device was the annilarggghhh that can destroy a universe. He saw the boy argue with the two personalities and successfully convince them to do what he wants, the recreation of the universe. Eldrad was now awestruck of how easily he recreated the universe. The scene hops in the trial where Ben was accused of doing something that is against the Law of Preservation of the Multiverse. He saw him fight the Galactic Gladiator; their battle shatters the planets and asteroid with their sheer strength alone. He saw the celestialsapien grow almost as big as the galaxy itself; however the boy found way of defeating it the scene become blur and jumps was last part of the boy's memory was the time when in the void, he and his teammate trying to stop a mad Chronosapien from altering the present by changing the past. The boy able to stops the detonation by completely jumping off through the void, recklessly. He manage to contain the explosion and return to ship, then Omnitrix starts to scroll down transforming him in to all of his alien and changing back to his current form feedback. The boy shot the back the Annilarrggg back to the mad Chronosapien, Maltruent that is equivalent of that of Big Bang. Eldrad watch as the Contumilia creates the universe. It was a beautiful sight to see to the least. The memory ends there.

He now returned back in reality. For what seemed to be years was just a few seconds. He was silent the moment and stared blankly at the boy. The council is bothered by this and one them speaks.

"Farseer are you alright?" Still he has no reaction. Suddenly he grabs the boy and swiftly takes the point of the spear to his neck, ready to slit him anytime now.

"You! Transform in to that form!" Eldrad demanded.

"Farseer what is the meaning of this?!" One of them questioned rigorously.

"Ugh…what are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"I know you know what I talking about boy! Transform in to that being right now!"

"Farseer Eldrad at eased please. We can talk about this. What did the boy shows you? Did he trick you?"

"No, but I saw truth behind the boy's memory. You so called Hero of your universe, Bane of Vilgax and The Slayer of the demon god The Diagon." The councils look and at him quizzically because of the title the boy holds. Eldrad then lifts him up higher in the in front of the seers and speaks

"I saw everything. He has the power to bend reality itself, changing the very nature of physics in the universe." He told them. "Not only that, he can altered the event itself like a script on a play."

"Please calm down farseer. I understand your sadness but please let me go." Ben said while struggling. This just makes the situation worse.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF OUR SORROW BOY?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF OUR STRUGGLES FORM THE COMING DARKNESS! I HAVE WITNESS OUR OWN KIN FALLEN INTO DEBAUCHERY THAT TURN THEM INTO THE TWISTED REFLECTION OF OURSELVES! OUR HOMES LOST, OUR GODS DIED, OUR PEOPLE DISPLACED, MISTRUST, KILLED, EATEN, TORTURED WITH NO END IN SIGHT! EVEN IN DEATH OUR SOULS COULD NOT FIND PEACE FOR SHE WHO THIRST SHALL CLAIM THEM FOR HER GROWING HUNGER OF OUR SOULS AND IS WAITING OUR COMPLETE DEMISE AND YOUR ANSWER TO ME IS THAT I SHOULD 'CALM DOWN' IS THAT HOW ALL YOU MON'KEIGH VIEW THE STATE OF OUR GALAXY WHILE THE DARK GODS LAUGH AT ALL OF OUR EFFORTS TO COMBAT BECAUSE IN THEIR EYES ITS NOTHING MORE THAN ANOTHER GAME,AN ENDLESS BLOODY GAME IN THEIR SICK MIND AND YOUR ANSWER IS TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Eldrad's voice unknown to him is heard across the craftworld as he unknowingly uses his psyker power to amplify his word spread all over Ulthwe causing all the Eldar to halt whatever activities they were doing and wonder in fear of what made their oldest farseer raise his voice in rage no less.

Ben almost pissed to his pants only for him to snap out his stupor and look around the chambers and saw all of the eldar in the room look down or away but he could see some of them tried to hide their sadness when they began to wear back their helmets but enough for him to see it.

Ben looks down and realize that Eldrad was right that he doesn't understand what the eldar went through nor what everyone in this universe has been endure for 10,000 years but that doesn't mean in he going to ignore all of this and let it continue because in his steadfast belief heroes always help those in need no matter who or what they are.

He then Eldrad loosen his grip on Ben's shoulders as he notice that the farseer has slowly coming to his senses as his face no longer in anger but return to his stern look and begin to speak softly this time telling Ben to show to the rest of the Farseer what he has seen in his memories of the power he wields when he restores his universe.

"Please, I'm asking you to tell them the truth…no not just the truth the memories I have seen." Eldrad speaks softly.

"Ah! Looks like I'm a bit late from the meeting aren't I?" A joyful voice speaks somewhere. This makes the seers tensed up and alerted. Their gaze then landed on a person standing on the corner of the room, smiling right back at them. Some of them start to charge their powers, ready to fry him. Kaylethe glare at him. 'Another human? Another monkeigh filth?' She thought

"My, isn't it rude to treat your guest like that?" He asked.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Taldeer demanded, eyes are narrowed on him.

"I have many names my dear." He replied.

"Stand down; he is not a threat here." Eldrad told them.

"Are sure certain about this Farseer Eldrad? Do you know this person?"

"No, but I know who knew him." He then stared at Ben.

"Hello, Professor Paradox." Ben greeted.

"Hello, Benjamin it's been a while since the last time I saw you." Paradox greeted back.

"They know each other?" A seer asked.

"Yes they know each other, do not bother asking on how he able to come inside." Eldrad said.

"Why? Farseer Eldrad?"

"Because the human you see is not an ordinary human."

"By means of ordinary, what are you implying to farseer Eldrad."

"This human is a Time walker." Eldrad replied. The councils are flabbergasted and shock at the same.

"Yes I am a Time walker if you don't mind. I am also older than Farseer Eldrad as I am not bound in time. I've been around for hundred thousands of years, trapped in the event horizon, undying." Paradox explained. "Also you might as well power down as your weapons and powers are not going to work on me."

"How are you sure about it?" Kaylethe asked with clear viciousness in her voice. Paradox then smiles at her. Suddenly appear at the other corner.

"Because, I can do to this my dear by just simply walking" Paradox said calmly. The seers are surprised. Then in blink of an eye he was gone again.

"Oh how fascinating to see your reaction sometimes. Just like you and your team Ben when I first meet you." Paradox said.

"Yeah, and we really thought you're doing some sort of tricks to us back then." Ben replied.

"But I didn't right?" Paradox answered back.

"Enough of this! Tell us the reason why you are here." Kaylethe demanded.

"Oh my, you don't need to be harsh my dear. You can ask calmly and I will answer what I can answer of course." Paradox said. "And for your question, it's simple I'm here for the boy as always."

Paradox then looked back at Ben. "Benjamin I know you're great boy, but are sure you want to enter a door that you hadn't knew what behinds it."

"Yes, I am Paradox. If you ever asking me to leave this universe then no. I will not leave them." Ben said to him. Paradox smiles at this.

"Oh as always the hero you are. You never really leave people helpless. I expected this answer from you." Paradox said.

"You know me Professor. It's what I am." Ben replied.

"Hmm, well back on the business then. I recently heard the farseer Eldrad is asking you reveal the truth. Now is the time Ben." Paradox told him. "It's one part of a hero's burden sometimes."

Ben hands and eyes began to glow blue. But an idea came up in his mind.

"Why did you stop?" Eldrad asked.

"I think I should use him right now instead of showing you the truth. Plus it would lessen the time we need." Ben replied.

"If that is what you want then go for it."

"May I remind you that Ben is not allowed to use his reality power to planetary to universal level, the Celetialsapiens would not be pleased of Ben's action, perhaps there's an alternative way somehow?" Paradox stated.

"There's could be a way Professor Paradox." Ben said.

"There's not much else Benjamin. But I knew what you need to do" Paradox replied. "Give them a glimpse of hope."

"How would I do that?" Ben asked.

"Simple, transform in to your Celetialsapien form first." Paradox said. Ben then obeys and activated the Omnitrix and dialed the right alien he wants. When he got the right alien and slaps the Omnitrix changing into a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding its hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over its body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. Its eyes are green and lack pupils, and hits forehead bears three horn-like protrusions.

"Alien X!" He yelled. The eEdars stare at creature proclaimed to be the most powerful beings the ever existed.

"So, this is what a Celestialsapiens looks like in close." Taldeer noted as she stared at the star being.

"You had this form all along and you didn't bother to tell me about this?" Kaylethe said as calm as possible.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you after this." Alien X said.

"Like if you can." Kaylethe scoffed.

"Now you're in a Celetialsapien form, you may now proceed in to the next thing." Paradox said.

"And what is that next thing Professor?" Alien x asked.

"Tell me Ben, have you even been dreaming for quite sometimes?"

"Yeah, a bit why?"

"Have you ever met a woman in your dream begging for you to help her?"

"Well yeah well…wait how did you know?"

"We all have our secrets. You know what you need to do Benjamin." Paradox said as he smiled. "I think it would be easy for you do it now since Bellicus and Serena is still on our universe, possible in trial."

"Yeah, okay now what?" Ben asked.

"You're a Celetialsapien, all you need to do is think what you want to make it real." Paradox stated.

"Right…" Ben eyes began to shine and illuminated the room. And then light fades. The Eldar stare at Alien X who is not flinching or moving.

"What did he do?" Taldeer asked.

"You'll see soon." Paradox replied. "Let us in Benjamin." And with the council teleported inside of Alien X mind.

* * *

Inside of Alien X's pocket dimension, the seers are floating in empty together with Paradox.

"Where are we?" Taldeer asked.

"We are inside of Alien X, and there is Ben and the Goddess Isha." Paradox pointed. The seers turn their gaze towards Ben who is trying to comfort Isha who is really sick from Nurgle's concoction. However she was pretty tall and big.

"I got her guys!" Ben shouted.

"Is…is that….is that the Goddess Isha?" A seer asked.

"Yes, it is. It's really her, our Goddess!" Eldrad said with joy. The seers felt joy and hope. This lightens up their moods, suddenly a portal open inside of Alien X's mind. The after the portal spits out a two head figure, they look at Ben with unknown intent.

"Oh boy." Ben mumbled.

"Hello Benjamin it was nice to see you!" Serena said.

"Nice? After what he did to us? And who are these beings?" Bellicus asked.

"They are the Eldars Bellicus." Ben replied.

"I'm not asking you!" Bellicus said.

"Oh so who are you asking to?" Ben retorted.

"Uhmm, I was asking Serena." Bellicus defended.

"You're not asking me." Serena said.

"Yes I am." Bellicus said.

"No you're not." Serena countered.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

The Eldar just looked at the two heads, arguing senselessly about simple matter that should not be argued with. Ben meanwhile was irritated by the two. 'Here they go again.' He thought.

"Can you guys knock it off?! There's an important issue we need to fix first!" Ben yelled. The two then argue to Ben, their meaningless and pointless completely waste the time. Ben told the Eldar not to join because it would make things worse. Not until a portal open again. A tall and big figure comes out, wearing a hat with bells; its clothing was a combination of color striped down, it's also wearing an oversized shoes that is rolled down at the point. Technically it looks like a clown. The clown introduced itself as Cegorach The Eldar Laughing God. Ben was still scared on the god as he remembers his past experience with Zombozo. Cegorach try to amuse the two beings, calling Bellicus Grumpy and Serena Giddy. Bellicus didn't like the god calling him Grumpy, it's really not funny on his part, but Serena just giggles. The god then manage to ask to help Isha who barely conscious for moment to bring her back on the hidden Black Library. Ben motion to do it, Serena also motion, while Bellicus is stubborn. He on other just accepted it anyways. Alien X was now at the Black Library, he is now as tall as the gods, carrying The Goddess of Life on his arm. Isha finally gains her consciousness back after losing it for a while. She stared at faceless being that made out of stars and galaxies. Alien X stared back at her and speaks.

"Like I said to you, when the time we will meet again. You will be free from your shackles and from the clutches of Nurgle." Alien X said to her with voice now combined with Bellicus, Ben and Serena. Because of their return, Alien X will be hard to control again.

"You were the one who visited to my prison." She said.

"Yes I am. I'm the one. Now rest." He told her.

"I sincerely am thanking you for helping us. Well I think this is part where I should take her." Cegorach said with his usual joyful voice.

"Alright take her." Alien X gives Isha to the God to let her heal. He knew she's the goddess of life so healing her won't be necessary. Plus it would be impossible to do it with the two now back on his head. Ben requested to teleport back the Eldars on the Craftworld who now felt joy and happiness after rescuing their goddess. Ben then stays to argue with the two, he wanted to know how they manage to return back. They make a deal or bargain with the Celestialsapiens not to use Alien X power until the day they will allowed them to use it again. Hence, allowing them to be free again. That's what they said to him. Ben then request to transform back but the two is stubborn and refused, but it didn't last as he finally convince them to let him leave so they can debate in peace. The two approved and let him change back. He was now on the Council's room with Paradox waiting for him.

"At last, I am back again." Ben said. Paradox just chuckles.

"Now that the alternate timeline is set, everything is now according to plan." Paradox announced.

"We are really thankful to you, for helping us to free our goddess. Many had tried and succumbed in the process, their souls are lost forever in Nurgle's domain." Eldrad said sadly.

"I know it's hard to lose someone. But we don't have a choice. The only thing we can do is to make their sacrifice worth and never wasted. Move forward without looking at the past if the past only reminds us pain then it's better to forget about it." Ben said. The Eldars agreed and promise to themselves that the sacrifice of their kins will not be on nothing.

"We should celebrate for the liberation of the Goddess of Life, Isha." One of the Seers suggested.

"Yes, indeed we should!" Taldeer agreed, same thing with other seers. Eldrad also like the idea, for millennia of sorrow and suffering they should at least celebrate.

* * *

Back on Nurgle's domain, The Plague God bellowed, scaring his children from his rage. He demanded to know who took his wife. His children never saw their father mad like this. Khorne doesn't care only smiles in delight as he felt the rage of the Plague God and roar to this entity that committed the rescue in answering his challenge. Tzeentch suddenly felt the sense of panic as this is something he could not have predicted. It's getting out of his hand. Slaneesh didn't care about this as He/She was busy finding the aliens. Then news came to His/Her doorsteps in the perverse kingdom of 'they' in the warp. The Plague father planning an assault to the nearest craftworld, He/She took this opportunity and made a temporary alliance to the Plague God. They will feel the wrath of the Plague God.

* * *

Back on the Craftworld again, the seers spread the news all over their Craftworld about the freedom of their Goddess. They were happy to the least. Paradox then came to Ben and Seers.

"Oh my, looks like I forgot about this." He muttered as he touches his cheek. "Warn all your warriors to be ready!"

"Why, what's wrong Professor?" Ben asked.

"Trust me Ben they need to be ready. I forgot to mention that your consequence didn't go unnoticed by the Gods." Paradox replied to Ben. The Councils of Seers tense up after hearing the news, quickly as always, they telepathically told their warriors to ready for imminent attack anytime soon, more specifically from the Nurgle's possible attack.

"Quick we must be ready. Deploy them all over the Craft…" Eldrad was cut off when the whole craftworld began to shake. Ben and seers try to look from the window and see the Craftworld getting assaulted by legions of demons. Warp portals are opening everywhere and close again, demons are materializing out of thin air. The whole Craftworld is in siege. Ben's eyes widened from the horrors he see. The seers quickly leave the room to aid their kins. Paradox just stared, watching the scene. Taldeer and Kaylethe both leave together.

"The time calls for you again, Benjamin." Paradox told him.

Ben dialed his Omnitrix alien pick the right alien. "I know. IT'S HERO TIME!" he shouted and slaps his Omnitrix.

* * *

 _So that's all guys! Sorry for taking this chapter over a month._

 _I didn't really take rest. It was quite the opposite actually._

 _I need to focus on more important things._

 _And I only barely have enough time to write._

 _Once again thanks of you guys for your ideas in this chapter!_

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _BYE-BYE!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**_

 **Ulthw** **é** **on Fire**

* * *

Chaos has unleashed upon the material universe once again in one of the homes of the Eldars, the Craftworld Ulthwé. Daemons are pouring forth, bringing destruction and death to those who oppose them. Like a tiny raindrop from the sky, falling from the ground with a psychotic glee and twisted desires. Killing and decapitating everyone they saw. The Daemon of Slaanesh brought nothing but pain to their victims and a pleasure to all innocents, bringing them to their Prince for his joy and entertainment. While for the Plague God, he wants to bring death upon to the mortals who possible stole his wife. The wrath he unleashed shatters the spirit of the quickly falling Craftworld. Warriors, Families and Childs, all them are killed quickly from his deadly diseases. Whilst Slaanesh, smiles in delight for those souls the he killed, the Plague God Nurgle didn't care about it. He wants only one thing on this material universe, the answer to his question. The answer to where the location of his wife is. The Eldars are nothing more but nuisance to him as they trespass his domain, trying to take his wife from his hands. The Plague God new the Eldars are behind it. He's going to find the answer by attacking this Craftworld first. The Warriors of the Craftworld are trying to defend their home the best that they can as the daemons pouring forth, materializing out of thin air. The Farseers try their best to banish these abominations back to where they came from. But even with their combine efforts, the numbers of daemons never dwindles. They are losing hope fast as they realize that this creatures still coming from the portals that is randomly opening everywhere. The Dark Reapers are shredding the upcoming hordes nurglings and daemonettes. Together with the Wraithguards, both try their best to defend their lines, while evacuating the residents to the safe parts of the Craftworld. Howling Banshees are slashing and hacking their way to rescue any remaining civilians, Swooping Hawks are supporting them from above whilst battling the drones. The Guardians are guiding the civilians to their route safely away from the daemons. The only sounds that can be heard inside are screams, explosions and maniacal laughers. These sounds are enough to bring a trauma to those who have weak minds and weak will to endure this kind scene. Ben is now in his Echo-Echo form running and finding a way to the top of the Councils building. Daemons are materializing inside the building. Echo-Echo then blasted them by his sonic attack, bringing them back to the warp as he see them burn and pulled by a weird portal. Their looks are really terrifying but he doesn't care about it. If he let his fears overpower him, the people he wanted to protect will surely die. A worst part for him which he can't allow to happened. He was running through the hall and blasting his way out of the building. When he reached the terrace part of the building he quickly takes a good look of the Craftworld. All of the buildings inside are burning and exploding. Echo-Echo could see the Eldars from his position trying to defend their lines.

"Crap, they are all over the Craftworld." He muttered and multiplied himself, creating twenty-seven clones.

"Okay, guys. We are going to save the Craftworld so choose the right and strong aliens we got!" Prime Ben said.

"Got it! Alright! Okay!" The clones said. They then pressed their Omnitrix together.

The first one is a dinosaur like alien, Humungousaur. About 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The second one is Swampfire, a humanoid plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The third is Big Chill, a humanoid moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembles the chest, and a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and under the jaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The fourth is Chromastone, a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

The fifth one is Jetray, a red humanoid manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. Jetray has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water.

The sixth is Brainstorm, an alien with crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head.

The seventh is Goop, a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice .Goop wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The eightieth alien is Eatle. A humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He was dark blue, almost purple and light blue in color. He had a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spread over part of his chest; he also had a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes.

The ninetieth is Rath, an Appoplexian which is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.

Tenth Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back instead of four, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The eleventh one is Heatblast. A magma-based life form composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire.

The twelfth is Four Arms. A Tetramand that wear a gold wrist and ankle bands, and wore black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The thirteenth is Armodrillo. He has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race.

Fourteenth alien is NRG. He was a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that was capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

Fifteenth is Lodestar. He has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders however it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking.

Sixteenth is Galavanic Mechamorph, Upgrade. He has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks.

Seventeenth, Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes).

Eigthteenth, XLR8. He resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail.

The nineteenth alien is Fasttrack. He is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest.

Twentieth is a wolf-like alien Blitzwolfer. His mane and tail were black. He retained the same clothing from the original series, his mouth was white and red inside, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Twenty-first is Cannonbolt. He was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green.

Twenty-second is Astrodactyl, which resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which is connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. His wings are also retractable.

Twenty-third is an imp-like alien, Jury Rigg. He wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. His skin tone has changed from orange-red to a more crimson-red and is much smoother. His eyes now have black pupils, his ears are now spiked, and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is on his waist.

The twenty-fourth is Gravattack. He is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

The twenty-fifth one is Arctiguana. His appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. Arctiguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Twenty-seventh alien is Shocksquatch. He had the appearance of a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He had white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also had green eyes with black pupils. He had metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The last one is Ghostfreak. He is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest and spikes on his elbows.

"Humongasaur!, Swampfire!, Big Chill!, Chromastone!, Jetray!, Brainstorm!, Goop!, Eatle!, Rath!, Diamondhead!, Heatblast!, Fourarms, Armodrillo!, NRG!, Lodestar!, Upgrade!, Grey Matter!, XLR8!. Fasttrack!, Blitzwolfer!, Cannonbolt!, Astrodactyl!, Jury Rigg!, Gravattack!, Artiguana!, Shocksquatch!, Ghostfreak!." They all yell while Prime Ben stays in his Echo-Echo form.

"Why are you not transforming yet?" Swampfire asked to Echo-Echo as the rest stared at him, wondering.

"Yeah, why didn't change yet?" Heatblast asked in raspy voice.

"Because it's my time to go ultimate again!" Echo-Echo then pressed his Omnitrix again, changing himself in to a Hyper-Evolved Sonorosian. Ultimate Echo-Echo has blue metal skin, fifteen removable disk/speakers attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo-Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo-Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo-Echo wears the evolved Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Ultimate Echo-Echo!" Ben primed shouted!

"So, you transform into Ultimate Echo-Echo huh?" Gravattack said.

"Yeah, so?" Ultimate Echo-Echo said back. Gravattack just grinned. Swampfire then pressed his Omnitrix changing himself in to Ultimate Swampfire.

"Ultimate Swampfire!" Ultimate Swampfire yelled.

"Dude! You know that form is dangerous right?" Ultimate Echo-Echo reminded.

"Yeah, so?" Ultimate Swampfire retorted. "Like you're form isn't dangerous too." He added.

"Enough for now guys it doesn't matter if you transform into your 'Ultimates'. Because we basically going to need them anyway sooner." Big Chill said.

"Right…" Ultimate Echo-Echo replied in robotic tone.

"So what's plan?" Heatblast asked.

"Let's make a team. I'm going to take down all the… uhm nude demons whatever they are. Humongasaur take down any heavies. Swampfire, Heatblast and NRG, take down those disgusting demons." Ultimate Echo-Echo pointed at the demons *daemons* who has a bloated decaying body.

"Fasttrack and XLR8 ask the warriors if there's any designated area for the people of the Craftworld that is still untouched by this demons and bring them to that location." The two speedster alien nodded. Both of them then runs and leave.

"Fourarms, Diamondhead, Rath and Chromastone, you guys go…" Ultimate Echo-Echo was stopped at his line. They look up to see several pointy-like ships warping above as the Eldar fleet engaging any one that comes out from the portal. The other ships was green and seemed to be cover in fungus, while the other one looks normal, however there's a statue of what seemed to be a naked woman with horns. The ship's color was pink. The aliens try to look clearly only to see several pods was coming down towards the Craftworld. "You guys go take them out, whoever tries to enter. Understood?" The four aliens nodded.

"Big Chill, Jet Ray and Astrodactyl, support the warrior above and destroy those drones." They tilted their head forward in agreement. The three aliens then flew above to the battlefield.

"Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, and Greymatter, you know what to do." They did the same. "Upgrade go, escort them." Upgrade nodded "Got it!" He replied and they leave.

"The rest come to us for now." Ultimate Echo-Echo said. "Gravattack carry all of them." He ordered. Gravattack then use his gravitational power to lift the remaining alien up from the ground except for Ghostfreak, Ultimate Echo-Echo and Chromastone. They could see the battle waging on as they levitate above. A horde of demons rampaging down below as they see the some Eldars tanks, Reapers and Guardians trying to hold their lines. Ben presumed this one belongs to Nurgle because of their looks. NRG then look at Gravattack and speaks.

"Throw me at them!" NRG yelled.

"Why?" Gravttack asked as the rest of the alien look at him.

"If my guessed is right about them, these demons pollute everything in its path." NRG explained.

"How would you know?" Chromastone questioned.

"Look at them; look at the air surrounds them." NRG pointed as the green noxious clouds spreads in the air that from their bodies. "I'm being made out of radiation, those sickness or diseases they probably carry won't affect me."

"Okay, I get what you mean." Gravattack then throws NRG right at them.

"I'm coming with him." Heatblast said as he propelled himself towards NRG's direction

"Me too!" Ultimate Swampfire also said.

"Alright, just don't get too close at them." Ultimate Echo-Echo reminded. Ultimate Swampfire then use his flames same like Heatblast to also propel himself.

"This is where I stop, go now!" Gravattack said as he throws the rest of the alien on the battlefield. Humongasaur taps his Omnitrix, transforming into a hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian *Ultimate Humongasaur has the same appearance with Ultimate Alien but with additional armors, spikes and features in Omniverse*. Articguana also transform himself into Ultimate Artiguana. This catches the attention of the daemons below.

Diamondhead then transformed his arms into spikes and begun shooting a barrage of crystals at the enemy lines as he falls. Ultimate Humongasaur, Chromastone, Articguana, Shocksquatch, Blitzwolfer and Eatle did the same. All of them started to shoot down the upcoming naked hordes of Slaneesh's minions with their abilities they have, impaling, shocking, blasting and freezing them.

The warriors are surprised at their sudden arrival. The warriors who didn't know them pointed their weapons right at the strangers.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves!" A Guardian ordered at them. A certain Howling Banshee grabs and aims the weapon of the Guardian down. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"They are with us. Do not worry." The Howling Banshee told him.

"You know them?" He asked.

"Yes, but only few of them." She replied.

"I also knew one of them!" A Guardian speaks. "Some of them helped us back in the maiden world Caerashin. The yellow and the diamond being, they're one of them." He added.

"So someone actually remembers us huh." Armodrillo said.

"Shut up already and let's fight those stupid nude demons and ponies!" Rath roared and charge blindly at the daemons. With his own sheer strength and speed, he quickly gains the upper hand, throwing and pummeling any Slaneeshi daemon he sees. He left the Eldars, stupefy of his action. The rest of Ben's alien look at each other and just shrugged. They then also charged right at the enemy. Ultimate Humongasaur takes the lead and runs in quadrupedal, bull/rhino style. Crashing, ramming and pushing them back. Chromastone levitated up and shoot beam right at them. Ultimate Articguana use his cannons to shoot large chunk of ice at them.

Ultimate Echo-Echo noticed this and spread his disks all across on that certain area of the Craftworld. He then unleashed a powerful sonic attack at them. Completely, killing and sending back to the warp. He turns his gaze towards the aliens after that.

"Hey!" He calls them. "I divided you to make a team so you can help the other part of the Craftworld! Not just completely focusing on one area! Cannonbolt go Ultimate and ram them!" He yelled. The aliens then realized.

"Alright!" Cannonbolt pressed his Ominitrix, changing himself into a Hyper-Evolved Arburian Pelarota. It shells now turns to metals and had some spikes on it.

"Ultimate Cannonbolt! Oh yean!" He yelled and curls himself. Ultimate Cannonbolt began to spin really fast and rolled forward with great speed. The daemons that are in the way of the upcoming spiked metal wrecking ball felt fear within them. They try to dodge but Ultimate Cannonbolt was too fast and they all instantly crushed by his wait. He continues to roll forward bumping and ramming down the hordes of daemons.

"Okay, we should stick to the plan." Fourarm said.

"Okay." Chromastone replied. They then both move at the separate direction. Rath, Fourarms and Diamondhead come with him. Meanwhile, Eatle, Blitzwolfer, Shocksquatch, Ultimate Articguana and Goop don't know where to go.

"So, where should we go?" Eatle asked while crushing some Daemonettes with his bare hands and blasting the Plaguebearers from afar. Shocksquatch did the same as he shoots electricity, not trying to get near to those sickly abominations.

"I don't know." Blitzwolfer answered. Then they heard a voice of a Warrior, a guardian who is terrified and panicking a bit. He approached the Warriors who are holding their lines.

"The Infinity Circuit is under attack! We need to defend it!" He yelled.

"No, we must go there!" The Dire Avenger said. "I think we can do something about it." They all look at the strange aliens with peculiar abilities.

"You?" He questioned.

"Yes, we are." Ultimate Articguana replied to him in cold deep voice. "You don't need to worry about leaving this line of defense. Our friends are going to help them for you. So now we can focus on defending this…Infinity Circuit by dividing our forces." He added. They were skeptical at first but then they agreed.

"Alright, we'll lead the way." He said.

"Okay, we're going to follow you." Eatle then look up and he calls Ultimate Echo-Echo and asked him to make a way for them. He responded quickly by blasting several daemons out of the way.

"Let's go!" Blitzwolfer shouted and make their way through.

* * *

Back on NRG, Heatblast and Ultimate Swampfire, the three fire-based aliens are burning any Nurglings and Plaguebearers they see. NRG ran like a bull while in full heat, smashing his way through the hordes with ease. The Daemons try to put something on his metal and it starts crawl inside on his helmet, however he just burn it by blasting it with radiation ray. He noticed that these daemons don't feel any pain or sort unlike the Daemonettes who actually screams and moans seductively which creeping the heck out of him and his fellow aliens. He used his two enormous hands to pummel and crush them. The Nurglings try to overwhelm him with their sheer amount of numbers but they all suffer the same fate as the others. The oven like alien just burns them, turning them into nothing but a pile of ashes. He powers up and shoot radiation ray again without caring what he destroy. The heat was so intense that the daemonettes began to moan.

"Ahhh, Darling, you're so hot!" The daemonette moaned.

"Come on, more, more, more!" The other daemonette screamed.

"With pleasure!" NRG replied to them, blasting them with his radiation beam through his helm. They all laughed before they die and turn in to ashes. A group daemonette on steed what the Eldars called the Seekers of Slaanesh tries to attack him from all side but it was useless as his armor didn't take any damage or scratches from their claws and weird looking tentacle talons. He grabs the seahorse like being and smash it from the ground as it charges right at him. He started to burn it with his hand and the creature shrieks. The daemonette who successfully recovers after NRG's attack stoop up and say.

"Come with us darling and the Prince will surely reward you in his service." The daemonette tempted.

"Yeah right, what's next after that? We're going to have a bunch of insane girls who only cares about sex all the time. Well, that's what I notice on your attitudes." Heatblast rebutted in his usual groggy raspy voice.

"Doesn't matter we will not give ourselves to that God!" NRG remarked.

"You don't know what the Prince can do!" The daemonette replied.

"And the 'prince' doesn't know what we can do either!" Swampfire said and set the daemon on fire. He grabs some of his seeds and threw it to the hordes, quickly they all die. He raised he two arms and engulf the area with flame that is three times bigger than his size. Afterwards, the group then proceeds to move, cleansing and burning anything they see as hostile. Heatblast propels himself and began to bombard them with huge fireballs from above. Later, after taking down and killing a bunch daemon on their way. The three fire-based alien saw something. It was a drones and some sort of flies that had riders on its back. These are the Blight drones and Plagues drones of Nurgle. The said daemons are approaching on their location. The Plague drones vomits and sprays phlegm on them however before they able to hit the group, Heatblast quickly blasted himself in the air to avoid it while Swampfire dodged this by sided stepping and running away a few meters far from Blight Drones. NRG who is bulky and heavy and a very unfortunate alien get hit by the disgusting substance from the drones. The phlegm now covers his entire body. He was too heavy and slow to evade.

"Yuck! Is this phlegm!?" He whined and irritated by the liquid substance sprayed by the Blight drones. "You little…take this!" NRG fires right at them, destroying the Blight Drones instantly while few escaped by flying away from the fire. The next creatures that attacked him are the Plague Drones. From the air they soar down talons and pincers ready to stab at him. NRG stands confidently, preparing himself to grab and wrestled with them once they got closer. But before they got contact with him, the creatures are incinerated by Heatblast who came from above, surfing with his flame.

"I had taken care of them for us. Now let's go!" He ordered. NRG and Swampfire then follow.

* * *

Brainstorm, Greymatter and Jury Rigg are now riding at Upgrade who latched on an Eldar falcon tank after it was destroyed by the square like robots with horns and spikes on it *Chaos Dreadnought* which they don't know where it came from. Upgrade easily destroys the two of it by firing a special blaster that instantly pierces through the metal plating of the Dreadnought from the said tank he latched onto. The only strange thing they notice is that the robots are colored in pink. They found it funny a bit for a robot having such a color like that. They make their own way all alone, killing and incinerating any enemies they see in their path while trying to help some of the Eldars by morphing and making the Falcon tank three times bigger than its usual size. The tank still looks the same as the tank he possessed before, but the difference is that it has no crystal or anything that could do a lot of damage. It only consist of dual laser cannon turret, small Gatling gun like weapons below that shoot the same energy projectiles but weaker and smaller and a 2 round missile pods with 20 sets on it. The tank itself was more bulky than before as it meant for heavy land combat purposes.

The Galvanic Mechamorph swiftly maneuvers away as he saw two Predator tanks on his way. Even with its bulky size speed and maneuverability still the same. He quickly turns left before the Predators las cannons hit him. He uses the debris and remains of the building to cover himself. Upgrade then his special radar system and lock on to its target that is the Predator tanks. He aims his missile pods upward, launching and firing at least 8 of them. After the missiles reach their determined height, it all slowly comes down toward to the direction of their targets. The small area was covered in green energy after the missiles hit the tanks, completely obliterating and destroying a small portion of that area. Upgrade then proceeds to his main objective and that is reaching the armory and creating weapons against the daemons. While on their way Upgrade encounter a new type of foes. This time they were giant humanoids in appearance with horns on their helmet and weird symbol on their chest and shoulder plates.

"There it is!" One of the Emperor's Children pointed out, spotting the said being or thing.

"Capture the automaton and the rest of the strange xenos as our Lord ordered us." Their leader commanded. The squads of the Chaos Marines quickly try to surround Upgrade, but he disperses their blockade by blasting them with a powerful shockwave from his arsenal that just morphed. Their tanks then aim their cannons and las cannons at him. Quickly, he makes a powerful bubble shields to block the oncoming attacks. The shield absorbs all of their attacks successfully but it didn't last long. He morphed his turret again, this time a giant particle cannon. The cannon powers up shot forward to the tanks, he stir it quickly destroying the remaining tanks. Upgrade then move forward.

"Coming through!" Upgrade said as he goes, leaving the remaining Chaos marines who are trying to stand a present. It is round-shaped grenade with energy cores in the center. The grenade began to beep. Those who quickly recover from the initial attack of Upgrade, hastily leave the area without helping their own unit who are still down.

"That damn machine! I'll make it pay for what it did to us!" Their leader cursed.

Back on Upgrade, he was currently taking down another group of Chaos marines again. But this time it's the Death Guard. The have the same armor plating like Emperor's Children armor. However, the difference between them and the Death Guard's armor is that the Chaos Marines of Nurgle had their entrails hanging on them, bloated arms and stomach, weird green gas coming out of their holes, flies flying around them. Upgrade decided to make a powerful thruster, lifting himself up in the air. Of course he didn't leave them with nothing. He morphed the lower part of the tank into a turret with the same laser cannons from a top of the tank but it was quite smaller. He fires right the Chaos Marines, instantly shredding them into pieces by his powerful arsenals in his disposal. Subsequently, he left them the same round-shaped grenade just to make sure they are down or recover fast. That's what he thought at least. A group of Emperor's Children spotted Upgrade. They start shooting on him while his in the air, bolter guns echoed like the thunder.

"What the heck was that?" Greymatter asked who is now on Brainstorm's head.

"That sound my friend is actually a sound of a gun." Brainstorm replied.

"Really? Why it does sound like a thunder?"

"Never knew, but my guess is that it's actually for tougher foes perhaps?"

"Perhaps, by the way, what takes Upgrade so long to reach the armory? We were supposed to be there in minutes now. I understand that he helps the Eldars but it shouldn't take that too long. He has tons of weapons in him that he can morph." Greymatter questioned.

"There's like thousands of them though. And I can't just leave those Eldars behind helpless. Especially the civilians, they are too vulnerable." Upgrade replied. After almost an hour of battling and annihilating the enemies in their way, the four aliens finally arrived at the armory. Upgrade quickly vaporized the Daemons that swarming the defenses. There they meet Kaylethe with the Dark Reapers, Black Guardians, Howling Banshees, Wraithguards and few Prism and Viper tanks. They were surprised from the sight of the tank that is covered in green circuitry, floating in in the air. Upgrade morphs the Falcon tank, but this time it now looks like an advance fighter that is quite similar to Galvan's Anterian Obliterator.

"Commencing extermination" Upgrade muttered in his robotic voice and activated his weapons. He began firing his weapons with mix of blasters, lasers and missiles, successfully clearing the area momentarily from daemon infestation and for the Eldars. Upgrade then faced the group who aims their weapons at them.

"At ease, that thing is with us." Kaylethe told the warriors.

"Are you sure farseer?" A male Black Guardian asked.

"Yes, I am." Kaylethe replied. Upgrade then began to land opening is ramp, showing the civilians and some Warriors that are injure from the battle. There were a total 36 of them that came out not including the three smart aliens.

"Call the healers tell them we had injured warriors." Kaylethe ordered the two Black Guardians.

"Yes farseer." They obeyed and head out. The rest of them help the wounded warriors. Brainstorm, Jury Rigg and Greymatter finally came out from the upgraded Falcon by Upgrade. The three approached the Warriors.

"Nice meeting you again Farseer." Brainstorm greeted. "We are here to help by creating and upgrading your weapons as usual of course. And please forget about your grudges on us in a meantime. There's an important matter that we need to address first."

"Alright, come with us." The farseer told them not minding their new form. The Eldars put their weapons down and giving them a way. Brainstorm, Greymatter and Jury Rigg follows her towards the armory.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Craftworld, Eldrad was ripping and hacking any daemons in his sight. A daemonette leaps in the air ready to lunge and tear him with her claws. Eldrad took notice of this, quickly he does an evasive move, using the momentum his enemy he stab the daemonette right in the chest easily and hold her down ground. He burrows his spear deeply inside the daemonette, making sure that it would finish her/it. The daemonette laughs and moaned in agony as she felt the spear burrowing deeper her chest until she died out. Eldrad removed the spear and swing it to another daemonette who try to sneak on his back. He aim for the neck as it was the only open area, with haste he move forward thrusting his spear right the neck. When he successfully stabbed the daemonette, he pushes her in the ground just like he did to another daemonette. He steps on her lower chest and rips her head off of her body, blood spilling out from the neck and the head. Eldrad wipes the blood that stained his helmet, taking a good look of the Craftworld while trying to sense any daemons that will come out from the shadows. He was all alone in the area, kins had already fallen from the battle, and the terrible sight matters not to him as it was a mere emotion that he should never let himself into. The sacrifice of the few to let the many live on. That is what important to him, however he can't remove from his mind, the innocents that fall, and the ones who die without their soulstone on them would suffer the worse fate, dying without it could lead into greater pain. A torment surely awaits them in the afterlife as 'She who Thirst' shall devour their souls, forever lost in her grip, screaming from the agonies they felt. Eldrad recovers from his stupor as he sensed someone coming. He looks back, lightning crackles in his arms, ready to burn any adversary in sight. When he realized who it was, he calmed himself and power down. He looks at him behind the faceless helmet he had been wearing and speaks.

"Paradox, what are you doing here? Are you trying to aid us?" He asked. "Perhaps you could, because of your ability to travel in time which is very helpful and accurate than our clairvoyant ability. It's almost better compare to ours which pales in comparison." He said. Paradox has the same face, but somehow he can't stop himself from raising an eyebrow. This Eldar was different somehow. Unlike his other kins who are egoistic and prideful of themselves.

"Farseer Eldrad, don't dare undervalue your clairvoyant ability. It's a gift to all beings that could inherit it." Paradox told him in his usual joyful voice.

"But also a curse to us, you do know how does it feel to see the outcome of our actions in present that could affect the future? It was terrifying sight sometimes. But as you said it was gift to every beings that inherits it as you could change your fate and forge a better one for yourself or for the others."

"My, looks like I don't need to point it out. You easily understand and predict the very possible word I would spill."

"I've been living for 30 millenia, of course as I master the Path of Seers. But even without it, my experience is enough to judge how the way you deliver those words, I could still predict it." Eldrad replied. "However your presence intrigues somehow. Speak Paradox, why are you here?"

"Oh as always, I'm here to help but not the way you think of. Just picture me as a lighthouse, guiding the ships from the sea, to make sure they would reach their destined rightful path that awaits them." Paradox answered. "However, this time it's different."

"Different?" Eldrad wonders.

"Yes, I'm here to deliver news from you." Paradox said.

"A news? What is it all about?" Eldrad questioned.

"It's about the Craftworld that resides within the Eye of Terror."

"The Craftworld Altansar? What is so important about that Craftworld? It's already lost in the warp. No one could survive inside unless you are already damned or you choose to damn your existent."

"Oh but they did. Also with the arrival of Ben, can the Eldars unite once more? The Exodites, the Craftworlds and the Outcast, this could bring a huge help to your campaign fighting against the upcoming darkness."

"Sadly, no. The others wouldn't care and would probably choose to stay to their safe havens. Some are too prideful to request help from inferior species like yours and the other ones are too broken, twisted and demented to able to understand it while some has their own agenda." Eldrad speaks in sorrow.

"Hmm" Paradox hummed. "Then maybe, we could focus on the lost Craftworld in meantime. It's too early to decide and assume things in the present. Especially with the ones we aren't sure of." He said.

"Like I said, that Craftworld is lost in the Eye of Terror. No Eldars could survive the predation from the daemons of the warp." Eldrad told him.

"But like I said 'too', they did survive. The Phoenix Lord of the Dark Reapers knows of it. He knew they are still alive inside." Paradox said to Eldrad.

"Maugan Ra, The Harvester of Souls knows of it?"

"Yes he is, and he's also finding a way to drag them out of The Eye of Terror."

"I doubt there's a way we could drag them out. It's an impossible task even for us Eldars."

Paradox chuckles at this. "That's why Ben is here, to help you."

"The boy? What can he do? His Celestialsapiens form can't be controlled easily."

"Oh, you're underestimating him. Ben can find a way, rest assure that he always do. In addition to that, can you make sure that you were also there when Ben finds the Phoenix Lord of the Dark Reapers? I feared that they would rip each other's head off because of their wariness."

"I would try the best that I can to achieve it." He said as he looks away.

"You don't need to actually try; you only just need to do it. I assure you after this, things will go lightly. Maybe, not really light but at least a small portion of your burden would." Eldrad raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Can you tell me more of what you know?" He asked as he looks back. The Time-walker disappeared again. "I should've known at least." He muttered. Eldrad continues on what his doing, hunting down and killing any daemons in sight.

* * *

Back with the three fire-based alien, Heatblast, NRG and Swampfire are now facing the Death Guard legion. They were really disgusted at the sight of the Chaos Space Marines whose entrails are hanging on their belly. There are few hundred of Aspect warriors in their back, supporting them from a distant while being the ones leading the frontal defense. Nurglings are swarming NRG whose armor is now covered in orange energy. He slam he's fist in the ground, creating pool lava thanks to his immense heat. All Nurglings that fell on the pool quickly burns as they slowly drowned. Same thing goes to the Plague bearers. Heatblast is battling the Drones of Nurgles and now chasing him up in the air. The Blight Drones are easy to deal with because it lacks of mobility, plus its weapons are useless when he's on the top of it. The only weapons they have are in the lower part of its body which spews nasty liquid substance. In addition to this, the blight drones can be effortless put down by destroying the propellers. Heatblast tackles one of the Blight drone in the air and starts pulling it propellers, after it he punches his right hand at it and starts to burn it from the inside. It didn't take long and the drone exploded throwing him away. Heatblast instantly regain his balance and quickly flew towards to another blight drone. He repeated the same process; he even needs to dig his hands to make sure the drones won't succeed at shaking him off. After defeating some of the Blight Drones, he turns his attention unto the Plague Drones. Although they are quick, he still manages to put them thanks to their exposed skin which easily ignites and burn.

Ultimate Swampfire, on the other hand has been holding his own line effortlessly. No enemy can come closer because of that his flame is hotter and bigger than Heatblast's. Not only this, his napalm seeds are also powerful enough to push back any heavy units that come out. His seed almost matches the round of the Earthshakers Cannon of the Imperial guards. His fire covers most of the area which make the charging daemons useless in this scenario. Since his fire is strong, he chooses to be far from the Eldar defense force because of the fact that it matches an artillery weapon. A plague marine shouts at him.

"Papa/Father Nurgle will always love you no matter what." The plague marine said. Ultimate Swampfire was flabbergasted at this, he face was in combination of odd shock and surprise as he lazily aims right hand, burning the one said it with his tremendous blue flame while not looking at him. But he could hear another one saying it again, he burns him too. But another one said it again, and again he burns him too until it almost actually sound like chant to him. Almost all of them keep repeating the same words.

"Can you just shut up?!" Yell by the hyper-evolved Methonosian whilst burning them. However he still can hear those words in his head. He also feels his sanity was slowly disappearing.

Back Heatblast now on NRG's side who retreated near the defense force, he is burning any Daemons that comes closer even the Plague Marines, however some of them are really tough as they able to resist the heat from him and NRG. One of the Plauge got closer to Heatblast and swung his axe on him. Heatblast, with the use of his super-strength simply catches the Axe with his bare hand. He increases his temperature, melting the blade of the axe. He smirked while doing this, he aim his free hand to the Plague Marine's exposed face and burns him. Before the Marine totally roasted, he could hear that it's uttering something. Which sounds like 'Father?' That's what he understands at least. A Plague Marine Terminator also got close to them and speaks.

"Please surrender and tell us where our 'mother' is taken so that papa Nurgle won't stay angry anymore," says the plague marine terminator before being roasted by Heatblast who is stupefied by this.

"What the heck?! Who the hell calls one of those chaos gods 'PAPA Nurgle'?" Says by the confuse Pyronite.

"You think that's weird, try hearing them repeatedly saying that 'Papa Nurgle will always love you no matter what' is enough to drive me crazy." Reply by Ultimate Swampfire after burning some Death Guards and nurglings.

"Vhat iz Nurgle anyway? Is he really a plague god or some deity supporting pedophilia?" NRG questions right next to the Eldar guardians and Fire Dragons defending the same area.

"To be quite honest there are times where we just ignore it and never question at their somewhat 'unique' loyalty to their chosen worship. Otherwise you or i will go mad with madness." One of them replied.

"You know vhat that is a sensible idea." NRG answers before he unleash another blast on a chaos space marines dreadnought; vaporizing it in the process. He then hears a deep laugher somewhere as he feel the ground shaking. When his eyes meet the sight of the creature, it was a very huge bloating corpse like being daemon. It was three times bigger than him, horns seem to be coming out of its skull, the spines exposed from its back, it wields what seem to be a combination of a sword and butcher. It's the Great Unclean One, a greater daemon of Nurgle.

"Hohoho, what is this? A giant walking piece of a scrap metal? It matters not anyways. You will fall like the thousands that I had slaughter in the past." The greater daemon said in deep, frightful voice.

"Yeah? Well this piece of a scrap metal can take you down for good! And I'm going to remove that stupid smile of yours too!" NRG rebutted.

"Try then, come amused me pitiful being." The daemon taunted. NRG then charge at him, fist ready to ram the greater daemon. When he was about the punch it, the greater daemon easily catches his fist. It then strikes him with his swords, trying to slash and break the armor. However, the armor is really durable as it tanks the blow of the daemon without having any dent or cuts. NRG was simply thrown off by the sheer force. He collided on a broken wall. The wall crumbles down, burying his whole body in it. The laugh mockingly at this, as he took a step forward towards the Eldar defence force. Heatblast then lands 10 meters away in front him, trying to confront him alone. The warriors was horrified at this sight of the greater daemon, they aims their weapons at him, ready to fire. Heatblast look at them and said.

"Don't waste your time with him; I'm going to deal with this stupid fat abomination." Heatblast says to them while punching his left hand's palm with his right.

"You think you can prevail against me? I, Bul'dathor, A Great Unclean One, Spreader of Disease and Death in the Galaxy! Don't make me laugh, you maybe one those minions of the fallen Eldar God of War Khain, you won't succeed at defeating me. I've destroyed an Avatar before and you will be the same as they are but a much easier one."

"You think? Well guess what, I'm not an Avatar or minions of Khaine. But I will make you sure; I can still beat your ass and make you eat those words!" Heatblast then form a giant fireball in his arm and throw it right the greater daemon. Bul'dathor raises his arms to shield to shield himself. The fireball causes a massive explosion, covering the area with thick smoke.

"Worthless attack." Heatblast hears then it continues to speak. "I admit, I actually felt that but it wasn't enough." He said and marches on.

"How about this!" A voice speaks. When Bu'dathor turns his gaze, his face is met by a powerful punch. However, it wasn't just a simple punch; it feels like he'd been hit by plasma.

"Who dares!?" He said angrily.

"I dare!" When he finally take a good look on his adversary, he's sight met the same armored being with cage like helmet.

"You again? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson don't you?"

"Pretty much. Now let's resume our fight and settle this once and for all." NRG then charges at him again with his body now covered in orange energy again.

* * *

Back with Fourarms, Diamondhead, Chromastone and Rath, the four aliens are now facing the Emperor's Children. Their battle was so deafening, bolters roared like thunder, rapidly flying through their, piercing and killing anyone in the way. With the combination of sonic weaponry of the Emperor's Children, the battle become a literal hell of sound. Crystals and shurikens against bullets and sonic, both are deadly. Diamondhead quickly use the rubbles as a cover whilst Chromastone absorbs all the power from the plasma and laser weaponry, not minding his surrounding as he stood sternly and blasted the enemy away. Fourarms and Rath had easily taken the down their heavy auxillaries. Dreadnought, Predator Tank, Debaser and Leman Russ Tank, all have been tear apart by two brutes without breaking sweat. Fourarms focus on battling the Marines whereas Rath choose to contend with their Tanks and war machines. Both are enjoying the fight.

"Ha! These space marines aren't so tough, heck they couldn't even get a single hit on me." Four Arms brag after punching off another one of the emperors children head separating it from its body.

"Do not to let yourself be indulged by your ego. Otherwise you will allow yourself to be easily tricked by more cunning foes," one howling Banshee Exarch warns him after she cleave of some daemonettes that tried to kill her.

"I believe arguing with the crimson brute might not be necessary my Exarch, the forces we are currently facing are rather relying on mostly on rushing in with brute force as of now." One of her warriors reply after seeing Ultimate Echo Echo in a distance overpowering large numbers of noise marines with his superior sonic attacks.

At the same time she spotted Ultimate Cannonbolt ramming down wave of unfortunate daemonettes and unlucky chaos space marines. Their weapons either had no effects or just simply ricochet towards their own allies.

"Maybe so but it never hurts to try to be careful the next time you know." Diamondhead answers agreeing with the Exarchs words while he's launching more crystals into the enemy and creating more crystal barriers to protect the Eldar warriors from the enemy's bolter shell and laser and plasma weapons.

"No kidding, you never know what other tricks these creeps might have under their sleeves." Chromastone says while ignoring the laser and plasma blast that are hitting him, which unknown to the forces of chaos that he's absorbing said energy, before he fires back with his own.

"Chromastone, Diamondhead, Four Arms! Rath looks like he is need of some assistance, we should help him!" Yells one Dire Avenger pointing at the large humanoid tiger being surrounded by Daemonettes and rather attractive scantily clad female human worshippers of Slaanesh, began to attack the Appoplexian to their side in a similar manner of one would pet a cat.

They set their sights on him after seeing the man-tiger throws a leman russ tank into the air and hit on their forces; and easily tore apart 3 chaos space marines like tin foil. That's enough evidence for them to try to convert this one on their side.

"Oh my such a strong and powerful warrior you are and xeno species we never seen before." one devotee of Slaanesh, a brunette with blue eyes, lightly pale skin, angel like face and curvy figure with 'impressive' assets ;says softly scratching Rath chin making him purr in response.

"Indeed Andrea, perhaps this mighty furry beast here should join us so that he can be properly 'rewarded' in the service of the 'Prince'. "Another devotee speaks and this one is a blonde with deep green eyes, a slim and lithe body, who's wrapping her arms behind his neck and lightly biting his left ear.

"A wise idea my 'sisters' mayhap this fine warrior will do wonders under the service of Slaanesh instead of the Eldar." A daemonette says while playfully rubbing the Appoplexian stomach and carefully not to let her pincers causing harm.

More and more of them showering Rath with praises compliments and arousing body contact to get him to join to the side of chaos and it seems to be working.

Well somewhat close to it.

"MMM... Rath like pretty ladies petting Rath... BUT RATH SHOULD HELP ELF FRIENDS FROM UGLY MONSTERS...But pretty ladies giving Rath nice body rub... NO RATH SHOULD FOCUS ON HELPING POINTY EAR PANSY FRIENDS AND DESTROY STUPID BULKY PINK ARMOR KNIGHTS; RATH IS SO CONFUSE!" Yelled the Appoplexian conflicting humorously between tearing himself away from the daemonettes and human devout of Slaanesh or rather enjoy them while he's at it.

The Eldar who were ready to assist just stood and stare blankly at the scene while their helmets hide their eyes twitching at the pansy remark about them. The 3 other Ben's aliens just stare before they and the Eldar decided to continue what they were originally doing.

"Nope he looks fine to me." says Diamonhead resuming creating more crystal barriers.

"Yeah doesn't look like they can hurt him," Chromastone quips back while emitting a bright light to blind the enemy allowing the Eldar to take the advantage.

Four Arms manage to evade a hit from power hammer and grabs the chaos space marine wielding it and tore his upper body from his lower half while silently muttering. "Lucky stupid fur ball bastard."

Ultimate Echo-Echo saw the daemonette trying to do with Rath; quickly he aims his 4 disk right at them and blasted them with powerful sonic wave while still holding the Noise Marine at bay. The daemonette send screaming away as for Rath, well he didn't take it lightly. After getting smashed at the building, he stands, dusting himself off. And glare right at the hyper-evolved Sonorosian.

"Lemme tell you something Ultimate Echo Echo, Rath's one of powerful forms. Rath don't like being blown away with sonic wave. Rath don't like loud sounds! Do you hear me!? It makes Rath angry!" He yelled at him as he points at him in a taunting manner. Ultimate Echo-Echo just ignore this and continue on his doing.

* * *

"Ben how's is the evacuation going?" Taldeer shouts at another one of Ben's aliens Gravattack while he is using his gravity powers to use debris as makeshift projectiles and redirect the enemy's missiles and artillery shells back at them.

Above her are Ultimate Big Chill, Jetray, and Astrodactyl are fighting alongside with the Swooping Hawks in eliminating Nurgle's Rot Flies and Battle Flies. Ultimate Big Chill used his flame ice to freeze the flyers, Jetray gave them a deadly Neuro-Shock while Astrodactyl use his green energy whip and make two of drones collide with each other. He also uses his energy beam to kill the Plague Drones who are still pestering their defense.

"XLR8 and Fasttrack are doing everything they can to get as many to the designated safe zone as fast as possible." he replied back.

"That's good but can we hold this line much longer for them to evacuate?" She then asks as the Farseer unleash another bolt of psychic energy at next wave of Nurglings.

"Sadly no, we definitely REALLY piss of their 'lovable father' to actually sending this many of his 'children' to find Isha." Lodestar, another of Ben's transformation, as he is using his magnetic powers to crush the enemy tanks and some space marines; and creating a wide defensible metallic wall with rectangle hole openings for the Eldar to counter fire behind decent cover.

"They are right Farseer, if what you say is true of Isha's freedom from the plague god; he would in no doubt sending almost all of his forces to scour the galaxy to find her again. And we're unfortunately a nearby target for his rage," an Autarch replies to her question as he and several Ulthwe Black Guardians manage to momentarily repel the invaders from getting too close to their position.

"Then we will abandon this location once the two speedsters manage to evacuate this area's population and we will move for a more advantage position." Taldeer commanded.

"Understood my Farseer, FOR CRAFTWORLD Ulthwé!" "FOR Ulthwé!" Shouted the Autarch and the rest of the Eldar forces.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Craftworld, Ultimate Humoungousaur is having a hard time dealing with the two remaining Keeper of Secrets as he had manage to take down the other two thanks to his bone missiles having a homing ability of their target.

However the last two notice this and began to counter it by using some of the empty large buildings for cover and patiently waited for right moment to strike.

Fortunately Farseer Eldrad, who is sitting on his right shoulder, manage to arrive and save him from one of their sudden ambush thanks to his clairvoyance and fires a powerful warp lightning at one, temporary stunning it before it retreated back to another hiding cover.

"Thanks for the backup Eldrad. Even though I'm more durable in this form, the swords their using only manage to make some small tiny cuts to my hard skin but still lethal though," Ben speaks to the ancient Farseer to which he replies.

"No need for thanking me young Ben for I should be the one grateful for you, after returning our captive goddess of life back to us. Now stay focus and wait for the right opportunity to strike back by using their methods against them."

"Huh guess two minds do think alike. Okay let's do this." Ben says with a smirk on the evolve Vaxasaurian's face as he readies himself for another possible ambush.

* * *

With Ultimate Articguana, Blitzwolfer, Eatle, Goop and Shocksquatch, the five aliens are now protecting the Infinity Circuit together with few hundreds of Eldars on their back. The group tries their best to prevent any daemons from reaching it especially from the daemons of Slaanesh. Ultimate Articguana create a thick layer of ice for the Warriors and returns back his attention towards the upcoming hordes. He saw a something what seemed to be a chariot *Seeker Chariot* that is heading towards his position. The face of the daemon that mounting it has creepy grin etched to her face. Ultimate Articaguana aims his cannon right at her and the chariot and fire it, completely destroying and impaling the creature with giant chunk of ice.

Blitzwolfer are hacking through the hordes of daemonettes while blasting them with his sonic howl, not minding their temptation on him. He ignores the pain from their slashes and still press on. Shocksquatch came to assist him by electrocuting the daemonettes that almost surround him.

"Ey are ya alright?" Shocksquatch asked.

"Yeah, but still bit in pain from their blades." Blitzwolfer replied as groaned. Goop also arrived at their position after killing a few Chaos Marines of Slaanesh.

"Don't worry guys Greymatter, Brainstorm and Jury Rigg are probably inventing something that could help get rid of these daemons right?" He said in his watery like voice.

"Got that right mate, ya don't need to worry." Shocksquatch added.

Eatle is facing a horde of daemonettes alone as he tried to distant himself from the plague bearers. Thanks to his strong exo-skeleton, he able to tank most of the attack of the enemy without feeling them much. A predator tank of Emperor's Children shows up and fire right at him. He was thrown back by the force of the cannon and collided in a wall. He stands up and grabs some chunks of it and eats, he power ups and shot beam towards the tank from his horn, destroying it at the process. The Howling Banshees and Warlocks saw this and quickly understand how his power works. They Warlock warn him not to eat anything from chaos which he gets already. Eatle nodded and resume to his fight.

* * *

(In the armory)

"What is taking so long for you to do a simple scanning job?!" Brainstorm impatiently yells at Grey Matter, who is standing on Farseer Kaylethe's Left Shoulder; helping him scanning the daemons from a safe distance with a miniature probe and a scanner in her left hand for him to see, shouted back at him.

"And I'm telling you to be a little more patient and besides it took me 5 tries to actually make a decent analyzer to actually scan what warp energy is like and let me remind you the warp isn't something we ever encounter before."

"Fine fine you are correct but please do hurry as I need those readings to ensure we have a proper defense against that horrible abomination." Brainstorm replied before going back to work on the Wraithcannon along with some of the Eldar tanks and its drivers getting ready for him to tinker them for their new equipment.

"What do you intend to do with our weapons strange one." Ask the one of the wraithguards in a deep echo mystic voice.

The Cerebrocrustacean looks up at the tall talking 'robot' for a few moments before finally speaking up."You know i still cannot fathom the fact that you Eldar manage to create a construct that allows the 'dead' to join the battle once more. Nevertheless I'm just marvel at the fact that your personal arsenal has the power to send those warp creatures back their dimension. But i decided to modify these weapons into a similar one back home. And that is null void generator gun."

"Null Void? What is that I may ask?" The 'ghost' warrior asks again and Brainstorm answers back, "Why it's quite simple really. It has the same function as your wraithcannon but instead of sending these walking horrors back home it instead send them to another dimension called the Null Void."

"Another dimension? Wait, does that mean there is another plane of existence besides the warp?" An Eldar black guardian, one that is assign to guard Brainstorm, questions him of this knowledge.

"But shouldn't chaos would ended up tainting the creatures that inhabits in that dimension as well?"  
Another Wraithguard ask worriedly of the possibility.

"That's true but I don't believe Chaos possess the power and the technology to actually enter and exits the Null Void as in my personal theory they never have discover other plane of existence outside of their realm. and I believe when the Warp entities do enter the Null Void, there is also possibility that they may be cut off from their connection from the warp, seeing as it can only be connected to the material world, there is a chance they may cease to exist, in theory my you." reply Brainstorm as he lose his focus on modifying the wraithcannon into a Null void Generator gun.

The wraithguards and Black guardian silently ingest what the Cerebrocrustacean had just told them of the idea of other dimensions besides the warp.

"We don't need theories here, we need assurance. Instead of sending in the Null Void why can't you just send them in the utter void?" Greymatter said.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, that. Remember when we met the Contumelia? Why don't we send them there? I mean the multiverse is big right? So, the empty spaces between them are far larger. I think it's better than sending them in the Null Void like the Wraithguard said. We can't risk it."

"Hmm maybe, alright I will change their destination. I'm going to need a little bit time for this." Brainstorm then began to alter a few components of the wraithcannon.

"Contumellia? Who are they?" Kaylethe inquired on Greymatter another story that he didn't share in her.

"It's a long story. They are 5th dimensional beings that have the ability to create and destroy universes by the use of their advance technology of course." Kaylethe was skeptical at this. But then she realizes there's also a race called Celetialsapiens. Beings that can make their thoughts become reality. The Eldars who are defending their position heard this and on them asked.

"Beings that had the ability to create and destroy universes? Is it really true?" One of them asked, feeling a little bit terrified about those beings while doubting about their true existence.

"Yes it true, but fortunately they already died out billions of years ago. So you don't need to worry." Brainstorm replied. They were relieved somehow after hearing this.

"Back on the current topic, will your ideas work?" Kaylethe ask Greymatter. While she still hated him for lying about him being human as his true form but nonetheless he did save their goddess from the plague gods clutches, and right now the safety of her home take priorities first and her personal mistrust to the shape-shifter must be set aside for now.

"Honestly I'm really worried. It's like back at Caerashin except it's a hundred times worse. Their numbers are 30 times larger than the Tyranids we face back then." The Galvan replied with worry in his voice.

"Since the immaterium or warp as they call it is infinite well that's my guess, the daemons that reside within it are probably more than what we expected. Their numbers are probably limitless too. Considering that it's like a literal endless sea." Brainstorm said as he thought, trying to actually relate it to a religious book.

"Yeah perhaps, but on the bright side in case some of those ugly things manage to get near the safe zone, there's a 'BIG' surprise waiting for them." Then Greymatter speaks again with humor.

Kaylethe smirks at what he mention as one of his forms name Upgrade use one of their massive Wraithknights (one that doesn't a soul stone yet) as a line of defense against the invaders, alongside with Falcon tanks and Black Guardian Walkers together with a hybrid tank that Jury Rigg created from their three Super Heavy Tank that he disassemble and assemble in matter of few minutes, should they ever get close to the safe zone where the civilians are kept safe.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Craftworld, a figure has come out of a portal. It was daemonette, but it was different one. She has two horns and a black tentacle like hair; she had 3 arms with two resembling a talon. She's wearing a black armored like dress with a combination of pink color in it. Her face was really awful, almost looks like the face of the Bloodletters. Another figure steps out from the ruins of the building dragging a naked Eldar woman covered in blood who is barely breathing. He slithered his tentacle arm and move it to her mouth and to her genitals, savoring her pain and pleasure. He laughs maniacally while this. He then press his mouth on her, his long tongue almost choke her. After satisfying herself she left the Eldar woman in ground and just let her die whilst letting her feeling the pain. Both figure leave and go in opposite position.

* * *

 _So, that's for all guys._

 _I would like thank you for your ideas guys *Especially to Reidith*_

 _And also to Fortitude again for Eldrad and Paradox and the Infinity Circuit scene._

 _I would also like to thank you for giving me information about 40k and Ben 10_

 _I really appreciate it. If not because of you most chapters would probably take a month or almost._

 _Because of the fact that I need to do a research or to check them again if my portrayals of that certain matter is correct. Like the Dark Reapers part._

 _This Chapter supposed to take at least two months I think?_

 _Well because of the fact that there's like 30 scene alone in this Chapter. Like seriously, if I specified most of their actions one by one, I would probably reach 50k words alone in a single chapter. Because there's so many things that's happening altogether at the same time._ _So I'm a bit sorry if it's kinda bland for now._

 _Ghostfreak and Armodrillo didn't have much scene in this chapter but on next they will._

 _Hope you guys to like it! Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year to you all!_

 _Bye-Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belonged to their rightful owners.**_

 **Ulthw** **é** **in Fire Part 2**

* * *

The craftworld is falling slowly as time passes by. Many of the eldars both warriors and non-warriors are dying because of the raging battle inside their home. Roads, houses and walls are painted in blood; heads are piked on the spears, crimson flowing down on them. Some are naked and covered in blood whilst others are rotting and mutilated. Bodies are bloated, terrors etched to their faces. No one is safe from this, not even the younglings survive this. The agonies they suffer are also painted into their faces like the rest of the Eldars who died in the battle, warrior and non-warriors. All of them have the same expression. The ones who survived tried to endure just to make out alive, but slowly they all suffer the same fate like the other who did not survived the assault. Some refugees are not well defended hence giving the daemons a chance to massacre all at once. Because of it they all joined the damned souls of their kinds whose soulstones are either broken or removed by the daemonettes. The children of Nurgle care less about this. Their main point of attacking the craftworld is the find their dear mother who had been taken away from them whilst fearing the anger of their father. The minions of horde and decay marches forward inside. Slaughtering and demanding to know where their mother had been taken. Together with traitorous legion, the children of Nurgle once again spread diseases. Slowly corrupting and polluting the Eldar's home by their vile diseases. The unfortunate ones suffer severely, slowly dying in the most painful way whilst the daemon of Slaanesh fest with them. Perverting and molesting their dead or alive. They laugh and moaned in pleasure. Slaanesh smiles at delight from the sight. Those Eldars who had fallen under his/her grasps are now bound within him/her forever.

A small forces consisting of Guardians, Howling Banshees and Harlequins are defending a refugee site. There were a lots of Eldars inside, unarmed by any weapons, completely vulnerable from the daemons. A horde of daemonettes saw this as an opportunity to please their lord. Quickly without making a plan, they charge at them with maniacal smile etched on their mouth. The guardians aims their weapon and fires at them. The daemonettes enjoys the sensation as the rain of shuriken like bullet rain upon them. The Howling Banshees and Harlequins move hastily, catching their blades and talons with their own blades. The contingent exchange blows, hacking and slashing towards each other. Blood spilled and poured on the ground. The Harlequins and Howling Banshees are unquestionably skillful. They easily gained the upper hand with the battle. However, their number is not enough. And with their number that slowly dwindles, the daemonettes took this advantage and try to swarm them. With their use of their sheer numbers, the quickly turn the tides on their side. One by the one, the Harlequins and Howling Banshees number are decreasing, making their chance of prevailing slimmer. They tried to aid their injured and fallen kin by dragging and carrying them back to the refugee site. The warriors try their best to defend their failing force. Alisis one of the defending forces. She tried to repel daemons away the best the she could. Their situation was very dire, no tanks, no heavy supports or anything that could help them fight back. With great speed, she hacks through countless of daemons that are rampaging in their position. A daemonette charges right at her, talons and blades ready to rip her apart. The Howling Banshee uses her great speed and out maneuver the daemontte. She bends down and slashes the abdomen part of it. The daemonette shrieks in pleasure. Alisis quickly turns back and slices her head off. A two daemonette tried to attack her. But thanks to her great reflexes, she manages to avoid getting hit. She quickly countered it by shooting them to distract them from their focus. Alisis cut their arms after this and she cut their head off. A daemonette on a steed *Seeker of Slaanesh* charge at her like a bull with great speed. She sides stepped and kneel to avoid getting hit by the blade of the rider that's ready to pierce her. She readies herself, and with instants she cut off the leg the creature. Alisis moves hastily and stabs the daemonette, not allowing her to recover. A three daemonetts suddenly leaps from behind, when she turn her gaze it was too late. They're close at her already. She grips her sword firmly, trying to give her best and possible her last stand. When she was about to attack, a tentacles phased out of the wall grabbing and pulling the three daemons, slamming the daemon on the wall from where tentacles came from. The daemons confuse at this, but smiles at the tentacles. They giggle as a lot dirty thoughts came into their minds. Alisis wanted to kill them but she decided not to engage them and waits for the strange being to show itself. Unexpectedly, claws that was possibly longer than suddenly burst out of their body. The claws move up cutting them vertically. Alisis ready herself from the unknown adversary. However, when her eyes meet the figure that phased out of the wall, she felt a great relief. Ghostfreak emerge from the wall with his true form unveiled. He then asks her.

"Are you okay, Alisis?" He inquired sincerely and worried at her.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." She reassured. The warriors caught the sight of the ghost being. They felt fear from his appearance, especially from his head, claws and tentacles that seemed to be coming out from his chest and stomach area.

"Do you know her Alisis?" A Howling Banshee questioned whilst trying to hide her fear.

"Yes Behnetys, I know him. He's the ghost being in the match." Alisis replied.

"He is?!" The Howling Banshee gasped. Even the warriors gasped and shock about this.

"Yes, I am the ghost being from the match. You can call me Ghostfreak for now." He said in eerie tone and smiles at them which looks like a frown since his head is upside down except for Alisis. "And this is my true form." He told them.

"Now let's resume to our duty shall we?" The warriors return their focus back on the horde. Still felt fear from the creature.

"Are you going to help us?" Alisis asked with hopeful tone hinted in her voice.

"Yes, let me handle this slutty demons*daemons*." He said making his claws longer than usual. The daemonettes saw him, however instead of attacking him. They drool at him especially with his tentacles; some of them began to touch themselves because of it, rubbing their groins and chest. One of them speaks.

"Oh my, is that for us?" A daemonette asked in horny tone.

"Most likely" Reply by the other daemonette. "I bet you can really make us feel better. If you want, you can join us. Server our master, he would be really grateful at this. The prince will surely give you anything you desire." She tempted.

"Quite tempting actually, but sorry it's a no for me." And with that, he cut them off them with horizontally by the use of his claw. The other daemonettes rushes at him with seductive horny smiles on their lips. Ghostfreak easily cut them out. He uses his tentacles to grab five of the daemons and crush them with his strength. A daemonette lunged from behind at him. Ghostfreak sense this, he turns around and grab the daemon by the neck. The daemon struggle from his grip, she then talks to him.

"Why are you resisting? You can give yourself to our prince. Don't you want a palace full of women? I'll gladly accept as your sex slave for eternity." She said in seductive tone. However, this has no effect on Ghostfreak somehow. He began to hold her tightly, choking the daemon. He held her close to his face and speaks.

"Tell your prince that I don't need anything from him." He told her. The daemonette just lick him in the face in response. Ghostfreak stabs her in the stomach; he raised her up easily up. The daemonette grabs his arms while vomiting blood from her mouth. Ghostfreak felt pity at this, but didn't last as he quickly snap back in reality that these creatures are not the same creature who he believed to. These are nothing more but a product of the chaos god. Ghostfreak smash her on the ground and decapitated the daemon. 'Why would he feel mercy on them? They don't even deserve it. They are nothing more but fraction of the chaos god. They are minions, a servant that brings nothing more but death and havoc to other living beings to please their master and themselves.' Ghostfreak said to himself as he continues to battle the hordes of daemon alone. He didn't take any damage, not in the slightest. Thanks to his intangibility, he can avoid getting hit by them. Unlike the Big Chill's intangibility, Ghostfreak can still grab and attack anyone while his still in his intangible form. Just like typical ghost. The warriors watch in amazement at this. The ghostly being easily tackles the horde with doing much effort. Although they still felt fear, they can't remove the feeling of relief.

"I thought we would lose our lives here. If not thanks to the creature, we are possibly dead by now." A male guardian speaks.

"Yes, indeed." The other male guardian agreed.

"We must still ready ourselves; these daemons won't give up easily. We need to assure the safety of our kins." The Exarch of the Howling Banshee interjected. "Look over the refugees. Check them if they are fine." She ordered.

"Yes our dear Exarch." They obeyed. The Exarch then turns her gaze towards Alisis and asked.

"Alisis" She calls.

"Yes my dear Exarch?" Alisis asked.

"Are you sure we can trust the creature?" She questioned.

"Of course we can. The changeling is the one responsible for saving my life and our kins back in the maiden world." Alisis answered.

"Quite intriguing, tell me where did you find the creature?"

"I am not the one who found the creature. Farseer Kaylethe is the one who found him."

"Hmm, care to tell me more? I want to know how many forms the changeling holds."

"We do not know my dear Exarch. The creature didn't tell us." Alisis lied. "I believe that we should resume on defending our kins and our home for now, my dear Exarch. Stories can wait."

"Yes, you're right. We should resume defending our kins for now." The Exarch agreed. The warriors again, readied their weapon, preparing to assist Ghostfreak in fighting the horde. But the Ectonurite told them to stay back. Confuse by the creature's order, the warriors decided question its order. Ghostfreak told them that they going to need to save their strength because he doesn't know how long this battle will last so it's better for them to stay back for a while.

The Ectonurite engage alone with his sheer power, he successfully repels the perverted forces of Slaneesh. The daemonette tried their best to subdue and encourage him to join their sides by trying to arouse him. Ghostfreak on the other didn't feel any. Maybe, of the fact that he's a literal ghost and ghost didn't need any pleasure or any heavenly feelings to his body. He continues to press on, forcing them back, steady and unhurriedly, making sure not a single one of them survives his wrath. He saw that these daemons are dragging some of the Eldar warriors who failed to last long in battle, torturing them with their whip. Most of them consist of Howling Banshees and few Harlequins which presumably belonged to the defense force that he just met recently. Ghostfreak mind now filled with rage because of what he saw and screamed.

"Sadistic filthy wenches!" He calls them. With great speed that almost match Big Chill, he lunged himself forward unto to the hordes who're feasting with their victim. He kills them in the most brutal way he could, cutting, mutilating and decapitating them. He even slice a few them in four pieces, horizontally. Ghostfreak swear that they are enjoying on what he's doing on them. They even moaned seductively when he grabs them with his tentacles. A Seeker Chariot darted forward him. Ghostfreak opens up his and unleash an energy beams upon the Seeker Chariot, blowing it to pieces. He took advantage of the darkness in Craftworld and uses it against his adversary. Thanks to the fact that it doesn't have any sun near it. The daemonette from the chariot stands whilst struggling to recover her balance. She laughs as she looks on the sight of the ghost being.

"Hahaha oh my, I'm actually surprised that you possess that kind of power. The prince is right; you xenos hold unknown abilities that the galaxy has not yet seen. Come to us dear, we will ensure you that you will be awarded gratefully for your service on him." The daemonette said.

"How many times do I have to say this? It's 'NO' for me!" Ghostfreak replied and blasted her with his energy beam as the daemonette scream. He then glares at the remaining daemons, trying to intimidate them. Fortunately, it actually works as the hordes stay a few steps back and immediately flee. However, they lose balance when the ground shakes violently. Without warning, Armodrillo burst out of the ground, diving right directly at the remaining daemonettes who are trying to run away, crushing the unfortunate ones with his own weight. He quickly turns around grabbing the ground to slow his self-down. The Talpaedan turn his gaze on the hordes, stopping them on their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought demons don't fear anything?" The Talpaedan said. But when he adjusted his sight, he gasped at what he saw. Not all of them are daemons. Some of them are humans, from their eyes and skin.

"Hu..Human?!" Say by the Talpaedan.

"Yes they all are, Armodrillo." Ghostfreak said, concurring on him. "But don't be deceived by their appearance or have mercy on them or else they will use your weakness against you." And with that Ghostfreak snatched one of them. The woman scream at this as the ectonurite tightened his grip on her neck whilst being held up in the air. The devotees felt dread on the creature, they know what do now since the yellow armored xeno is blocking their way, cornering them.

"Wait!" Ghostfreak stops on what his doing and asked.

"Why?"

"Why? They are humans for good sake! We can still help them, maybe we can rehabilitate them!" Armodrillo said.

"As much as I want your option, this are not humans anymore Armodrillo. They choose to sell their souls to the dark gods of the warp, have you forget it already? Once you sell your souls there's no turning back." Ghostfreak told him. The cultists take this as an opportunity to save themselves.

"Please, we beg you for our lives. Don't kill, have mercy." One of them begs to Armodrillo.

"We don't have a choice. They force us to do this. The chaos god corrupted us!" One of them speaks. Armodrillo pitied their situation. He was really confused of this. Part of him tells him to finish because it's right while the other part of him tells to save them. Meanwhile Ghosfreak who is floating above them start to crush the neck of the woman again. After it he snaps her neck and drops her on the ground.

"Lies!" He said. "Don't listen to them! They're just playing with you feelings and taking advantage of it!" He added

"We plead for you mercy, we cry for salvation." The cultist said sorrowful, shredding tears from her eyes, trying to hide her malicious intent with her innocence.

"No" Armodrillo muttered.

"What?" Ghostfreak asked.

"I will not allow them to toy with me." The cultists have taken aback at this.

"A sane person would never allow him or herself to sell his/her soul." Armodrillo said. He then grabs one of them and sends her hurling in the air. The cultist tried to escape whilst some tried to fight back. However their efforts are useless against the combine strength of the two xeno. Ghostfreak cut most of the remaining demons into pieces. And the rest are taken care by Armodrillo. He uses his two massive jackhammer-like arms to crush them. After this, they check the remaining warriors who are lying in the ground, motionless.

"Go check their pulses." Ghostfreak ordered.

"Why me? Why not you?" Armodrillo questioned.

"Because of this." Ghostfreak pointed at his two hands with large claws.

"Okay, I will check them." Armodrillo was about to touch their neck, however before his metallic finger reach their neck, the talpaedan sensed that they are still breathing shallowly. There were at least seventeen of them, 14 Howling Banshees and 3 Harlequins who are badly injured from the whips.

"Think you can carry them with you erm…tentacles?"

"Welp, it's easy to carry them, but I doubt I would they would freak out when they see me holding them with it." Ghostfreak said. "Also I don't to be sliced like seafood." He added and cringed. The then looked at the family figure walking toward them. It was Alisis and her peers that consist of Howling Banshees, Guardians and a few Harlequins.

"Welp looks like we don't need to carry them." Armodrillo said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were protecting the refugees?"

"We are. We had secured the perimeter, there's no any hostile or daemons so far." Alisis replied.

"We arrived to assist you in your battle, but it seems you manage to defeat them all alone together with your…ally that stands beside you." The Exarch said.

"It's not much, but can you help us carry them? They seemed to be unconscious." Armodrillo asked.

"It's not a difficult task." The Exarch then orders her fellow warriors to help the unconscious warriors. She then looked at the two aliens and say.

"Thank you for helping us. We are truly grateful." She said.

"Don't mention it. It's nothing really." Ghostfreak said.

"Ah, so these are the strange beings my master speaks." A voice speaks from the shadow. The warriors and two aliens turn their gaze at the tall figure who stepped out the darkness, dancing gracefully whilst blood drips from her talons. The harlequins realized who it is; they gripped their weapon firmly, ready to engage if the figure makes one wrong move. Their stands tensed, ready to fight or flight, depends upon their situation.

The aliens meanwhile don't look intimidated instead they are amused of this figure that seemed to dance nonstop. Armodrillo take the first comment as he steps closer.

"What's up with you? You don't look like the other daemonettes we face." He said.

"Pardon if I forgot to introduce myself to you my wonderful peculiar beings. I am the Masque one of…" She was then interrupted by Ghostfreak.

"Yeah, yeah I already heard such title. I'm blah blah yada yada. Also can you stop dancing? It's really awfully ugly." He mocked. The warriors back at the two aliens currently picking their allies one by one carrying them away.

"How dare you! This is what true art of beauty and perfection!"

"Hahahaha! A true art? Compare to street dancers, you however resemble to an old ugly ballerina to me. Additionally, why the heck are you still dancing?"

"I was…" She cut off again.

"Nah, probably it's lame. Don't wanna hear it anymore." And with that, the Masque finally reached her limit because of the alien's attitude. With her great speed she dash forward, steps are counted and precise.

"Holy crap!" Armodrillo screamed and quickly move away. Ghostfreak eyes widened, he was too late to react and find himself almost sliced in half.

"Gah!" Ghosfreak yelped as he looks to in his belly area near his tentacles. He slowly he disappear from the sight.

"That's what you get for mocking me." The Masque said while licking her talons. She then looked at the Talpaedan and smile. "So, what's your choice? Are you with the prince or against him? Well, doesn't matter I will just going to force you to join us."

"Like it will happen anytime soon." Armodrillo resisted.

"Such a disappointment." After that, the Masque makes her move towards the Talpaedan. Armodrillo quickly use his two huge arms to block the attack. His thick metal skin successfully blocks it without any damage or scratch. The Masque repeats her advances with different attack pattern. Armodrillo is having hard time catching the daemonette.

"I have enough of this." He began to pump his two jackhammer-like arms and smash the ground, causing an enormous tremor to de-stabilize her stand.

* * *

(On Ultimate Humungousaur and Eldrad's location)

"Gotcha! Ow!" He exclaimed as he was fighting the greater daemon, The Keeper of Secret. Despite the size of their size, the greater daemons of Slaanesh move fluidly in battl. However they are more fragile unlike the other greater daemons. Ultimate Humungousaur easily defeated the two in their early engagement to one another. The first has a giant hole in her body and burned head and second one is almost look like a pile of burned meat. Thanks to his bone-missiles that he use. The daemons leaps forward, slashing Ultimate Humangousaurs exposed skins. He mounted his back start pouncing the back of his neck, however in it didn't do much because of his biological armored plating that protecting his neck. The Hyper Evolved Vaxasaurian tried to shrug the daemon off his back but she was holding him tightly. He then dash forward to ram himself and to daemon to the wall, but daemon realize what the creature going to do and so she jumps away before she collided on the wall. The whole building collapse on him, burying alive.

"Hahaha, brainless creature." The Keeper of Secret said. She then turn her attention to her other ally who is now fighting the farseer. However before she makes a step, giant rubble hit her back, sending her barreling in the ground before crashing on a wall. She struggle to stand because of it. The daemon turn his gaze on the looming shadow in front of her, it was the creature he fought recently. The hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian grabs her neck and lift her up in the air.

"How are you alive?!" She exclaimed whilst moaning from the tight grip of the strange alien that seems to be now taller than her

"One of the benefits of being a Hyper-evolved alien." Ultimate Humungousaur replied to her question. After that, he thrust his right arm on her chest. The daemon spits blood, moaning from the pain and laughs like a deranged person. Ultimate Humungousaur toss her in the other wall, he grabs her leg and smash her in the ground. And when his done with the daemon, he crush her head with his bare fist by punching it. Blood splattered all over the ground. Ultimate Humangosaur suddenly remember something.

"Oh, I forgot about farseer Eldrad." When he turn his attention on the other daemon, he saw Eldrad standing at the top of it, his robe and armor now covered in blood from the daemon. "Huh, I guess I don't need to help him anymore. Hey farseer are you alright?" He asked.

The farseer then look at him and nods. "Yes Ben, I'm alright." The farseer then step down from the daemon that is lying down in the ground, dead and slightly burned. Suddenly the Farseer later receive a telepathic plea from other seers in of help as their positions are getting over run.

"What is it?" Ultimate Humangousaur questioned.

"I received a message from the seers; they said their positions are getting heavily assaulted by the forces chaos." Eldrad answered. Fearing the two alone are not enough to save them all, Ben suggested that they should split up and asking Eldrad for using his psyker ability to see if he can contact any of his copies that aren't occupied on what they're doing to reach those locations. The ancient Eldar agrees as the two depart and he begins to mentally contacting Ben's clones and any available warriors for further aid. However, there's a problem. All of Ben's clones are occupied. Ultimate Humungousaur then told him to hold their line, he will try to come back to help them as soon as he finish helping the others. The two leave the area, taking their own way.

* * *

(Elswhere in the Craftworld)

An armored figure in the midst of chaos, dead corpses and burning building are all around him. He was one of the greatest warriors of Slaanesh, also his/her favorite champion, nothing else than Lucius The Eternal himself. Ever since he and many others were ordered to assist Nurgle's forces in assaulting craftworld Ulthwé, they were also under secret orders from their "prince" in hopes of searching some unique and exotic aliens that caught 'her' eye are residing alongside the Eldar.

While searching for said Xenos and butchering some Eldar warriors on the way, he encounter some blue fur alien he never seen before standing on top of a dead daemonette and many others around him appear dead as well.

Thinking he found one of his objectives, he then proceeds to capture it with speeds no human could ever achieve only to find his target to disappear in front of his eyes.

Confused at what happen he looks around his surroundings to look for his target only to feel a sharp blow at the back of his head. Quickly recovering from this surprise attack, he turns around to face his assailant only once again to receive another similar blow at the back. This goes on again and again.

After getting the same repeating attack pattern Lucius finally manage to gain a momentary upper hand in his defense and located his attacker only to reveal to be the same blue fur xeno, who's smiling at him mockingly along with a hand wave.

Lucius's anger, frustration and irritation are at an all-time high and he decided to kill this one and look for the other aliens. He was sure his "master" would forgive him. Just as he's ready for his well just revenge on this insolent filth, he was naturally surprise to find his lanky looking xeno running at speeds faster than any space marine or eldar he encounters, dodging every sword and tendril strike with relative ease.

Every time he thought he saw a chance at striking back at the blue furball only to turn out to be a trick and often he ended getting stumble to the ground in the process. Him, Lucius The Eternal, an Astartes and a champion of SLAANESH of all being his butt literally trip over by an alien of all things.

As if sensing his growing anger fasttrack finally hit the nail saying. "What's the matter buddy? Can't handle the fact that a skinny alien is better than some loser who couldn't swing a sword. Heck the Eldars are way better than that." That did it. Whatever tactical plan Lucius was thinking to beat this creature was thrown out of the window and angrily screaming while charging at his foe blindly. Never knowing it would lead to his defeat.

* * *

"Here and that, just put it here and done." The crab-like alien muttered. Brainstorm finally finish the last Wraithguard upgrades ensuring their legs now equip with powerful hover tech to move quicker, their armor more durable, their strength enhance and limbs more flexible.

But unfortunately much to his eternal dismay he could not find any means for their wraithbone construct to have better reaction time due to their 'pilots' being well somewhat "dead" making them slow to react in the battlefield and he has no knowledge on how to make the two more compatible. But on the plus side he compensated the flaw with added new features like wrist mounted laser guns on both arms, portable miniature missile on the left shoulders, and on their right shoulders is their new Void projector, same pistol size as the one back at their universe; and finally an energy shield for extra protection should the enemy take any advantage of their slow reaction time. Originally he wanted to give them some flight pack but the idea was shot down for fearing it might lead to a disaster.

Grey Matter on the other hand was working on the warp spiders personal teleporters with the same thing he last time. One by one he make sure every last one of them a non-warp based teleporter and they use them with gusto for easy rescue on the civilians and getting their wounded out safely from the battle.

As Jury Rigg well let's just say he was really busy on making some modifications on the Eldar war machines and giving them new weapons such as altering the Eldar missile launchers with the ability to replenish their ammunition on their scorpion tank, the War Walkers are more maneuverable and can jump at least 6 meters above, the Night spinner own bigger versions of Doom Weaver being replace by 2 multi-barrel rocket launchers on the top and 2 triple barrel laser guns below it, Kinetic Lance for the black guardian Vyper riders in a manner similar to a jousting lance except they can not only ram their enemies but also fire power energy blast, sound wave grenade launchers that fires a dart, except much bigger and much more dangerous. It is a weapon that can be used for projecting multiple, uncontrollable sound waves. Its sound waves are so strong; they are capable of cracking walls, similar to an earthquake. And the Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster for the Eldar Guardians giving them some serious firepower.

The Rifle needs to be kept cleaned and maintained and used properly in order to save the life of the user and the lives of many others; and it can be disassembled for easy carriage and be reassembled when the weapon is needed. Yes it's not as elegant looking as many other standard Eldar weapons (in their eyes its ugly looking) but they could try to study it and have their lasers as powerful as the blaster itself.

The warriors are staring at the imp-alien with skeptical and mild worried because of it's insane like attitude. Jury Rigg keeps laughing and shouting while doing his work which brings uneasiness to the warriors.

"Are you almost done?" Greymatter asked.

"Yes, we are almost done my friend." Brainstorm replied.

"Think you can deploy some nano-drones?"

"Hmm, yes I can, after this I will try create some of those if I will be given enough time of course." Brainstorm answered. After he's done modifying their equipment and weapons, the Cerebrocrustacean now proceeds to create the drones. However, they were creating a smaller version, Greymatter request that they should change their job. Brainstorm did not hesitate and quickly agrees.

* * *

(In Heatblast, NRG and Ultimate Swampfire's location)

"Is that all you got? You're more pathetic than them!" The Greater Daemon of Nurgle mocked as he sends NRG hurling on the ground before completely stopping. The Prypiatosian-B tried to stand, however The Great Unclean One Bul'dathor smash him back in the ground before throwing him over the pile of dead bodies of chaos marines, cultist and daemons.

"Ugh, I can't defeat him while I'm wearing this armor." NRG muttered whilst trying to stand up. "Or am I?" An idea then flickered in his mind. The daemon continues to march towards his position, the ground shakes, the rubbles grumble from every step it makes.

"Hahahaha gave up already. You don't stand a chance against me!" The daemon roared arrogantly full of hubris on himself.

"You're…so…full…of pride for…yourself huh." NRG said, panting from the exhaustion because of his armor. "Guess that I don't need to hold back anymore." His visor began to radiate intense heat and energy, glowing brightly than ever.

"Heatblast! Tell the warriors to give me all that they got!" He shouted.

"Are you sure about that? Did that daemon got you in the head?" Heatblast joked as he burns the filthy minions of the Plague God. The Great Unclean One wondered quizzically at him.

"Just do it!" NRG persisted. Heatblast quickly retreat and told the warriors about NRG's plan. They seemed to be doubtful, but Heatblast insisted that it will work. They all look at each other before nodding on him. The warriors and their tanks aim their weapons at NRG. The Greater Daemon distant himself on the armored being as he looks in wonderment on it, questioning on what it's actually planning to do. No sooner, the helmet of the armored being happen just as the Eldars was about to fire at him. NRG bends down absorbing all their energy projectiles, eating them all at the same time. This cause bright light that blinds all that surrounds, they all block their eyes, even Bul'dathor blocks his eyes because of the intense light that armored being emitting. When the light fades away, he saw the armor, empty and no sign of the creature inside. Bul'dathor then saw the Eldar retreating from their previous position farther away from them. When he looks up, he saw a being made out of energy floating above them. The daemons on his back are taken aback at the being. It then landed on the ground with great force, causing a small tremors and large cracks on the ground. It was now at the same size as him. The large daemon unconsciously stepping back as the heat and radiation coming from the energy being has intensely risen.

"What's the matter pal? Scared that I'm big as you?" NRG taunted like he was actually mocking a child. The Daemon didn't show it as he stood sternly and face him straightly.

"I'm not scared of you!" Bul'dathor retorted.

"Huh, keep telling yourself that until I make you a pile of burned corpse." NRG said back. He then increases the heat of his body and grins at him. "How about we resume the fight again? Or you want to run away already?" He taunted again.

"I'm not going to back from battle!" The daemon roared.

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring it on!" And with that, the two juggernauts charge at each other.

* * *

(On Ultimate Articguana, Goop, Blitzwolfer, Shocksquatch and Eatle's position)

The aliens that were assisting the Eldar in defending the place are starting to realize more and more enemy forces are funneling towards them. So after slaying the ones that had entered, they came up with a simple solution.

"Quickly! Block the entrance before they overrun us!" Yell by the Spiritseer.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE BEFORE YOU ALL CATCH A COLD, Ugh... terrible pun," Said Ultimate Articguana before he pointed his cannons an unleash a torrent of ice on the Entrance path to the Infinity Circuit.

Once he made sure it was done he stop firing and look at his work. The large frozen blockade chunks of ice that he created not only manage to prevent anymore enemy reinforcements; it is also thick enough to withstand bolter shells and missiles for now at least.

"Okay everyone, we can relax now." Said Ultimate Artiguana not before he slump on the floor in exhaustion.

The rest of the defenders can finally take a rare moment in letting their guard down and relax. Some of the Eldar were sitting down praying for their luck, checking their weapons, cleaning their blades, helping the wounded, and so on.

Their new allies on the other hand, Shocksquash was laying his stomach on the floor breathing heavily, Goop... just being goop, Blitzwolfer drops down on his back with 2 guardians sitting by at each at his side; but Eatle however glumly looks around to see how many had died defending this place and wonders if he had taken a different alien to change the outcome.

He later then notice some of the warriors were picking up the glowing oval shape stones on each of the fallen Eldar and also sees... whatever the spiritseer is doing near the infinity circuit. Confused by the scenes before him, the large insect like alien move towards the Warlock, who is watching over the blocked entrance along with 6 Dire Avengers and 12 Black Guardians, and ask him about what he saw.

"If you don't mind, can I ask on what you're actually doing? And what is that glowing stone thingy?" Eatle inquired.

"Ah this?" He pointed the glowing stone he's been holding. "These are Spirit Stone, also known as a Waystone, Dreamstone and Tears of Isha is a small, seemingly precious gem carried in a variety of different aesthetically-pleasing settings on an Eldar's chest, used to save their souls from destruction by Slaanesh. Every Eldar wears a shining gem or polished stone upon his breast. This psycho-receptive waystone is attuned solely to the mind of its owner. At the moment of the Eldar's death the stone acts like a psychic trap absorbing his psychic self and preventing it from entering the Warp and being consumed by the great nemesis of the Eldar race, the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh. As such energies carry with them a large part of an Eldar's sense of identity, presonality, and memories, it is quite correct to think of them as souls. "The Spiritseer explained." Also, The Waystone or Spirit stone can then be brought back to the Eldar's own Craftworld and embedded into its Wraithbone core, where it will grow into a larger Spirit Stone. Once the stone is implanted, the individual Eldar's soul it contains can travel freely through the Wraithbone, mingling with other Eldar souls and forming part of the communal spirit of the Craftworld itself. All the souls within a Craftworld collectively exist within the Infinity Circuit. Once it's part of the circuit, an Eldar continues to exist forever, safe from the predations of the Warp, his individual consciousness remaining as a potential within the circuit. The Infinity Circuit is therefore far more than a source of energy; it is a place of refuge and eternal rest, from where the dead watch over the living. Yet it is not always at peace. At the beating core of each Infinity Circuit is a Wraithbone chamber containing a murder-spirit so powerful that its battle-lust infects every Eldar soul, living or dead." He added.

"I see, an alternate haven for the Eldar souls to avoid getting devoured by the God of Pleasure himself." Eatle noted. "So this infinity circuit is a place where a soul of a fallen Eldar can rest, a remedy and the only salvation of every Eldar soul in the afterlife."

"Correct strange being." The Spiritseer said. "The one and only final vessel for us in the afterlife if this will fall." His tone then changes from his usual one to more grimly sorrowful one. "All of them will be lost in Warp forever."

"This isn't fair." Eatle muttered. "You lost your life fighting for survival, even in the afterlife there's no peace for your souls?! What kind of crap this universe hold!?" He yelled angrily as curl his fist from rage.

"I understand your anger towards our current situation. But there's not much choice left for us, we need to endure and fight for. Or else we will disappear forever in reality." The Spiritseer said sadly as he stare down and looks up again after a few seconds. "It's our fault anyway, we indulge ourselves in debauchery, and the sin of our past is now hunting us in the present. Now we pay the price of our ancestors."

"Yeah, I heard about this debauchery stuff that you do in the past, but still it isn't fair for a being to suffer such a fate!" Eatle said back to him.

"We don't have any choice but to face it, unless you have the power to almost surpass every being in this galaxy, chances of our survival will soar high." Spiritseer replied before leaving Eatles as he continues on what he's doing. Eatles mind however was in mix of agitation and turmoil. He wants to say something but he can't spit it out, but he chooses to remain silent. The fact that he can save them without losing lives in a mere snap of a finger, however there's also a fact that he would be imprison if he do that.

* * *

(Ultimate Echo Echo's location)

"Come at me you freaks!" He taunted at the hordes who are rushing at him blindly. Ultimate Echo-Echo deployed more of his disks and blasts them with sonic wave. The bloated minions of nurgle explodes, the one that survives was either mutilated or lost their upper half from the sheer power of the Hyper-evolved Sonorosian whilst the perverted servant of Slaanesh laughs and moans in delight as they were being killed. The Noise Marines explosive crescendos of weaponries are useless against Ultimate Echo Echo as the hyper-evolved Sonorosian able nullify their own attack by overpowering them with his sonic abilities that is heightened because of his evolution.

"Have a taste with your own medicine!" He shouted at the squad of Noise-Marine and blasted them with his sonic wave, ripping their upper part, making their heads explode into pieces. A Noise Marine carrying a blaster master charges his weapon up and fire right directly at Ultimate Echo-Echo. The Sonorosian quickly response at this and deploy 3 disk to defend himself, and with a small release of ear deafening sound, the Noise Marine was blasted in meters away from Ultimate Echo-Echo, armors are ripped and almost tear, his unhelmet face shows the agonizing experience he just had been through as his eyeballs and part of his internal organs are hanging out of his mouth and eye sockets.

"You can't even bring a real challenge to me, heck you are all worse!" Ultimate Echo-Echo mocked as he continues to blast them while advancing slowly, alone he face the legion upon legions of daemons and mortal servants of the dark gods. Whilst fighting the daemon alone, he feels something wrong as the ground shakes, but isn't just a normal tremor he could sense something is coming. Suddenly a dreadnought burst out of the building rushing at him. Ultimate Echo-Echo quickly flew away and blasted the sarcophagus. It didn't take long before it blow, he landed on the other side, however a hand burst out of the wall grabbing him by the waste and pulls him inside, the dreadnought slam him on the ground five times before throwing him back at the road. Before he could recover completely, a Decimator steps on his back together with the giant chaotic robot pawns of Slaanesh, the towering walkers pointed their weapon at him they consist of 2 hell-striders and 1 hell-knight.

"Surrender, and you shall be forgiven by Slaanesh, submit to the prince or face your doom." The decimator told him in looming metallic voice as it also pointed its butcher cannon right at his him.

"My doom? Sorry but I think you're the one who will meet your doom." The decimator was confused at this before suddenly getting blasted a few feet away, giving Ultimate Echo-Echo a chance to flew away. The titans recover fast and pointed their weapon at him.

"You truculent fool! Now face your death!" The Decimator then fires at Ultimate Echo-Echo. The sonorosian reacts with haste, evading their lance like weaponries. Ultimate Echo-Echo fights back and try to destroy them with the use of his sonic power. Without warning a giant spiked metallic ball crashed down on the decimator, before the smoke dissipates the metallic ball emerges, ramming itself on the towering machines, completely wrecking them one by one.

"Nice job Cannonbolt. You really destroy them easily." Ultimate Echo-Echo complimented. The ball stopped and uncurled itself.

"Heh, that was really nothing." Ultimate Cannonbolt relpied and looked the area. "Wow you really lay on this area and looks like you already clear it."

"Yeah, so how is the defense force doing?"

"They are doing well. Thanks to Fourarms, Diamondhead, Rath and Chromastone of course."

"Good to hear that they are doing well. Welp let's continue to advance our position." The hyper-evolved arburian peralota nodded and curl himself back before leaving the Ultimate Echo-Echo. The two go on, killing every abomination insight.

* * *

XLR8 was running as fast as he can as learn what Taldeer had told him after receiving a psychic message from Eldrad about many of the Eldar that are being overrun by chaos. He was successful at evacuating the Eldars who are unarmed together with Fasttrack of course. But now his main objective change for a while. But of course he makes sure that none of them are exposed and well protected from the refugees where he takes them. As he was running he looks around and sees the death and destruction chaos had wrought. No civilians were spared even the Children aren't safe. This increase the anger that build up within him only to shook it off as he focus on saving those that he can.

He later heard loud sounds of thunder and hurried to where the sound came from. He then sees where it is a finds the Eldar are being holed up inside a large building for fortification and he also sees some chaos daemons and cultist picking off any survivors they find.

"On no they don't." He said and activated his visor; all his vision then began to go really, really slow. When the chaos daemons and cultist were just about to kill their downed foes, they suddenly vanish. After that many of them began to die off before they could react, losing a head, being pierce by power weapons, face drag on the ground and so on.

After finish the last one the Kineceleran went inside the building surprising the people inside and pointing their weapons at him, not knowing who or what he is.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy I'm on your side." He then tells them to calm down saying he's here to save them and to prove it he disappear and reappear with the survivors he saved.

"Stand down my kins." The warlock that's in charge orders everyone to lower their weapons and gives him the benefit of a doubt. He later orders the healers to save the wounded and he asks for XLR8 to follow him in what they are dealing and why they can't leave.

As they walk towards their destination XLR8 looks around and sees more and more sorrow Eldar looking at him with wary and fear. He sees kids holding on to their families for comfort as their parents try to sooth their fears away.

As they arrive on the roof top the warlock pointed out at the enemy that's coming not far away, emperor's children with over 200 of them alongside 2000 more daemonettes and cultist, 8 Leman Russ tanks, 2 Land Raiders and a reaver battle titan.

"Okay, how the heck did they manage to bring one of those things here?!" He screamed in vexation as he saw the titan.

"The forces of Chaos probably use the warp portals as the medium for transporting the titan here. After all, the craftworld is close in the Eye of Terror, so summoning one portal would not be a problem at all." One the guardians said in worried tone. Bad news is the Eldar with only have 57 guardians, 7 fire dragons, 11 Harlequins including 3 of their death jesters and 6 Striking scorpions and hundreds of civilians with them.

"Even If we leave this area, enemy would still create more havoc if left unchecked." The Warlock told him.

"Yeah, perhaps there is another solution to solve this." XLR8 said while rubbing his chin.

"What are you intending to do with it to resolve the problem?"

"I got a plan actually but going to need a few warriors to support me."

"What is your plan actually?"

"I'll make confusion by attacking them in different direction while the rest of your forces that will stay with the civilians evacuate them from this place."

"A wise plan but I doubt it would work."

"Oh don't worry it will work, I really could wipe their asses in a blink of eye." XLR8 assured. The Warlock looks at the creature as if he had lost his mind.

"You don't believe me aren't you? Maybe, a little bit of demonstration isn't going to hurt you." And with a blink of an eye the Warlock was shocked when he saw the strange being now holding his weapon, he even check his hands if this was just trick but it's not. The Warlock didn't see it coming; this strange being just took his weapons that he didn't able to perceive it. Surprise by the display he agrees only if the warriors under him remained safe from harmed when they planned their attack.

XLR8 uses his speed to transport the fire dragons, Harlequins, striking scorpions and a few of the guardians (with the rest stay behind) inside each empty buildings on two side from each other for the ambush to be ready, and XLR8 is given grenades by the Eldar and some of them from the dead which he would use to create confusion on the chaos invaders as they couldn't see where the attack coming from when the explosion hits them killing off many of their troops.

"What is happening?!" One of the Chaos marine of Slaanesh demanded.

"We are getting attacked in all sides milord." The servant said. Then the Fire Dragons unleash their fusion guns on to their tanks cutting off their vehicle support and the Harlequins and Striking Scorpions move in and strike them before they could ever recover and the guardians attacking them from two sides.

"Crush them!" A Chaos Space marine yelled as he activated his chainsword. He was suddenly rammed by a blue blur. It continues to shove the cultist, daemons and chaos marines out of its way; it was heading towards the direction of the Titan. The blue blur was XLR8 who was now done causing distraction and confusion. He was trying to reach the titan before it fires. When he finally reaches it, he began to run in circular pattern around, creating centripetal vacuum to lift up the titan just like he did to a To'kustar that he face before. Slowly the Titan starts rose up in the air, and begin to spin around. The unfortunate servants and daemons near the titan have begun to be hauled by the giant tornado inside the craftworld that was generated by XLR8. Thanks to his supersonic speed of course. The Eldar saw this and flee the area before they too get pulled by the tornado. The tornado that XLR8 made throws the titan above in the air, it was powerful enough to lift it up then topple it right in front of the surviving chaos.

* * *

(Back on Brainstorm, Jury Rigg and Greymatter)

"It's Official... we are vastly outnumbered than we had expected," Brainstorm said grimly towards Farseer Kaylethe, Farseer Ruhklo, who had arrive after bringing more of his kin to the designated safe zone, and an original Farseer, who had just finish rallying enough forces that were scattered throughout Ulthwe and manage to bring them to the armory for replenishing their ammunition only to find Ben and his fellow farseer's in discussion inside a makeshift command post, not too far away from the armory, which he was later invited.

Protecting them are 38 Guardians, 10 Howling Banshees, 13 Dire Avengers, and 9 Harlequins, who had arrived unannounced after learning to find the new strange alien beings in meeting with their Farseers and wish to see them in person and as always, the aliens being creep out by their subtle and unsubtle staring behind their mask. The reason why this many armed warriors within the meeting is a natural thing for them as they still have a duty to protect the Farseer's from any harm. As they look at the newly created holographic projector shows the image of the Craftworld and the numerous multiple red blinking lights that is slowly engulfing it. Thanks to Greymatter replicating one of Azmuth's inventions:the Voliticus Biopsis, a flying blue robotic mosquito/wasp-like creatures, and sends them as probes to find out how many forces of chaos are inside Ulthwé while also scanning the the daemons of their warp energy and to find out how they tick. And it took more than 40 tries to make a proper warp analyze.

But what they got was not the news they had expected.

"By Khaine, they are truly relentless. If this image in what you are showing is true then already more than a quarter half of the Craftworld was taken from us. If left unchecked then more half of our home will be lost." Said Ruhklo crossing his arms while staring at the image with great frustration of the situation they're in.

"Indeed the servants of the dark gods are not taking this lightly and they ensure that by amassing enough numbers by their side for advantage, out numbering us by the millions." Replied one of the Harlequins.

"Is there anything on how we can turn the tide to our favor?" Another Eldar ask, this time is was one of the Dire Avengers.

"There is actually. Greymatter is currently calling back all of the probes he had sent and bring them back here so we can equip them with the Void Projector and sends them all to the utter void itself." the Cerebrocrustacean said renewing their hopes of victory but not before he continue with another problem at hand.

"However while he and I will be busy working on the weapon acquire to win this battle, there is also the fact on the invaders would continue to advance their way further inwards while we're busy tinkering. There is also the space fleet they have outside of Ulthwé, bringing additional reinforcement with them," Brainstorm solemnly finishes.

"Then we should re-organize a counter offensive immediately. Rally many of our warriors and cull as many of their numbers before they could overwhelmed us and buy more time for you and the small one to finish the weapon to rid of this infestation." Ruhklo declare his option with zeal and many Eldar among them agrees with the simplicity however some of them disagree.

"No, a full direct assault would be fruitless and we currently don't have the numbers to organize such an attack and our warriors are splintered from us thanks to their sudden invasion." Said the other male Farseer.

Kaylethe nodded at his answer before giving out her opinions, "Agreed, and thanks to the surprise attack by chaos, many of our forces didn't have time to prepare to fight back the invasion and already they are scattered throughout the Craftworld. Let us go for a hit and run tactic instead, slow them down by cutting off any advantage they have; their tanks, artillery, titans; anything to halt their advances."

"And while we are doing so, we should also reunite with the rest of our scattered warriors in the battle field adding more into our ranks to repel the invaders." An Exarch of the Dire Avengers said. It was true, as long as the ships are inbound at the top of craftworld, chances of repelling the invaders would be really hard. By now all of them are in an agreement and just when they were about part and begin with the operation, one of the Guardians question on how to deal with the chaos space fleet. Brainstorm then came up with an idea, although he didn't really expect that he's going to need this form sooner, but this is war that they are talking about, there's no holding back now. He then faced them and answers it back with a question of his own.

"Do any of you have ever seen a living giant?" Brainstorm asked. Confuse of the giant crabs riddle, Brainstorm ask one of the howling banshee to send a message to Jury Rigg (an imp looking thing he explain to her) and tell him Way Big on the fleet outside the Craftworld, especially the Ultimate one.

"May I ask one more thing?" Brainstorm requested.

"Ask all you can, you are allowed." The Guardian said.

"Do you have any airlock that can fit your ships?"

"Yes, we have but only frigates can fit, why?"

"Just additional information for Jury Rigg to be use." Brainstorm replied. On Greymatter, the Galvan was now studying the warp signature that he able to scan, it really different and extremely peculiar and odd. The warp energies that exist in daemons seemed to be coming out from nowhere, like a small connection into something that leads to the unknown which possibly the warp dimension where the souls reside after death. He then came out with plan that he, the smartest form in the universe don't even know if it will actually work. 'If this signatures acts like a radar signal, chances of blocking it by creating a especial jammer would that was meant for it would be possible, thus cutting their connection and banishing them back from the warp.' He thought and proceeds to create the device.

* * *

On the defense force in the armory, Upgrade who latched on a Wraithknight is hovering above them through the use of his jet pack which he morphed. The sword he's carrying almost resembles an energy sword that is covering most of its cutting edge for additional efficiency in slicing. He's left arm are armed with tri-lances that can be set in automatic mode which fires like a Gatling gun or pulse beam which has the similar mechanic with the Fire prism. But unlike the prism tank cannon, his lance can fire like artillery like a javelin missiles minus the homing system on it or just plainly shoots like a laser straightly, cutting everything that hits it. The back of his shoulders armed with Electromagnetic Rail Gun that shoots a very volatile shell that can shred any enemies even their heavy tanks. His back is also armed with missiles launchers for anti-air of course and more that possibly he can simply just morph. The Galvanic Mechamorph is watching and surveying the area, trying to make sure that none of them slips through their defense. The surrounding was calm, no daemons or cultist nearby except for the corpses that lying in the ground. The warriors are still on their guard, not diverting their attentions from the surroundings. They feel pressure instead of relaxed, because of the maddening silent they've been now. The only sound they can hear is the noise of explosions and gunfire that echoes through from afar. The warriors knew that the forces of chaos are planning something. And they were right as they heard a bell rang ominously. A portal weapons up again and a new batch of cultist and chaos marines both Death Guard and Emperor's Children are now amassing towards their position together with their giant walkers and some Greater Daemons to aid them. The warriors tensed up in the sight.

"They are coming be ready!" The Exarch of the Dire Avengers yelled as they see the chaos dreadnoughts, decimators, chaos marines and few greater daemons rushing directly at them. The Eldars open fired right them. A hail of shuriken, lances and other weapons meet the opposing force. The Chaos response at this by bringing their vindicator tanks along with their chaos whirlwind tanks. The Whirlwind tanks fired their missiles to penetrate their defense. Upgrade saw this quickly aim for their missiles, he morph the other sides of his shoulders into smaller laser cannons to neutralize the oncoming missiles. The laser cannons fired rapidly, successfully blowing them one by one in a matter of a minute. However some able to slip through and hit their defense force. Upgrade morphs more and fired it, he then use his Rail cannons to eliminate the vindicators before they could bring so much havoc upon them. Fortunately, he was successful destroying all them, but there's more of their tanks and walkers, not just a vindicators. Three Keepers of Secret are rushing on the eldar defense force, the howling banshees and striking scorpion also rushes at them to protect their kins on their back. The Galvanic Mechamorph quickly shoots the whirlwind tanks with the use of his lances before facing the Greator Daemons of Slaanesh. He can't kill them with his armaments, there's a possibility that he could hit the Eldars nearby, so after he destroyed their artillery tanks, the Galvanic Mechamorph flew on the front lines, landing between the Eldars and the Daemons, ready to cut and eradicate the abominations. The Daemons stop and stared on the Galvanic Mechamorph. The Eldar behind slowly retreat back.

"So, this is what the 'prince' looking for." The Greater of Daemons of Slaanesh said and smiled seductively.

"Come, join us special one. The prince will…" But the other Daemon was cut in her line as she sliced in half, vertically by Upgrade.

"I don't wanna listen to every word you will spit." Upgrade said straightly. "Your lies and intentions are enough for me to say no."

"How dare you!" The third Daemon leaps in. Upgrade quickly aim his right rail gun and fired at her, sending her back away thanks to the sheer fire power of Upgrades rail gun. The remaining daemons gasped at this and take a few steps back. The Galvanic Mechamorph turns his attention at the remaining Keeper Of Secret. The daemon take a battle stand and lunged herself right at the sight of the strange automaton. Upgrade aims his left arm that is armed with lance weapon and shot her in the head, completely vaporizing it. The body of the dead Greater daemon falls on the ground. Upgrade now turned his attention towards the walkers. The Dreadnoughts fired their plasma and assault weapon on Upgrade, however the Galvanic Mechamorph create a bubble shield to protect himself. The energy projectiles are absorbed by the shield while the shells and bullets are deflected. He then activated his thrusters on his back and dash forward on the oncoming walkers.

"Meet your end abominable intelligence!" The Decimator bellowed.

"As if you can end me." Upgrade retorted. "Have this!" He then leaps in the air, preparing his sword to slice through the Decimator.

* * *

(On NRG's position)

"You can't do this to me!" Bul'dathor The Greater Daemon of Nurgle roared as he was being pummeled by the Prypiatosian-B. He was grabbed by the head smash on the ground ten times before getting thrown up in the wall, and was pulled by NRG again by the horn of his. NRG swing him very fast before send him hurling towards the hordes. The Daemon of Nurgle stands and looked at NRG with rage in his eyes. However the Prypiatosian-B just smiled at him mockingly. NRG walks forward a lean a bit and said.

"Ha, I thought you can kill me? Well it looks like you can't now? Hahahahaha!" NRG laughed mockingly at him. The daemon was infuriated by this and charge at him. He strikes him with his right fist, but it just passed through his body. Bul'dathor stared at NRG who seemed to be unaffected just smiled at him. He tried to pull his arms but it was no avail, it was stuck on the Prypiatosian-B's chest. The daemons try again and again but there's no progress.

"Let me help you." NRG suggested. He raises the heat of his left hand and cut his right arm. The Greater Daemon was shocked at this and holds his bleeding arm. Although he can feel pain, he can still feel fear which makes him angrier.

"How dare you do this to me? You pathetic worthless abomination! I will have your…" But he was stopped in his sentence by NRG who grabbed his mouth and face.

"I'm already done with your craps…so shut up now!" NRG increase his heat and began to pull the daemons head. Bul'dathor tried to stop him but his moves are futile. He took a glimpse of his fellow daemons who are just watching him get killed by the energy being. The daemon who are watching are in shocked and fear, they don't know what to do with the orange energy being. Even the cultist was taken aback at the sight. Their fear just intensified when NRG pulled out the head of the daemon. Bul'dathor's body explodes, summoning all nurglings inside of him which just burned easily by NRG.

"Wha…what is that thing?!" A chaos plague marine said, taking a few steps back.

"When did the Eldar acquire such a xeno ally like that?" The other plague marine said. NRG then stared at them which brought chills on them.

"Let's have some fun! Don't worry PAPA NRG will take care of you all!" The Prypiatosian-B said and sprinted towards them. The only sound can be heard are the loud gun fire and scream of the chaos forces.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Craftworld)

While back inside the craftworld an Eldar farseer is having a difficult time in forming a counter attack on the invaders due to them deploying 6 Vindicators, 2 Decimators and worst of all a Daemon knight.

"Farseer, I'm afraid we can't hold this line much longer. Our forces are lacking with heavy supports or any anti-heavy vehicles weaponry, the lance platform was blown by the vindicators." The Guardian said.

"Hold this as much as we can. If our defense failed then the rest of our kins will surely fall after it, joining us in the eternal torment." The farseer replied. Their forces are slowly losing, heavy artilleries and walkers are inbound in their position. Luckily help arrives in the form of Ultimate Humongousaur where he proceeded to utter crushing the Vindicators with his bare hands, tossing the Decimators into the air and finish them off with his bone missiles. The Hyper-Evolved Vaxasurian then asked.

"Are you okay? The farseer said you're in trouble, looks like I arrived just in time." He said. The warriors pointed their weapons at him.

"Cease down! This creature is with us. The warriors obeyed him" The farseer told them. "Yes, thank you changeling. If not because of you we'll probably lose our live into the hands of chaos. We are forever in your debt with this." The farseer said sincerely.

"Nah don't mention it. Go now, I'll hold them back." The farseer nodded and ordered his warriors to move now and regroup. Ultimate Humangousaur then face back unto the oncoming new batch of cultist and daemons together with their Reaver titan and a few of Dreadnoughts. He grabbed his left and hand and cracks it; he did the same with his right with a huge grin in his face.

"Time for some demolition again." He said, and grows in his full size. The Hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian roared and charged at them. The curious Eldars stops and take a small glimpse, they look back to see a Ultimate Humangousaur bigger than ever before. They saw him lifting a ruined building that is probably bigger than him and send it towards their foes.

"Such a strange and powerful creature they are." The farseer muttered while retreating.

* * *

(On Eldrad's location)

After he uses his psychic powers on contacting any Eldar forces that are teaming up with Ben's alien forms to go and rescue some of the Eldar from the far side of Ulthwé, he immediately runs in incredible speeds hoping to regroup any available warriors to mount a rescue.

He would later spotted some of the warriors and guardians, in the distance, safely escorting the non-combatants and the wounded on board a few Wave Serpents (the Eldar's dedicated troop transport, an anti-grav skimmer that flies through the battlefield, blasting away with a twin-linked turret weapon while rushing to get your troops right into the heart of the army) out of the battlefields.

"Farseer Eldrad, it's nice to see you." The Exarch said.

"Tis nice to see you too Exarch, what is your current situation here?"

"We are holding the enemies successfully while evacuating the civilians away from the battle." The Exarch answered. The Ancient Eldar also found Diamondhead there as well the other strange aliens who are helping the forces. "What's the plan Farseer?" she asked.

"We retreat for now, make sure all of the survivors are safe. We will make an assault once our forces are united." Eldrad told him. "As long as our forces are splintered, the chances of countering our enemies would too small to achieved. The rest of the warriors will guide the civilians whilst the remaining will search for the rest of the survivors who still in the midst of this battle."

"I understand farseer." The Exarch then ordered her forces to do what the Ancient Eldar said.

"As much as we want to leave, but we can't just let this creeps lurking in the Craftworld." Diamondhead said.

"Yeah, we'll going to hold them off here while the warriors are securing and rescuing the survivors of the invasion." Fourarms said.

"No, join them. I'll take them alone." Diamondhead told him.

"Dude, are you crazy? There's…nevermind." Fourarms then call Rath and Chromastone. "We're going join the Eldar rescue team while Diamondhead hold this pass." He told them.

"Okay. Alright" The two replied.

"I will join your forces." Eldrad speaks.

"Well, let's go now." Chromastone floated in the air. The warriors then began to mount their transport tanks, Fourarms and Rath choose to remain outside. The group then proceeds, leaving Diamondhead alone. The Petrosapien create a thick crystal wall to cover the way, delaying the forces of chaos advances.

* * *

(On Fasttrack)

The Citrakayah is still fighting the Champion of Slaanesh, attacking him from behind. Although he didn't do much because of his thick armor, he still found a way with the use of his enhanced-strength, he still able to gain the upper hand. Lucius was getting irritated with this xeno. He tried everything to stop and kill this creature, however all of his endeavors failed.

"Grr, you filthy xeno." The Champion of Slaanesh yelled. With an attempt to slay to the xeno, he throws himself unto the creature with caring the possible outcome of his action. Fasttrack smirks, and suddenly he disappeared again from his recent position, only the find him smacking the face of the Masochist on the floor. Lucius stands and face the xeno who has been playing with him since his arrival. He gripped his sword and tried to slash the feline-like alien. But he disappeared again.

"You miss again!" A voice said, from his back. He turn his gaze saw the same xeno who is leaning on a wall, yawning. "Huh, still trying to cut me eh?"

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS XENOS FOR YOUR MOCKERIES MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I WILL HAVE YOUR HAVE HEAD, I'M GOING TO CRUSH AND RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB UNTIL I'M SATISFIED." Lucius screamed in rage.

"Means nothing? Sure keep telling yourself that. Also you can't rip me if you can't catch me." Fasttrack rebutted, and with blink of an eye, the Champion of Slaanesh found himself collided in the wall with great force.

"I think we should end this don't think?" Fasttrack said.

"I agree xeno, now meet your END!" Lucius charged again at Fasttrack

* * *

(On Taldeer's location)

The Farseer received the psychic plea from the Ancient Farseer. Their forces are now slowly advancing their position, unifying and creating a large force by rescuing the lost warriors who'd been lost and trapped inside the craftword, their own home that has been invaded by the foul servants of dark gods. Fortunately, they recover the fragments of their forces that have been splintered by the sudden invasion. They are now currently heading towards the armory after they successful regaining the said fragments of their force. Gravattack and Lodestar create dome like shield to protect the warriors from the 7 Hell Talons that's harassing them by using the scraps and wreckage.

"Where the heck is Jetray?! He should've taken those aircrafts down." Gravattack said in exasperation.

"There's Astrodactyl at least." Lodestar told Gravattack. The Pturbosaurian engage the aircrafts into air to air battle, he use his whip the grab the Hell talon and pull himself towards it. As usual the the aircraft try to check him off by doing a barrel or flying in a zigzag pattern but still, it was useless. Astrodactyl rips off its engine plating on its back; he blasted it after flying away to avoid getting hurt from the explosion. A two of the same aircraft try to shoot him down, Astrodactyl quickly create an energy whip from both of his hand and dive to avoid their autocannons and lascannons, he swing his whip and grabs the two fighter by their wings that is flying closely to each other. With the use of his enhance strength, he pulls the two directly to each other, making them collide to each other and destroying them. He did the same at the remaining Hell Talons while he blasted the others with his energy beam.

"Squawk! Got ya covered Squawk!" Astrodactyl said. Ultimate Big Chill appeared behind him out nowhere.

"I've taken down those yucky drones. What's the plan now?" Ultimate Big Chill asked.

"Squawk, can you not do that? Squawk?" Astrodactly told him.

"Yeah, sorry so what's the plan again?"

"I don't really know." The two then hear a psychic message unto their heads. 'Astrodactly and Big Chill, our plan is to reunite the Eldars that scattered and trap in the middle of the invasion.' The voice of Taldeer said.

"Welp, there you have it. We need to support the Eldar from above and warn them from any enemy they will encounter." Astrodactly said.

"Huh, let's go now." Ultimate Big Chill replied. The duo then flew towards the eldar force to support them.

* * *

(Back on Kaylethe's location)

The farseer was holding their position together with her fellow kins. They fought bravely against the forces of the ruinous powers, their defense stand formidably, holding their position tightly from the amassing army. The tanks and walkers that Jury Rigg modified are really helpful to their situation. The towering wraithknights able stand enormous punishment from the enemies, despite their bulky like appearance and heavy armaments, they still move the same. But even if the imp wants to upgrade and make them fast, they are still slow, maybe because of the fact that they are piloted by the dead. The hybrid tanks the he create able to vaporize armies by the use of distortion cannon of the Cobra tank.

"They're endless." One of the Reapers said in low deep voice.

"Yes indeed, my kin." The Guardian agreed who is on his side. Suddenly a falcon tank flew towards them; it hovered for a minute before lowering on the ground. The warriors wonder about it. When the back of the Falcon tank opens, they eyes met the imp alien who holding a strange weapon, they notice that the tank seemed to be loaded with weapons.

"I brought you some weapons!" The imp alien said, enthusiastically. He then grabs one on the tanks and gave it to the guardian. He stared at the weapon skeptically and frowned. "I know it's not gorgeous or elegant unlike your weapon, but hey it's really good. C'mon give it a shot. Literally"

The Eldar aim the cannon right at the Terminator and fires it. The terminator was thrown back with hole in his body, the other enemy that's close to him was also thrown back. The guardian was amaze of the sheer power of the weapon.

"What is this weapon?" He asked.

"That my friend is Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster it's capable of delivering a maximum energy of three petawatts. It needs to be kept cleaned and maintained and used properly in order to save the life of the user and the lives of many others." Jury Rigg explained. "Now distribute it to the others if you want to win this war." The Guardian nodded, he began calling a few of his kin to help him distribute, later on, more and more of the falcon tanks land to their position that is loaded with Techadorian Multiblaster.

Jury Rigg with his rocket flew towards the frontal defense, to check them.

"How are you doing guys?" He asked.

"We are doing good strange one." The Guardian replied, however it seems too odd that the imp alien is in their position and so she ask him. "What are you doing somehow?"

"To bring the big guy of course." The imp alien grinned more widely like a lunatic. The Eldars is confuse at him, and pondered. The imp alien looked back at the hordes and lands a few meters away from them. The warriors stared, at him skeptically, wondering what it's trying to do. Jury Rigg saw Upgrade who is fuse on a wraithknight, defending the frontal forces. He continues to run towards the horde.

"Cease there!" A Dire avenger called out. But the imp alien didn't listen. He saw it leaps in the air and covers the whole area with bright emerald light. Usually, it was small flash, but this one is bigger than the rest. The Eldar cover their eyes, even the forces chaos did the same. When the light fades, the Eldars and Chaos warriors, cultist and daemons gasped at the huge sight. A very tall towering being stood between them that is possibly bigger than their titans.

"Impos…impossible…what is that xeno!" A chaos commander of the Death Guard said while cautiously stepping back. All of them took a step back. The titanic being inhale deeply and shouted.

" **WAY BIG!"** The To'kustar bellowed, capturing and attracting attentions from both Eldar and Chaos from afar.

"By Khaine! What kind of monstrosity is that?!" A warlock exclaimed. The titanic being looks at the forces of chaos and said.

" **Time to get stomped!"** The titanic being then lifts his foot and crushed the walkers that look like a toy for him. The forces of chaos open fire at the titanic being, all of them focus their attention towards it, however it was futile as the Way Big continuous to crush them all. The sane one starts to flee the area while the others fought bravely who later died as they were being stomped by the gigantic creature. Way Big make an L shape with his arm and aim it at the forces of chaos, he charge up and unleash a not too strong to cosmic ray at the hordes. The To'kustar continued to press on, heading towards to the hangar bay of the Craftworld.

(On Brainstorm)

"So this is what you mean?" The Exarch said in awe.

"Yes, indeed." Brainstorm replied.

Kaylethe also saw this, she was really amazed which she can't refuse from herself. She watched him bring destruction and death to their enemies. But still she can't remove the feeling of being betrayed somehow. 'That Celestialsapien and now this?!' She thought angrily. 'What secret you still hold monkeigh.' As much as she want to confront the human, but she can't for now.

* * *

(Back on Armodrillo)

"Ugh…hahaha…wohooo…stop this already!" The Talpeidan yelled.

"On no, you need to join me!" The Masque replied as she danced in the pile of corpses, unendingly. Armodrillo is getting annoyed at this, he doesn't know what to do, and even resisting is useless. He feels that his body want this, no matter how hard he tries, the urge to…dance is too powerful. Armodrillo that the Masque somewhat hold a spell or curse on herself and now he's experiencing it. They've been like this for hours now.

"Let's enjoy together!" The Masque said making a ballerina like moves. She also forced the Talpeidan to have a dance with her. However her amusement was cut off when an orange furry creature tackled her, biting one of her arms. The Masque manages to remove the orange furry creature and kick it away from her, she check her bleeding arm and stared back at the primal creature. It almost resemble to an ape like dog or hound, it has no eyes and only gills on its neck.

"You dare hurt me? Time to teach you a lesson you filthy animal." She charge at the creature, it growl at him and leaps away. The orange creature quickly ran towards to Armodrillo who won't stop dancing to help him. It taps the Omnitrix changing him into a turtle like being. The Masque saw this; hey eyes went wide of what saw.

"Terraspin?!" He yelled. Wildmutt just uttered unrecognizable sound.

"My, so you're a changeling?! All of you?" She exclaimed and stared back at the primal. "Nuisance xeno you are. You dared to stop us on our little bonding?! Now you'll die." She charge again, but she blocked by the turtle like being. Terraspin punch her upward sending her back.

"Stupid whore." Terraspin called her.

"You also dare to hurt me? Fine dance with me till death!" The Masque said. However Terraspin just stood there, watching her. "Why are you not joining me yet?"

"Erm, dunno but I know one thing." He hid his head into his shell and starts to spin his flippers fast. He blasted the daemonette with wind back against the wall.

The daemon stood up and gritted her teeth, she stared at the two alien furiously.

"I will kill both of you this time!" And once again charge at them, but now with intent to kill the two strange creatures. Wildmutt taps his Omnitrix on his right arm changing himself into a hyper-evolved Vulpimancer. He's skin is red; he has spikes on his back and a tail with a scorpion like stingers.

"Ultimate Wildmutt!" He yelled. "Now time to have some fun!" The Hyper-evolved Vulpimancer and Daemonette charge to each other.

* * *

(On Way Big)

The To'kustar stood outside of the craftworld, looking at the battle the rage on between the Eldar ships and Chaos ships. There were at least 20-27 of them from the both Death Guard and Emperor's Children.

"Time to go Ultimate." Way Big slapped his Omnitrix. The white parts of his body change except for his chest and forearms are changed to blue, and he has two curved horns on the left and right sides of his head, similar to Alien X and Ditto.

" **Ultimate Way Big!"** He shouted. **"Time to Way Big their ships!"** The To'kustar flew towards the Archeron Heavy Cruiser of the Death Guard that's harassing the two Solaris and one Aurora class ship of the Eldars. When he was close to the ship, he suddenly bumped into a void shield. Way Big touch the shield and it sends a small pulse like wave that quickly disappear in a few minute. He pulled back his arm and punched the void very hard.

* * *

(Inside the Archeron)

The started to shake violently that it sends most of crews out of their stations. The chaos captain of the ships was getting frustrated of this. They don't know who is making this; it's also so impossible for the Eldars ships do it as they are lack of firepower to able to take down there void shields.

"Report!" He demanded.

"My lord it seems our ship is under attack, however there's no signs of any Battleships near us. Those vessels do not have the firepower to inflict so much damage on our void shields." The cultist said.

"Make a thorough scanning then!" The captain of the ship ordered, angrily.

"My lord I detected something!" One of the crew said. "Our scanners detected an object that is humanoid in shape. It says here that it's almost 200 meters in height. Do wish to patch it through, my lord?"

"Go on." The Chaos captain speaks. The monitor now shows a blue, white and red colored titanic being. It has 3 horns and green eyes. The chaos captain and the rest of crew was shock at least. It wasn't like the other titan they've seen; it was different and much larger. They saw it punch their void shields again and again, until the last punch finally breaks the shield. Their ships are now vulnerable to attack. The Chaos captain was getting frustrated and wondered where the titanic xeno came from. As they continue to watch him, the xeno flew back away from them; they saw that there's a green emerald light forming around it. They eyes went wide at this and starts to panic.

"Activate the warp jump!" He ordered.

"But my lord, we have our orders. We can't leave the craftworld yet." The servant said, and was shot in the head.

"Any objections?" He asked no one answer. "Good now activate the…" The captain was cut off when the ships shakes violent before exploding into pieces.

Ultimate Way Big dropped his arm and turned his attention to the other chaos ships, two Infidels are approaching at his location, and first he thought they were just going to inspect the wreckage. But they fired right at him which he easily dodged. 'Huh, I thought they won't notice me.' Ultimate Way Big thought, he assume that either that his cosmic ray attracts their attention. 'It doesn't matter; I'm going to destroy them anyway.' The hyper-evolved To'kustar then form spherical cosmic energy in his two hands and charge at the two escort ships.

* * *

Ultimate Humangousaur tear off the arms of the Chaos Reaver titan before ripping its head and crush it with his bare hands, piles of dead bodies from the chaos forces lay on the ground all around him, some are slowly burning and some are slowly decaying.

Ultimate Echo-echo and Ultimate Cannonbolt stared at the dead bodies of the Eldars, both warriors and civilians. They were shock when they saw how the cultist and daemons do to them, most especially to the young ones. They were too late to rescues them, but the two return from their stupor and continue.

Diamonhead was slaughtering every daemons, cultist and marines alone, remorselessly. Thanks to his formidable crystal body, he able to stand against the daemons that is swarming him.

Rath, Chromastone and Fourarms are doing well in their rescue operation. Rath and Fourarms took the walkers while Chromastone take care of their tanks.

Greymatter continue to study the warp energy.

Brainstorm returned to the armory to fiddle with their equipment upgrade them.

Jetray finally return after taking down some of the aircrafts, the three flyer aliens support the Eldar forces from above, together with Lodestar and Gravattack.

Goop, Eatle, Ultimate Articguana, Shocksquath and Blitzwolfer returned to their fighting stance along with the warriors on their side, as they heard a metallic sound bashing the thick layer of ice that Ultimate Articguana created.

Heatblast and Ultimate Swampfire join the rest of the warriors with them, took an alternate path. Because of the possible contamination of radiation that NRG created which could weaken their system, and so they avoid the area where Prypiatosian-B stood.

Upgrade is securing the surroundings, not letting any daemon slip through him. He stands on the wreckage and corpses, scanning every possible chaos survivor to eliminate them. The warriors along with him did the same. The battle would take longer if not thanks to Way Big who crushed them easily.

XLR8 is still searching for any survivors; he breaks his limits to reach them fast. Good thing that his form has enhanced stamina to run continuously without stopping.

Fasttrack and Lucius still battling each other, the two still stand sternly. Even though Fasttrack is strong and fast, he still can't bring down the masochist. The champion of Slaanesh had proven himself formidable in the battle.

Terraspin and Ultimate Wildmutt are slowly gaining the upper hand in the fight between them and the Masque. The daemonette is getting aggravated in her situation. The two xeno she's facing is no mere xeno at all. The xeno with shell with flippers is immune to her while the primal dog-like ape now looks like a scorpion is strong it able to drag around and throw her meters away.

* * *

From the emptiness of space, Paradox stood, watching the war goes on the craftworld. He frowned deeply on the outcome of this event, and worried for the boy, but he knew can't do anything about the Wielder of the Omnitrix. He was stubborn and will surely refuse to come home. Paradox then smiled when he took a small glimpse of the future of this universe.

"I wish you luck with this Ben. Till the time I we meet again." The Time-Walker then disappears from the portal.

* * *

 _Welp, that's for all guys._

 _Sorry for taking this chapter a month long. I was really busy, as much as I want to update every two or one week. I just really can't especially when you don't hold your own time._

 _Once again thanks for ideas and information you give me. I really appreciate it so much._

 _And again thanks to Reidith._

 _About Leman Russ, I don't really know. I think it's too early for him to show up or is he? Since Way Big shows up this early *which is my fault because of bringing the chaos fleet* there's a possible chance but not too soon. Also about the destruction of Ultramar instead of Cadia, it was a good direction in diverging canon. However, I'm gonna think about it for now._

 _This chapter supposed to be 30k words long well almost and the finale, but I decided to cut it off and save the other half for another chapter, because I feel there's too much happening in one chapter alone._

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belongs to heir rightful owners.**_

 **Ulthw** **é** **in Fire Finale and Aftermath**

* * *

The Eldars of Ulthwé are slowly gaining dominance thanks to the weapons from the hyper-intelligent aliens that modified it. However, there are still a few remaining Eldar that caught in the middle of the war, and even if they try to leave their position, there's a chance that they'll be trapped by the forces of the Ruinous Powers which still lurks in the craftworld that still unseen or encountered by any warriors yet. The Daemons still continues their rampant, no sign of stopping or slowing down like locusts swarming a field of grains. Maniacal laughs and psychotic desires of the servant of Slaanesh brought fear amongst the Eldar both warriors and civilians. The poor unarmed Eldars are molested in the name of their Gods whilst the others are dying in sickness. The remaining survivors flee for their lives, trying to escape and deny their possible death. A group of warriors are attempting to sneak away from the predation of the Daemons of Slaanesh. At a slow pace, they move from place to place to avoid snared by the devious servant of the God of Pleasure. They use the broken buildings and wreckage to elude suspicion from them.

"Quick, conceal yourselves here!" The Dire Avengers Exarch told them, pointing at the giant debris from the ruined structure. The warriors and unarmed Eldars then move whilst holding their young ones tightly. The group was consisted of 6 howling Banshees, 4 Dire Avengers, 4 Striking Scorpion and 8 Guardians. The Exarch looked at a bullet hole of wall to see outside and scan his surrounding before moving again. They've been doing this for hours now. It seems effective for them since they haven't been spotted by any forces of the Ruinous Powers. The group stops when they hear a grumbling sound of engines on a distance.

"Halt!" The Exarch ordered. "Go hide from the wreckage!" The group then hid themselves as they heard they enemies were getting close. The parents of the younglings covered their children's mouth as they whimper and almost starts to cry from fear. Their parents try soothes their fears. The Exarch and the warriors take a glimpse from behind the wreckage. A small group of Chaos Marines from both Death Guard and Emperor's Children and few cultists, the group was trying to scour the area, searching and finding some survivors to kill. The Exarch told them to hold their fire for they are lack in anti-tank weaponry. The chaos Predators and Razorback would be a real problem. The Eldars silently watch them passing through before moving again. They stop after that and take a rest for moment.

"Are we not close yet Exarch?" A guardian asked.

"Unfortunately, we are not." The Exarch replied. "It seems that the foul servants of the dark gods are all around the craftworld."

"Yes, it seems. But the question is why?" The Guardian said. The Exarch's head perks up this as the Guardian continues. "Why, are they here? Why it's just all of a sudden? Why would the forces of Nurgle and Slaanesh bring such a vast army of daemons and humans in our abode? What did we do to attract their attentions? I'm not surprised if the God of pleasure brought her force, but the God of death and pestilence too?"

"I really do not know my kin. Perhaps, we can inquire some question to the farseers. They probably know what is happening right now." He told the Guardian. Another guardian them walk toward him and speak.

"Exarch, the Striking Scorpions had returned. They said the pathway is clear, we can now proceed and head towards the safe location to settle ourselves and wait for the rescue." The Guardian said.

"Good, tell them that we are going to move again." He ordered.

"Yes, my Exarch." The guardian then told the group to prepare themselves to depart their current position. The group moves slowly while the war rages on the far distant. As they move, they were suddenly meet by Lascannon fire.

"We had been spotted!" The Exarch shouted. "Take the civilians away from here, warriors take cover. We are going to attempt to delay them while the rest of unarmed Eldars escape." They then separate their way, the guardians guide their fellow kins away from the battle, and the warriors that has been left behind face the enemy. The warriors use the rubbles, debris and broken walls as a cover. A fusillade of bolters, lasguns and cannons meet them. They responded at them by throwing some of their grenades to blind them for moment before shooting them.

The Striking attacks from the shadow, one by one they slash through the lines of cultist and chaos marines that are harassing their fellow kins. One of them tossed a grenade unto the Predator tank, destroying its upper turret. All of it happened in a few minutes before they finally recover the initial attack. The Striking Scorpion hastily moves away and hides back in the shadows. The two then begin to exchange fire at each other, however the enemies has more weapon at their disposals. The Chaos marines slowly advancing on their position while suppressing them with storm of gunfire. The cultist charge at them but was stop when the Howling Banshees intervene, cutting and slicing them down. A few Chaos marines also charge at them, their chainswords are roaring; ready to grind the flesh of their victims.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" One of the Chaos Marine screamed as he tried to swing his chainsword to hit the Howling Banshee. But the Howling Banshee has impressive reflexive skills, and easily evaded the oncoming attack. The warrior gave all they have to hold defeat or at least to hold them. As the fight continues, their number slowly dwindles, no sooner more of the cultist and Chaos marines come. Killing and injuring a few of their kins.

"Exarch, I think it's obvious now that our death is inevitable." The Howling Banshee said.

"I concur, my kin." Said the Striking Scorpion who is fighting on her side, struggling to breathe from the exhaustion.

"Sacrifice the few so that many could live. Stand still my kins, we may fall this time, but let our deeds mark the history. And will live forever in their memories." He told them. The Dire Avengers use every inch of his strength to hold them, but he was slowly failing, their enemies are simply overwhelming them with numbers. He saw a guardian get ripped apart by the chaos marine of Slaanesh, the Striking Scorpions are slaughtered by the cultist, a chaos marine grab one of them who is breathing shallowly and cut him with his chainsword. The Howling Banshees we stripped by the devotees of Slaanesh. He saw how they molested them one by one. Agonizing screamed blared throughout the area together with laughers of the servants of the Ruinous Powers. No sooner, his own body breaks as his vision starts to dim, without realizing it, he just falls down. The Exarch Dire Avengers saw a towering metallic figure walking closer to him, armed with chainsword. The armor figure raised his weapon as he activates it. The warrior closes his eyes and ready to accept his death. However, he didn't feel anything instead he hear an agonizing scream from them, he knew it was not from his kins but from the cultist and chaos marines as he noticed the laughers stopped as a loud sound consume the place.

He opens his eyes behind the helmet and gaze on the automaton floating up in air with an 8 circular objects that also floating atop of him. The automaton holding a cultist in his right hand while staring at the foul servant with immense rage, even though it doesn't have any facial expression, he can still sense it twirls on it which odd for such a machine. No sooner the head of the cultist starts to vibrate violently and suddenly the head explode, splashing blood all over the place. The robotic being land on the dead bodies and starts to inspect them, he noticed that it was not interested in the bodies of the chaos servants but from the body of his fellow kins. The robotic being walks toward the body of a howling banshee who is lying on the ground full of blood, her armor is still intact, however the in her sensitive parts are removed. He watched and wondered what it's going to do with his kins, and felt fear somehow. It kneel and reach the neck of the warrior, he then realize the automaton was checking her if she's alive. No sooner he raised his hands and starts to glow, a blue spherical energy is coming out of him. It moved its hand from head to toe back and forth before suddenly shooting her down with it. The crippled Dire Avengers panic at what he saw, not until the body of the Howling Banshee jerks off. After that her eyes shot open. She recoiled herself and starts to breathe deeply, but she was taken aback when saw a robotic figure standing in front and looking at her. She starts to crawl back while trying to find her sword. The automaton then speaks.

"I'm not your enemy." It said. The Exarch Dire Avengers and Howling Banshee stare at it, unsure of its lying or not.

"Ho…how can I be sure that you're not an enemy?" She asked as she grunts in pain.

"Don't you remember this?" The automaton pointed at his symbol in his chest.

"You're the changeling!" The Howling Banshee exclaimed. The Exarch Dire Avengers felt ease at this when they realize it was the shape-shifter that fought with his kin in the sparring match.

"Yes I am!" The automaton said. "In this form you can call me Ultimate Echo-Echo. Here take this to cover uhm…your body." It tossed a blanket on her. The Howling Banshee then realize than she was almost naked quickly grabs it to cover herself. She then look at the robotic being and said.

"Thank you."

"Nah, don't mention it. I'm sorry that I can't save all of your friends." Ultimate Echo-Echo apologized sincerely. "I'll try to save some of your kins who are still breathing." He then turn his gaze on the Exarch who lying on the ground, but before he gets close to him, the Exarch lift himself and try to sit at least.

"We never really expected you in dire times like this." He said

"What do you mean you really never expected me?!" Ultimate Echo-Echo was confused.

"I mean, how can you save us all? You're alone." The Exarch replied.

"I maybe alone but I have especial feats." The sonorosian inwardly smirks. "And you probably never heard about the whole rumor clearly about me don't you?" The Exarch puzzled by it.

"Ah, this is what the 'prince' wanted us to find!" A metallic voice said. Ultimate Echo-Echo and two Eldars then look at him. It was an Emperor's Children Marine; behind him are few dozen marine and almost a hundred of cultist. "Come, join us together we can rule the galaxy!"

"Sorry pal, but it's a pass for me." Ultimate Echo-Echo said.

"So, you already decided your own fate. Crush this useless automaton!" He told his allies. Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant spiked metallic ball comes crashing down right at them, covering the area with thick smoke and dust. The Arburian Peralota is not yet finish as he shot upward before landing back on ground, ramming himself towards the enemy's ranks.

"Welp, stay here for now, let him take care of them." And with that Ultimate Echo-Echo continues on what his doing and that is healing the survivors or at least putting them in stable state since this group doesn't have any healers on their ranks. So Ultimate Echo-Echo does what he learns in his spell book and that is healing them. There are only 6 of them that had survived including the 2 conscious Eldar. The four remaining unconscious Eldars are starting wake-up.

"What happened?" A Guardian asked.

"You're almost got killed." Ultimate Echo-Echo replied. The four then jolted and quickly grabbed their weapons to eliminate the unknown being.

"Whoa, whoa wait it's me!" Ultimate Echo-Echo cried as he shaking hand frantically, gesturing at them to stop.

"Cease my kins, he's with us." The Exarch told while trying to stand up. "So, you cannot only transform into different creature, but you can also heal?" The Exarch noticed.

"Your power is somehow similar to the warp but I can't sense any warp like energy on it. Tell me, how can you do such a feat?" He questioned.

"Well, long story short, I use my mana, a life energy to heal you guys. I'm going to tell you more after this but for now you need to leave." Ultimate Echo-Echo told them. Although Ultimate Echo-Echo is just new in learning magic, he still risks the factors of manipulating the mana of others to heal them even if he know it's a bit dangerous.

"As much as we want but we can't. We're badly injured; I feared that we won't survive alone without any help. Perhaps you can aid us? There are civilians that escaped, I'm afraid they might also get caught by the enemy." The Exarch said.

"Alright, I'll assist you in your evacuation. I need to tell it to Ultimate Cannonbolt first." The sonorosian then spoke to the hyper-evolved Arburian Peralota with their plan. He agreed and joins their group to support them. Before they leave, the warriors who survived collect the spiritstones of their fallen kins, and proceed to the safety location. Ultimate Echo-Echo bewildered by the stone like crystal that glows ominously, it was the same stone that he picked up a few months ago, but he shrugged off the thought.

* * *

(In deep space)

Ultimate Way Big is pushing a Murder Class cruiser towards an escort ships that's close to destroy them by colliding them to each other, however he was always get impeded by the Heldrakes most of the time, causing his attempts quite fruitless while also making him irritated. Sure they don't do much to him thanks to his very durable skin, but their endeavors of stopping him are the most annoying one to him. All they do is pour him with a barrage of autocannons and baleflamer in the face.

"They're really getting on my nerves." The Hyper-Evolved To'kustar said. He swatted a few of them and smashed some on the ship. But still they are not stopping. Ultimate Way Big already had enough with this; he decided to fly a few kilometers away from the cruiser, he open his arms and starts to charge before spinning fast while randomly throwing cosmic energy spheres all around him. The Heldrakes that's swarming him slowly dwindle as they are being hit one by one. A single spherical beam is powerful enough to take down at least two Heldrakes if they're flying closer to each other.

"Okay, there are more of them and I need to finish this before they bring more destruction to the Craftworld." Ultimate Way Big said to himself. He then cross his arm again and shoot a powerful beam of cosmic energy at the cruiser, cutting the ship in half before it explodes on its own. After that, he turns his attention directly at the most of colossal ships the chaos has the Desolator and Battle Barge, battleships of the Ruinous Powers. He grinned at this and charge towards the Desolator class first, arms powered by cosmic energy. "The bigger they are the harder they…blow?" Ultimate Way Big muttered "Ugh, nevermind." He shrugged and head straight to the ship. He wasn't really sure if his plan will going to work, technically if you take down something big or important from the enemy, they would have the tendency to lose morale thus forcing them to retreat back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

(On Terraspin and Ultimate Wildmutt)

"Getting tired now? Well, it looks like you aren't." Ultimate Wildmutth commented to the Daemonette whose dancing still whilst breathing heavily.

"Technically, ever since we encounter her, she never stops in dancing." Terraspin said. "But heck, she really looks ugly no matter how she tries to dance gracefully." He mocked, and mused to himself.

"You all have the courage to insult me, ungrateful beings?!" She said as she glared at them murderously. "I have not yet shown my true latent talent in killing. Now you two will experience it." The Masque dove forward at them with a sadistic smile at her face. Terraspin was the one who quickly move to block her talons by his shell; it was successful until the The Masque leaps up in the air before crashing down on him, the sheer force and weight of her forces Terraspin to kneel down and creating a small crater. He tried to stand but the Daemonette keeps pouncing on him. Fortunately, his shell is really tough to tank most of her hits. Ultimate Wildmutt rushed at the towering daemon without any hesitation. He use his two arms to grab her right and lower left arm, locking and crippling her, he use his prehensile feet to grab her in the waist and his scorpion like stinger tail to stab her in her abdomen part and bite her upper left arm and try to tear it off. Terraspin had recovered from the initial attack of the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh; he slid his head back inside his shell and starts to spin his flippers fast. He floated on the ground for a minute before rushing towards the towering daemon, ramming himself on the back of her legs causing her to fall down on her back whilst giving the Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer a chance to finally tear her arm off. The Daemonette screamed in both agony and delight at this. The Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer leaps back 10 feet away from the daemon; he then spitted her arm and rubbed off his bloodied face. The Daemonette glared at the sight of the strange being. She charge at it, but she was again interrupted by Terraspin again by block her attack. The Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer took the chance. He climbed the walls and the ruins of the building before leaping towards the towering daemon. He locks himself again on her just like he did earlier. He then takes a bite of her, trying to tear it off this time. The Masque panics at this and start to remove the xeno on her back by simply shaking herself. Ultimate Wildmutt then burrow his claws deeper on her exposed skin, making sure that he won't fall. Terraspin rushes again, ramming himself on the daemon's legs but this time in front. Ultimate Wildmutt then let his right arm go and pulls the hair of daemon to distract her. She then falls down on the floor face first. Terraspin then send himself pummeling to the ground and towards the Daemon legs, breaking it in the process. Ultimate Wildmutt quickly banged her head on the floor before the daemon recovers. He then grabs her head starts to pull it. It doesn't take that long before he finally tears The Masque's head, after it he throws the head on the ground, blood still spilling from it. Terraspin then landed on his side.

"That was brutal." He told the Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer.

"Tell me about it." Ultimate Wildmutt muttered before staring back at the head of the daemon. "Hmm, do you think that we should just leave the head here? She's useless without her body anyway."

"Well, she can't harm anyone so yeah." Terraspin answered. The two then heard the head of the Daemonette laugh which catches their attention.

"What's so funny?" Ultimate Wildmutt growled.

"You are all doomed! The 'Prince' has his eyes to all of you from now on!" The Masque told them. "Hahahaha, you do not know what is coming to all of you! Even if you succeed at killing me, I would return! Fresh and renewed!" Ultimate Wildmutt then steps closer to the daemonette who won't stop talking.

"Just shut up!" He tossed the head on the burning building. The Masque shrieks as she was slowly burning.

"So, what now?" Terraspin questioned as he approached the Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer.

"We should regroup with the Eldars while finding some survivors." Ultimate Wildmutt told him. "It's the only thing we can do for now."

"Right, let's go then." The two then leaves the area to continue helping the craftworld.

* * *

(On Ultimate Humungousaur)

He found a small group of Eldars from a distant both armed and unarmed are fleeing from the area together with their families. He then head towards to find something useful or possibly any information on them about their kins that's lost and trapped somewhere else. In his dismay, a portal opens above them almost a few meters away from them. Daemons quickly leap out of it. Ultimate Humungousaur then runs in quadrupedal destroying and shoving away any obstacle in his way. He saw the warriors throwing themselves at the daemon just to protect the families. A few of them daemons slipped through and quickly engage at civilians.

"NO!" Ultimate Humungousaur screamed in anguish. But before they could come closer he saw a bright light above them that appears out of nowhere. Suddenly, a Warp Spider that came from the portal lunges forward, tackling the daemon of Slaanesh down together with his fellow Warp Spider aspect warriors. They were at least 15 of them. They quickly help their fellow warriors killing the remaining daemons. Ultimate Humungousaur then slows down and stand back; he was relief that the daemons are stopped and approached the group. No sooner a giant spiked wrecking ball burst out of the wall on his right side, not too far away from him. This attracted the attention of the group of the warriors and aims their weapons at them. They were about to fire when an Exarch came out of the wall where the giant wrecking ball emerges together with a few of their kins and Ultimate Echo-Echo.

"Halt!" He shouted at them. The Warp Spiders and warrior along with them aim their weapons down. "This creature is with us!" He told them. Ultimate Echo-Echo then notices it was Humungousaur.

"Hey, dude. What's up?!" He asked.

"Welp doing fine, just beating some nut heads and maniacs along the way." Ultimate Humungousaur replied. The two groups then approach each other.

"Exarch, tis nice to see you alive." The Warp Spider greeted.

"Tis also nice to see you." The Exarch greeted back. "How were our forces doing?" He asked.

"They are doing well my Exarch. The strange beings help us with our equipment. Upgrading and modifying it to better suit any circumstances." The Warp Spider answered on him.

"That is good to hear at least." The Exarch Dire Avengers said.

"My dear Exarch we would like to bring the civilians into the safe havens of the craftworld you can come along with us if you want." One of the Warp Spider said.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"No my Exarch, our equipment has been modified as I said earlier along with it are our aspect armours." The Warp Spider told him. "Tis now safe from the warp as it do not depend on it anymore." The Exarch was surprised at this.

"I think that's enough talk for now." Ultimate Echo-Echo interrupted. "Exarch you need to come with them and along with the rest of your warriors. You are all injured. We can't afford to lose more life here." The Hyper-Evolved Sonorosian encourage. The warriors look at each and nodded, they didn't want to argue because the automaton is right. They are injured and if they continue they would likely die in the battle.

"Be ready, we will bring you in." The Warp Spider told them, he then look at the three strange beings with same symbol on its chest. "I assume all of you would not come with us? Considering that you still have a duty to the craftworld."

"Yeah, pretty much." Echo-Echo replied.

"Hmm, if you want, we can assist you after bringing them in the safe part of the craftworld." The Warp Spider suggested.

"No, it's fine to us. We can take care of ourselves." Ultimate Echo-Echo assured and laughs a bit.

"Hmm, well then, till we meet again peculiar ones." And with that, the Warp Spiders departed the area. The three Hyper-Evolved Aliens then continue to dwell inside the craftworld, cleansing and killing any daemons and mortal servants inside.

* * *

(On location of the Infinity Circuit)

"There's too many of them!" Goop screamed in consternation as he was getting attacked from all side even though of all their attack is useless against him.

"Why are you so bothered? It's not like they can kill you anyway." Blitzwolfer rebutted while killing some of the daemonettes until more leaps in. He quickly dashed backward and unleashed a powerful sonic blast. "Okay, nevermind we need more fire power! Where are the reinforcements?!"

"We don't have! It will take time before they reach this place." Shocksquatch told the Loboan who fighting alongside with him.

"Yes indeed, it would take time before they arrive. Are any one of you has a form that is capable of turning the tide of the battle? I am afraid that we can't last long if this continues." A Warlock said.

"I got an idea! Call Eatle! And you Blitzwolfer will transform into Feedback." Shocksquatch told him.

Blitzwolfer did not think twice and quickly slaps his Omnitrix on his chest, covering him with bright emerald light. After it the new form stood. It has one green eye in the middle of its head. It has two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allows it to draw energy to himself. It has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. It has only two front toes.

"Feedback! Oh, yeah!" He yelled.

"A new form of yours?!" The Warlock and the rest of warriors were surprised as usual after Blitzwolfer transform.

"Not really I've already unlocked this a few years ago." Feedback replied.

"I see." The Warlock noted. Eatles landed near them after blowing the Chaos Dreadnought.

"I heard you want me dude. So what do you need?" Eatle said.

"Go transform into Buzzshock." Shocksquatch told him to do.

"Why would you…oh okay." Eatles realized what Shocksquatch planning to do. He then taps his transforming himself into a living battery. It had a white large lightning-like line from where its neck starts, to where its legs start on its front and back. It had a hole on its head that could release electricity. It has positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on its back.

"Buzzshock!" He screamed. Shocksquatch then order the warriors who're wielding an energy base weapons to shoot Feedback even their tanks, seers and warlocks are included at this. As usual they doubt them at first; they want to question his motive. But the strange being insisted them to do so. They make haste in gathering energy, and brought all they got on the new creature. Feedback raised both his antennae and hands, and his tails to absorb all the energy. He gritted his teeth as the he try to digest all of the energies. After finally absorbing all of it, he shot it right at the sight of the Nosedeenian. The Nosedeenian take all of it inside his body. After it, his body begins to shine brightly, engulfing the whole area with it and blinding all of them for a moment. When the light fades completely, both of Eldars and Chaos were surprised on what they saw. There were hundreds of unknown creatures flying all over them, laughing and emitting electricity on their body. They were frozen at the sight of them.

"What are these xenos?" A mortal servant of Slaanesh questioned as watches them flew over. No sooner, the strange aliens release a powerful lightning energy at them.

"Fallback! We can't… Argh!" A cultist said but was interrupted by the living batteries.

The place was only field with the screams of their enemies. The Eldar warriors just watch the scene weapons down as they stare to their adversaries getting electrocuted to death. The aliens meanwhile lay down on the ground, resting.

"Just…just let me take a rest for a minute." Ultimate Artiguana told the Warlock on his side, a bit groggily and lazily.

* * *

(Brainstorm and Greymatter)

The Galvan is still studying for hours; he feels that he was close at understanding the nature of the Warp. Unlike the other stuff that he tries to analyze and comprehend, this one the most complicated. Because of the fact the warp energy is a mystical one just like mana energy. On other hand, Brainstorm is making a cylinder like tube that looks the same as the cylinder tube back on his home where his grandpa Max lies after getting seriously injured. He was helped by some of his robots that have a spider-like appearance. The Galvan took notice and this and he ask him.

"What is that for?" Greymatter questioned.

"Oh this?" He pointed at the tube. "These, my companion are regeneration tubes. Capable of well, healing and regenerating the lost limbs of a person. I just realized it recently after finishing upgrading their weapon. I know they will need this after the battle." Brainstorm explained to him the reason on why he makes it.

"Make sense, by the way can determine how long before we win this war?" Greymatter just suddenly asked.

"Hmm, I do not really know myself. There are too many variables and unknown circumstances that might occur, changing the possible outcome. But I believe it won't really last that long. Since the Eldars are now armed with new armaments of ours." Brainstorm told him. The two then continue on their work. Unbeknownst to them, Kaylethe watches them at the corner of the room, gazing intensely not on their work but on them with mind swirling in turmoil.

* * *

(Back on Lucius and Fasttrack)

The two are still fighting for hours; none of them slowed down or lose any strength. The Champion of Slaneesh stood boldly in his very ground, face remain determined and vigorous. He wanted to kill the hubris xeno who is still vacuously smiling at him despite the murderous glare he'd been giving on it. He swears this xeno is just playing and making him incensed just by looking on its face. He grip his power sword dashes forward on it only the find the xeno not in his place again. Without any warning, he received a powerful punch in the face. It was no mere punch at all, he feels like he was punched a hundred times. The xeno then strikes him from the back of his head with great force, making him fall down face first on the ground. Lucius had enough of this humiliation. He try to charge and swung his sword at the xeno, however it disappear again before his sword could even make contact with the creature's skin. Unexpectedly, he was uppercutted, sending him up in the air just a few feet off the ground. And without warning the xeno kicked him back on the ground. He stands up and regains his fighting stance. He then pointed his sword at the xeno.

" **YOU ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING XENO FILTH THAT I HAVE ENCOUNTERED!** " He screamed in agitation.

"You thought I don't think the same to you?" Fasttrack rebutted. "Men, you are probably one of the worse people that I ever met, or more likely the worse animal that I ever see." He folds his arms and leaned against the wall with an insulting smile on his face. "Well, what can I expect something from a person with high amount of libido in him? Heh, you can't even hit me and I'm still wooping your ass."

"You will pay for such an insult of yours. Now die." The Champion of Slaanesh charged at him for the 43rd time. And still, he can't manage to hit or get so close to the xeno. The two continues to fight when a bolt of warp energy hit the very ground they stand. They were thrown back from the blast. Lucius recovered from the blast instantly, he gripped his sword tightly and prepares to charge at the xeno who still lying on the ground, grunting and groaning. He wants to take this opportunity to finally take down the little nuisance but before he could make move, a chaos sorcerer teleports in front of him.

"Step away sorcerer so I could finish this nuisance."

"Such an action is not required for now Lucius. The 'Prince' told us to subdue them, not to kill them." The sorcerer told the Champion.

"I do not care! Let me take this one and the rest of those xenos are all yours and for the 'Prince'!" Lucius insisted.

"My, patience Champion of Slaanesh, tis not your judgment that matters here but the God of Pleasure himself. I am sure that you do not want to disappoint him do you?"

"Fine then, but I want my revenge on the xeno first!" The two then look back where too xeno lies only to find it empty. "WHERE IS THAT DAMN XENO?!" Lucius yelled in frustration.

"Now that is quite unfortunate." The Sorcerer said calmly. The champion of Slaanesh just screamed in dismay. The Sorcerer remained calm and looked on a distant. He noticed that the Eldars are coming towards their position. "I think it is time for us to leave." The two Chaos servants of Slaanesh leave by teleporting themselves away from the area.

Fasttrack meanwhile was hiding on a broken building. He sits there while leaning against the wall. He was breathing heavily while holding his bruised left arm. He tries taking a glimpse of the area from a wall with bullet hole and saw that they his opponent was gone.

"Ugh" He grunted. "That really hurts." He mumbled. Fasttrack then waited there, relaxing his body a bit from the fight he just been through, even though he did not use much effort against the maniac.

* * *

(On Eldrad's location)

"How's the recovery mission?" Eldrad's inquired while killing a few daemonettes and cultists.

"It was successful my farseer. I believe no sooner we would able to prevail in this war!" The Warlock replied in cheerful yet calm way.

"Considering that those brainies finally modified your weapons, there's a big chance that we can actually win." Chromastone said, landing in front of them after blowing the remaining walkers and tanks of both Death Guard and Emperor's Children. He watched as more and more Eldar tanks carrying Wraitghguards, weapons and some addition troops land near them and was escorted by a few Vipers and Black Guardians in Jetbikes armed with Kinetic Lances that was adjusted and redesigned but it still resembles much as the original.

One of the Black Guardians landed and head towards them.

"My farseer, we finally had gathered the majority of our forces that has been splintered into pieces. Our strength is yours to command, Farseer." The Black Guardian said. The farseer gave an a speech and orders them to be ready, he told them that they were going to fight back and take possession of what almost lost to them, and that is their home.

"Into our victory my kins! Charge! For Ulthwé!" The Ancient Farseer yells, leading his force against the hordes of daemons and mortal servants of the Gods of Death and Pleasure.

"That's the spirit!" Chromastone cheered. "Come on, let's join them!" He told his fellow aliens, Fourarms and Rath. Together they rush at the enemy with unwavering determination.

* * *

(On Taldeer's location)

"Aim the Void Projector at the hordes!" She ordered on the Wraithguards. The align themselves and fired right at the hordes. Supposedly their weapons are only made for short range, but since it was upgraded and modified, the weapon itself can now fire at long range. After firing, the lance like energy from the Void projector instantly opens a rift, creating a portal to the void after hitting their target that sucks everything and any nearby adversaries. All of daemon that was caught or near the portals are pulled by it, vastly reducing their numbers. But still, rushes at them blindly and without any hesitation. All those who had either survived or wasn't hit by the void projector rushed at them. Gravattack steps forward and sends a hazy energy at the oncoming hordes of daemon, putting pressure to prevent them from moving. The warriors take advantage of this and quickly, they eliminate the daemons that are lying on the ground, subdued by the Galilean's gravitational power.

"Chaos marines inbound!" One of the Guardians yelled as the bloating warriors of Nurgle and maniacal masochist of Slaanesh marches towards them. The Marines aim their weapons at them. But before they could Lodestar landed in front the Eldars just as they were about to open fire at them. He quickly raised both of his hands to create a magnetic barrier to block all the oncoming attacks. All the bullets and shells are successfully blocked. Ultimate Big Chill flies lower at them and freezes them up instantly. Astrodactly then shatters them with his energy beam from his mouth. Taldeer then shows up in front them warriors and pointed her spears at the enemy and said.

"Forward my kins!" She ordered to her warriors. The group then slowly advances towards the horde, never taking a step back.

(Hours later)

The Eldars fought bravely against the unending legion of both daemons and mortal servants a like. Blood tainted ground, burning corpse and buildings, wreckage and ruins blocking the road. Two third of craftworld was in ruin with most are heavily damaged by the assault of chaos. Taldeer and Eldrad their force to cleanse the craftworld from every side, making sure not a single daemon or mortal servants survive. Supposedly, a victory like this should celebrated, however the cost of it was so expensive that not even the richest man could afford. And that cost was the life of all who had lost in the war. Souls are unredeemable from the warp.

The Eldar warrior found Diamondhead in the middle of the corpses lying against the crystal wall that he created for himself. He was so exhausted from the battle that he almost takes nap if the warriors did not come sooner.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"Pardon strange being, but we have to deal with the hordes of daemons first, and secure the civilians after eliminating all of those vile spawns." The Warlock replied, and observes the area. "It seems that you successful stand triumphant against the waves upon waves of daemon and servants alike."

"Yeah, I admit they are scary and look gross. Also, I even need improvise to because these guys" He pointed at the dead Marine of Nurgle. "Are nasty as hell! They are far worse than the rotting corpses over there. Plus those projectiles and some sort of sprayers, they seem to be very corrosive."

"True. These marines are imbued, blessed by Nurgle the God of Death and Pestilence. No wonder why their projectiles are corrosive. Not only that, every parts of their bodies are infectious too." The Warlock agrees and explained. He also took notice of the crystal is embedded into their bodies. "I assume that you use range against them is it not?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hmm, now this area is clear. We can now focus on taking back the craftworld, Warlock." Said the Howling Banshee Exarch.

"Agree, care to join us strange one?"

"You don't need to ask 'cuz I'm always in." Diamondhead replied enthusiastically whilst cracking his fist and stretch himself. "Whelp, shall we?" The group then departed to press deeper inside to eradicate the remaining forces of Chaos.

* * *

(Back on Ultimate Way Big)

The hyper-evolved To'kustar is chasing the remaining ships which are now fleeing after he destroyed their battleship and a few of their battlecruiser with his cosmic ray. Unfortunately, he failed to destroy the pink one as it flee and use the warp to escape. The ships that had same colour and symbol like it also do the same. They are withdrawing and retreating via warp portals. And that was the pink ones with nude statues of a daemonette on their ships. As the other ships depart, the green bloated ships of Nurgle remain in the craftworld, continuing to bring havoc on the Eldar's home. Ultimate Way Big proceeds to utterly annihilate the remaining ships. When he was done reducing their numbers together with the help of the Eldars battleships, the smaller ships are also starting to flee the craftworld and use the warp portals to escape their death.

"Yeah that's right, go back where you came from!" He yelled at them and returns inside of the craftworld again as Way Big.

(Back inside).

Eldrad is standing at atop of ruined chaos Land Raider tank. He watched his warriors slaughter the remaining Chaos servant. When they are finish, Eldrad raised his spear and yelled.

"Victory is ours my kins!" He announced. The Warriors cheered at this along with their alien allies.

* * *

(In Nurgle's domain inside the Warp)

Nurgle waited patiently for his 'children's' return from their task he had given them only to find them with lesser numbers than before. What is even worse is that they did not found Isha on Ulthwé and they told him that the Eldars manage to repel their combined forces thanks to some new kind of aliens with abilities never have they seen before.

After hearing all of this the Chaos God of decay, stagnancy, and plague lets out a raging roar which felt not only throughout the warp itself but the material world as well. The obvious unfortunate victims are Psykers within the imperium, including those in service for the imperial guard, the Space Marines and the Inquisition began to clutch their heads in pain from Nurgles screams and they started sprouting random gibberish and some of them are unleashing their psychic abilities on their allies without any restraint.

But few of them even went so far as to give in to the dark gods anguish and offer their bodies as sacrifice for a personal gateway for his servants to enter to the materium itself; which cause a mass invasion on some of the empires worlds the like of which none have ever witness; and the imperium itself would not have time to deploy their forces to rescue these worlds. Of course, The God of pestilence took this chance to search for his beloved. And what's even worse their navigators who unfortunately loss control of their powers thanks to Nurgles screaming, while the ships they supposed to guide through inside warp, are now at the mercy of its monstrous inhabitants.

* * *

The Dark Eldar, while safe in their dark city of Commorragh hidden within the heart of the webway, they too have heard the screaming rage of the chaos god were fearfully wondering what is happening inside the immaterium.

* * *

The Tau strangely enough wondering what was that "noise" that's coming from their communicators. Not knowing the noise they heard was from their thoughts.

* * *

The Orks well, being Orks hearing this thinking it is a sign from their gods Gork and Mork to prepare themselves for the next big WAAAAAGH!

* * *

The Eldars thankfully resist the raging shout but nonetheless every last one of them had heard it. Every Craftworld, Exodite, and Corsairs fleets were wondering on what is causing the dark god that enslaves their goddess to cry out in anger.

Their answers came from the Harlequins that resides in each Craftworlds while the rest of them are sent to the maiden worlds and some to locate where the outcast are currently living. Some even went so far to tell the news to Commorragh.

The message they relay came from Cegorach; is that Isha has been freed from Nurgles imprisonment and is now safe from and far away from his reach.

Shock in disbelieve of this news, many are of them are understandably skeptical of this claim but the Harlequins were expecting this and allow themselves to be 'open' for the laughing god to use little of his powers to spread the truth telepathically and show them image they never thought it would happen.

Their Goddess of life, Isha, who in 10,000 years have been lost to them, is truly free from her decaying prison! Joy and jubilation have spread throughout the Eldar race after learning of this news.

The leaders of each Craftworld have told their people to start the celebrations of their return deity. They feast and dance with rejoice they haven't felt for a longtime. Musical sound heard all around them. Meanwhile in the maiden worlds many Exodites celebrated like their Craftworld counterparts but also with makeshift fireworks and sang old folklore from the time before their fall.

* * *

In Caerashin, while the festivities is still ongoing, Darylle looks above the night sky holding her pendant close to her chest given to her by her new friend; wondering what is he doing right now.

"I wish your safety." She whispered as she reminisce her memories of her dear friend.

* * *

The Dark Eldars are however did not celebrate but rather understandably confuse on how did the goddess got free from her prison and curious if this was a sign of change in the status quo in the galaxy.

* * *

Asdrubael Vect strangely find this event intriguing and ask the Harlequin before him in his throne room on what else have happen after Isha's freedom.

In fact he is not the only one as few of the leaders of the Eldar fracture group such as High Farseer of Iyanden, Prince Yriel Ulthanash of the Corsair clan known as the Eldritch Raiders, the High Chieftain of Saim Hann, and the High Farseer of Alaitoc, wanted to know the aftermath of her rescue.

The servants of the laughing god were suddenly hesitant to this which makes the Eldar felt dread in their hearts on what comes next. They finally told them that after Isha no longer in the plague gods clutches he sent a large amount of his forces along with Slaanesh's own warriors into finding his prisoner and Ulthwé sadly is the nearest target of his search.

Now that was not what they wanted to hear but inevitably what they had feared as Nurgle would in no doubt wouldn't want Isha away from him and Ulthwé is within spitting distance of the Eye of Terror.

* * *

None more fear of this news than the Eldar Ranger Outcast Ronahn, Brother of Farseer Taldeer, who is eavesdropping the conversation in his stay in Alaitoc.

'Why no one had foreseen this or why the Eldars of Ulthwé did not ask for help?' He wondered thoroughly.

But just as they were about to deploy their forces to assist their kin, the harlequins told them such decision is not needed as Ulthwé have survive the assault but also succeeded in repelling the invading chaos threat as well. As much to his relief, he still can feel totally ease at this. There's still the possibility that her sister might be wounded.

Hearing this claim they are once again stunned with this new knowledge given to them. They ask if the Harlequins are jesting but they did not as some of their own was there to witness Ulthwé's triumph.

They also told them of a new allies of strange aliens with unique abilities in helping the countering the chaos invasion. However, Cegorach ordered them, the Harlequins to keep this a secret from the rest; unlike Ulthwé, until they are ready.

Now this information is something they would find it impressive yet astounding. New allies in helping their race from dying out especially new species they never heard of; the leaders decided to meet Eldrad personally of this new development along with some things to help in resupplying Ulthwé.

* * *

Asdrubael Vect is also caught off guard by this news but his calculating mind began to start various schemes on where he would benefit from the Eldars new heroes.

He dismisses the Harlequin but not before telling him to send a message to Eldrad that he is calling for a temporary truce and he's sending over an emissary to see aftermath of the invasion on his Craftworld just so she can secretly record everything on what happen; and after She returns, the truce is off.

And in his mind he knows who is perfect for the job. Lelith Hesperax leader of the Wych Cult of Strife and the most renowned Succubus in all of Commorragh.

* * *

(Unknown location with Ben's aliens)

Ben and his aliens gathered after the invasion to talk a few things about the current status of the Craftworld and other stuffs. They requested some…time form themselves to think. Fortunately, they were granted by the seers. They just need a small amount of time to discuss between themselves. There group includes Armodrillo who is previously Terraspin, Astrodactly, Articguana, Big Chill, Blitzwolfer, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Diamondhead, Fasttrack, Fourarms, Goop, Greymatter, Gravattack, Heatblast, Lodestar, NRG, Rath, Shocksquatch, Upgrade who still fused with the empty Wraithknight, XLR8 and Ben as Ultimate Echo-Echo. They all participated except for the certain imp-alien who stubbornly refuse to join as he is still enjoying fiddling with the techs of the Eldars. Or more like creating new stuffs from the junk and damaged tanks and equipments.

"So what now after this?" Fourarm questioned.

"Help them, it's very easy." Lodestar answered.

"It ain't easy ya know." Shocksquatch rebutted.

"Yes, not to us but to them." Heatblast added as folded his arm and tapping his finger on it.

"Yeah, you know how it feels to lose someone right?" XLR8 questions them." I mean I'm you and we're the same so I'm not going to go deep into that. But I think I need to point it out a little bit for us. The Eldars lose their lives, their love ones, and their children. I thought it hurts when someone dies right in front you just like what happened almost to Grandpa Max but I never thought seeing a child, a child guys died in the most violent way you can ever imagine. It's a sickening sight to see." He added. It was true; he was assigned to rescue all of them. But unfortunately for them and to him, he is not fast enough. He saw a family getting slaughtered right in sight, he knew from the eyes of their victims that they are merely still alive when he found them. He mentally kicked himself for not being fast enough to bring to them to the nearest infirmary in the Craftworld. All he brought to them is a new dead body. What is worst is that he saw the a body of a female with many scars on her bodies and a slit on the neck, her legs were also spread and clothes are torn out of her, meaning that the woman was raped. He even saw a child in the same state.

"True, there's a saying back in our home that the heaviest coffin are the smaller ones." Ultimate Echo-Echo (Ben prime) said with obvious amount of sorrow on his voice. Everyone's head tilt down at this. They knew what he means, they knew what it feels. Although kept their hearts strong while fighting the hordes of unmerciful abomination, they still felt intense mixture of sorrow and anger. Sorrow for those who had lost their lives, and anger for those who had perished and murdered by the daemons and mortals alike. The emotion was intense within them that some actually burst out in tears. While others who can't like NRG, Upgrade, Lodestar, Big Chill and Ultimate Echo-Echo remained silent, heads are down as sign of some of empathy for the brave ones and innocent that died. After letting their emotions and calming themselves. They ask one another if they would like to at least mourn with the loss of the Eldards. However, none of them did not want to, not because they did not care about them but because do not want to see them as they can't bare the sight of it. They then decide to find some things to do by asking the Eldars later. But before by they were completely dismissed, Upgrade came up with an idea to hasten the restoration of the Craftworld.

"Guys!" He calls them. The aliens turn their attention on him. "I'm just wondering, can't we accelerate the restoration of the Craftworld back to its original state? Or simple move it backward?"

"Ve can and actually it's not a bad idea." NRG said. As he was about to slap his Omnitrix to change into a Chronosapien form, a paper suddenly flew in front of his helm and landed right directly at the face of Brainstorm.

"What the de…" Before he could complete his sentence, he noticed there is something written on the paper. He reads it and quickly calls out for NRG. "Cease there my friend."

"Vhat?" NRG questioned.

"There's a message on it and said."

' _Dear Benjamin_

 _Refrain from using Clockwork if you do want to destabilize the flow of time and attract unnecessary attentions from beings beyond this realm._

 _Sincerely Paradox'_

"Vell, I think we are going to do it slowly and manually." NRG concluded.

"Slowly yes, but manually no. We are going to have some help from my drones that I created." Brainstorm corrected.

"It's just an expression you know." NRG whined.

"I never actually remember it as being an expression." Brainstorm rebutted.

"Please don't spoil the fun and just go with me."

"Fine." The aliens chuckle at this and leave. Ultimate Echo-Echo then transforms into his original form and duplicates himself. He ordered his clones to go and help the Eldars. The clones nodded and marches like an army. The aliens then the prime Echo-Echo who transformed into a human (the ultimate one) is going to the opposite direction. They ask him and replied. He said that he want some time alone. The aliens let him and continue.

* * *

(In the infirmary)

Kaylethe was on her lover's side, the ranger Rheandros who is severely wounded from the war. The combine bruises and deep cuts makes his body almost completely paralyzes. She gently caresses his hair as he sleep silently. The healers are busy treating the others while more and more injured Eldars both warriors and civilians alike comes. She then turns to watch how the healers were going through. So far they are handling the patients pretty well. All are getting treated as soon as they enter however their numbers seemed to be endless as more wounded Eldars comes every minute. Kaylethe then return her attention towards her lover. She felt guilty because of the fact that she had not pay attention on him when the filthy shape-shifting human came. She left him most of the time and go with changeling. Lean a little bit closer to whisper something.

"I am sorry for leave you. I am sorry for yelling and arguing pointless thing on you. And most of all, I am sorry for not being there while struggle." She solemnly apologized. From tear soaked face by sorrow, her eyes transformed into, something that is determined yet terrifying at the same time.

"I swear to this day that I will make it up to you. I love you." She told him.

Rheandros might be crippled and sleeping; his consciousness however is still active. He heard all of it, very clearly. He is happy knowing that Kaylethe still cares and love him.

'I love you too.' He spoke in his mind. But it seems she did not get it. He and Kaylethe then heard a sound, a very familiar sound, a sound from their anti-grav tanks. Kaylethe leans closer to kiss his forehead.

"I will be back my love." She then leaves her lover to know what is going on outside.

* * *

(With Prime Ben)

He was now currently sitting on a broken wall, staring at the floor. He told his Echo-Echo clones and aliens to help them; his clones did not hesitate and quickly help the Eldars. Now he's alone, trying to remove those visions of dying Eldar. He does not know what to feel about their victory. Was it really worth it? Yes, it was but for a price like this? Ben chooses to be alone for moment and let his emotion surge through. He leaned his head against the wall pondered. The rest of his form feels the same; however they were busy helping the warriors so those emotions did not really affect them. Unknown to him, a farseer was watching him from a distant. The farseer choose to approach him slowly, not trying to surprise or shock him. But when she got closer and was about to touch him, he flinched and quickly turn his gaze at the farseer, hands covered in green energy, eyes glowing beneath his helmet. The farseer raised her hand gesturing him to stop. Ben tilts head slightly, wondering who this farseer is. But before he could ask, the farseer stabs her spear on the ground and starts to remove her helmet. When she finally reveals her face, Ben's eyes widened and she stared in wonderment. It was the same pale Eldar with black hair, Taldeer.

"At ease, Ben. It's me Farseer Taldeer." She told him.

"Oh, it's just you." He muttered.

"Why? Are you expecting someone?"

"No, none really." Ben replied. "I'm just…thinking something."

"Lie, you are bothered, worried and sad." Taldeer said. Ben did not try to defend or hide it, because it the truth. "Tell me, its fine. I am here for you." Now this makes him feel odd towards her. He then decides to remove his helmet by pressing something under his jaw and his helmet starts to de-materialize. Taldeer saw the same familiar face again. Her heart starting to beat faster and her feelings starting to grew warmer, especially on how those emerald eyes staring at her. Ben on the other hand well, he really feels weird about the sudden change of Taldeer's treatment towards him. He did not like where this thing will possible go, and so he tries to settle it by asking her.

"Why are you like that?" He questioned her.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Taldeer was confused.

"What do I mean?" He repeated her words. "Well like that. When we first met, you are thankful yet wary of me, which is understandable considering that I'm a stranger to you and to the rest of the Eldars. Heck, you even almost shock me with your warp electricity of sort when you found out that I fiddled with your equipment. I bet you also won't hesitate to toast me if not because those two Warp Spiders, Ylvan and Gulbryn saving me from your wrath." Ben remembers and pointed out on her. "So? Why the sudden change of treatment?" Taldeer was taken aback at this. She was speechless about his statement. It is true that she almost electrocuted him. She felt guilty by just remembering it.

"I…I am…so..sorry." She stuttered as tears started to drip on her cheeks from her eyes. Ben panicked at this. He did not mean to hurt her feeling or ever try to. He was just trying to point out his own opinion. When he was about to talk, Taldeer started to speak again. "I…I only want to be close with you…" She said. "I know I made a mistake of doubting you. But, please give me a chance."

"Well, I forgive you." Ben simply replied.

"That is all?"

"Yep, I'm just a simple person though. I can easily forgive almost anyone as long it's from the bottom of their hearts." Taldeer was perplexed about this. It put smile on her; however it makes her worried at the same time. With this type of attitude the boy has, there is high chance that he might get manipulated and use him for their own goods which she also wishes not to occur if the future. She knew how this galaxy works and swore not to let that happen.

"Your trait is admirable, Ben. But that alone will be the cause of your fall." Taldeer told him.

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned, he was puzzled by her statement suddenly.

"Remember Ben, you are in a different reality, different worlds and beings. You may get used on your own home but this however is very different from yours." She sits on his side stared intently yet sincerely on boy's emerald eyes. "People and beings of this universe would not hesitate to use and manipulate you for their own purposes. Even we Eldars can do it like we did to the other races we encounter to gain use this opportunity to prevail."

"Your kind tricks other people just for the sake of your own race's good?!" Ben fumed.

"Yes, that's why I am telling you this. Please try to understand."

"Oh, I understand. You use them to do your jobs right?" Ben answered. He tries to keep his anger but he couldn't. "You, you also did something like that did you?"

"Yes, but…"

"How could you?! Huh, well I expected much less now." Ben replied with a hint of disgust on his voice. "You know I understand what you almost did to me before, I forgive you with that. But fooling other races around just to win a battle? This is just ugh!" He groaned while scratching his head with both of his hands.

"Please, listen to me. We only do what is necessary." Taldeer said.

"So, is necessary for you to left them dying in the arms of your and their enemy?" Ben rebutted.

"Yes, but now it changed."

"How can you say so?"

"I admit my past mistakes that I had done towards the other race, especially on what I did to the Imperial guards in Lorn V. But it all change when I met a man on my campaign in Kronus. After spending time with him, my view in life…is altered, it grew and renewed by his own belief. Now I never use those methods in my campaigns." Taldeer said, putting her left hand on her chest. Ben listens thoroughly at this. "I may have done things that are unforgivable but this man shows me the way. That as long we live, there is always a chance to redeem ourselves from your sins." Ben was surprised this man she met in the past really changed her. 'Guess that I was wrong about her after all. Sure she may be that scary when get angry but the fact that she is still had a heart fascinates me.' He thought. He breathed deeply and looked in her eyes. Taldeer meanwhile was growing warmer inside. But Ben did not notice it however. Maybe because of how calm the farseer looks like from his point of view.

"At least I know there are Eldars like you that know what's right to do. I don't wanna feel old or superior to you by saying this but I am really proud of you farseer Taldeer." Ben told her and smiles. Taldeer smiles back at him. He then return and ask her who is this man that spoke of, but Taldeer never remembered a thing. Only a small fraction of her memory was still intact. The rest are forgotten which is very odd to her. She can't remember the face or his appearance; everything is so blurred, like everything from him is kept hidden. The only thing that she remembers is his conversation and message on her.

"That is kinda unfortunate don't you think?" Ben speaks.

"True, maybe the minds of every being function strangely." Taldeer said.

"Yeah, part of the wonders and mystery of life perhaps."

"Perhaps." Taldeer muttered.

"So, err." He awkwardly laughs. "I hope it doesn't sound rude to you but why are you so vicious back when we are in the ship? I thought that guy change you."

Taldeer smiles. "Hmph, not because he changes my view it does not mean he changed the way I act." She breathes deeply a bit. "I was just cautious that's all. But still I am thankful of meeting him." Ben was curiously about this man. It really brought interest in him. And so he tries to ask Taldeer again.

"Farseer Taldeer." He called her.

"Yes?"

"I do not know if I am asking too much but what is the last thing you remember about him?"

"The last thing I remember…" Taldeer closes her eyes, and recalls everything that she remembers.

* * *

(In her memories)

She saw horde of Orks advancing towards their position or she thought. She then saw humans and the greatest warriors of mankind, the Space Marines, slaying any greenskins on their way. However, she feel something, something is wrong in this battle. The humans are not pushing the orks or eliminating them completely, more like holding them. She then saw herself on broken armour, bleeding and desperately crawling away from them. She saw herself almost passing out from the exhaustion while uttering something from her mouth, calling someone for help. A Space Marine stepped her back, pinning and preventing her from doing any move. The marine pointed his chainsaw on her, roaring as he activates it. Fear was now devouring her entire soul at this very moment.

"You dare try to escape witch?!" The marine said he then grabs Taldeer by the neck and raised her just right on his eye level.

"We are not done; the Chapter Master would like a word from you. However, I must ensure that you would not do it again." She saw the crimson warrior slowly moves his chainsword on her legs. She closes her eyes wish someone would save her. Her whim was granted when a bolt of green energy hit the Marine, throwing her off of her. She caught from the tight grip of the crimson barbarian and look towards a tall black figure that is emitting green energy on its hands. She can't see clearly because of the thick smoke from the battle of humans and orks had made. It walks right at her and pulls her up, carrying her on his back. She tries to speak but it was no avail, she was too exhausted.

"Save it, farseer Taldeer. You're going to need your remaining strength to save yourself. The Webway is not far from here so bear with me as much as you can." The black figure said. "I am sorry if was not there when they found you." It apologized. The two of them was trying to run away from the battle but the humans. The black figure then pulled something from its coat, a syringe with metals almost covering it. He then stabs it on her exposed skin on her almost right leg near her waist.

"Don't worry, it's an adrenaline but it will take a few minutes to gain its effect. It will help you in your journey inside of the Webway." He told her. A few moments later they finally reach the Webway. The human in black drops her slowly near it as he planted some charges on it. Taldeer who is now regaining strength stand slowly and ask why he is planting explosives if it's their only escape.

"Who said it's our escape? It's for you and yours only." He replied.

"But what about you? You can come with me; I will gladly accept you in my home even if you are not an Eldar." Taldeer countered, persuading him.

"Look as much as I want to but I can't. I just can't let them follow you in the Webway you know. I am just trying to make sure that you're safe after this."

"But what about you?!" She cried out again.

"Don't be stubborn and just listen to me!" He yelled angrily. Taldeer was taken aback at this. The black figure realized what he had done and calms himself. "Sorry for shouting at you but please you need to go alone." He begged. No sooner an explosion near them makes the two almost lose their balance. The two turn their stares at sky and spotted 2 bombers.

"Marauder Bombers!" He then look at her and grabs her shoulders and stare right on her eyes. "The Webway is barely holding. You need to go!"

"I cannot leave you here!" She insisted.

"If I can't make you then I had no choice but to force you." He told her and grabbed her body. Taldeer was horrified on what he will do. "I'm deeply sorry. We're going to meet soon don't worry." He reassured.

"No you cannot do…" Before she can complete her sentence, she was thrown right directly at the Webway by him. "NO!" She screams from the top of her lungs. Just was about the Webway to blow. The image her mind then fades.

* * *

(Back on the present)

"So that's what happened." Ben muttered.

"Yes, indeed."

"Weird, why can you only recall that part? Also, why you can't remember him if you remember the last scene?" Ben was confused.

"I do not even know it, myself." Taldeer answered. "Perhaps tis just the way our mind works?"

"Probably." Ben muttered again. He then stands and dust himself a little bit.

"Where are you going?" Taldeer questioned.

"I don't know really." Ben replied.

"Hmm, maybe we can return to the council. But if you want sometime alone I would not force you." Taldeer suggested.

"You know because of that, I think I should go to the council."

"Oh, why the sudden change?"

"Let's just say I need to settle and clarify some stuffs lest they would cause problem in the future."

"Sounds reasonable, come I will lead the way." The two then left the area. While walking Ben suddenly snaps back, he forgot to ask who is this man she was referring or at least his race.

"Farseer Taldeer." He calls her.

"Yes, Ben?" Taldeer responded.

"I forgot to ask you this. Is the man you spoke of is human by chance?" Ben questioned.

"Yes he is, Ben." The farseer told her. Ben meanwhile was in deep thought. 'No, wonder why she is not disgusted about my appearance. Maybe, that man really impacted her life.' The two then proceeds to walk through ruins and towards the council.

* * *

(In council, somewhere in the craftworld)

"We had suffered heavy losses from the war. What action should be done farseer Eldrad?" A farseer asked.

"I suggest that we should recover first and strengthen our forces after it." Another Farseer speaks.

"That is a good plan, but I however doubt on your second suggestion." Farseer Caerys said. "Strengthening our force is not possible in our current situation for many of us had lost their lives fighting the hordes and legions of both daemons and humans alike. Only 40% of our fighting force remains including those who are injured. 48% of the total population of the craftworld had lost in the hands of our enemy."

"How about we recruit some from the lesser craftworlds then?" Farseer Rukloh suggested. "After all, isn't that the original plan of farseer Eldrad as he stated earlier?"

"True, but how can we encourage them to fight for our cause?" Farseer Caerys replied. "So, what is your decision our dear farseer." She asked, looking at the ancient Eldar.

Farseer Eldrad stares at them for a moment before speaking. "We will restore our home first, and after that we will start recruiting the lesser Eldar Craftworlds amongst our ranks to further increase our force's strength. After all, they would have the courage now to do so."

"How farseer Eldrad?" A farseer asked.

"It seems you have forgotten it. Our Goddess of Life, Isha had been free. This news would deliver a boost of morale to our kind, giving them the hope and courage to fight back the impending darkness that is threatening to devour us all." He answered. "Time is the only boundary now between the news and the people of Eldar. But those boundaries grow thin as I knew the followers of the Laughing God are now visiting the craftworlds and other Eldar faction to spread the news."

"But how can we tell them about the strange beings that saved us? How can we will be assure that they would not run amok when they learn that these beings are the same being that saved our goddess? He had done the most impossible thing even for us Eldars, saving our goddess. Especially if they knew that this Star-like being, Celetialsapiens the Time walker calls it, can warp the very fabric of reality itself in a snap of a finger." Farseer Rukloh pointed out. "I fear that they would worship, or worse force them to do the impossible, bringing back the dead."

"Then we will not tell them about it." The ancient Eldar straightly replied. "We will keep it as a secret amongst ourselves but of course we will need the boy's confirmation first. It's his will that counts here after all."

"You don't need my confirmation because I approve it already." A voice speaks. The Seers turned their gaze where the voice originates. Then they saw the very boy with green emerald eyes in his Hyper-Evolved human form on the door together with Farseer Taldeer on his left side.

"Showing your original form?" A farseer questioned.

"Yeah, I know. Back to business." Ben replied before turning his face into serious one. "I can't risk all of them knowing about what I am capable of. Many would grow bold and try to make their little whims come true. Or those who had radical dreams and hungers for power. I'm afraid when they knew the existence of the Omnitrix, many would try their best to steal it and unleash its true power."

"That is quite a view coming from you, Ben. I admit you have changed so much." Eldrad said.

"Let's just say I have new close friend that told of me of the possibilities." Ben then looked at the Taldeer who looks at him back. "However, I would like to gain the trust of the whole craftworld. The Craftworld Ulthwé specifically."

"Your request is not impossible but I doubt they will look upon you as a savior but rather the one who caused all of this." Eldrad counter stated. "Even so, there's a chance of gaining it. But it will be painful in the process."

"How so?" Ben questioned.

"That is revealing your true form to them." Eldrad replied. The Farseers stares at each because of this. They were skeptical about it. "It is not going to be easy as most of us Eldars are disgusted about your heritage."

"If so, isn't that going to be risky to reveal the boy's true form farseer Eldar? This may revolt the people of the Craftworlds." Rukloh doubted.

"I will side on Farseer Rukloh on this Father." Farseer agreed on Rukloh.

"I will if that's the only way." Ben said. Everybody then look at him. "They can disgust or revolt me all they want. It's not like I am taking some sort of authority to them. I am here because I want them to know that they can trust me, that I'm here to help them."

"Are you sure about this Ben?" Taldeer asked as he looked at him worriedly.

"Yes I am. I will accept their judgment about me. It's a hero's duty anyway. It's always part of the job when you had taken it." He told them and smiles. Instead of feeling ease and assurance, they feel doubt and fear for him. The boy's trait was indeed admirable but dangerous for his own good. Eldrad also felt the same about the boy. What a wonderful characteristics he holds but in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Nevertheless, it was needed in the dire times like this. He thinks for a few seconds after turning back.

"Very well then, let us gather everyone before the emissaries and farseers of other craftworlds arrive." He told them. While they are leaving, Ben noticed that Farseer Kaylethe is with them. He then asked one of the Farseers where she is but it was fruitless as they do not know where she is. Some suggested that they would call her telepathically but he declined. If farseer Kaylethe needs time for herself then so be it, for now.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Ultimate Swampfire, Heatblast and NRG)

"Argh… that smell!" Ultimate Swampfire complained as he burns the corpses that were compiled.

"Like your smell is different on them." Heatblast mumbled while doing what Ultimate Swampfires doing.

"Quite talking and burned those corpses." NRG chided the two. He and the rest of the warriors are dragging the corpses of the cultist, compiling them before reducing them to ashes. The Fire Dragons are also helping them with the corpses by burning them. NRG assigned by an Exarch Dire Avenger to collect the bodies of Nurgle's servant to pile them up. Heatblast was also assigned by the Exarch since he believed the two are immune to those infectious diseases that possibly carried by this bloated sick warriors because of their bizarre body physiques.

"Can you please tell why we can't use…" Before Ultimate Swampfire finish his line. NRG cut him off.

"We can't because Paradox told us to refrain from using it. At least that's what is written on a piece of paper." NRG said. "Plus, it's not like he did not warn us before about interfering with the flow. It would lead to great disasters." He added. Not trying to attract nor gave idea on what they are talking about to the Eldars.

* * *

(Back with Ben and the Seers)

The whole Eldars in Craftworld Ulthwé was speechless and shock when Ben reveals his human form (the ultimate one) as suggested by Eldrad. All of them cannot believe it. They have mix view of him which really varies to each other. Some of them look skeptically, others look at him with disgust and distrustful about him, while some are really thankful about him saving their home. The Seers had decided and choose that Ben should keep his Celestialsapien form away from the rest as they believe it would wreak havoc, possibly.

"I cannot believe this." A female Eldar citizen muttered.

"Me either." Said the male Guardian beside her.

"A human? Behind all of those forms, the creature is a human?!" A male Eldar said. The Eldars continue their gossips, sharing and exchanging their opinions about the changeling while few eyeing warily on the strange aliens standing along in the crowd.

Ben feels the growing tense and turmoil amongst the Eldars. And so he stepped forward and clears his throat.

"All of you!" He shouted at them, gathering their attentions. "I know you can't accept me because of what I am behind all of my forms. But please hear me out for a moment. I may be a lowly human on your eyes; my intentions are pure and simple. I'm here to save your kind!"

"Save our kind?! What kind of insane dream you have mon-keigh!" One of the residents called him. "You think after this we can accept you easily? You think you can play as hero?! You are probably the one who brought the forces of chaos here! I would not be surprise if you are also chaos spawn, more likely came from the Chaos God Tzeenth, an abomination to this reality." Because of this accusation, a certain Howling Banshee became angered. In the warriors' rank where she stood she steps forward, almost close to where his human companion also stood.

"How dare you call him an abomination?!" Alisis yelled at the resident. "You do not know of him! After he saved us, you will blame and put a baseless accusation on him!?"

One of the residents again countered it. "Save?! We lost our families, our love ones in the battle! They are now dead! And now they are on the hands of the perverted god as a toy for his entertainment!" This causes a very hot argument, dividing them into two. The one who believe that he had done them good and the one who believe that be brought nothing more but misery and death. Ben and the rest of his aliens could only do is to frown at the situation. True to be told, yes he saved their craftworld and their Goddess but he also delivers death to them. Taldeer come closer to Ben and grabs his hand as she stare at him with a sympathetic look on her face. Ben on the on other hand just stare curiously at her as if he was meeting a stranger. This isn't the Taldeer he knew. Back on the current matter, Eldrad knew he had to intervene to cease the growing tension.

"Silence!" He ordered them, voice echoing throughout the craftworld. "The reason why chaos invaded us is due to the fact that our Goddess had been freed by an unknown entity." He half lied. The residents and warriors, who do not know of this, stare right at him. Silence consumes the area for a moment before someone finally asks.

"Is this true farseer?" A Howling Banshee Exarch asked.

"Yes, indeed."

"How do you know of it? Why you did not warn us about the oncoming invasion then?" A Dire Avenger also asked.

"This occurrence appeared unexpectedly. Even we seers were surprised about it when he had not foreseen it." Eldrad replied. "Although tis too a bit late, but the important thing that matters now here is that our Goddess is liberated. Our salvation and triumphant are slowly approaching my kins. All we need to do is to hold our ground as we wait for its arrival. This is the first sign." He told them. Eldrad continue to answer some of their questions and try to reason to them that the human is here to help them. He also told to them to keep this as secret for now from the rest of the Craftworld. Because when they learn about it, they would likely try to get him to their cause. Besides that there is also the Imperium, if ever the news would spread throughout the galaxy. They will likely attract more unnecessary attentions from the other race or worse from Chaos again. In addition to that they owe a boy a favour after saving their home. After all, if not because of him, they would probably get slaughtered by the join forces of Slaanesh and Nurgle. When they are finish, he and the Eldars decide to repair and clean their homes from the filth that chaos had left to them.

(Later after that)

"Well, that's quite a speech he got there." Fourarms commented while dragging some tanks.

"Tell me about it." Diamondhead replied dryly whilst also dragging some tank and walkers.

"Luckily, he'd managed to encourage the whole citizen of the craftworld to keep our real form as a secret. 'Cuz no one knows what could possibly happen if they knew about us." Chromastone added.

"Yeah, I agree." Said Fourarms after tossing the tanks he has been dragging out to the airlock. "Do guys think that it's really better that we tell them who we are. I'm not against it, especially about hiding our identity on the other craftworlds but except for Ulthwé?"

"I think it's better even though some of them or like half of them don't like us, they still owe us a favor. Of course, after what we just been through and save their craftworld, it's just not nice to you know do something like that." Chromastone replied to Fourarm.

"What about the fact that we're going to make the rest of the Eldars in this galaxy believe that we are different or separated to each other, isn't that going to be hard? They'll be expecting us to aid them when times get rough again like this one." Diamondhand questioned.

"I agree with that possibility of other Craftworlds asking for our support." Fourarms concurred. "It'll be really hard. But the real question is, are we ready to take that kind of responsibility?" Chromastone was silent about, he choose to remain so, as he do not have much to answer about it. It is really hard for him and for them to think about it.

* * *

"We need to separate so we can find more spirit stones." Fasttrack told XLR8 who is running beside him.

"Got it!" XLR8 answered and turn around. The two speedster alien was tasked of bringing the spirit stone of the dead to connect and transfer the souls of the fallen Eldars to the Infinity Circuit. The two were hoping that they were not shattered by the daemons of Slaanesh or corroded and infected by the Legions of the God of Plauge.

* * *

(In the armory)

The Guardians was worried about their vehicles as they watch the little imp repair them while also transforming them into something different. Although they are amaze on how fast the little alien repair as it did not took almost a minute for him to completely make them fully function, however he's still doing his odd stuffs on their vehicles. And so they ask the little alien that'd been building robots to help them repair the craftworlds. After telling what the little imp alien have been doing to the Galvan. The little alien approaches the imp alien with great irritation.

"Jury Rigg, can you just repair them and not turn them to something else?!" Greymatter scolded the little imp alien. But it seems that his not listening to him as he continues to laugh.

"Assemble! Disassemble! Break! Break! Break!" He stuttered after that he scream different words again. "Fix! Fix! Fix! HAHAHAHA!" All the Galvan can do is to sigh.

* * *

(8 Hours after the invasion)

The Emissaries and Leaders who are escorted by their own warriors that came from both lesser known and great craftworlds like the Biel-Tan have finally arrived to the Craftworld Ulthwé, including their twisted cousin the Dark Eldars. What they saw inside, shocks them. Their sole purpose is helping the Craftworld Ulthwé stand once again. When they are finally in the city inside, they saw a towering green alien with shell and spiked ball on its tail that resembles a flail from ancient times, lifting a building that is fifty times bigger than him. An Eldar skyscraper likes to be exact.

It was Ultimate Humungousaur who is helping the Bonesingers with the building. He was lifting the ruins and let them do their job. They look at it with awe.

They also saw two weird flying aliens that are flying around. The one has jet pack and the other with wings beneath its arms, they were enthralled by it. As they continue their walk they spotted two unknown alien again that is putting out the fires with ice and water. The first one resembles a reptilian species with odd bio-cannons on its back and the mollusk alien who have holes on its palm which shoots jet stream of water. Which really caught their attention is the sight of the mollusk alien, Water Hazard. They wonder where the creature store those water he has because it pretty much impossible for such a being to shoot that much water. Not far from them they also spotted an insectiod-like alien that has fiery features in it. The creature was putting out the fires with its own fire that is ice?

"What a strange creature they are." A female emissary muttered from an unknown craftworld said.

Elenwe and Ronahn are walking together with their own troops observe the destruction that brought by the forces of the Ruinous Powers.

"Quite impressive for such creatures like them are they not." Elenwe remarked.

"Yes farseer, it is." An Alaitoc Guardian agreed. "Although they somehow resemble a few animals and aliens in other worlds, their abilities exceed my expectation."

"I agree." A Dire Avenger said. "After hearing the story about the Goddess's freedom and the Craftworld Ulthwé's victory, I cannot clearly imagine the outcome and the heroes that saved the craftworld which mentioned by the Harlequins." He added.

"Regardless, they seemed to be telling the truth." The Howling Banshee speaks. "As I believed the Harlequins would not tell this kind of things to us like it was just a joke. I am still thankful nonetheless to whomever that being they are referring to." She then look at the farseer and ask her about it.

"I found it more…intriguing in true speaking in my own opinion of course." Elenwe replied.

"Why farseer?"

"No one had the strength or the capabilities not even us to rescue the goddess from those chains. Yet this being just does it with intentions we do not know so far. No one had foreseen it even the great ripple that caused a distortion in the immaterium by the God of Death and Pestilence." She explained as crossed her arms and put her left hand on her chin. She then turns her gaze on the ranger who remained silent since their arrival.

"Ranger, is there a problem? You seemed to be…fogged since our arrival here. Care to tell us what it is?" The Farseer asked. The Ranger snapped from his thought and fixed himself.

"Pardon farseer. I am just worried." The Ranger answered.

"About your sister? I see, worry not Ronahn. Let us hope that she survived the assault." Elenwe assured.

"I hope." Ronahn muttered under his mask. Without warning a black Wraithknight with a peculiar green pattern covering its whole body landed a few meters in front of them, making the very ground shake and the causing a small rupture on it. The giant Eldar machine seemed to be carrying a large container. But it is no mere container at all as they notice has cylinder glass on it and few wire patterns that is connected to the cylinder.

The head of the Wraithknight quirked at them as if he noticed that they were there standing. The circular eye stares at them before it speaks.

"Oops, sorry I kinda didn't see you." The machine apologized. The Eldars of the Alaitoc was flabbergasted because how it act. Suddenly on the top of the container a crab-like alien shows up.

"You my adamant Galavanic Mechamorhp of a friend, can you not be reckless at least for once?! You are causing more destruction than actually helping!" The Crab-like alien chided.

"Hey, listen here you piece of seafood I'm…" However he was stop when the Crab-like alien speaks again.

"No, you listen to me! Your derogatory manners towards me is enough and brought nothing more but ill. And as a creature with higher intellect, you should be the one who supposed to be listening to me!" The Crab-alien chided again. "Now deliver this to Upchuck and Eatle understood?"

The machine just groaned. "Yeah, yeah understood."

"Good this is my stop now." The Crab-alien hops off from the container and faced the Eldars of the Alaitoc.

"Pardon with our manners earlier, I am Brainstorm and that Wraithknight is Upgrade." The crab-like alien introduced himself. "You must be the one Farseer Eldrad speak of. Elenwe I presume?"

"Yes, I am Elenwe, Brainstorm." She replied. "I brought my force here to help the Craftworld recover from the destruction chaos had brought."

"We are grateful for your help on us. The Eldars of this Craftworld would really appreciate it." Brainstorm thanked them deeply. "Well, back on my current job that's assigned to me by the ancient farseer. I would like to give you this." The Cerebrocrustacean handed her a small thin rectangular device just was about the size of her palm.

"What is this?" Elenwe asked.

"It's a device that carries important news and information." Brainstorm explained. The device was actually inspired from the phones he had back home. "It has many features like calling someone."

"I think a device like this is not need." Elenwe said. "Eldars, can telepathically communicate with each other."

"True, but what will happen if you encounter the Tyranids?" Brainstorm countered. "Your mental transmission would be quite fruitless against them."

"How did you know about the Tyranids having that kind of ability?" Elenwe was curious. Brainstorm's eyes are widened a bit.

"Oh, oh that…well. Let's just say that I have my own ways of knowing things while fiddling with the Eldar's equipment. Hehe…" Brainstorm said.

"You get that information from our database?!" Elenwe fumed a little bit.

"Ah, uhm… well if you're going to war, you will need those kinds of knowledge to fight them." He excused. "Oh, there are more emissaries I must well continue so farewell from now. By the way that device also acts as map since we relocate some stuff." He hastily said and bolted forward. The warriors just stared blankly.

"Did the Eldars of Ulthwé really give that strange alien the permission to meddle with their equipment?" One of the Guardians questioned.

"Maybe, because they desperately need some help." A Howling Bansee said.

"Nonetheless, it was effective in repelling the daemons." Ronahn replied.

"I concur." Elenwe agreed. "Now let us activate this device to locate the Seers current whereabouts." The screen then flickers to light and project a holographic image of the whole craftworld.

* * *

(With the Wych Queen)

The Dark Eldar was wandering aimlessly inside the craftworld not mostly while having a sight-seeing. She and the other emissaries are observing and digesting everything they saw. Everything about the Harlequins had told them, the new beings that aided the craftworld to survive the assault. For the Emissaries and other craftworlds they are mesmerizing to see, especially their intentions to help. However, on the mind of the Dark Eldar, Lelith Hesperax, these aliens could be a wonderful pet for them to be exploited. As much as she wants to have one, the warriors are eyeing on her very warily. This was expected in the very beginning before her arrival. Most likely because of what she is and where she came from. They were not only wary on her but to the rest Dark Eldars. So far there had been at least 18 she saw one which that can multiple itself. The white silicon base creatures who are helping the other strange creature were the most peculiar one even for her. The ability to multiple themselves seems to be endless. As logical and curious as usual like any other sentient beings, she tried to figure out think many stuffs on how this creature multiply itself without the need of such resources or materials for the body to do it. They look like they just do it. As she the other emissary approaches the temporarily relocated quarter of the Seers, the support of the road the leads to the quarter suddenly collapse blocking them in the process.

"It seems that Chaos had done so much damage to it don't they." An emissary from an unknown craftworld said.

"Indeed they are." One of the warriors along with him agreed. Lelith just remained silent and slowly and carefully observe. A Warlock and two guardians examine the support. The rubble was too thick for them to break. Even their tanks would not able to breakthrough.

"Call Armodrillo, he is better suited for this kind of problem." He ordered the two guardians. But before they can leave they stopped by the black horned insectiod-alien.

"No need. I can do it for you." It said and landed on the rubble after folding his wings on his back. Lelith stared in wonderment of what this creature can do.

"Isn't your Talpaedan friend that you mention earlier capable of easily breaking ruins? So why are you doing it instead of him." The Warlock speaks. The Wych queen swallows everything in her mind about what the Warlock just said. 'Talpaedan? So, that is the name of the species the Warlock is referring to.' She noted. Eatle moves closer towards the rubble and leans forward for a bite. Of course everyone who is new to his peculiar ability was dumbfounded as usual. They watch the strange isectiod-alien eat through the debris. After eating the remains the Eldar took notice of his horn that is glowing strangely. The creature in front of them then turns his head to face them.

"Alright, stand back everybody." It told them while motioning its hands to move away. The alien fires a low concentrated beam to use it as a drill to create a way and move slowly. He repeated the process again and again. A small green alien suddenly appears out of nowhere. The Wych watched this peculiar one. She was also wondering what it can do.

"Hey, how was Eatle doing?" It asked the Warlock. 'That is what the insect's name." She noted.

"So far so good, Upchuck. However it seems that it is taking more than usual. Maybe because of the thickness and the numbers of the rubbles that blocked the way." He told the Gourmand.

"Maybe, two is better one." He snickered and helps his fellow alien on his doing. Upchuck open his mouth to reveal his four adhesive tongues to grab a giant chunk of debris that is probably 5 times bigger than his size. He stretches mouth longer and bigger and fully swallows the giant debris. He body swollen after devouring the whole chunk. They notice that his stomachs and the creature then spit a volatile substance to create a way. The Eldars who are watching except from the ones who are belong to Ulthwé jaw-dropped at the sight. Other stares with amazement but most are grossed on the sight.

After 2 hours of walking and observing some strange creatures. The emissaries and farseers together with their own small escorts had finally arrived in the said relocated meeting place. They were welcome by the Black Guardians inside. In their view, it seems that the Eldars of Ulthwé had prepared their oncoming. The place where meeting will be held was quite big and slightly decorated. Not the usual elegant and gorgeous but the simple yet formal one. Eldrad was there with the seers on his side. He step forward and held his arms up, just right below his chest level at least.

"Greetings, I welcome you all." He greeted. "Come so we may start this our congregation. We are going to have a long conversation about our current condition." The ancient farseer said to them. The emissaries and farseers then told their force to wait outside until this conference of them is finish.

After a few almost an hour of explanation and some little story-telling about the strange beings and the freedom Goddess, Eldrad calls someone from behind. They all stare at the open door, waiting for the person that Eldrad called upon. Then their eyes were met by a blue robotic figure with wires and some sort of disk on his arms, legs and head. It was also carrying some sort of a book. But from their view, it's no mere book at all. There is a strange feeling, an aura of sort from the book. The automaton then places the book on the table right on his side.

"Hello, I am Echo-Echo" He introduced himself. "And I am the 'speaker' of the strange beings you saw." Ben kind of punched himself mentally for that pun. Nevertheless, it looks like the Eldars take it quite literally so no problem at all. Plus, it was not really intended. He felt fear, not the usual fear from the enemy but the fear from his current situation. True he was a star but he was not into kind of stuff nor had he experience it. Usually, it was more of an interview rather than this so his goofiness is kind a neglected. But this however is very different. He breathed deeply for a few seconds and return to his serious facade.

"So how about we make this a little meeting of ours to a grandiose one to light things up a bit." He then gestures his hands weirdly. The Eldar stared in puzzlement until the automaton's hand glow.

* * *

(Back to Fourarms, Diamondhead and Rath)

The Appoplexian and the Tetramand was having a brawl because of a stupid reason. Fourarms was just stopping Rath beating the lifeless blackened bulky dreadnought. Rath argue that the dreadnought hits him in the head and he told him that he is fixing their little issue with the dead machine, appoplexian style, by beating it senselessly. When Fourarms tried to stopped Rath by locking him. Rath's wrath then shifted towards him instead. That's when their puny fight started.

"Seriously dude, chill out." Fourarm told him while locking Rath by grabbing both of his fists.

" **LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FOURAMR WHO IS ONE OF THE RATH'S FORMS.** **RATH WILL ONLY CHILL OUT WHEN RATH IS DONE BEATING THAT STUPID MACHINE.** " The Appolexian screamed to him.

"Geez, I never knew I was that stubborn when I was Rath." Diamondhead mumbled. Rath heard this and quickly kick Fourarms away from him.

" **WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT RATH'S PAIN TOO?** " Diamondhead only sighed at this. Fourarms then quickly charge at him to punch his face throwing him away. Diamondhead decided to return to his recent doing when suddenly Lodestar landed a few feet away from him.

"Hey, sup?" He greeted.

"Find as usual." Lodestar responded.

"Oh, so what are you doing?"

"I am here to exchange duty of course."

"Why though?"

"I found out that I can control or manipulate the Eldar vehicles because they are not somehow made out of metal." Lodestar explained. "Only Gravattack can carry them.

"Maybe, because they are made out of magic that's why." Diamondhead jested. "Anyways, sure we can I'll bring the two." Diamondhead then told the two to come with him however they are still busy fighting. He groaned in exasperation. 'This will take a while.' He mumbled mentally.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Chaos Battleship)

From inside the floating palace of Slaanesh, a man, a scientist and a loyal servant of the God pleasure himself is watching the preview of the from his screen. He wears a white hair bound in a long scalp-lock, which only serves to render his already gaunt features more skeletal and emaciated. And floor-length coat of flayed human skin, taken from the bodies of the dead. Here and there, it is possible to recognise the features of a face, a mouth stretched in an endless scream of agony or eyes wide with horror at the sight of the skinner's knife. From his belt of knotted sinew pierced through with metal loops, from which hang the tools of the Excruciator's art. These include hooks, blades, spikes, pliers and barbs glittering with the promise of excruciating and exquisite pain. He did not mind the scream of his fellow Chaos marine who is known as Lucius, The Eternal. The nuisance has been screaming for quite some time now. It's not the scream that really minded him but from what is in the scream, a redundant word of threatening. He heard the news about how he was outmatched by xeno at least from what the sorcerer had told him. The fool had finally been beaten or at least defeated. He was observing how this xenso fight from his screen. And from his view, this xenos are quite valuable. Their remarkable strength and numerous abilities from each individual are captivating. He cannot help but to grinned at the sight. These beings would be a good specimen.

'I cannot wait to get my hands on them.' He said to himself.

* * *

 _Welp, that's for now guys._

 _Sorry for taking this one chapter almost 3 months._

 _Once again thanks for all of your ideas and for answering some of my question for clarifications._

 _Those information are going to be really useful in the future chapters._

 _I would like to say in advance that the new chapters would take at least month(s) for now._

 _I would just go with the flow instead because it's kinda hard to write while you're not in the mood *it's not that I don't like writing or continue this, it just really hard especially when you force yourself.*_

 _I kinda did not add about Slaanesh seeing Ben in his human form cause for me it's a bit too early._

 _I'll be also fixing some chapters and adding some contents on them._

 _For some Q &A *which I always forgot*_

 _Okay about Ben scanning some aliens or xenos. As long as they are sentient they can be scanned by his Omnitrix. And of course I'll only use a few them *because you do not want Ben having the Tau form*, and the first runner up to that is the Eldar form. I do not also think he can scan the emperor or space marine because they are still human. Also he would not need the Astartes or Emperor form. One he has an Ultimate human form that is stronger than Astartes themselves *Probably equal to a primarch* and two he's op enough already so I'm not adding the Emperor. So personally I'm against him on having the Emperors power. Like you said guys he has the power that surpasses the power of the Emperor himself. By the way about the Eldar, I do not have any ideas on how will look like in his ultimate form so I would put on how he will looks like until I figured it out._

 _About him being a primarch. I highly doubt that. True he can lead the Imperium or at least guide or help them but I doubt that they would like him to lead them. It is possible for him being a primarch if the Emperor himself proclaims it that he can be as one*since they are very loyal to the Emperor they would easily believe and follow. They would not probably also question him*. But since the Emperor is still sitting on the Golden Throne motionlessly that would not happened any time soon. Sure some would learn to trust him, but others or probably most would not like to follow him._

 _About the warp protection suit or device. Hmm, that could be helpful; no it's really helpful for him. But I am going to change some of it but it still has the same function of course._

 _This story by the way happens after the ending of the Omniverse but the story itself is slightly altered._

 _Okay, that's all for now._

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Warhammer and Ben 10 belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 ** _Warning: Possible Grammar Issues Ahead._**

 _ **Settling Matters**_

* * *

The restoration was still going on in the Craftword. Many of the Eldars both inhabitants and non-inhabitants are working on rebuilding the once glorious home of their kin, together, along with the strange unknown species of creatures, which the existents and origins of them still remains a mystery for the other Eldar. Both were intrigued and curious about them, especially on the abilities that they had showed on their still ongoing recovery operation.

The variety of skills and abilities will be useful to them in their conquest on reclaiming for what is rightfully theirs. The whole Eldars would be really glad if these beings will participate in their war efforts, should they join their forces. It was the majorities' mind, on the minor side; the higher or greater Craftworlds are very reluctant at this.

How they would make and proclaim themselves as a superior species in the galaxy if they are going to ask help from these beings. Even so, the Ulthwé had taken hold of them. And they would probably refuse to give them control over the creatures for their own cause. In addition to this, the creatures are very much sentient, meaning they are far for being tamed by them, despite some of them bares an unpleasant and animalistic appearance.

For instance, the crimson ape hound with scorpion tail and a literal hound or more like a lycanthrope. It is really impossible for them, unless they are like their twisted cousin, the Dark Eldars. Surely, their sadist and demented cousin can find a way through their repugnant and frightful methods like the use of drugs or torture and other form of it which they really despise.

Back to the aliens, while some have a primal appearance and other appeared to be too impossible to be alive or identified as living creature. Like the rock being who is constantly on fire, Heatblast. Many had thought that this being was a spawn of Khaine because of his physical appearance, however the said flaming being refused to be one or belong to the Eldar God of War. Even so, more and more curious Eldar from different Craftworld approach him.

"I told you guys already said that I am not a 'Spawn!' or a 'Minion!' of Khaine." Heatblast protested. "I am a Pyronite! I am a like you a species of alien but different!" He added

"Odd, clearly you are lying. It is impossible for a species to evolve in such a form, like yours." An Eldar Guardian said.

"Seriously, dude, I'm not lying. Try living in a literal star planet and you'll see." Heatblast rebutted.

"How would we able though? Even if we try, we are going to be dead before we reach the surface or get close to it." Said the same Guardian. His armor is the same as the rest of the guardians. The color pattern on it was different, however. The whole armor was painted in a combination of light and dark green while the helmet and paulders are dyed in purple.

"True, so it is impossible for a single cell or a bacterium to survive and evolve in such a way in a star like planet." Said the Howling Banshee on left the side of the Guardian which also has the same color pattern in her armor.

"Believe whatever you want, I'm still going to deny it, 'cause it is the truth! And why can't you just read my thoughts or sort like that since you're an elf, and elves are good at reading people's mind. So, whether they're telling the truth or not, you should able to know it, right?" Heatblast said to them.

The two chuckles as they knew this being or spawn was taking them generally.

"We Eldars, might able to perfect a specific duty or path, it still depends on what we chose to become, and we are still very different from each other." The Guardian said and points his fingers in his companion the Howling Banshee on his side in a respectful manner. "Take the case of Mellosys here, she chose to be a Howling Banshee then she will learn the way of how a Howling Banshee should be in battle. Such as being agile and fast in combat, that is how they should be molded. And that is the only thing that she should give importance, in a meantime."

"What do you mean by that part, 'In a meantime' actually?" Heatblast curiously asked.

"Well, you see, while we Eldars focus on perfecting one specific path we chose to become, there are some rare but not very much, choose to master other path as they wish so, and therefore giving them more variety of skills, in terms of combat of course." The Guardian explained.

"Uh huh, so it's like college. After picking a course you want and mastering it, you can continue to the other course that you also like to get." Heatblast analogized.

"You can take it as that. However, I am curious." The Guardian muttered while rubbing his chin with his left hands, arms folded. "What is a college?"

"Erm, uhm. Well it's like taking a path, like yours, Eldars. You can basically become something you want, like engineers, architect, marine, and teacher etc." Heatblast explained, though it sounded more like a human term. He still hoped the Eldars to take it.

"That's an odd term for your species choice of words." The Howling Banshee muttered. "It sounded like an archaic term from a certain race." She added.

"Well, we all have our own culture and system, right? Some are really good at preserving their cultures and beliefs." Heatblast excused.

"Hmm, maybe." The Guardian muttered.

"How can I deny it or not believe such a possible fact? We Eldars had preserved our own beliefs and culture very well after millions years. Isn't it right, Melosys?"

"Tis true, Guardian." The Howling Banshee replied.

"If we are successful at preserving our beliefs and cultures, then it is not of a surprise if some race had abled to do the same." She pointed out.

'Whew, that was close.' Heatblast muttered inwardly.

"Well, I guess this is our time to depart strange fiery one." The Guardian said.

"Okay, bye!" They then leave after giving their goodbyes.

Heatblast returned to his group and task. Only to find out that the bodies that they compiled to burn is gone. The Pyronite saw NRG and Ultimate Swampfire burning the bodies of the corrupted humans instead. Out of confusion and curiosity of what just happened, he approached them to question.

"Hey, guys!" Heatblast called them. The then looked at him and asks.

"What? Vhat?" They said at the same time.

"What happened to the bodies? The bodies of the dead demons?"

"Ve don't know, dude. They just simply disappear." NRG answered.

"Yeah, they suddenly burn on their own and poof, gone." Ultimate Swampfire added up. This didn't help Heatblast's curiosity, and decided to fill question of his to be sated.

"I think this is what that ugly ballerina demon mean." A familiar voice said. The three turned their gaze on the crimson primal ape, Ultimate Wildmutt. The Hyper-evolved Vulpimancer leaped down from a ruined wall and started to walk in four towards them.

"Oh, hey sup, Wildmutt." Ultimate Swampfire greeted.

"Vhat are you doing here anyway?" NRG questioned.

"Just dropping by."

"I see. By the vay, vhat do you mean about your previous statement?"

"Oh that? You see, me and Terraspin had encountered a towering daemon that look closely resembles to that of a daemonette. She then said something." These catch the attention of the three aliens more.

"She said that she will come back, fresh and renewed." Ultimate Wildmutt shared. Suddenly, a conclusion came up into their minds, at least from what the Hyper-evolved Vulpimancer said.

"Wait, wait. Do you mean that these demons will just return some day?" Heatblast concluded. The Vulpimancer nodded his head.

"So, killing them is useless!" Ultimate Swampfire cried out. This conversation was overheard by a Farseer walking nearby.

"Pretty much, at least not in a conventional means."

"Crap…" The 3 fire-based alien mumbles.

"So, I'm going to face some ugly demons of Nurgle again, huh?" NRG realized.

"And also, I'm going to possibly have a round two with that chubby Bul'dathor."

"I don't know who that guy is, but yeah, that is what going to happen maybe sooner, but not too soon." Ultimate Wildmutt replied.

"But if that will ever happen again, I'll be ready to pound its ugly face." NRG said while curling his right fist, punching his left palm with it.

"We should be ready for the demons that we butt kicked. I'm pretty sure they will come too for their revenge." The Pyronite added.

"Whelp, they can try a have taste of my fire once again." Ultimate Swampfire said, cockily.

"Heh, if the first beating isn't enough, then a second beating wouldn't be bad after all." Said the Hyper-Evolved Vulpimancer.

"True, but we still need to be on our guards no matter what; we don't know what they will have on their backs the next time we encounter them so we must prepare ourselves." The Pyronite reminded. The other agreed at this. Even though they knew that they can beat those abominations again, they must be still wary when fighting against them the second. These enemies of them are not normal enemies at all, they are a spawn of the Dark Gods. They are very wicked and merciless. Surely, they will use a new strategy or methods to defeat them, which they cannot allow to happen. Else, very bad things will surely going to occur after that.

They all reminded themselves. After their conversation, they continue to do their assigned task.

* * *

(In the Lab near the armory)

Greymatter is studying on his self-made computer while simultaneously checking on the new weapons designed that they will mass produce in the future, even vehicles for warfare and aircrafts are also included in his layout. Although the three or more like two of them, since Jury Rigg is a bit busy.

Plus, he does not think that alien will be capable of having a proper conversation, especially a formal one. Although he is capable just like any other of them at least the informal one, but still it will be awkward as hell. He swears that he could hear the maniacal laugher of the imp outside even his lab is secluded.

He disregarded that idea and the laugher in a meantime and returned to his work. The Galvan's attention was caught by a sound of beeping on his computer. Quickly, he took a good look on it and noticed that the warp signatures all over the Craftworld are disappearing like bubble.

Oddly for him, he take a closer to his monitor and zoom all the camera from his drone to see what is actually happening. To his surprise, the bodies of the demons are slowly burning before completely vanishing.

"Strange, they are all suddenly burning even there's no one burning them." He muttered.

"Maybe, is it because of the warp?" He asked to himself. Despite he had finally created a device and a sensor for warp detection, or at least a detector for those warp creatures, he still can't figure out why or how are those creatures disappearing out of thin air.

' _Magic…_ ' The Galvan simply concluded. That is the only explanation to all of this. The Warp, just like Mana is an ache giver to him. Well at least Mana is not new as the other races from his universe manage to create a technology to counter or utilize it, unlike the warp that is very strange and new to him.

As he continues to study it, many plan and idea came up to him on how to deal with it, especially against the abominations that it holds. He could create a weapon against; it is a good choice; however he doesn't think that it will be enough. He needs to create something that is strategically perfect for them. One of the first ideas that came up to his mind is the mimicking of the Tachyon Cannon. A powerful weapon that is capable of disintegrating any living beings below cellular level, the DNA.

But of course, it will be useless. He hypothesizes that such a weapon would not work. As much to his dismay, these beings are not normal; they were created by the warp, so he doubts that they would have any DNA or genes to disintegrate with.

"Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought." He groaned disappointedly. The Galvan then divert his attention back to his other jobs to avoid wasting time. The anti-warp technology can wait for now, but first he needs to settle the new weaponries and equipment for the Eldars to be use in war.

* * *

(Inside the temporary meeting room)

" **This is absurd!** " A Farseer yelled and slammed his fist onto the table.

" **Your proposition is too ridiculous!"** A female Farseer also yelled, in rage.

"You want us to halt our aggressive moves against the humans? **How preposterous!** Despite of their obvious motive of planning in eradicating us, 'Xenos', as what they call us, you still choose their side and will reason with them to try and persuade them to join our cause. Such a dream and plan that is almost too impossible to be achieved." The same female Farseer blurted out, feeling disappointed on the plan of the strange creature.

"Are you even trying to help us in our current situation, strange one?" A Male emissary asked, calmly. Unlike the other Eldars who blindly go bursting out of rage because of the strange…automaton's proposition to them, he requires more of his side to understand why he wanted a cease fire between them and the mon-keighs.

"Not that I am being crude, but this plan of yours will be impossible. As much as we want your propositions, however we might ignore it as we cannot accept such offer if this is your requirement for us." He added

Ultimate Echo-Echo who is on Farseer Eldrad's side, leaned over by the table whilst putting his arms on it to support his body as he stared at them, taking a glimpse before looking straight again. He breathed deeply and spoke.

"I know they are very xenophobic, however can you not all see? They are not our enemy here. The Chaos is the real enemy! We are all nothing more but a silly amusement to them!" He pointed out by raising his voice.

"We murder each other, we fight each other, and we annihilate each other just for the sake of our cause and the survival of our people. We selfishly throw our enemies into the pit of fire where there is no turning back and let them suffer and be wasted instead of forming a union to them against the common enemies. And look at the result of it. Many of us, especially your people, perished from hell of war that we, us, had created. In a universe that knows only war, where peace seems too impossible and just but a mere dream, there is still a chance of survival or achieve victory!" Ben prime reasoned while not trying to be mean. Although there's a line that he accidently pries, he tried his best to avoid it despite the difficulty of not doing so.

His anger remains within him after Taldeer had revealed the dirty tactics of her kind in order for them stand triumphant in the battle. Regardless of this ill-feeling towards them, he still cannot let them to just suffer more. He cannot just judge in general because of the sin of the few. That is very unreasonable.

He recomposed himself and sipped his anger back, trying to avoid the conflict to that is already growing between him and them because of his plan. Though the Eldar of Ulthwé did not mind it as they know what he is actually doing.

"As much as to your disappointment, we will deny this proposition of yours to us." Ben turned his gaze upon the person who said. His eyes were met by an Eldar whose hair auburn hair is tied in bun. Like any similar farseer who wears robe, Ben though that this might something than just a normal farseer from the looks of her armor. She also had some ornaments that are attached on her forehead which has the symbol of Biel-Tan. It is what Ben learned after requesting to farseers of Ulthwé that he wants know every information that he could gather.

Fortunately, the farseers granted his wish without questioning him. And for him, it seemed that he had finally got their trust him. Although it is not a hundred percent, but at least it was close to it. Ben leaned over again on the table and stared at her. From her pale-blue eyes, he could tell this farseer had already seen many horrors and experience many battle. He breathed for moment and asked.

"Why? Why are you denying such a gift from us? It could help you and your people vastly. There are no exchanges. All we need is your loyalty and follow our simple demand. Cease your aggression towards the other race. The Orcs and Tyranids are the only exception in this." He told her.

"Cease our aggression? Do you even know who started this war? The humans! The monkeighs! Tis there fault on why we are experiencing such a horrendous event. Our soul is damned forever! Do you know how it feels that every time we are in a battle we could die and the possibility of our spirit stone to be broken thus leading to our damnation? Do you know how it feels when those filthy mon-keighs slaughter your kin and people? They are just nothing more but blind fanatics of their dead 'god'. Like dogs, always chasing glory and conquest that leads to nothingness! I am going to be honest to myself, I envy them. I envy them because they don't suffer like us! Why do they deserve such thing? Why they are always that one who is special? We have been living for millions years yet there are no significant changes within us. Instead, our kind had drowned itself from the pleasures of life. We should be the one who is special as we are greater and far older than them. Those primates don't even deserve anything they have. If not because of us, they will not exist." The farseer said.

"I may not have experience the same thing like yours, but it seems from what I can conclude from you. You're trying to tell me that they don't deserve to live? And that your kind is the one that should? How can you say those horrible words without even a hint of remorse from your voice? No offense to all of you, but I can't hold it anymore. You speak like you think that the lives of the Eldars is the only thing that matters and important. Wow, talk about being an egocentric jerk. Not because you're this old and wise being, you can just kick the others that are lower than you like they are mere dirty rags in the streets. You think your kind is that special? Well, for your information you're not! I have seen beings that you will never thought would possibly exist. Also, you think I did not know the atrocities that your craftworld had committed in the past? Macha…" The farseer's eyes narrowed after the strange being mentioning her real name. Truth to be told, she doesn't know where the creature learns her true name, but from her guess, the Eldars of _Ulthwé is responsible for this._

Ben was trying to calm himself after what Farseer just had said. He already decided that he didn't like the other craftworlds because of how they act towards other race even to him and his other aliens, at least the major ones. So far, the minor craftworlds are the more kind. They didn't even act like they are superior unlike the rest of their kin. Although he can understand their hate towards humanity because of their history, they are still more humble than them.

 _'Why are the big guys are the ones who is always meanie?'_ _Ben muttered inside his mind._

"Hmph, if so? Why would I and we should be ashamed of our deeds? They are just an insignificant to this galaxy." Macha replied. Ben's head began boiling up after what he just said. When was about to rebut, Macha spoke.

"While we do not directly fight humans anymore, at least not provoke a war against them, we still refer to them as lowly species. We all have different agenda of ours. If it theirs and ours don't intertwine with one another then we have no choice but to use deadly forces." Macha told him.

"You can give your offer to the other Craftworlds that are willing to accept it, but we? We are leaving. Our race had succeeded before and we will succeed again without any help from strangers like your group. And thank you for such an offer." Macha's forces then stalk out of the room. Ben could only do is frowned. He stood straight back and observed for a second before continuing. He sighed first and talked again.

"Alright, for those who don't want my proposal, you are free to leave and for those who want it you can stay so we can discuss it further." Ben told them. As he predicted, the farseers and emissaries from the major and known Craftworlds walked out of the room, Alaitoc, Biel-tan, Iyanden all of them.

' _As I expected…'_ Ben thought.

Farseer Taldeer look worried at him. She approached him and asked him.

"Are you sure about this, Ben? Are you not going to persuade them?" She questioned him in low voice.

"Why persuade them if they don't clearly want it in the first place? I don't want to force myself onto them so I have given them the freedom to choose. Besides, it would be better knowing that those who remain will be ones that are more trustworthy." Ben whispered to her.

"A wise decision of yours, strange one. It seems in a short amount of time, you had learned so much already." Admitted by Eldrad who is standing on his side all along.

"Thanks, Farseer Eldrad." Ben complimented.

"You are always welcome." Eldrad replied back. Ben nodded. He then turned his attention back on Emissaries and Farseers that remain in the room. When he was about to continue their discussion one of them spoke.

"Our forces are at yours to command, strange one. If you are willing to take those promises of aiding us, then we are willing to follow it. We will not engage as long you wish so." A male emissary said.

"The Eldars of the Craftworld Il-Kaithe are yours too. Please, lead us to victory against the forces of Chaos. Teach us the new art of sorcery that you also promised to us." The female Farseer that wearing is wearing a combination of purple and green armor said to him.

"The warriors of Iybraesil are yours as well at your own disposal." A female Farseer wearing a grey-blue armour also declared.

Ben was at least satisfied at this. For some reason it brought him happiness knowing that they trust him now. It brought him a new vigour, a new confident to push the nigh-impossible task, and that is eliminating the threats of Chaos. The farseers and emissaries from the minor and unknown Craftworlds, one by one gave their own monologue of recognition and pledged their royalty at him. Although for Ben this is too much, he has no choice but to accept it despite the overwhelming responsibilities that he will now carry upon shoulders.

"Thank you for your trust in me. And please, I want to clarify some things. I am not a leader nor a commander of sort, but an ally that will be on your sides, a dear companion that will aid you in your problems. I do not need your forces' strength, but its unity. Help each other. That is what I want to all of you to do. And as long as you all follow my simple demand, I will provide you anything to succeed in your battles. However, it doesn't mean you will need to take it fully. If the Humans and the Tau provoked a war and you have no choice but to fight back then do so, but never hurt any innocents. Avoid it if there's a chance to." Ben told them. They all nodded at him

Even though he was against them fighting the other races, what choice could he make for them? It is not like that he will be always there for them to help. In addition to this, every race in this galaxy are extremely aggressive. One wrong move, one wrong plan, it will lead to a complete maelstrom. And also, they are probably too stupidly stubborn to listen.

' _Why guns and sword are always the answer in this galaxy rather than talking?'_ Ben suddenly thought in disappointment. He then looked at the ancient Farseer, Eldrad, who looked at them before staring back at the remaining farseers in the conference room.

"Now that everything is clear, I am thanking you all for coming here. I will assure that your trust on the strange beings will not go in waste." Eldrad told them.

Earlier before the arrival of the farseers and emissaries, Ben entrusted Eldrad in leading the Eldar forces. The ancient Eldar refused and that the boy is the only one who can lead them. However, Ben had insisted him to do so. He told him that he cannot lead them alone and he needs a person that has the experience of leading a great force. Ben knew it is not the time for him. Plus, if he wants to defeat the forces of chaos, he will to reunite the entire races of this galaxy first by visiting and possibly aiding them like how he aided the Eldars through technological means.

"I would also like to include that Farseer Eldrad will be left in charge of the alliance if else I'm not there to guide or help you. I'm here in this galaxy to bring forth the peace and not just to you, but to all of the races that resides within it. Sure I can understand your hostility with the Orks and the Tyranids, they are one of the few exceptions anyway. But, a solution will come in time." Ben told them. The farseers and emissaries nodded in agreement.

"For now, we should focus more on fortifying your forces and Craftworlds against the upcoming darkness with our technological knowledge. Furthermore, since I can already see and feel your loyalty to me, maybe a spoiler wouldn't be bad." Ben sneered inwardly while trying to tease them. Taldeer and her father gaze at each other before averting their stares at the boy.

"Fear not the Chaos Gods for they are just a mere fragment in a bigger plot." Ben told them. The Farseers and the Emissaries were riddled out from his speech except for the Farseers of _Ulthwé. They already knew what he means. However, it didn't take that long for a few Farseers and emissaries to realize what he was actually trying to convey._

"Are you saying that there is more and powerful than the Chaos Gods themselves?" A female emissary had concluded. Fear was can be sense from her sentence. Ben noticed and tried to calm everyone by continuing.

"You can say like that, but I can assure they mean no harm to us. They are also annoying too and some are too passive." Ben silently muttered the last sentence.

"Are certain about it? Have you met one?" One of them asked.

"Yep, I've seen not only one, but many. There are a lot of them actually. And don't be bothered or scared by them. I guaranteed that even if they are powerful, they don't use their powers in bad things." Ben answered. The Eldars seemed to breathe deeply after knowing about his news, from Ben's point of view. He didn't know if this brought them an uneasy feeling or the opposite of it. He wouldn't

"I would like to add a question if you don't mind."

"Just go on…" Ben allowed.

"What do you mean by a mere fragment in a bigger plot'? Pardon if this is an intrusion for such important information that you had given to us, but I cannot remove these assumptions of mine that I can sense more meaning behind those words of yours. Care to clear it for us?" The male Farseer inquisitively asked.

"Oh, by that? Whelp here's your answer." Ben raised his palm and unleashed a small amount of mana energy across the room.

The energy swirls and spirals for moment before forming into something. The mana then formed themselves into spherical objects, weightlessly floating in the air. The Eldars were puzzled over as what these spherical objects trying to indicate. And out of their burning curiosity, they cannot hold but to questioned the strange being.

"What do these objects represent, strange one?"

"The multiverse." Ben answered again. From the simple spectacle, they returned their attentions back at the strange being.

"The multiverse?" One of them repeated.

"By the name alone, it simply means many universes, am I right?" The Eldars who were not familiar of the multiverse concept were left wondering as they were trying to recover from their shocks about learning the many universes, an idea that was not tackled for a long time.

"Yep…" Ben replied. They are wondering if the strange being is just jesting at them of sort, but the real question is why would it even share or bring this kind of concept out of nowhere.

"Why are you showing this to us?"

"Well, someone asked for an answer, don't you remember earlier."

"Ah, I see. Pardon for I was left…surprised."

"Don't mind it. Apology accepted already. Moving on, I'm telling you this kind of information too all of you to at least lessen your worries."

"How would it lessen our worries, strange one?"

"By showing the every possibility, by showing how little we are, and most of all, by showing to you that those Gods you fear for a long time are just a very tiny part of it. A dust in a wind. A small crack in castle of glass. And all of these universes have living beings. The Gods themselves are not that powerful if so you know because if they are? Then they wouldn't have a problem bending this reality on their own will. But yet, does everything change? No, right? I wouldn't even call them Gods if they are relying from someone else. You know what I mean. They are basically a construct of our ardent emotions." Ben remembered the first time he met Farseer Kaylethe back in Caerashin. Every time they were alone, Kaylethe would try to tell them how cruel this reality is.

He knew that he will need such information and so he asked her more about these Chaos Gods, but into his surprise, they are not that powerful as the Celestialsapiens. However, he shouldn't be cocky as those abominations living inside the Warp have the capability to corrupt any mortal beings and damned their souls, an important thing that he should not allow from happening to him. In addition, he didn't know the extent of their power so he must be wary in dealing any warp creatures.

"A concept that brought everything we can imagine into existence. I-I…ne-never thought such an idea would actually…exist." A female Farseer stuttered, clearly from the overwhelming information that the strange being has given to them.

"Yes, everything could exist. The multiverse is infinite, unending. The possibilities are limitless. There's probably a chance that the warp doesn't even exist in those universes as not all of them are created by supernatural forces." He explained.

"Not created by supernatural forces?"

"A story for another time, though that one is more of a hypothetical assumption." Ben told them.

"I-I…feel so small somehow." Someone suddenly stuttered. They all stared at the one who said. It was a female Farseer from an unknown craftworld.

"So, everything that we believed for so long about being a superior race next to the Old Ones is just a lie? I just cannot fathom the truth. It makes me feel unimportant somehow too." Ben was about to spoke when Eldrad grabbed his shoulder. Ben gazed at him in wonderment. It didn't take a second what he means and so he nodded and let him speak.

"Please, tell me what your name is, young one." Ben eyes went wide at this.

'A young Farseer?' Ben thought. From the looks of them, they all have a similar young face which is hard to guess if they are young or old. Eldrad himself doesn't even look that old too.

 _"Taelyth, Taelyth Gelanera." She responded._

"Farseer Taelyth, only fools would believe that we are the superior species of this galaxy." Eldrad said without holding back. Ben was surprised at the harshness of ancient Farseer. Before he could spoke again, Eldrad continues.

"But, it doesn't mean we are unimportant. Like every living beings, we have a soul. We feel joy, sorrow and fear, a sensation that we could comprehend. What the strange being actually means is that, despite our constant fear from the Chaos Gods and their powers, they are still a small part of the multiverse."

"We should fear them, true, but we shouldn't let ourselves be afraid in our entire life. I believe that everything has its own end. To make it a little simple, I also believe what the strange being actually saying is that they are not that powerful as we already know. It is not that we are puny creatures, but it is what we are and what we are fighting for. And our right to live peacefully even in the afterlife. The strange one has told this not to make ourselves feel insignificant, but to feel that there is something greater, greater than those horrors that reside within the Warp." Eldrad pointed.

"Farseer Eldrad has interpreted it very well. He is right. That's what I meant to say. The thing is that, I want you to all feel hope despite the ongoing war in this galaxy. They are not the end of this. Always remember that." Ben said.

"I see…" Replied by the female Farseer. The room is filled with silence. The Eldars are trying to gasp all the information given to them by the automaton, weighting them if they are true or not.

"So, are there any more questions?" Ben asked. None of the Eldars had answered.

"Whelp, it looks like we're done here. I hope you keep this as a secret and none should spill this kind news to anyone else." Ben told them

"As you wish, strange one." One of them replied.

"Good. I think this is where our little meeting of ours ends. I and the people of Craftworld _Ulthwé are once again thanking you." Ben expressed his gratitude._

"By the way, before you leave, please accept the books that I had provided to all of you. And also, about those new equipment and weapons, we are kind a having difficulties not from their functionality but from the how they are being made." Ben remembers the first he heard about how the wraithbones are made. To say, it was really an ache giver to one of his smartest alien.

"We understood, strange one. We are also thanking you for trusting us by providing this kind of…extraordinary information." A male Farseer said.

"It's just a small thing; however, I would like the lone Dark Eldar to stay for a while, Lelith Hesperax" Ben told them and mentioning the real name of the dark pale Eldar Wych.

The other leaved including Eldrad who told her daughter to stay with the boy as he still doesn't trust their sadistic cousin. What is more is that, this is no mere Dark Eldar at all as the this one is known as the infamous Queen of Knives and the Wych Queen. He said that needed to discuss something about the Eldars from the other Craftworld. Taldeer nodded at this and on the room with Ben and the Dark Eldar.

"Hmm, so you have known of my name already? What do you want to discuss with me, my dear?" The Wych hummed and purred.

Ben perked up and tilted his head little bit out of perplex while Taldeer's left eye on the other hand, twitched in irritation because of her sultry tone.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something." Ben said to her.

"Oh, really? Can I come closer so we can talk properly?" The succubus then slowly approached the automaton like a snake stalking a prey. She stood firmly, showing him her glorious almost naked body that is only covered by a little armor and a few garments. She is swaying her hips left and right, while her left fingers sliding are across the table.

"Okay…" Ben muttered while losing his trance at the same just by staring at the Dark Eldar.

Taldeer glare daggers at her. She knew that the Wych is planning malevolent or simply want it for her own good. It now came to her mind that she needs to address this. By moving on the other side of Ben, she blocked her with her own body. The Dark Eldar stopped for a moment and sneered. The Taldeer hated the way the Wych stare. However, it was more of a leering than just simply staring.

"Ohhh, why did you move from your previous position? Are you scared that I might take this automaton from your people, Taldeer?" Lelith questioned mockingly.

"I know the likes of you, Wych. No matter how you hide it, your malicious intent still reeks through the air." Taldeer spat venomously.

"Oh, is that so, Farseer? You do know my past, am I right? I am well known through this galaxy. Are you really going to push your fortune against me?" Lelith asked, this time in more threatening way. Ben could feel the rising tension between the two and intervene to avoid any conflict between them.

"Whoa, whoa. Alright, calm down guys. We are not here to cause trouble towards each other but to make a mutual peaceful treaty so please can the two of you not make it happen?" Ben requested the two.

"Hmhp! Well, that Farseer started." Lelith said, crossing her arms.

"Pardon, strange one, but I am just protecting you from this obscene creature." Taldeer rebutted.

"Look who is talking." The Dark Eldar then began to approach her dangerously. But, Ben was quick to move and grabbed Taldeers arm to pull her away. Using his own body to block her further progression.

"Enough already!" He yelled.

"Both of you please. I don't want any commotion to happen." Ben told the two.

"Fine, however I do not want to hear any words from that Farseer." Lelith demanded.

"Okay, if that is what you want." Ben replied. He then looked at the Farseer and spoke to her.

"Just let me deal with this, Farseer Taldeer, okay? You can leave us." Ben whispered.

"But my father told me to stay." Taldeer reasoned.

"Don't worry, Farseer; I'm still in my Hyper-evolved form. Remember?" Ben told her. Although he was a bit scared of the woman on his left, he can't proceed and finish this meeting of theirs if the two will start mocking each other again. Taldeer wanted to talk but she chose to be silent and nodded at him. The Dark Eldar seemed to be satisfied at least. The Farseer gave the Wych a dirty look before leaving who also regarded her with a smirk on her face as she leave. Ben noticed this and sighed.

"I'm just gonna make this short. Now where are we? Ah, right. As you see, I cannot grant you and your kind anything." Ben told her.

"I see. It that all?" The Dark Eldar questioned.

"Yes. However, you shouldn't be worried. I am giving you an alternate option." Ben replied, trying to not make her upset.

"Such a disappointment on my part." She replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say it is a disappointment because there's an alternate option though."

"Still it is. Probably, because I was so excited about the idea of wielding such powerful weapons in my hands." Her face suddenly went to a downcast one turning before into a sadistic smile. Ben wasn't aware of this as he trying to think if he made the right decision or not.

 _'Huh, from that tone of hers, I think really chose right the decision of not granting them access to those armaments.'_ He settled.

 _'However, what does she mean about not able to wield powerful weapons? Well a few is dedicated for melee but still. I thought she only uses blades or anything that is for close-combat, at least according to the Farseers, or she was merely making our conversation long to trick me into telling her more about my stories?'_ Ben questioned.

Ben looked at the Dark Eldar again and in her eyes who at the same time looking at him right on eyes with smile on her face. He wasn't sure about her staring but it gave him odd terrifying feeling, almost losing his trance. Once he finally regained his awareness again, he spoke.

"I thank you for coming in this Craftworld. You're dismissed now." Ben said almost hastily.

"Why in such a hurry? You seem to be flustered." The Wych said coyly.

"No, I'm not. I just remember I have another business to attend." Ben excused.

"Ohh, why can we just talk more about you?" Lelith flirted.

"Okay, if that's what you want so you can go. I'm Echo-Echo a sonorosian from a planet named Sonorosia. My species are made out of sound energy so we need a specialized suit like mine to survive." Ben explained. Lelith raised an eyebrow at this as she remembers something. As far she could remember, the Eldars of Ulthwé referred those little white creatures who can multiply as Sonorosian, beings that made out of sound. A truly absurd creatures like the rest of the strangers.

"So, you are related to those small white creatures outside? Then why do you look different from them?" The Wych questioned, only this time more furrowly with a serious look on her face. Ben was surprised on what he had just told her.

'Shoot. I forgot they are still there.' Ben slapped himself, mentally. Lelith sensed a flash of shock after mentioning those tiny white creatures to the automaton.

'I feel off with these beings, like they are hiding more from us.' She thinks. Before she arrived on the Craftworld, she tasked of gather information about these new visitors on their galaxy by the Archon of the Kabal of the Black Heart. And as always, she suspects that the Archon is planning again, only this time for those creatures. He will use the information to either cunningly do his biddings without them knowing it or simply destroy them if he found them useless. She needed more knowledge about these creatures for the Archon and so she will try to gather as many as possible.

"Are you still there, strange one? You seemed lost somehow." She asked, showing a little kindness albeit it was a fake one.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good." Ben replied.

'Although it's not really good.' He added mentally.

"I see. Now can you explain me why you look different from them?" She asked, inquisitively.

'I need to settle this fast before she suspects more.' Ben though.

"Maybe, next time I will tell you if you will prove yourself worthy of my trust." He told her.

'Which will not happen sooner or ever.' He mumbled.

"You see I need to go now." He then departed the room, leaving the Dark Eldar behind whom still staring at him. As he was about to leave the room, the Omnitrix suddenly activated on its own, blinking in yellow color.

'Crap! Why now, Omnitrix?!' He screamed mentally. Unknown to him, the Wych is already on his back also noticed the little device on his chest, blinking and shifting colors.

"It seems that little device of yours needs an attention." After she said that, the creature in front of her suddenly panicked.

'Crap! How did she get here fast? It's like the table where we just talk was at least 6 meters away from exit door.' Ben said inwardly.

"I gotta go now. I suddenly remember that I have a very urgent job to do. I must hurry. Bye!" The creature fled the room quickly without properly saying its goodbye. Unknown to Echo-Echo, the Wych leered at him.

"I knew it. That automaton is hiding something and I think a little bit of stalking would not going to be so bad." She said maliciously and with great haste, she followed it all along the hall.

* * *

(Inside an Eldar building…)

Ben was trying to find room to hide. He does not know if there is a problem with his Omnitrix as it suddenly activated on its own in the middle of his conversation without warning. To say, Ben was really frustrated because his secret was almost caught by the possible a very worse person, the Wych, Lelith Hesperex, of all people. His desperation is growing bigger for every second that is passing. All he could find is empty hallways, not even single room can be spotted only walls.

'Don't they have at least a janitor room or do they even have a janitor here? How could they clean this building?' Ben whined. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by the Wych behind.

'Now, now. Where are you actually going, strange one?' She playfully said. It did not take that long and the creature that she is following stopped in a small empty hallway. From the looks of the automaton, it seemed to be troubled. Regardless, she needs to know why it suddenly fled the room.

'Let me now see your secrets.' Lelith uttered. Without warning, a bright emerald light illuminated which forcing her to cover her eyes and retreat back on the wall where she is hiding now. Slowly without making a noise, she took a peek behind the wall only to stare in shock of what she saw.

A new being stood before her eyes, it is wearing a dark long trench coat with streams of emerald light glowing on its back and arms. It wears a helmet that has the same stream of light running across from the visor to the back. The visor was shaped in T and completely tinted, it also wearing some sort of very futuristic armor behind the coat judging from the looks of its glove and boots. And from her view, it completely resembles close to the Eldar one. However, the more she observes from afar, she concluded that the body physique of the being is not an Eldar one, but a human one.

"Give me a little break!" The strange being complained loudly, startling her because of its nigh-monotonous voice at the same time.

'Damn!' She cursed mentally as her cover was almost revealed. Lelith then returned quickly from the initial shock and continue to watch the being from a distance.

'Now what do we have here? What are you really? Are you an Eldar or a Human?' She amusingly asked, mentally.

"Come on, come on work already." The being stuttered. The stranger keeps pressing the hour glass on its chest.

Lelith was puzzled as on what is that little device attached on visitors' purpose. As far as she could recall, all of them have the same hourglass device on their body. Some can be found on some parts of their body while most is attached to their chest. She remain her distant and watch it fiddle with the little device until it pressed something on its neck. She observes as the helmet of the being dematerializes before her eyes.

'Oh my, what fined being.' She said in delight. The being was indeed a human based on its features it have. Its skin is pale white, almost as pale as hers and a brown color for its hair. The Wych cannot hide her burning curiosity. She wanted to see the visage of the being that stood before her already.

 _'Turn your gaze here, mere creature. Let me see what you look like.'_ She muttered beneath her breathe, as if mentally commanding it. Into her surprise, the being then looks right at her direction. She concealed herself in the shadows of the corner of the walls. A glee was formed on her face after seeing the full visage of the being. And it was indeed a human and a male base from the body structure it has.

 _'A worthy trophy!'_ _The Wych said to herself. The fact this one is worth taking makes her excited in anticipation already. Like a hunter hunting a prey for its collection, she illustrated many ways in her mind of how will get this one. However, from the equipment and armor alone that the strange being has, it would be impossible to take him, especially if there are many hindrances on her way. Usually playing her victims and preys were on her mind, but this time however, it would be different._

 _'Torturing this pitiful creature into submission will only make it ugly. I do not want an ugly poor pet. Perhaps a new plan should be useful on this. I must leave first before it notices me.'_ She thinks. She turned her attention back, waiting for the creature to turn his attention away from her direction so she can sneak out.

"Huh, I feel something in my gut somehow." The being spoke.

"I must be hungry, maybe." The being then turned and continue on his original course, and ran.

From the shadow, Lelith emerged; a malicious smile is etched on her face.

"Should I tell this to the Archon? Or should I just keep it as secret for me? But, the favors will surely going to be so special after I tell this to him. But then again, this exceptional prize alone is unique, making it more worthy to be kept for myself." She playfully questioned herself. Lelith then wonder what happened to the previous

"Whatever happened to the previous creature now does not matter anymore. The only thing that matters is my pet. I will have that monkeigh for myself one way or another." She licked her lips and leaves.

* * *

 _After the meeting, the Farseer and Emissaries that had departed the room already proceeded outside. Some of them need to return to their homes while leaving their forces behind to help them, while others chose to stay a little bit for a session that will last for a week, a session about the mana energy and how to utilize it properly. Ben already knew who he can rely with this kind of task. Ben told Farseer Eldrad and his daughter that he needs to talk to Kaylethe about it. He wasn't sure if it is a good idea to talk to her right now after what just happened._

 _'I hope she's fine and we're okay now a little bit.'_ Ben wished even it is impossible for her to forgive that easily. After thinking about it he looked at the Omnitrix which reminded him of his great panic attack.

 _'You idiot! I almost get caught by one of the most dangerous person in this galaxy!'_ He exasperated and sighed, and pressed on.

* * *

(With Taldeer…)

The Farseer was walking along the road of her once imperfect yet beautiful Craftworld. She saw the ruins that had been brought to them by the servants of Chaos. Remorse, a dreadful feeling after seeing her kin lost their lives in their campaign in fulfilling their own prophecy according to what had fate shown to them. The scenery always gave her those painful memories, one which is the memory of an odd monkeigh…no a human that she encountered and helped her after the failure of his campaign in Kronus. It's almost a hundred if not decades had passed already after she met him. Yet still here she is, always looking for him across the galaxy every time she will be given a chance to do so. However, all of her works were little to no avail at all. Over the years, her disappointment never ceases to grow bigger.

' _Please, where are you now? Do you even know how it hurts to wait for you and knowing the possibility that you will never show again? Wherever you are now, I wish my words would reach you, human.'_ She whispers as she saunters alone. Pondering so much, Taldeer had lost her daze for a while only to be broken by voice calling her name.

' _Taldeer!'_ It calls.

"That voice." Taldeer wondered. It was a very voice familiar voice. There is no mistaken it.

' _Taldeer!'_ It calls again.

"Could it be? Brother?" Look onto the direction where voice originates. She was right. It was her brother, Ronahn. His mask was down this time, showing his face.

"Taldeer" He called her.

"Ronahn?!" Her brother rushed at her, giving her a warm embrace in which she also returned. They then broke to speak.

"Taldeer, you do not know how I was worried for you and father after hearing the news about the invasion of the Forces of Chaos. Are you alright? It is been so long since the last time that I saw you." He asked.

"I am fine, Ronahn. We survived and successfully repelled those abominations thanks to the creatures that aided us." Taldeer replied.

"I already heard about it, Taldeer."

"You knew? It seems the Harlequins have successfully delivered the news throughout the galaxy."

"Yes, Taldeer, I know about it. And yes, they are successful indeed. Our Craftworld or should I say your craftworld now is the center of interest in our kins of course." Taldeer could sense sorrow on him after mentioning their Craftworld. As much as she wanted him to stay, the seers would not allow him to do so, a choice where she is powerless. His brother is one of the rare Eldars who focus on realistic approach in battle rather than relying so much on their precognitive like ability. She also remembered how her brother warned her about it, especially in her mission in Kronus where she almost lost her life, an event that she cannot allow to happen again to herself.

Back on the current topic, Taldeer does not want to pry more about his brother being an exile and so she avoids talking about that.

"Truly? Well, it is not a surprise anymore if they our home will be the center of attention now. Even our kins here were gossiping about our new visitors in this galaxy. They found them really…intriguing, particularly their abilities." Taldeer said.

"I must say, I am also intrigue by them. I just cannot fathom that these odd species exists. However, may I request something for you, dear sister?" Ronahn asked.

"Request what, Ronahn?" Taldeer was curious.

"Yes, a request for an answer." Ronahn replied.

"About what?"

"About those creatures. Where did they come from, Taldeer?" The farseer had already expected this kind of question.

To say, the burning curiosity of her kins was really strong that even her Brother was not safe to it. Though, she cannot blame them, she was even curious when she first met those creatures and how she was also surprised that they came from a certain boy named Ben Tennyson. The boy wields a very powerful device on his wrist that allows him transform into any species. She wants to tell him the truth because he is her family, however she cannot risk it. Telling him the truth would probably cause a conflict, primarily, if they will learn the existence of a powerful being inside of the boy's device. Who knows what havoc it can bring when the news spread about the device? And so she settles it by telling him the half-truth.

"I do not know, Ronahn. Kaylethe is the one who found those creatures back in the maiden world of Caerashin. When I arrived, I just saw them helping our forces against a Tyranid invasion. I was even worried that we might be too late in rescuing, but fortunately we are not because of them." Taldeer told his brother.

"Hmm…what about the maiden world? What happened to her?" Her brother questioned.

' _It seems I am need of more answer regarding about those creatures and diverting the topic about them to avoid the risk about their origin.'_ Taldeer thought.

"It looks like I have a lot to tell you, brother." Taldeer replied.

* * *

(With Ben…)

The wielder of the Omnitrix is walking alone inside the Craftworld in Hyper-evolved Sonorosian again while watching the scenery and his aliens help the citizen of it. He was glad that the he was triumphant in forcing the servants of chaos to retreat, but the cause of that triumphant is still there. Despite all of this, he found himself able to smile as he saw one of his aliens, Gravattack, playing with the kids by levitating them in the air. He saw their smile. It was genuine and so innocent. It also makes him wonder how these children can smile after the traumatic incidence that happened a few hours ago.

"Quite uplifting to see them happy, aren't they?" A familiar voice spoke behind him and he looks.

"Alisis? It's nice to see you." Ben greeted.

"Tis nice to see you too, Echo-Echo." Alisis greeted back.

"So, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Just check them, that's all." Ben replied.

"Though I wonder how these kids are smiling after the invasion and after what those servants had done in their home." Ben wondered curiously.

"Tis thanks you again of course. Or should I say to one of your clones." Alisis said.

"Huh?"

"Oh you did not know? A clone of yours has change into a little humanoid a creature with insect wings and can pour odd sparkling dust." The Howling Banshee visualized.

"Oh, you mean Pesky Dust? Well, no wonder at all. That form of mine is a…unique one. Pesky Dust's race has the ability to manipulate the minds of almost all beings, altering, manipulating or anything that can be fiddle inside of a mind."

"So they are a race of psykers!?"

"I wouldn't call them psykers really. Although they almost have the same power as the psykers, their ability alone is just simply a complete domination of a mind, so don't expect them to make someone's head explode or control their bodies." Ben explained.

"Also, didn't I tell you the existence of the Warp in my home is null? Because if it exists, then the Galvans would have known about it. Plus, most of the species in my home uses physical abilities. Magic user aliens are really rare to find. In addition, didn't you see my memories already?"

"Oh, I kind of. However, it seems your experience alone is not enough like dealing with supernatural creatures for instance. So far, I only had seen two of them, the Anodites and the Geochelone Aerios. And I have to admit, despite the races' amazing body composition; they are really peaceful alien races." Alisis said.

"Yep, they are like that." Ben agreed. Unbeknownst to the two, Kaylethe is behind them just a meter away, listening to their conversation. The Farseer could not believe what she had heard and cannot accept the fact that her former alien companion choose to trust a Howling Banshee with his memory more than to her. In rage, she spoke.

"I see that you trusted this Howling Banshee more than to me." Kaylethe spat dangerously. Ben jolted in surprise because of this while his Howling Banshee friend, Alisis, simply look behind them.

"Farseer Kaylethe?" The two said in unison.

"Yes, it is I. Now, care to tell me why you entrust your memories to this Howling Banshee other than Farseer Eldrad, Echo-Echo? Or you already shared it to her." The Farseer asks and tries to hide her rage and jealousy. The Farseer cannot fathom the truth about her feelings. Yes, she was betrayed somehow and rage is filling her heart, but the fact the she could feel something more than hate is what makes her confuse. This pain inside her is unlike anything that she had experience before.

"Can you tell me why?" The Farseer ask or more like demanding it. Echo-Echo only regarded her with silent which makes her more infuriated. Alisis could feel the danger in the Farseer's word towards her friend.

"Talk!" She demanded.

"Echo-Echo has the right choose whether he want to share his memories or not to you." Alisis quickly defended, pulling Echo-Echo back and her stepping forward.

"This is none of your business, Banshee. Step aside, this is our problem not yours." As the Farseer steps closer, the Howling Banshee immediately block her.

"He is my friend so it is my problem too whether you like it or not, Farseer Kaylethe." Alisis countered.

"Do not test me, Banshee." Kaylethe threatened.

"Enough!" Ultimate Echo-Echo told the both of them.

"You want some answer? Fine! Alisis, can you leave the both of us for a moment, please?" He requested to her friend.

"But, Echo-Echo, I cannot leave you alone with her." Alisis reasoned.

"I can take care of myself don't worry. And she's right, this is between us." Ben insisted.

"I trust you in this, Echo-Echo." The Howling Banshee leaves but not without giving the Farseer a glare. Ben then returned his attention towards the Farseer. Luckily, there are no other Eldars nearby so he chose to address their problem right on the spot.

"Now tell me why? Why you did not tell me the truth about yourself?!" The Farseer demanded again.

"You want to know why I kept it to you and why I shared it to Alisis first? Because unlike you, she was more open to me when she first saw my true form, thus leading me to trust her. I understand that you hate humans because I assume you already experienced their cruelty, but you cannot hate them in general. Not all of them are bad as you perceive them. I'm going to be honest to you. When our first conversation back on the village, I was going to reveal to you what I truly am. However, when you mention about the humans, I could already tell that you hate them very much base on your tone. So that's why I choose to keep it from you. And I was right." Ben told her.

"So, that's the reason why you keep your true identity to me I see." Kaylethe muttered. Ben breathed deeply and continues.

"I'm just being careful, Farseer Kaylethe. We could still be friend you know, right?" As he was about to step closer to give her a warm hug, his face was backhanded by the Farseer with her left hand without warning, forcing him to stumble a little bit. Ben was shock at this.

"Get away from me you filthy monkeigh. I had enough of you. I cannot tolerate more of this. Now tell me this, is your treatment with me was all a lie?" Kaylethe said.

"If you are referring about our friendship, then I'll tell you this. It was the most honest thing I could ever give to you, Farseer Kaylethe." Ben replied as he tried to stand straight. From the Ben's view, looks like Farseer Kaylethe is not done yet as he could see the pure hate behind those eyes and pain?

' _Why I sense there is more than just a hate?'_ Ben thought.

"I will ask you more, monkeigh. Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes…"

"So is that your reason on why you choose to treat me as a friend and granted me the things I want to have and to do?"

"No."

"Then why granting me those things? To have my favor? To use me? Or else to delude me to acquire something that you can use in your schemes?" The Farseer questioned.

"What? No!" Ben denied.

"It is a gift for your kindness to me, Farseer Kaylethe, as you are my one and true friend, at least back then before you found out my true form. And as I said earlier, it is the most truthful thing that I had ever done to you besides keeping my form." Ben explained. The Farseer meanwhile remain silent and listen to him, in which she cannot believe that she is doing it.

"Now I'm gonna ask you this, Farseer Kaylethe. Did you think of me as a friend or a sort of object that only helps you in your war efforts? Be honest with me. Am I nothing to you?" Ben asked this time. The Farseer could not find the right answer. Her pride and hatred rendered her unable to respond.

"I'll accept whatever you will answer. It is fine for me." Ben told her.

"I…" The Farseer stops and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"You are no more but a mere monkeigh at me. Do not assume yourself as someone who is special to me for you are gravely mistaking it. And about your question? You are nothing just like the other monkeighs." Kaylethe answered albeit deniably, but she hide her true feeling very well that Ben did not notice it.

"I…I see." Ben stuttered and looked away from her for moment. He did not expect that she will throw all of their experiences together like it just nothing, but what could he do? He cannot blame her if the humans in this galaxy are cruel.

"So, I guess this is our final meeting, huh?" Ben concluded.

"Yes it is, monkeigh." Kaylethe replied painfully.

"Well, and I guess I have no choice but to accept it." Ben muttered.

"Indeed, monkeigh. Now I must leave." Kaylethe then looks away and leaves. Unknown to Ben, Kaylethe shed tears after leaving him.

The wielder of the Omnitrix sighs and presses on. As much as he wants his friendship with Kaylethe to remain, he cannot do anything about it.

' _If that is what she wishes then that's that.'_ Ben muttered inwardly.

' _There's more thing I need to do. Maybe, just maybe after this war?'_ He thought. The wielder of the Omnitrix then chose to saunter for a moment. As he was about to continue, Alisis suddenly emerged out of nowhere which Ben noticed.

"Are you alright, Echo-Echo?" The Howling Banshee asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine, Alisis." Ben replied.

"She hit you very hard, Echo-Echo. Are you sure?"

"Yeah… It's nothing really. I've been hit harder by tougher foes before. This is nothing." He assured.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take a walk. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wonder if you might want some company."

"I don't mind. You can come along if you want." The two then departed together.

* * *

(Timeskip…)

Ben had returned again to the temporary meeting room of the Farseer. There he found Eldrad, Taldeer and the rest of the Farseers of Ulthwé discussing some important matters and a Harlequin standing on the corner of the room. They took regard of the Changeling's presence inside the conference. Out of curiosity, one of them asked why he is in the room.

"Changeling? Why are you here?" One of them questioned.

"I'm just here to properly to say goodbye to all of you as I will go after my stay here." Ben told them.

"Are you leaving?" One of them again questioned.

"Well yeah. I'm going to leave in a meantime. Plus, if I need to I am going to assist you all, I need to acquire physical resources. No offence, but the singing thing of the Bonesingers is really complicated for us because we are beings of pure science. And like I said before, we haven't encountered the warp before." Ben reasoned.

"We understand, strange one." Eldrad replied.

"But, can you inform us when are you going to leave and what you want to acquire before you do it?" Eldrad asked.

"Hmm.." Ben hummed and crossed his arms.

"I think I'm going to need some few food supplies and a ship of course, at least a bigger one though not that kind of big ships out there…umm maybe just the size of your fighters or transport spacecrafts?" Ben requested.

"A mere request I see. Well, fret not, strange one. We can provide you with it." Eldrad granted his request.

"Thank you very much!" Ben appreciated.

"You are welcome, strange one." Eldrad replied.

"Oh, and strange one, before you leave this room we would like to inform you something." Eldrad told him.

"What is it?" Ben was curious. Eldrad turned his gaze towards the Harlequin that is standing at the right corner of the room and nodded at her, requesting her to come. The ancient Farseer then guided her towards the strange creature. Ben eyed on the Harlequin warily not because they are dangerous but because they are really creepy-looking to him. The Harlequin wears a very common attire like the rest that he had encountered. However, unlike the rest, this one wears a combination of black and white armor with a gold colored helmet and a bluish purple hair.

"Strange one, I would like to meet Ashvela Lanalaeth, one of the elite Harlequins from the Masque of Frozen Stars. She will be your personal bodyguard from the rest of your journey." The Farseer told him. The Harlequin then bows at him.

"Umm sure…?" Ben does not know what to respond about this.

"Though is it really okay for her to you know… reveal her name?" Ben asked.

"Yes, it is fine. Why do you ask?" The Farseer was confused.

"Um, I don't know I just feel asking it." Ben replied while trying to avert his eyes at the Harlequin who is staring right at the deepest part of his soul.

"Okay, last one. What is the story about their group? Like there are a lot of them that wears different variety of armor with different color which means they belong in a specific…Masque, so I will assume that she also belongs to a certain one, though if it's forbidden to know, I'm fine with that." Ben said.

"Ah, you do not need to worry about that. The Laughing God already trusted you, strange one, so fear not." Ben felt a relief at this.

"And for the story of their Masque, I will tell you. The Masque of the Frozen Stars is playful and sinister in equal measure. They are well for its irrepressible sense of humour. Standing secret vigil over the maiden worlds of the Eastern Fringe, these Harlequins possess a genuine hope for the future of their race. They believe that there is a path to be trod through the horrors of the Rhana Dandra that leads to a bright fortune beyond. Following destinies gleaned by their Shadowseers from a tangle of potential futures, the masque seeks to restore the balance of fate through the destruction of their many enemies." Eldrad explained.

"Across Maiden Worlds scattered along the edges of the Eastern Fringe, they wage a war against the slow rot of Chaos, the arrogant might of the Imperium and the reckless expansionism of the Tau Empire. However, the Masque of Frozen Stars care only for the resurgence of the Eldar, and no one else. They view the galaxy's other intelligent races as vermin, there only to serve as the butt of its shockingly violent pranks and jests. Humanity, the Tau and countless minor alien empires have all suffered under the sudden attacks of this masque. Often believing the motley-clad warriors were coming to their aid, more than one race has discovered that the enemy of their enemy is by no means their friend. Over the millennia, this masque's Players have overloaded the reactors of hive cities, plunged mighty spacecraft unshielded into the Warp, and even depopulated whole worlds, all in the name of the Laughing God's malicious amusement. The rune of this masque is that of divergent chance, depicting the pathways of fate propped up on a foundation of certainty and determination." After Eldrad had finished the full story, only one thing came up inside of Ben's mind. He does not want the Masque of the Frozen Stars already as for him they are too brutal.

"Okay, why did you tell all of their stories?" Ben asked.

"Isn't that what you requested? To know their story?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't referring to their full story. Ugh, nevermind." Ben whined. Eldrad juts chuckled.

"I know you are worried, strange one, because of their brutality, but you must understand. She is given a sacred duty by the Laughing God. She will not going to do anything that will make her a failure to our dearest God. And like the other Eldars, they are also hopeful, believing in the salvation of our kind. They believe in you like the rest of the Eldars that believing in you, strange one." Eldrad said to him.

"I see then." Ben muttered. Taldeer then approached and grabbed his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Do not be afraid, strange one. We will not going to do anything foolish to the possible reason of our survival." The female Farseer then gave him a warm smile. Ben wanted to smile back but sadly his form does not allow him to do it because of its unique body features. He just nodded at her.

"Okay. I'll take her as my bodyguard."

"Wonderful then!" Eldrad said.

"I'm thanking you again, Farseer Eldrad for providing me something like this." He thanked.

"A small matter, strange one." The Farseer simply replied.

"Still. Anyways, I need to go now to check the other alien."

"You are good to go, strange one. You can go with the creature, Ashvela." Eldrad told the Harlequin. The Harlequin nodded and walk along with the automaton.

"Father, can I go along with them?" Eldrad nodded at her daughter's request. Her daughter then quickly follows the two. After that, the ancient Farseer and the rest of the Farseers inside returned to their current discussion.

* * *

(With Ben and the Harlequin…)

"Echo-Echo!" Taldeer called her companion. Ben and the Harlequin turned their heads at the one who called them.

"Farseer Taldeer? Why are you here?" Ben questions curiously.

"I am here to simply spend every possible time with you after I heard your plan of leaving our Craftworld. So before you leave, I would like to be with you." Taldeer answered him.

"Well, I need to leave because I have reasons and own mission. But sure, it's okay." Ben was still in confused on why Taldeer becoming so close to him. In all honesty, it is really strange for him even though he already know about her story towards the human that saved here. It was still not enough of an answer on why she was like this to him.

The three take a tour inside of Craftworld, checking the other aliens' work and taking a good look of the causalities. It a grim sight to see for them. Taldeer was used to this; Ben however was not as she saw him frown. In order to remove the boy's sorrow, she averted his attention by talking to him. Taldeer was successful. It didn't take her long to make the boy laugh. But when the boy tried to talk with the Harlequin, it only regarded him with hollow stares which make him laugh nervously and whimper. The Farseer only giggles at him and she concluded that this brave hero is afraid of the Harlequin. However the question is, why? The Farseer tried to dug deeper and asked him why he was afraid of the Harlequin in which Ben shared to her. He reveals that even in his childhood, he was already never fond of them, especially with his encounter to a clown that he calls 'Zombozo'. The wielder of the Omnitrix told her everything about that enemy of his. And now she finally knew why the boy was a bit away from the Harlequin. Their conversation still continues and this time the topic was about his Omnitrix. Ben was hesitant at this, not because of her but because of the Harlequin by his side.

"It is alright, Echo-Echo. The Harlequin also vowed to keep your secrets hidden as she is told by the Laughing God." Taldeer assured.

"Hmm, I don't know much about it besides of its feature that allows the user to heal the genetic disorder of a being, diseases are included, evolve the aliens or fuse them."

"Fuse them?"

"The future me have a quite unique Omnitrix actually. He calls it Biomnitrix."

"You have met your future self!?" The Farseer was surprise about this including the Harlequin who was simply listening to their conversation as she also turn her head a little bit towards the creature.

"Yep… like many times! His Omnitrix allows him to fuse two aliens at once!"

"That doesn't sound right. Fusing two aliens at once is something I cannot imagine."

"Well that's why he has two Omnitrix-es in each of his arms, duh. I already experience it when I was a child, though it was more like an accidental one. And I also didn't like the result as it randomly combine my aliens. Men, if you only see Heatblast and Ripjaw, an alien fish of mine, fusion." Ben cringed at remembering that certain adventure of his.

"That was terrifying! A fire-based alien combining with an aquatic alien? I cannot imagine how awful it was." Taldeer said.

"Tell me about it." Ben simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides that, is there anymore?"

"Hmm, it also has the ability to acquire new forms through scanning." Ben said. This makes Taldeer more interested on the device.

"Really? Can you show me how?" She requested.

"Sure, since it's just us, let me return back first." Ben tapped his Omnitrix two times before turning back into his ultimate human form. Taldeer was lost on her trance again after seeing his face.

The Harlequin meanwhile was left surprised, though it cannot be seen because of her mask, her body shows it. Although she was tasked by the Laughing God itself to protect a certain-shifter and was also told about it everything she needed to know, she never expected it to be like this. Now she fined herself unable to remove her gaze towards the 'human'. She cannot believe it was all a human all along. But unlike any other human, this one is very different from the rest of the human in this galaxy. From the equipment and its armor, she surmised that she should not mess with this one. She cannot help to imagine what kind of technology this human has, however as far as she could tell it is very advance.

"Wait, I forgot this thing supposed to scan other life-forms automatically. What the heck?"

"Hmm, if so. Then why it did not scan the little girl back in Caerashin?"

"I don't know really. Maybe, because of that the device I'm trying to get shocked me and the Omnitrix."

"What device?"

"It was nothing. Anyways, there should be an option here that will allow me to turn it on and again." Ben then started to fiddle with the Omnitrix again. The Omnitrix then began to blink in yellow and spin rapidly like it is an alarm making a warning about the intruders trying to bypass it.

"Shoot. What should I do? What should I do?" Ben panicked.

"At ease, Ben. The device is not doing anything yet." Taldeer said, trying to remove the boy's anxious.

"I feel odd in my chest." The Omnitrix began to spin fast, only this time; it starts to burrow inside of his chest. The two Eldars saw what is happening and tried to help him. Even the Harlequin was scared because of this. Taldeer was about to grab the device but it was too late as it is completely inside of the boy.

"Ben. Ben, are you alright? Does it hurt?" Taldeer asked very worriedly.

"No, I don't really feel anything, just some weird sensation." Ben simply replied.

"Are you sure? The Omnitrix just burrow inside of you."

"I'm fine. Ugh, I feel something is coming out of my left arm." Taldeer and the Harlequin then turn their attention to the boy's left arm and saw something is forming. Like a water, the gauntlet that is covering the boy's arm began to swirl and glow. No sooner, the symbol appeared. It was the Omnitrix that now appears to be a part of the boy's gauntlet.

"The Omnitrix had just…" Before Taldeer could complete her words she was cut off.

"I know." Ben answered.

"It already happened to me before so no worries." He reassured. Taldeer wanted to doubt him but this Ben she is talking about. In addition, he was one that has more knowledge about the device. Taldeer took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright. I trust you in this." Ben simply smiled.

"Strange, really." Ben muttered.

"Strange? What?"

"The Omnitrix, it just transferred on my left arm." Ben said.

 _ **Omnitrix Recalibration: Complete**_

 _ **Transferring: Successful**_

 _ **Updating: Complete: User is still allowed to return into its original form…**_

 _ **Omnitrix Update: Finished**_

Taldeer was curious and find it strange that the boy is not reacting to it. And so she asked him.

"Does the device of yours always do this kind of things?"

"Since I first received it like a few months ago, yep, it's always been this way." Ben just shrugged. And took glimpse at the Harlequin whom he still didn't like.

' _Why did I accept the offer of having a bodyguard again?'_ He questioned himself, exasperatedly.

"So uhm, you knew about me right?" He questioned bravely yet hesitant. The Harlequin nodded.

"Okay… I think we are really good so here it goes." Ben said.

"Omnitrix, initiate life-form scan." Ben commanded.

 _ **User Commands: Acknowledged**_

 _ **Activating scanning of nearby life-form: New life-form detected.**_

The Omnitrix then shoot a yellow light at Taldeer, completely scanning her whole body. The Farseer meanwhile jerked in surprise because of the sudden action of the boy's device. After it scan the Farseer, the Omnitrix spoke.

 _ **Scanning: Complete**_

 _ **New DNA is added into the Omnitrix data catalogue…**_

The device then suddenly turned off and its light became green again. The Farseer and Harlequin were curious about what will happen next now.

"Sweet! I got a new form!" Ben smirked.

"Now what, Ben?" Taldeer eagerly asked. Ben activated a button on his Omnitrix and revealed a holographic new form. The two Eldars stare at amazement at this, even the Harlequin was excited to see if the changeling can transform into an Eldar. Ben looked in every direction if there are any other Eldars. Once he was sure, he turned his attention back to his Omnitrix.

"Let's find out what you look like." Ben then slapped his Omnitrix, engulfing himself in bright emerald light. The two Eldars shielded their eyes from the intense light. When the light finally fades, the two Eldars gasped in shock.

"So, how do I look?" Ben asked in a melodic voice. He was also surprise after hearing his voice.

"Wow, is this my voice? Men, I feel like I could be a singer or part of a choir or play!" Ben said.

"In the name of Isha, your form looks so magnificent!" Taldeer exclaimed in utter shock.

* * *

(In the unknown region of deep space…)

In a silent asteroid part of the galaxy, the fabric of reality began to shift itself and churns. A sudden crack and a light starts to tear itself out of the reality. All of the lights of the stars also began to swirl into a disoriented circle, pushing and stretching them away. No sooner, the light finally tore the fabric of space and spitted an object that is a few kilometers long. It was no mere object at all. It is a ship in crimson color. Orange electricity and energy can been emitting by the ship's weapon and frontal main cannon. Not only that, more of the ship's part starts to spread itself from its main hull, forming what seems to be a wings. In its lower, a giant gate opens, spewing countless arrow shaped aircrafts. These aircrafts are unlike the ordinary ones as they can unfold themselves in haft, releasing few numerous limbs with various shape and size for different purposes. Some of them have started to assimilate the asteroids around them.

Inside of a ship's bridge, a being is sitting in a throne like chair. The unknown being was wearing an advance black suit with red lightings on it. The most notable part of it is the creature's skeletal like appearance. The being was leaning forward before resting its back against the chair's splat and crest rail. The strange watched the drones outside. It crossed its legs and spoke.

"Report!" It commanded the humanoid-like drones that are inside of the ship operating it.

"Our new generation warp drive had successfully delivered us on our right destination, Master." The drone spoke.

"Our assimilator drones are also starting to gather all the asteroids around us to increase our army's number. The approximate time needed to create thousands of combat-class drones will be 2190 hours or 91 days, Master." The drone notified it's the ship's commander.

"Good! Now what about the Omnitrix?" The creature demanded.

"Our scanners had detected the presence of the Omnitrix's unique signature in this alternate galaxy, Master."

"Really? So this is where that little brat Tennyson is hiding from. How fortunate for him then!" He commented wryly and grinned sinisterly.

"Make haste of the operation! I want all of the combat drones to be ready before we attack the hero Ben Tennyson! I must have my revenge on him!" The creature angrily demanded.

"As you wish, Master." The drone nodded and returned to his work.

* * *

 _(Slightly updated...)_

 _So, that's all for now guys!_

 _Sorry, for taking this chapter a few months._

 _I just want to finish fixing the previous *cough* crap chapters *cough*._

 _Though I admit it's my fault so you can flame me however you want because it's really shitty anyways._

 _Guest and Fortitude: I was just really busy and yeah I take a little vacation for 1 month._

 _rellrocker235: Yep, don't worry. Like I said, I'm fixing them, especially the grammars. Oh, this Ben is still the same though he still has his AF, UA appearance. This version of Ben still follows the canon timeline however there's a little alteration. And actually, this Ben will not become Ben 10000 Omniverse, but Ben 10000 Ultimate Alien *though minus the not transforming alien thing cause it sucks*._

 _flo463: Huh, Ben not being primarch makes sense actually. He is a hero not a murderer. And about the Tau, let's just say it was a very powerful warp surge that caused a small ripple actually. *Though I'm not really about their psychy thingy, I just know they are not all psykers. It was my assumption that they could at least hear a little bit of it. * About the pairing or harem. Pairing was already sure but harem? I don't know really. It was not part of my plan after making this. But since you mentioned it, maybe in the future I'll implement it._

 _kamen rider prime: Uhm, I don't really know dude. Like the harem thing, it wasn't in my mind while writing this story. Maybe, I'll just create a separate story that is dedicated to that but still connected into the original. It's going to be more like an author's cut of sort._ _Either that or I'll just put it in some future chapters._

 _And again, guys, thank you for all of the information you had given me! I really appreciate it._

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-Bye!_


End file.
